Resurrección
by Las dos Artemisas
Summary: Una profesora de universidad, especializada en historia antigua, recibe un sarcófago, de Japón, para estudiarlo. A consecuencia de dicho sarcófago empiezan a suceder a su alrededor una serie de acontecimientos que cambiarán su vida por completo.
1. Chapter 1

**RESURRECCIÓN**

**Prólogo**

Las calles adoquinadas de Roma permanecían tranquilas en las entradas noches de invierno.

Entre las nubes bajas que habían decidido esa noche tocar el suelo, caminaba una joven de cabellos largos y recogidos en una cola, sus ojos eran tan oscuros como su pelo. Y el color de su ropa hablaba de la desolación y el sufrimiento por un amor perdido y un engaño que aun luchaba por cicatrizar con la medicina del odio.

Se resguardaba del frió con un tres cuartos de piel con el que mantenía oculta la catana, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos para que no se le congelasen, y del cuello le colgaba un collar de cuentas anudado a la altura de las costillas; un rosario que el maestro le entregó en la sesión de entrenamiento de la mañana de este mismo día. Un recuerdo heredado de un antepasado.

- ¿Necesitas compañía cariño? – Una mujer que hacía la calle se curzó intercediendo su camino, le acarició el brazo como intencionando un acercamiento, y con un dedo se acarició los labios insinuándose. Los ojos de la fulana bajaron a sus pechos, deteniéndose en ellos adrede y luego le miraron el rostro. La pobre chica no era lesbiana, estaba segura, pero si quería comer tenía que captar cualquier cliente, fuera hombre o mujer.

- En otra ocasión. – La joven, sin llegar a detenerse, le sonrió y la apartó a un lado para seguir su camino.

La demacrada prostituta de cabellos andrajosos murmuró una queja, indignada, y volvió a apoyarse en la pared, esperando tener más suerte con el próximo que pase por allí.

La muchacha del collar de cuentas torció la calle y sorteó al anciano ebrio tirado en el suelo, que sostenía una botella cubierta en periódicos, y con la que se mantenía en calor. Se giró y se acuclilló junto a él. Sacó unos billetes del bolsillo y se los dejó al borracho en la mano.

- Toma abuelo, busca una cama para pasar esta noche, aquí hace demasiado frío…

Se levantó y siguió caminando, con el corazón acelerado al sentir su presencia, se estaba aproximando, estaba muy cerca… y su cuerpo lo había reconocido incluso antes que ella. Rió por dentro, resignada a los sentimientos que aún no se iban. Se había acostumbrado a negar sus emociones cuando se trataba de él, pero en realidad aún estaban ahí, y desgraciadamente también el amor, no era algo que desapareciera tan facilmente.

Aminoró el paso al llegar a una bocacalle, y su corazón se saltó un latido al verlo allí, oculto por las sombras del callejón. Se acercó conjurando toda su voluntad para que sus pasos se viesen seguros y se detuvo frente a él. Su estatura seguía estremeciéndola, le recordaba el refugio que falsamente había sido para ella.

Se había presentado como humano, con los cabellos castaños tan largos como los años que realmente tenía. La anchura de sus hombros y el tamaño de sus manos, hablaba de la fuerza que poseía. Una que había creado el terror de todos los que en el pasado se le habían enfrentado. Ella conoció ese miedo y huyó de él, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a terminar con esto. Estaba preparada, y sabía que podía vencerle.

- Tan buena como siempre, no importa el tiempo que pase ni las circunstancias que te rodeen, tú siempre ayudarás a los mas necesitados - caminó hacia ella y miró con curiosidad el collar que llevaba al cuello.

Le era odiosamente familiar, el rosario de Kikyo, aquel con el que quiso, en una de sus luchas apresarlo para tenerlo bajo su poder. Desvió la mirada a los ojos de ella, evocando el asco en su rostro y siguió con lo que estaba diciendo

- Es algo que siempre despreciaré de ti, me das ganas de vomitar – Ella rió y sonrió como respuesta, le entraron ganas de borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara. Maldita mujer… Maldita… Rió ante ese pensamiento tan humano, no podía remediarlo, en parte lo era, aún le quedaba algo y maldecía como lo hacían ellos, si las cosas… Daba igual, para qué plantear pensamientos absurdos que no servían para nada… - Así que has decidido venir – tocó su mentón, acariciándolo con anhelo, la suavidad de su piel, los hálitos suaves de su respiración... Juraría que aún reaccionaba ante él, penetró con sus ojos café en los de ella e intentó ver cuales eran sus sentimientos. Si pudiera doblegarla, si la compulsión fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar una última noche con ella. Pero se había hecho tan fuerte que no valía la pena intentarlo.

- Eso… ya no funciona. – Ella permanecía impasible, sin demostrar absolutamente nada. Lo odiaba. Odiaba lo que le había hecho y tenía que pagar por ello. Un cáncer solo podía exterminarse extirpándolo, y eso era lo que haría.

- Tienes razón – Retiró la mano de su rostro y la dejó caer – mejor así, no me importará matarte cuando llegue el momento – Ella volvió a reír y él sintió la rabia fraguarse por dentro y mezclarse con el amasijo de sentimientos contra los que aún luchaba, y contra los que lucharía toda la vida, durase lo que durase.

- Estaré preparada para eso, pero tú… ¿estarás preparado? no, creo que no podrás, nunca tendrás el suficiente valor de dejar a un lado lo que sientes para poder hacerlo, y eso te está matando de rabia - le dio la espalda y se fue alejando para salir del callejón - ¿No es cierto… Inuyasha? – Oyó el gruñido al fondo, y sonrió sintiendo que se había llevado una pequeña victoria. Él estaba furioso.

- ¡Mañana! ¡Al amanecer en la Plaza de Roma! ¡Y prometo dar fin a esto! – Cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula, por supuesto que darían fin a aquello, de una forma u otra, pero realmente él no era consciente de lo ciertas que serían sus palabras.

Se quedó allí, quieto, mirándola hasta que su silueta desapareció al doblar la esquina, la ira se concentró en sus ojos, que ardieron rojos de cólera. Respiró hondo para calmar la agitación de la sangre, que gritaba por la transformación absoluta para vengarse en ese momento, o más bien para clamar lo que consideraba suyo con la violencia, y sonrió al ver lo fácil que sería destruir estas calles y las fulanas que había en ellas. Pero no merecía la pena malgastar energías, las pensaba utilizar mañana, cuando se enfrentara a ella.

Respiró hondo para apaciguarse. Se arregló las solapas de la chaqueta y caminó con pasos elegantes fuera del callejón.

- Hola encanto, ¿no quieres una mujer que caliente tu cama esta noche?

Inuyasha miró a la prostituta y sonrió sin ganas al ver que sin llegar todavía a los veinte ya estaba obligada a hacer la calle. Podía oler a su chulo cerca, pendiente de si cumplía o no con su trabajo cogiendo todos los clientes posibles. En esta ocasión iba a ser él.

No podía desquitarse con quien lo había convertido en su enemigo, pero podría hacerlo con esta criatura inocente. Abrió el brazo para enroscara el suyo y la joven respondió inmediatamente, feliz de haber conseguido un cliente atractivo y joven, al menos hoy podría disfrutar del trabajo.

- Ya verás cariño, voy a hacer que pases una noche que no olvidaras, sacaré de ti la bestia que llevas dentro.

Inu Yasha cogió su mentón y sonrió con malicia, un extraño brillo, demoníaco asomó a sus ojos.

- Por supuesto que lo harás.

**NN/AA: **Menudo lío nos hemos armado para subir este nuevo fic, si veis algo raro como un capitulo que no es de aquí no lo tomeis en cuenta jjejjj, es que tenemos muy mala memoria y ya no nos acordamos bien de cómo se hace.

Un saludo y espero que os guste esta historia.

pd: Gracias por los rewiews del fic anterior ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I

A veces, cuando camino por las calles me fijo en los ojos de las personas. Si supierais la de cosas que pueden decir de uno; nuestras alegrías, nuestras tristezas, nuestros miedos…, todo eso se ve a través de ellos, nos dicen cómo somos, lo que somos… y lo que seremos.

He aprendido a ver los temores de otros con tan solo mirar sus pupilas, no es tan difícil teniendo en cuenta que puedo percibir lo que sienten con tan solo mirarlos. Llevo tiempo haciéndolo, aunque nunca pensé que pudiese ser un poder, sino más bien… intuición.

No, no se confundan, no es que yo sea una especie de chica prodigio, que naciera sabiendo cómo emplear esta cualidad, he aprendido obligada por mis propios temores, la desconfianza, y por supuesto mis inseguridades… A fin de cuentas, como dicen en el país de donde procedo, de los demonios que uno lleva dentro. Sobre todo esto último, es lo que alimenta la oscuridad que hay dentro de cada uno, dando vida al demonio.

Sí, así es, todos llevamos demonios dentro. En muchos países piensan que con nuestros pecados los sacamos a la superficie, para que se manifiesten y tomen el control de nuestros cuerpos, alimentando la energía que nos lleva a cometer malos actos; contagiando todo lo que nos rodea, incluyendo animales y humanos, y convirtiéndolos en una bestia, capaz de doblegar cualquier voluntad por muy fuerte que esta sea.

¿Cómo evitarlo?, dicen que utilizando las virtudes que nos hacen dóciles, y que apaciguan nuestro ser; ser humilde, generoso, caritativo, diligente…

No, dejémonos de tonterías, todos hablan de pecados que atraen a los demonios, o más bien de los que nos sentimos atraídos por ellos, convirtiéndonos en sus victimas. Pues déjenme decirles que eso no es cierto, no existen tales pecados, ni tales virtudes, solo somos simples criaturas que no conocemos el poder que llevamos dentro, y nuestra oscuridad. Me costó mi tiempo averiguar esto, y tuve que sufrir mis consecuencias para comprenderlo, pero es verdad. Solo hay un bien y un mal, como la mala y buena conciencia, creado por un único ser. Da igual qué nombre le demos, no existen las inclinaciones; ni es bueno, ni es malo, solo ayuda a unos privilegiados, y a otros les da la espalda… y así es como mantiene el equilibrio. Su equilibrio. Como si se tratase de un juego provoca tus desgracias, acumulando tus malos actos, concentrándolos en tu alma, para que, al límite de la desesperación, cruces esa frontera…

Así fue cómo un sacerdote se convirtió en la criatura más oscura de todos los tiempos en la tierra, renegando a su Dios, y entregándose a su nuevo ser, a la maldad que lo estaba invadiendo.

Sí, una vez él me lo dijo, "nadie nos protege", y tuvo la ocasión de comprobarlo por sí mismo, si su "todopoderoso" hubiese estado con él cuando lo necesitó, nunca habría permitido que se desviara del camino; él empezó siendo un sacerdote, que fielmente practicaba sus creencias y servía humildemente a su señor. Y un simple pensamiento, una voz en su conciencia, le hizo dudar de sí mismo, desencadenándolo todo.

Cada vez que pienso en él, en cómo pasó de una línea a otra y los motivos que lo condujeron, me hacen plantearme la cuestión de que para él puede que aún haya una oportunidad, pero… ¿quiere ser salvado?

No quiero enredaros, a estas alturas ya os estaréis preguntando de qué estoy hablando. Mejor… contemos esta historia desde el principio.

En las épocas de Japón, en las que los dominios se componían de pequeñas aldeas con pobres casas de maderas protegidas por la fe en los templos, existía un sacerdote llamado Inuyasha, sirviente fiel de Buda. Dedicó toda su niñez a los cuidados de todo lo que contenía la aldea. Conoce todas las artes de lucha, pues desde los siete años ha recibido todo tipo de entrenamientos marciales, los más recientes eran los mas poderosos, los que se combaten con la mente, (no todos los sacerdotes son apremiados con ese tipo de poder, solo los que muestran tener las cualidades requeridas). Qué ilusos llegaron a ser sus maestros, pues aunque lo vieron fuerte de mente, su corazón era débil y voluble. Sus malos pensamientos y sus inseguridades fluyeron, mezclándose con la energía que le comenzaba a infectar la sangre, la misma que provenía de su mente.

Suplicante, se arrodilló ante la imagen de Buda, para que detuviese el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo, pues sentía que su condición humana se desgarraba y desaparecía con cada triza que lo abandonaba, su corazón vulnerable fue atacado por la oscuridad que nadaba en sus venas, infectando todo su ser de la maldad que se generaba en él. Sentía crecer su fuerza, nacer bajo su piel desecha la de una bestia inmortal, desarrollar los sentidos, tomar algunas de las características físicas de las criaturas más salvajes; como las garras, los colmillos largos y afilados y el agudo oído. Los cánidos. Sentía las uñas capaces de desgarrar cualquier cosa por muy sólida que fuera. El color de sus cabellos se fue perdiendo mediante un baño blanco, sus ojos marrones se encendieron en un fuego dorado, la ligereza de su cuerpo lo hacía saltar a indecible altura y el hormigueo en sus pies le daba una velocidad sobrenatural.

Pero aún sentía su fuerza contenida, ya era poderoso, pero podía serlo aún más: las uñas afiladas asomaron en garras, su fuego dorado se tornaba del color de la sangre, sus colmillos erguían amenazantes encima de los labios, y su raciocinio se hacía pernicioso. Se encaró con todo el poder recibido fluyendo en su ser ante la imagen de Buda. Reía, reía al recordar pedir su ayuda y no hacer nada por él.

Rugió con toda su energía y ensañado destrozó el templo con las garras. Y, cuando lo destruyó todo, continuó con las casas y los aldeanos. Pero toda esa sangre derramada no consiguió calmar su cólera.

Regresando a su condición medio humana, volvió a la derruida casa de sus padres ahora muertos, planeando cómo arrasar el siguiente templo. Sí, ese pensamiento que fluía hasta su corazón esparciéndolo hasta ahogar toda su coherencia le pedía mas sangre, para que todos supiesen que él era el verdadero, el único todopoderoso al que tenían que servir.

Numerosos templos fueron arrasados. Solo uno quedó en pie, cuya poderosa sacerdotisa, Kikyo, consiguió rechazar todos sus ataques, ayudada por un fiel equipo formado por monjes espirituales y grandes exterminadores.

El temible demonio, viendo que su fuerza no era suficiente para derrotarla, dejó de atacar durante algún tiempo para recuperar fuerzas. Y, mientras tanto, planear un nuevo enfrentamiento que pudiera acabar con ella, pero la sacerdotisa siempre estaría preparada para sus ataques.

Kikyo esperaba su llegada en una colina lejos de la aldea cuando él fue a ella, y su reacción fue sonreír al sentir la presencia maligna.

- Bien sacerdotisa, no veo por aquí a tu séquito. – Inu Yasha saboreó anticipadamente la victoria al verla indefensa.

Ella no dijo nada

El demonio la examinó con cautela, la expresión que mostraba la sacerdotisa era demasiado calmada para las circunstancias a las que se enfrentaba. Sus manos estaban desnudas, demostrando que no llevaba su arma habitual, el arco y las flechas purificadoras, y tampoco percibía miedo ni nerviosismo en ella. Indefensa y entregada a su muerte, es lo que él dedujo.

- Estupidez es lo único que muestras al venir sola y sin medios para defenderte - asomó sus garras para disponerse a atacarla.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy indefensa? – las armas de la sacerdotisa fueron tan simples como las palabras que recitó a continuación, dichas en sánscrito.

"_Despoja este cuerpo de su espíritu y enciérralo en el sueño de la muerte eterna, para que ningún mortal pueda reencarnar su alma"_

Inuyasha sintió la debilidad precipitarse sobre él, y vio que bajo sus pies se formaba la fría piedra de un sarcófago. Las venas parecían querer escapar de su cuerpo cada vez más vacío y seco, y la sangre huía por los poros para cristalizarse componiendo el sarcófago que lo mantendría sellado. Empleó la lengua pracrita sanscritizada, un dialecto que se conocía como el idioma de los demonios, y dijo algo entre dientes al sentir que la vida lo abandonaba mediante estaba siendo encerrado. Antes de que su rostro quedase oculto por la roca, dejó que una amenaza fuera oída por Kikyo.

- Pagarás Kikyo, esto no ha terminado. Teme por tus sucesores, porque no estarás ahí para ayudarlos. - Con un grito que prometía venganza, sintió desintegrarse sus órganos, dejando que sólo la piel le cubriera los huesos.

Inuyasha quedó totalmente sepultado en un sarcófago de forma humana y cabeza de perro, para que ningún monje o sacerdotisa olvidase quién había dentro. Pero para ignorancia de todos los que participaron en la conjugación de las palabras que crearon aquel conjuro, unas inscripciones se iluminaban en rojo sobre su interior, quedando grabadas al dorso de la piedra.

Volvamos a un pasado más reciente, donde descubrieron en unas excavaciones de Japón, bajo un templo casi en ruinas, un extraño sarcófago. No supieron aclarar su procedencia, pues discernía de las tumbas originarias de la época a la que pertenecía el templo, como tampoco contenía las características de las tumbas de Japón de hace cinco siglos, ni anteriores a esa época, y mucho menos más recientes.

Lo cierto es que esa tumba nunca debió ser descubierta, no debieron perturbar el cuerpo que yacía momificado dentro. Pero así es la ciencia, nuevo descubrimiento igual a nueva investigación.

¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo y con que ahora estemos en Roma? Bien, Roma puede que no debiera verse inmiscuida, o puede que sea la fuente principal que provocara los acontecimientos.

Para aclararos un poco más, creo que ya es hora de presentarme. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, doctorada en Historia antigua, y nací en Tokio. Después de haber terminado mi carrera, cooperé durante unos años en un proyecto de investigación sobre los restos de unos templos correspondientes a la era Sengoku, donde enseñaban a sus sacerdotes las artes marciales mas ocultas y mágicas nunca imaginadas por el hombre. Este gran hallazgo llegó por medio de las noticias a medio mundo.

A mis veinticinco años recibí una carta de la universidad de Roma, donde un puesto nos esperaba a mí y a mi compañera de proyecto. Ilusionadas por las puertas que se nos abrían, aceptamos el trabajo.

Yamiko, la otra afortunada, y yo compartimos piso. Pero aunque trabajábamos en la misma facultad apenas nos veíamos, ella casi siempre estaba en el santuario, que así era como nosotras llamábamos al ala donde se encontraban las momias descubiertas por los equipos de arqueólogos de la universidad, y los manuscritos por descifrar. Yo me dedicaba a la clasificación y estudio de elementos, (las veces que no impartía clases), mientras que Yamiko se especializaba más en criptografía y escribano antiguo.

Creo que ya es suficiente para que estéis mas familiarizados conmigo, a partir de ahora os dejo que vayáis viendo cómo acontecieron estas semanas atrás.

En un dormitorio, con una pequeña ventana con cierres de madera, había una cama doble, donde una joven de veintinueve años, cuya cabeza estaba enterrada por los almohadones y cubierta por un mullido nórdico coloreado en tonos púrpuras, fue sacada de sus sueños por la melodía del radio-despertador. Se sentó en la cama aún con los ojos cerrados, alargó la mano hasta el botón de stop que asomaba incitante para que lo pulsasen, y sonrió sin abrir todavía los ojos cuando regresó el silencio a la habitación.

Tensó la columna y estiró los brazos bajo los cabellos negros cortados a capas que ocultan su espalda. Poco a poco los fue extendiendo todo lo que pudo, gimiendo al sentir cómo las vértebras se separaban y dejaban de estar agarrotadas a consecuencia de dormir toda la noche en la misma postura.

Con sus oscuros ojos medio cerrados miró el reloj, las ocho menos veinticinco de la mañana, lentamente los abrió a la vez que sus carnosos labios rosados se cerraron en una línea y se acercó a la pantalla digital que mostraba los números con su luz verde. Entonces, al ver la fecha que marcaba, descubrió qué día era.

- Pero… ¿será…? – se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación para irrumpir molesta en la de su compañera - ¡Yamiko…! – observó un tanto cohibida los dos bultos que se ocultaban bajo el nórdico verde estampado en crisantemos rojos - ¡Yamiko, hoy es mi día de descanso ¿por qué pusiste mi despertador?!

Una pelirroja de cabellos largos y rizados, con finas pecas que le cubrían las mejillas abrió perezosamente sus ojos verdes para mirar a la chica que se quejaba desde la puerta del dormitorio.

- Ayer llegamos tan tarde que temía que apagase mi despertador y siguiese durmiendo, así que puse el tuyo para que me levantaras, espero que no te haya molestado – Se mordió los rojizos labios mientras frotaba su respingona nariz.

- Buenos días Kagome.

Un joven de apariencias atractivas se incorporó sin dejar de apartar la vista de las vestimentas de Kagome, deleitándose con sus curvas. No era muy alta, pero sí de fina figura y pechos notables, además de que ayudaba a no apartar la vista de ella el hecho de que tan solo estaba cubierta por una camiseta de tirantas, de algodón gris, y unas pequeñas braguitas blancas.

- Hola, - se detuvo un momento a reflexionar, había un hombre en la habitación de su compañera de piso… - ¡¿Q-Quién diablos eres tú?! – Inmediatamente cerró la puerta para ocultarse de los ojos negros que querían comérsela.

- Soy Tonino

- ¡¿Quién coño es Tonino?! – Miró a Yamiko, que estaba suspirando por el hormigueo que le provocaban los besos que el supuesto Tonino le estaba dando en el hombro izquierdo.

- Soy su conquista de anoche.

- Eso es, mi conquista de anoche, lo encontré en un bar, me gustó y me lo he traído a casa – dijo Yamiko levantándose de la cama, sin ropas que cubrieran su piel rosada – ¿No te importa verdad?

- Yamiko… - Kagome se rascó la cabeza mientras se apartaba para dejar salir a su amiga - ¡No puedes traer a desconocidos aquí como si se tratasen de perros vagabundos! – La siguió hasta el baño - ¡vamos Yamiko, solo te falta que dijeras… ¿puedo quedármelo?! – Preguntó con tono burlón.

- Kagome, no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo cariño, ¿te importa si nos vemos luego? ¿por qué no vamos a cenar al Presto? hace tiempo que no pruebo la pizza.

- Yamiko, no cambies de tema,… ¡Yamiko! – Yamiko le había cerrado la puerta del baño. - ¡Maldita loca! – se volvió a su habitación para vestirse – cualquier día trae un loco a casa - Después de oír la puerta de la casa cerrarse, dedujo que Yamiko se había ido sin su nuevo amigo, Tonino.

Kagome se colocó unos vaqueros gastados y volvió a asomarse al cuarto de Yamiko. Se sonrojó al ver a un hombre, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado por cierto, sentado en el travesaño, sin ningún tipo de ropas y rascándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Parecía la estatua del pensador o la del discóbolo con sus músculos marcados por todas partes, que hacían que se te llenase la boca de saliva.

- V-Voy a hacer café

- ¿Eh? – El monumento dejó de acicalarse como los monos para prestarle atención – vale, me gusta el café.

- Bien…- A veces se preguntaba si los hombres guapos tenían inteligencia o eran completos neandertales. Después de negar con la cabeza se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar dos expresos. Unos minutos más tarde, oyó los pasos descalzos de Tonino entrando. Sin darle importancia ni fijarse en él, desenchufó la cafetera y se giró, con toda su atención en las tazas para procurar que sus dedos no tocasen nada más que el asa y así evitar quemarse. Caminó hacia la mesita con ruedas hecha de madera, miró a Tonino para entregarle su café y se detuvo en seco al ver que seguía desnudo. Estuvo a punto de tirar las tazas de la impresión que causó verlo en todo su esplendor, a él y a su amigo que colgaba como un péndulo… Demasiado grande para estar medio dormido.

- ¿Puedo tomar mi café? – Preguntó divertido al ver cómo ella miraba a cierta parte de su anatomía y se iba poniendo cada vez más roja.

- Sí, lo siento – le extendió una de las tazas y apartó la mirada, sintiéndose mas avergonzada que nunca.

- Estabas mejor sin esos pantalones – Tonino no apartó la vista de la taza para dirigirse a ella, y soplaba el café haciendo una mueca increíblemente sexy.

Kagome lo miró por unos segundos, y dejó el pudor a un lado para dejarle claro unas cuantas cosas; la primera que no estaba permitido tener en casa a hombres desnudos que no tienen escrúpulos para pasar de una cama a la otra. La segunda era la entrada a perros, y esa norma sí era impuesta por la casera.

- ¡A ti te da igual el saco ¿verdad?! – Tonino la miró sin entender - ¡Deberías ponerte algo encima si no quieres coger frío! – Después de esperar un rato, en el que él parecía estudiarla, por fin lo escuchó defenderse

- Vale, tú no quieres nada ¿cierto? – Esperó a que ella le contestase pero Kagome no hizo otra cosa que clavarle una mirada asesina.

Yamiko estaba sentada ante el elemento que habían dejado sobre la mesa de autopsia. El decano estaba junto a ella, y ambos se maravillaban viendo el sarcófago que tenían delante, nunca… jamás, imaginaron que podían toparse con algo como aquello. Podían sentir la emocionante vibración del aire alrededor del sarcófago. Esa sensación le hacía recordar viejos tiempos al decano, en los que la adrenalina era el mejor alimento de la vida.

La mujer pelirroja hacía rotar un bolígrafo en sus labios fruncidos, lo dejó quieto y tomó aire hasta llenar los pulmones, lo retuvo unos segundos y luego lo expulsó lentamente. Frunció los labios y se sacó el bolígrafo de la boca para rascarse la sien con el capuchón.

- Y… ¿esto viene de Japón?.

- Así es, a la atención tuya y de Higurashi, en realidad es a ella a quien se lo envían, pero tú trabajarás también en esto. Y ahora llámala y dile que se acabó el descanso, esto es importante – El decano salió de la sala, dejando a Yamiko sola con el sarcófago.

Kagome estaba tomando el café con la vista clavada en su taza, ya que el amigo de Yamiko no pensaba vestirse por el momento, incluso de vez en cuando le oía soltar el aire conteniendo una risa. Parecía estar pasándoselo en grande a costa de ella. Eso la molestaba aún más que el hecho de que estuviese en casa ajena; sin su novia, amiga con derecho, o lo que fuera; tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

El teléfono empezó a sonar oportunamente, porque estaba a punto de gritar histérica que se pusiera los pantalones. Con la taza en la mano se dirigió al aparato en forma de mazorca de maíz que tenía sobre la encimera, (un capricho de Yamiko, que le resultó tan gracioso como para comprarlo como parte de la decoración de la cocina).

- Hola, ¿sigues enfadada por lo del despertador?

Kagome fijó la vista un momento en Tonino, que la miraba sonriente, con aire provocativo y sensual. Con su tez morena y su musculoso cuerpo gritándole: "ven, cómeme…" Movía las piernas, uniendo y separando las rodillas, y con cada movimiento, se marcaban unos hoyos profundos y seductores en los duros glúteos. (Esto sí que sería un buen complemento de decoración para la cocina y no el teléfono).

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿hmm? – inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para ver mejor ese culo bronceado y prieto.

- ¿Es que aún está ahí Tonino?

- ¿Ajá? – Tampoco era primordial prestar mucha atención a su amiga, lo que tenía delante era más interesante, desde luego. Sería buena cosa levantarse por las mañanas y ver un espectáculo como este a diario. Te haría ir al trabajo con otro ánimo.

- Oye si quieres cuelgo y te llamo dentro de 40 minutos, ¿serán suficientes para que te lo tires y dejes de babear? – bromeó Yamiko.

- ¿Ajá? – la pregunta de Yamiko comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza, soltó un bufido como protesta, y comenzó a susurrar con la mano en la boca. Para que Tonino no la oyera – Oye, - Se volvió de espaldas para que tampoco la viera, y se encorvó como si así pudiera esconderse – Tú… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre irte y dejar aquí a este loco exhibicionista?! Se está paseando, totalmente desnudo, delante mía – Hubo unos segundos de silencio tras el teléfono.

- ¿Está desnudo por la casa? – No estaba sorprendida, sino más bien le resultaba gracioso.

- ¡Sí, y es incómodo desayunar con un tío bueno en la misma cocina cuando está con el sable al aire ¿sabes? Y apuntando a…! ¡Es igual, lo importante es que esto no se hace! Igual que cada una debe recoger lo suyo, tú deberías llevarte lo que traes a casa. ¿Entiendes? Recoger lo que es de una…

- Sí, cuando estás empezando a decir tantas tonterías… es que debe estar resultándote muy incómodo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que llevas más de dos meses en sequía – Pudo escuchar a Kagome contestar con un "Eso" – Muy bien – se puso seria – tengo algo importante delante de mí, así que necesito que eches a Tonino de casa y vengas inmediatamente.

- D… ¿De qué se trata? – la cara de Kagome, que antes estaba fruncida por el enojo, ahora se extendió en una total expectación y curiosidad. Cruzó los pies y se apoyó en la encimera.

- Pues es un extraño sarcófago del siglo XV y que a simple vista no parece japonés, pero estaba enterrado bajo las ruinas del templo del Sacramento.

- ¿Cómo es la piedra?

- No vas a creerlo pero es negra… como el carbón, y tiene vetas grises

- ¿Negra y gris?, ¿Cómo la antracita? – Kagome sintió como si Yamiko soltase el auricular en algún sitio y comenzase a andar con sus zapatos de tacón. - ¿Yamiko…?

Yamiko pasó los dedos por la fría piedra, por el tacto era posible que Kagome hubiera acertado. Volvió a donde dejó el teléfono y se lo puso a la oreja.

- Pues sí, parece antracita, pero la antracita es gravilla y esto es totalmente compacto.

- Sí, debe de tratarse de un ritual, hice un trabajo sobre los rituales de antes de la era Edo y encontré información de algunos que se hicieron en ese templo durante las primeras guerras civiles.

» Hay una leyenda sobre rituales en los que interviene la antracita, algunos pergaminos contenían instrucciones en que la piedra era la propia sangre del sujeto, pero se supuso que solo era una leyenda. Quién sabe, tal vez las leyendas tengan algo de cierto – Kagome sentía que el corazón le latía fuertemente ante la emoción de tener que estudiar un sarcófago tan exclusivo – Oye, no toques nada, espera a que yo llegue, ¿no estará abierto verdad? – Preguntó efusiva.

- Aún no, iba a pedir que lo abrieran ahora, puede que haya restos humanos dentro.

- No, se supone que se usaban para otro tipo de criaturas, espera a que yo llegue, no quiero perderme esto.

- Te espero, pero date prisa, ya estoy impaciente.

Kagome colgó el teléfono temblando de impaciencia. Se giró a Tonino, que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, interesado en la conversación, y pasó por su lado ignorándolo a posta.

- ¿Rituales? – Tonino se levantó rápidamente de la silla

- Oye, tú, tengo que irme, así que vístete y cierra la puerta. – Kagome se apresuró a salir del piso.

- ¡Espera voy contigo!. – Toda expresión seductora había desaparecido cuando Kagome pronunció la palabra ritual. Ahora tenía su cara más profesional.

- ¿Qué? – se detuvo en seco en la puerta de la cocina, se giró y se acercó al italiano en dos zancadas. - ¿Por qué quieres venir? – escudriñó en sus ojos sospechando el por qué.

- Soy periodista – sonrió atrevidamente – y parece una buena noticia.

- Olvídalo, sal de aquí ahora mismo – se colocó tras el italiano e intentó llevarlo a empujones hasta la puerta, echando todo su peso en la espalda para conseguir que se moviese.

- Vale, vale, pero deja que me vista. – Hacía contrapeso intentando evitar que lo sacara desnudo de la casa.

Kagome dejó de empujarlo y corrió a la habitación de Yamiko, comenzó a hacer un recorrido por el dormitorio cogiendo todo lo que parecía ser ropas y complementos masculinos, corrió de vuelta a él y le estampó toda la ropa echa una bola contra el pecho. Tonino abrazó las prendas para que no se le cayeran, y sin tener tiempo a mantener el equilibrio fue empujado a la salida.

- ¡Espera! – buscó desesperadamente el bolsillo trasero en el pantalón.

Kagome lo miraba con curiosidad. Después de unos segundos, que la estaban haciendo perder la paciencia, lo vio sacar una cartera, abrirla con trabajo al tener que evitar que se le cayera todo y sacar una tarjeta para ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? – miraba la tarjeta sin demasiado interés.

- Quiero ser el primeo en saber algo, esta noticia tiene que ser mía.

Kagome guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón, abrió la puerta y volvió a empujarlo.

- ¡Espera que estoy desnudo! – No sabía de donde podía sacar la chica tanta fuerza pero le estaba ganando.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? – Preguntó, con las cejas levantadas en un arco perfecto. Dio un último empujón y sonrió victoriosa al conseguir cerrar y dejarlo fuera. Miró por la mirilla y con una sonrisa traviesa, lo vio vestirse rápidamente mientras vigilaba no ser visto, poniéndose los pantalones en el descansillo. Resultaba cómico ver a un hombre alto, un adonis, encogiéndose para guardar el pudor de ojos curiosos mientras se vestía.

**NN/AA:** Nada, que aquí nos seguimos liando para subir los capitulos y para echarles un vistazo previo por si hubiese que corregir algo ¬¬ si es que nunca vamos a enterarnos. Habrá niñas más torpes...?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Y gracias por los rewiews, nos hacen felices :D


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II

Kagome acercó un taburete a la mesa de autopsias y se sentó junto a Yamiko. Las dos enlazaron el brazo y suspiraron al unísono, (ante tal hallazgo como este, suspirar como una tonta que babea continuamente era comprensible para ellas). Cualquiera lo hubiera entendido. No todos los días recibía una sarcófagos como estos de Japón o de ningún otro país, eran considerados más una mitología que otra cosa. Pues bien, he aquí uno real y único.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Le preguntó Yamiko mientras observaban el sarcófago, que descansaba sobre la mesa, rodeado por ellas dos y un conjunto de focos especiales para no crear ningún daño a los materiales, y cuatro hombres que esperaban a que las doctoras le dieran permiso para abrirlo.

- Me parece que deberíamos empezar a meterle mano. – Contestó Kagome.

Yamiko se soltó de Kagome para abrir el cajón del armarito de chapa que se hallaba junto a ellas, cogió dos pares de guantes de látex empaquetados y dos mascarillas. Un juego era para Kagome, y el otro se lo puso ella, le encantaba este momento en las películas, y como en ellas, conjuró las mismas palabras, sintiéndose dentro de una de esas escenas en la que estaba a punto de suceder algo muy importante y que cambiaría el sentido de sus vidas:

- Caballeros, pueden proceder.

Ambas temblaban por la maravilla que tenían delante y como dos fanáticas de los misterios se cogieron de la mano, esperando con expectación a saber qué encontrarían dentro de ese sarcófago con cabeza de animal y cuerpo de hombre. Miraban atentas cómo los cuatro ayudantes empleaban varios artilugios para cortar la piedra por los laterales sin tener que dañarla demasiado. Y sus corazones latían en las sienes por el suspense de conocer a la criatura que se escondía dentro.

No esperaban a alguien importante, no nadie conocido, pero sí podría ser un miembro real de las estirpes antiguas, quizás un hijo bastardo que se rebeló y cuyo castigo fue ser ocultado en un sarcófago que sabían, que por superstición, nunca sería abierto. Según las antiguas costumbres, este tipo de sepultura era sagrada y realizada mediante un ritual que no debía ser perturbado ni durante, ni después de haberlo practicado. Pero en el presente no se respetaban tales costumbres, ni se creía en las maldiciones que decían caer sobre quienes molestaban a las momias que se hallaban en ellos.

- Kagome, ¿qué opinas?

A Kagome le vino la vena realista, era imposible que estas cosas hubiesen existido en realidad.

- Hay algo que no me cuadra, ¿De verdad procede del templo del Sacramento? Nuestros antepasados no enterraban así a los muertos.

- Bueno, tú misma dijiste que era un ritual sobre algo no humano.

- Sí, pero eso son solo leyendas, ¿y si procede de otro país, lo robaron y lo escondieron bajo el templo?

- Señoras – Uno de los hombres las interrumpió impacientándose. – Cuando ustedes digan, destaparemos.

Kagome se puso a un lado del sarcófago, y Yamiko se desplazó junto a ella. La parte superior de la pesada piedra fue movida, dejando a la visión de los presentes un cuerpo disecado, enjuto y de un tono grana ennegrecido.

Las dos jóvenes recorrían la momia, que yacía majestuosa ante sus ojos como si hubiese sido alguien importante mientras vivió. Había varios detalles en su cuerpo que atrajo la mirada de las dos mujeres.

- Que me tomen por loca si quieren, pero para mí que esto no es humano – Comentó Yamiko muy seria, más para ella misma que para los demás, observando las orejas sobre la cabeza y las garras que tenía por uñas.

- Eso parece, es muy alto para esa época, y mira su cabeza – Kagome señaló dos formas triangulares y acartonadas que sobresalían del cráneo– ¡y sus dientes!, los colmillos son algo mas grandes que los del hombre.

Yamiko se fijó en la larga cabellera blanca, las hebras eran tan finas como hilos de seda, una melena cuyo brillo hablaba de lo bien que se había conservado.

- Está claro que no era un anciano, puede que fuera albino, o que el pelo haya encanecido después de muerto. Pediré que le hagan la prueba del C-14. – Mientras hablaba, su amiga se agachaba para ver mejor las manos del cadáver.

- No creo que fuese demasiado mayor, las canas deberían ser mas gruesas, esos pelos son finos y lo que me grima es que brillen tanto, estoy segura de que la raíz no está muerta, ¿Te has fijado en estas garras? – Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y cubrirle los brazos, tuvo que frotárselos para que los vellos, que se habían erizado, volvieran a su sitio. Estaba impresionada por lo larga y puntiagudas que eran, se habían oscurecido por la humedad que habían soportado durante los siglos que había permanecido dentro de la piedra y bajo la húmeda tierra, y eso las hacía más terroríficas. Ella sabía mejor que cualquiera que los humanos no estaban solos en este mundo, y apostaba su cuello a que esta criatura era sobrehumana.

Kagome no había apreciado la humedad dentro del ataúd hasta que se aproximó para ver las garras, a ella también la impresionaron, y aún más, estaban ante un hallazgo bastante extraordinario.

- Si no lo veo, no lo creo.

Yamiko levantó la cabeza del sarcófago y la miró extrañada. Sonreía. Ella estaba asustada porque no tenía conocimiento de ninguna criatura no humana enterrada bajo ningún templo en Japón, sin embargo Kagome sonreía maravillada, como si hubiese encontrado la fórmula de la inmortalidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Definitivamente no es humano, te doy la razón en eso.

Eso ya lo sabía ella, y ahora comprendía por qué su jefe la había metido en el proyecto de investigación de Kagome.

- ¿En qué te basas?

- Es evidente, el pelo, los colmillos, las garras, su estatura, y aun habiendo esa humedad en la piedra, se mantiene conservado, y no es una momia típica, está embalsamado pero… – rodeó el sarcófago buscando alguna señal de intervención en la cabeza – no hay orificios para embalsamar y tampoco está vendado, si un muerto no está embalsamado es porque fue asesinado y escondido para que no lo vieran, no lo meterían en un ataúd tan especial y lo enterrarían debajo de un templo, ¿alguien puede acercarme un bisturí? Quiero ver cómo está por dentro

- Pero Kagome, no podemos tocarlo, nos jugamos el puesto – Aunque pareciera intentar evitarlo la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios la delataba, empezaba a acostumbrarse al individuo del sarcófago y comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por ver en qué estado estaba por dentro.

- Ya, pero es algo que siento, no se, algo me dice que está vacío, pero yo huelo la sangre, su cuerpo huele a sangre. Sí, estoy totalmente segura de que esa humedad que hay ahí es sangre – Dijo excitada - quiero que tomen una muestra del interior de la piedra – Ordenó a los cuatro ayudantes, mientras con una mano acariciaba la mano enjuta y arrugada que descansaba sobre el pecho de la momia. Antes de que los ayudantes le llegasen a dar el instrumento ella sintió el vacío en el estómago a causa de los nervios, y como siempre que se entusiasmaba tuvo que salir en busca de la cafetería para comprar algo de comer – Para ver esto hay que tener el estomago asentado, voy a por un sándwich, ¿quieres uno? – Le preguntó a Yamiko.

Yamiko ni siquiera pudo contestar, ¿cómo podía pensar en comida en un momento como ese? Se acercó al cuerpo para detectar el olor a sangre, pero no captó más que el de un cuerpo enterrado varios siglos al vacío.

Uno de los hombres le entregó el bisturí y con mucho cuidado, acercó la hoja a la corteza endurecida que era la piel, a la altura del tórax.

Levantó la hoja al escuchar un carraspeo, los muchachos parecían incómodos, quizás temían que el muerto se levantara y los persiguiera para beberse su sangre. (Una sonrisa traviesa asomó por sus labios). Los muy tontos temían a uno muerto, cuando los vivos eran más peligrosos. No pudo evitar reír aunque intentó disimularlo, y sin cortar aún, les pidió que colocasen la parte superior del sarcófago sobre otra mesa para examinarla más tarde. Después les permitió marcharse para no comprometerlos como testigos de la violación de normas que estaba a punto de cometer al abrir la momia sin autorización del decano. Se suponía que debían investigar la piedra y poco más, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer un examen más exhaustivo.

Abrió el torso en canal y una sustancia invisible para los ojos de Yamiko se mezcló con el ambiente. Tosió al sentir de pronto la garganta reseca, parecía como si hubiese respirado polvo.

Dejando a un lado la molestia que le causó y que parecía no irse del todo, soltó el bisturí en la mesa y cogió dos paletas acrílicas para abrir cuidadosamente el cuerpo, sin prestar demasiada atención a la quemazón que se le había quedado también en los pulmones.

A sus oídos llegaron latidos de corazón, y rápidamente miró a todas partes, no había nadie más ahí, excepto ella y un hombre que podría llevar muerto varios siglos, qué absurdas ideas se le estaría metiendo en la cabeza cuando creía que cada pálpito que oía provenía del pecho de su amigo seco. Sacudió la cabeza y se tranquilizó a sí misma forzándose a reír.

- Lo que me faltaba, ahora me imagino que estoy en una historia de Stephen King, dentro de poco la momia me hablara diciéndome "Yamiko… - intentó imitar la voz de ultratumba – lo que haces no es correcto, te meterán en la cárcel como castigo…"– Abrió los ojos y meneó la cabeza – "Uuuhhhh…" como si la cárcel pudiera pararme - Volvió a sentir los latidos, pero esta vez eran más fuertes. Asustada, sacudió la cabeza otra vez y suspiró en voz alta para alejarlos de su mente. Tuvo éxito, porque los latidos desaparecieron.

Sacó un carrito de debajo de la mesa donde había un televisor y un vídeo, de él Salía un fino y flexible tubo en cuyo extremo había una minúscula cámara, encendió el equipo y en el monitor se reflejó todo aquello que la microcámara recogía. La introdujo por donde anteriormente hizo la incisión y observó la pantalla.

- Kagome… - Susurro para ella misma - ¿cómo sabías que no había órganos?, no hay nada, está completamente vacío – Miraba asombrada que el cuerpo estaba intacto por dentro, ninguna perforación, ningún resto, y en cambio, solo los huesos permanecían allí - creo que tú empiezas a darme más miedo que esta momia. – Yamiko sacó la cámara y las paletas del cuerpo y las llevó al cajón de la limpieza, tiro sus guantes y cogió otros para examinar el dorso de la parte superior del sarcófago.

Distinguió un extraño brillo provocado por la luz de los focos, que alumbraban la piedra. Cogió una lupa para poder ver mejor de qué se trataba, y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando vio unos extraños símbolos, del color del óxido, sobre la piedra, apenas visible.

- ¿Una inscripción? – Se preguntó sorprendida, el decano debía imaginarse algo cuando le pidió a ella y a Kagome que lo examinaran. Sabía lo especial que era Kagome y ahora comprendía por qué había acertado lo de los órganos, no era el conocimiento de la humana, sino del alma que en ella albergaba quien había reconocido, tal vez, a la criatura que allí se hallaba.

Se alejó de la mesa para coger un bote con un líquido azulado y maloliente, y unas tiras de papel semitransparentes. Regresó al sarcófago y pulverizó el líquido sobre los símbolos para después colocar las tiras de papel sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué, has averiguado más cosas? – Kagome se acercó a ella y dejó un sándwich envuelto en papel transparente, en una esquina de la mesa de autopsia en la que estaba trabajando Yamiko. Notó que los monitores estaban encendidos.

- Tenías razón Kagome, no hay restos de órganos, está grabado en la cinta, puedes verlo por ti misma.

Kagome rebobinó la cinta y observó lo que la cámara había recogido, miraba fascinada, con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro.

- ¿Qué piensas al respecto? – le preguntó Yamiko al ver que había puesto la cinta en pause.

- Fíjate Yamiko - señalando a la pantalla. – no han sido extraídos con ningún método, no hay señales de que introdujeran algo para sacarlos, y las venas sí que están, solo que pegadas a la pared muscular, hay que fijarse muy bien para verlas. Y tampoco hay restos de los órganos. Sin sangre, debería quedar restos momificados, pero no, simplemente se esfumaron, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

- Pues si eso te parece raro, ven a mirar esto – Sostenía las tiras de papel en sus manos, las colocó en una pantalla de luz y unas inscripciones empezaron a verse.

Kagome se acercó a la pantalla para ver más de cerca la inscripción.

- Parece… Sánscrito

- La mayoría de las palabras sí lo son, pero algunas varían a otra lengua, tengo que averiguar de cual se trata.

- Podría ser… "Cuando la liberación toma la sangre y el alma del… del…", no sé pero creo que dice mortal… no entiendo lo que sigue, es como si a partir de ahí fuese otra – Negó con la cabeza e hizo un chasquido con la lengua - no sé seguir. – se giró a Yamiko, esperando que ella pudiese ayudarla, pero su compañera estaba palideciendo por momentos. – ¿estás bien?

- No… me siento mareada, y me duele la garganta – Yamiko se pasó la mano por el cuello intentando calmar la quemazón que sentía llegarle hasta los pulmones, con más intensidad que antes - ¿puedes acompañarme a mi despacho?, necesito salir de aquí, creo que las paredes se están cerrando sobre mí.

- ¿Demasiado emocionada, o un simple resfriado por dormir esta noche con el culo al aire? Y no me refiero a que no durmieras en una cama – Bromeó Kagome a la vez que cogía a su amiga por el brazo y la acompañaba a la salida.

- Esto empieza a darme grima. – sin soltar la carpeta con la fotocopia de la inscripción se apoyó en Kagome, sintiendo cómo el olor a sangre oxidada del que habló antes ella, empezaba a concentrarse en los conductos de su nariz dándole náuseas, hasta notaba su sabor en la garganta.

Kagome miró preocupada a Yamiko, no sabía qué le pasaba, pero se le veía realmente pálida.

- ¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua? – se masajeaba la garganta para calmar la carne resentida por el ardor.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí dentro? – Le preguntó Kagome mientras le llevaba el vaso a la mesa.

- No se, creo que me enfrié anoche. – cogió el vaso, y lo bebió de seguido, sintiendo que el agua le aliviaba la garganta. No sabía cómo explicar esto, pero ese sarcófago y esa momia traían algo que la había perjudicado. El maldito del decano debía sospechar algo y ella, por ser la más insignificante iba a ser el conejillo de indias. Pues bien, iba a averiguar de qué criatura se trataba y así les demostraría de qué pasta estaba hecha.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí.

- Voy a volver al santuario para sacar unas cuantas fotos y nos vamos a casa. – Kagome caminaba hacia la puerta cuando Yamiko la llamó.

- Oye, ve tú a casa, yo voy a quedarme traduciendo esto – cogiendo las copias de la inscripción, se acercó la luz de un flexo y su libro de sánscrito y sus derivaciones – recuerda, a las nueve en el Presto.

- Muy bien, pero no te fuerces, si te encuentras mal te vas a casa.

- De acuerdo.

Kagome observaba las personas pasar a través de la ventana del restaurante, llevaba más de tres cuartos de hora esperando a Yamiko y aún no había aparecido, volvió a mirar el reloj, impacientándose. ¿Se habría olvidado de ella?, estaba desesperada, la paciencia no era una virtud que poseyera, y para colmo el hambre que tenía no la estaba ayudando en absoluto.

- Yamiko, espero que no te hayas quedado dormida en el despacho. – Murmuró entre burlas y desgana. Estaba cansada de estar allí a expensas de que Yamiko llegara, no sabía si pedir o irse directamente a casa. Quizás Yamiko ya estuviese allí, después de todo parecía estar enferma. Esperaría un poco más, y si en diez minutos no llegaba, pediría la cena para llevar.

Volvió a recorrer el restaurante con la mirada y se entretuvo en el decorado y los muebles; se trataba de un comedor pequeño, con pocas mesas. Las paredes imitaban el ladrillo adobado hasta media altura, después le seguía una pared rústica pintada en un tono beige envejecido. Las mesas de madera de nogal eran cubiertas con una mantelería a cuadros azules y blancos. Cerca de donde estaba sentada ella había una pequeña barra de madera de roble, con un barman vestido con pantalones y chalequillo negros y una camisa blanca, y parecía estar discutiendo con uno de los repartidores.

Dios mío, estaba demasiado aburrida si se estaba fijando en todo eso, sería mejor marcharse ya.

- Señorita, ¿quiere que le ponga algún aperitivo mientras espera? – El camarero esperó a ver qué hacía, ella volvió a mirar por la ventana, como le había visto hacer las diez veces anteriores. Ese hombre no iba a presentarse, lo había visto miles de veces; la chica esperaba mas de una hora y la sonrisa que traía al entrar se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta transformarse en una cara desilusionada que no entendía por qué la habían dejado plantada. Suspiró al pensar que el tipo que la estaba haciendo esperar probablemente fuese un idiota, por no aparecer a una cita con una chica como ella.

- ¡Oh, ahí está! – dijo Kagome, alegre por ver a Yamiko cruzar la avenida.

El camarero miraba por la ventana sin saber quién podía ser de los que cruzaban por el paso de cebra, y de pronto sus ojos se desviaron a una chica pelirroja que saludaba desde el otro lado del cristal, con la cara pegada al escaparate; haciendo muecas y sacando la lengua. La mujer que tanto había esperado hacía lo mismo que ella, debían faltarles un tornillo.

- Traiga un lambrusco rosado y dos provolones, después le pediremos la cena.- vio al camarero asentir y alejarse sonriente, probablemente se reía de ellas, (resopló y puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente). Todos los hombres eran idiotas.

- Siento llegar tarde, pero he estado muy metida buscando orígenes de lenguas muertas y creo que di con algo. – Yamiko se sentaba nerviosa frente a Kagome y arrimaba su silla a la mesa para hablar más bajo y evitar que la oyeran.

A Kagome le alivió un poco ver que su palidez había desaparecido y volvía a tener el tono rosado de siempre, y su voz parecía ser la misma de esta mañana cuando la había llamado entusiasmada por teléfono.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó Kagome curiosa.

- Prácrito, pero es como si hubiesen usado su propia versión, creo que puedo descifrarlo. Aun no he conseguido mucho pero parece referirse a un sueño de la momia, supongo que no cumplió su meta, tal vez murió intentando hacer algo.

- Sí, conquistar el mundo y esclavizar a los humanos – Vio a su amiga abrir los ojos y mirarla estupefacta – si lo que tenía en su cabeza eran orejas, es que se trata de un alienígena…

- Estás loca. – interrumpió riendo.

- …O eso o iba a una fiesta de disfraces cuando murió. – Kagome empezó a reír esperando que Yamiko la siguiera dando otras suposiciones a cual más absurda, como acostumbraban a hacer. Pero eso no sucedió, su amiga se puso completamente seria, parecía que le molestara lo que decía.

- ¡No deberías faltarle el respeto!, ¡esto es serio!

A Kagome le sorprendió tanto la reacción de Yamiko que decidió callarse, parecía estar conteniéndose para no lanzarse sobre ella, los dedos se le pusieron blancos de cómo presionaba las manos en la mesa. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esa momia? Solo se trataba de un tipo que murió hacía cientos de años, no era para ponerse así.

- ¿Yamiko? - se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella - ¿estas bien? – la expresión de Yamiko cambió como si hubiese desactivado algo de golpe. Sonriente, volvió comportarse de forma natural

- Claro, claro, solo estaba bromeando – soltó una risita extraña que no convenció a Kagome.

La cena resultó agradable, a excepción del inconveniente de haber molestado sin querer a Yamiko. El camarero recogió el platillo con la cuenta y las chicas salieron del restaurante.

Ambas iban cogidas del brazo para darse calor mutuamente, esa noche hacía demasiado frío. Caminaban encorvadas para no sentir el helado viento contra sus caras. A Kagome no le gustaba demasiado el frío, se le calaba por todas partes y lo que más deseaba ahora era llegar a casa, vestirse con su ropa vieja y calentita de siempre y poner la calefacción.

- Kagome, he quedado con Tonino y algunos compañeros suyos, ¿por qué no tomas una copa con nosotros?

- ¿Con ese libertino? déjalo me voy a casa, mañana es domingo y quiero aprovechar para ver películas hasta que me quede dormida en el sofá.

- Qué divertida eres… - suspiró – en fin es tu vida, haz lo que quieras. – Yamiko torció en una bocacalle y Kagome siguió recto.

- Oye, ni se te ocurra volver a poner mi despertador. – Le advirtió antes de cruzar la calle. Yamiko le sonrió y asintió, después se fue alejando haciendo ondas con el abrigo, jugando con el vuelo de la capa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Kagome la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al torcer la esquina, negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa se marchó a casa.

Después de unas copas, durante las que se había mostrado ausente ante los dos italianos, Yamiko decidió volver a su despacho, tenía más que curiosidad por la traducción y necesitaba volver a ver el sarcófago, no tanto por obtener más información del tallado de la piedra como por la atracción que sentía por la momia en sí. Era como si la estuviese llamando, tal vez no con voces, pero sí con impulsos. Durante unos momentos parecía ser invadida por una fuerte personalidad que la hacía sentir superior y capaz de cualquier cosa, pero después la sensación se desvanecía y volvía a ser la que representaba a la simpática y atrevida Yamiko.

Vaya sensación más extraña, su cuerpo parecía estar cambiando por dentro, pero ella sabía que eso era imposible.

- Me debe de estar viniendo la regla – Susurró y esbozó una sonrisa

Pasó la tarjeta con sus datos digitalizados por el escáner para entrar en el campus, saludó al guardia inclinando la cabeza a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa, y abrió la pequeña puerta de madera vieja y hierro forjado que pasaba desapercibida en los imponentes pórticos de la entrada.

Los pasillos de pilares y estructuras imperiales romanas, y el suelo de mármol italiano con betas blancas, pertenecían a la construcción original. No como el resto del edificio. Pero quedaban magníficas mezclando las dos épocas, los turistas acababan encantados cuando la visitaban.

Caminó por el pasillo donde se encontraba su santuario, justo en la entrada tenía un archivador metálico y sobre él una linterna; se sirvió de ella para alumbrarse hasta la mesa de estudio que había al otro extremo de la sala, ya que no quería encender la luz. Para no llamar la atención del guardia.

La mesa se encontraba apartada por unos módulos de pvc transparentes y acanalados, dándole la intimidad de un despacho. Encendió el flexo, sacó las copias de su bolso y buscó información en los archivos de la base de datos.

Después de encontrar la forma de traducirlos, se tomó su café mientras meditaba en los escritos

- "Cuando la liberación toma la sangre y el alma del mortal…" - separó con trozos de cartulina los símbolos para ver a qué dialecto se asemeja, los signos parecían estar conjugados, pero los mas cortos eran fáciles de descifrar. Entonces lo vio… Lo había encontrado. Sonriendo satisfecha se levantó del asiento y miró a través del módulo de pared el sarcófago abierto – Eso es. Ya lo tengo.

Yamiko dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y se acercó al ataúd, observó el cuerpo que se hallaba dentro. Llevaba la traducción del escrito en su mano, y antes de leerlo, tomó aire para saborear su pequeña, o gran victoria. Según quién lo mirase.

No sabía muy bien qué le llevó a hacer esto, pero sus impulsos le podían, aunque su conciencia le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Aún se estremecía con la imagen que se le venía a la mente. Era suya, era su responsabilidad, y ahora sentía como si la estuviese entregando. Aún así no pudo evitar recitar las palabras.

- Cuando la liberación toma la sangre y el alma del mortal, ésta será llamada a regresar a su señor para despertar del sueño impuesto.

Yamiko retrocedió hasta la pared, un fuerte latido le golpeó el pecho, la sangre volvía a irrumpir en su nariz contaminando todos sus sentidos.

Apretó el papel con fuerza al sentir cómo una esencia no humana se removía por sus venas, como un líquido que la abrasaba, transmutando su sangre. Lo sentía querer apoderarse de ella, llegar a su corazón y hacerlo trabajar a marcha forzada. Haciendo que cada latido fuera más doloroso y agonizante.

Encerrando la copia con la traducción en el puño, se llevó la otra mano al pecho, con la vana intención de calmar el dolor; el calor abrasante subía por la garganta hasta sentir una insoportable presión en la cabeza.

Un nombre susurraba su conciencia, un nombre que provocaba el arrepentimiento que se formaba en las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, "Kagome". El cerebro parecía a punto de estallarle, los oídos le silbaban hasta no escuchar otra cosa que ese nombre resonando en su mente como un grito desesperado, buscando la salvación de las dos fuerzas malignas que la estaban atormentando, luchando una contra la otra.

Los últimos segundos de lucha y arrepentimiento se fueron desvaneciendo junto con su voluntad, ya solo le quedaba esperar a que la sangre despertase para obedecer al que ahora sería su señor. Dejando al otro espíritu arrinconado en alguna parte remota de su ser.

Su expresión se tornó fría y relajada. Con la naturalidad de alguien que no había sufrido segundos antes ningún trauma doloroso, se incorporó y caminó hasta la mesa de autopsias. Cogió el bisturí del cajón de la limpieza y extendió el otro brazo sobre la incisión que esa misma mañana había hecho en el cuerpo de la momia. A sus oídos llegaba el sonido que provocaba la hoja al cortar la piel en su muñeca, un líquido sanguinolento de textura viscosa goteó hasta el interior del cuerpo enjuto.

Yamiko observó cómo su espesa sangre dejaba de gotear cuando la abertura de la momia se fue cerrando, escondiéndose tras la cicatriz que se iba formando donde había estado la incisión, desapareciendo en segundos para volver a dejar una piel fina y blanca.

Esperó a que terminase el proceso de encarnación de su señor, observando cómo la piedra se iba licuando, siendo absorbida por el cuerpo; creando sus órganos, llenando las venas. La piel seca se iba enriqueciendo de la sangre demoníaca de la que se componía el sarcófago, volviendo a su textura humana. Sus ojos emergieron en las órbitas huecas, creando dos lunas doradas. Sus manos volvieron a ser tersas, y sus garras tomaron el color nacarado de la vida.

Sintió el aire entrar en sus pulmones, por fin llegó el momento, había despertado. Se miró las manos para ver las palmas y las volteó para ver el dorso. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que había vuelto a la vida gracias a una necia lo suficientemente curiosa como para romper el hechizo de Kikyo. Miró a la humana que lo había liberado, y que se encontraba bajo su dominio, se incorporó sobre la mesa de autopsias y se volvió, quedando sentado frente a la mujer.

- ¿Dónde está? – en su voz se percibió el deseo de venganza por haberlo tenido encerrado en la muerte tanto tiempo. Quería encontrar a la descendiente de Kikyo y acabar personalmente con su vida.

Yamiko observó el cuerpo desnudo del demonio, que se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

- Puedo llevarle hasta ella.

- Bien… - a través de sus ojos indagó en los pensamientos de la humana, entre sus recuerdos descubrió cómo era la descendiente de Kikyo, una joven dulce, alegre, y con cierta inocencia. La vio de corazón frágil, alguien fácil de engañar, alguien con quien disfrutaría vengándose lentamente.

- ¡Quién es usted! – el tembloroso guardia de seguridad había pasado por allí haciendo su ronda, y oyó la voz de un hombre aparte de la de Yamiko. Un rato antes se había asomado en su rutinario paseo de vigilancia, pero ella estuvo tan inmersa en su despacho que no se había dado cuenta, la vio tan concentrada que decidió no molestarla y siguió con su recorrido. Y ahora, de regreso, no estaba sola. Vio a la doctora de pie frente a ese sujeto de cabellos blancos y rasgos caninos, y a ella mirarlo como en una especie de trance - ¡Qué le ha hecho a la doctora! – sacó su arma y apuntó a la criatura.

El demonio miró con desprecio al humano que no dejaba de temblar, el pobre idiota ni siquiera estaba preparado para desempeñar en serio su trabajo, y los inútiles de sus jefes le daban un arma, ¿esa era la inteligencia de los humanos del futuro? Qué fácil iba a ser divertirse mientras realizaba su venganza.

El hedor del miedo de la rata que lo apuntaba llegaba a su nariz, ese sujeto no era digno para que se ensuciase las manos. Miró a la joven pelirroja dándole una orden, ésta asintió y con el bisturí caminó hasta el guardia.

- Señorita Yamiko, venga conmigo, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer esa cosa – el guardia seguía apuntando con su arma a lo que tenía a unos metros de él, su mano no dejaba de temblar, y amenazaba con soltar la pistola en una de sus sacudidas.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio qué era el latigazo que sintió en la garganta, la profesora había colocado el bisturí en su cuello y lo había rebanado. Asombrado soltó el arma, y se llevó horrorizado las manos al corte. Intentaba poder respirar pero se ahogaba, ¡sentía que tragaba su propia sangre!

Perdió las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas, por un momento miró a la mujer incrédulo, ella aún tenía el bisturí en la mano ¿cómo podía hacerle aquello? ¿a él, que tanto la había admirado?. Todo se oscureció, y después de unos segundos de lucha contra la muerte, la vida lo abandonó.

El cuerpo del guardia cayó al suelo, Yamiko le quitó sus pantalones y se los entregó a Inuyasha. Éste los aceptó y cogió también una bata, seguidamente tomó su forma humana y empezó a vestirse. Mientras se arreglaba los botones un plan iba tomando forma en su mente, y unos segundos mas tarde una extraña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- Limpia todo esto y deshazte del humano, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

**NN/AA: Aquí os dejamos el segundo capítulo. Esperamos que esto se esté poniendo interesante. Ya nos iréis contando que os está pareciendo.**

**Beshitos y muchas gracias por vuestros rewiews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO III**

La noche estaba fría pero él no sentía frió o calor alguno, los caminantes de las calles lo miraban extrañados por las ropas que llevaba. Miró al otro extremo, llevado por la atención del alma frágil de un joven que vestía con traje de chaqueta y se montaba en su deportivo; un tipo bien establecido que se podía permitir tales lujos. Decidió seguirlo, él le proporcionaría los pequeños detalles que necesitaba para asumir una identidad, su ropa, su profesión, dinero y el lugar donde permanecería mientras llevaba a cabo su plan.

Cuando el coche salió del aparcamiento, Inu Yasha lo siguió. Con su forma hanyou le era fácil trepar por los edificios y saltar de azotea en azotea para no ser visto y no perderlo.

Se sentó en el alféizar de una ventana de un noveno piso y esperó mientras el coche entraba en un lujoso complejo de apartamentos. Cuando se detuvo en la puerta del garaje comunitario, él se dejó caer.

El conductor, ajeno a quien lo observaba, se bajó con la misma calma de siempre. Estaba cansado, y necesitaba una buena ducha y su whisky seco antes de pedir la cena al restaurante de abajo. Todos sus amigos pensaban que era un privilegiado porque trabajaba en la bolsa y creaba millones como el que hace palomitas, pero lo cierto era que el trabajo pesaba, tanto como el que cargase toneladas de sacos al día. El agotamiento mental y la tensión hasta la hora del cierre de la bolsa le iba quitando un año por día, y eso ninguno de ellos se lo imaginaba. Ni que no tenía novia ni veía a sus padres desde hacía un siglo porque no tenía tiempo, ni descanso. Este trabajo daba mucho dinero si se sabía hacer bien, sí. Pero también era una maldición.

Cerró la puerta del coche y levantó la cabeza cuando tropezó con alguien.

- ¿Qué demonios… - no pudo decir nada más, sintió que su mente quedaba invadida por una fuerza que succionaba todos sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, e incluso su voluntad… hasta dejarla vacía.

Aprendió todos los conocimientos necesarios para entender la tecnología de esta época a través de la mente del humano, podía acceder a su dinero, utilizar sus pertenencias, adoptar su vida, por lo que ya no necesitaba servirse de él excepto para una cosa más. Luego vería qué hacer con su vida, si matarlo o perdonársela, después de todo no era ningún impedimento si no se la quitaba.

Pasó la noche en la casa de su víctima, esperando el amanecer. Cuando llegó la mañana, hizo que le diese todas sus posesiones, poniéndolas a su nombre. Después, el hombre desapareció. Convencido de que había hecho lo más normal que podía hacer alguien que estaba harto de la vida que llevaba.

Kagome sintió que la sacudían del hombro, abrió los ojos y vio a una sonriente Yamiko que se apoyaba desde el respaldo del sofá, y la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Desde luego que eres rara, con lo cómoda que es una cama y tú durmiendo aquí.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó con voz perezosa

- Las 12 del mediodía, dormilona.

- ¿Tan tarde?, si hace un rato que me quedé dormida. - Kagome se frotó los ojos, y entonces notó que estaban cubiertos de una pringue. – ¿Qué es esto? – Miró con recelo a la sonrisa sospechosa de Yamiko.

- Brillo de labios, no pude resistirme. – Rió ignorando la forma en que la miraba Kagome. - Cuando llegué ya estabas dormida, de eso hace, unas nueve horas, así que hace un poco más de un rato, - Yamiko se irguió y caminó al recibidor, donde estaba su bolso – he quedado con un viejo amigo para comer, tú no lo conoces, se instaló en la ciudad ayer, ¿te apuntas?, - se volvió a acercar a Kagome y movió las cejas con un gesto sinuoso – es muy guapo.

- ¿Tan desesperada te parezco que ahora me ofreces tus ligues?

- Este no es un ligue, es como un hermano, pero ahora que lo dices… - guiñó un ojo – No, sería como tirarme a mi hermano, en cambio creo que haría muy buena pareja contigo, acompáñanos - le tiró del brazo y la levantó del sofá para llevarla a empujones al dormitorio. – te gustará, es tu tipo, ¿sabes?, lleva años escribiendo sobre historia antigua, ¿qué me dices? Tendréis mucho de qué hablar.

- De acuerdo, deja que me de una ducha rápida y me vista, pero solo porque éste parece que pueda tener algo interesante de qué hablar, - se giró a Yamiko cuando llegó al umbral de su habitación y la señaló con el dedo – Espero que no sea como ese pervertido de Tonino, o te juro que me vuelvo a casa ¡Se paseó desnudo por la casa, el muy cerdo! – entró para coger ropa interior limpia.

- Bueno, si este se pasea desnudo me lo agradecerás. Vas a ver como te cae bien.

El restaurante estaba abarrotado, Yamiko echó un rápido vistazo a todas las mesas hasta dar con un hombre sentado en una un poco más apartada. Con el cabello recogido en una cola baja y con una copa de vino en la mano.

- Ahí está… - Cogió a Kagome del brazo y la llevó hasta él, con la misma sensación que si entregara un trofeo valioso a su dueño.

Kagome observó cómo Yamiko abrazaba a un tipo que bien podría estar haciendo anuncios de Calvin Klein, estaba segura que bajo esa ropa había un cuerpo al que no le sobraba nada de grasa.

El estómago se le hizo un saco de mariposas cuando él clavó los ojos en ella y se levantó con una sonrisa que parecía dedicársela exclusivamente. Respondió de la misma forma, y se sintió como si los dos estuvieran en un mundo aparte, porque dejó de oír el hilo musical del restaurante, el murmullo de los demás comensales, e incluso a la misma Yamiko. Y por cómo él la miraba la atracción era mutua.

Todo era un mundo de melodías románticas y pétalos de rosa que volaban sopladas por el viento, hasta que Yamiko le puso la mano en el hombro y la acercó a él.

- Kagome, te presento a Inu Yasha…– Yamiko la miró divertida al ver su embobamiento. – ¿no piensas hacer nada?

No, no pensaba hacer nada porque no era capaz siquiera de pensar, su sonrisa era tan atrayente que parecía penetrar en su mente y nublar todos los demás sentidos excepto el de la vista, y estaba limitada a verlo a él. ¿Cómo iba a decir algo si estaba alucinada con el adonis que le había presentado? Si habría la boca estaba segura de que diría alguna estupidez como "¡Vaya tío!" Y entonces la tomaría por una gilipollas cabeza hueca.

Inu Yasha le estrechó la mano y dijo algunas palabras a las que no prestó atención. Ella solo podía sonreír, el bloqueo de su control aún permanecía, y lo más fantástico era que le afectaba tanto, que incluso tenía la sensación de escucharlo susurrar en su mente.

Estaba en un estado muy parecido al que se está cuando uno está muy borracho, en el que te encuentras tan dispuesta que cumples con cualquier deseo que te pidan, y ella cumpliría todos los que él le pidiera en este momento.

Un camarero tropezó con una chica que pretendía levantarse de la mesa al mismo tiempo que pasaba por su lado con la bandeja. La botella de vino y las dos copas que llevaba encima, cayeron al suelo. Inu Yasha no desvió la mirada de ella, pero su semblante tomó un rictus que la hizo volver en sí y ser nuevamente dueña de su cuerpo. Se sentía extraña dentro de sí misma, como si una parte de ella, con solo verlo, hubiera dejado de pertenecerle, y ahora quisiese volver a ser una misma con la otra parte de su ser ¿Qué locura se apoderó de ella?, no lo sabía, aunque el tipo estaba bien, no era como para perder la cabeza.

Estos pensamientos y sensaciones la ponían incómoda. Si con solo verlo dejaba de pensar como ella misma, ¿Cómo sería si se tocasen? ¿Perdería la lucidez totalmente y le pediría que fuera total y eternamente dueño de su cuerpo y alma? Y además… ¿Por qué tenía que pensar como si esa parte de ella ya no fuera suya, si no había pasado nada? Si se dejaba llevar, este hombre podría hacerle mucho daño, por eso, por su propio bien debía mantener las distancias. La última vez que se enamoró de un hombre tan atractivo salió escaldada y no le apetecía volver a pasar por lo mismo.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y… a veces me evado sin darme cuenta – Kagome miró a Yamiko buscando el nombre del hombre que tenía delante.

- Inuyasha – dijo Yamiko en un suspiro, derrotada al ver que Kagome no había prestado atención ninguna – disculpa a Kagome, ha dormido en el sofá y parece que hoy se dejó la cabeza entre los cojines.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver el codazo que Yamiko recibió de Kagome. Decidido a acabar con la discusión que iban a empezar las dos mujeres extendió una mano hacia la mesa.

- No digas eso Yamiko, la incomodarás, y me agrada que coma con nosotros, siempre es buen momento para conocer celebridades. – ¿Celebridades? Kagome abrió los ojos, preguntándose a quién se referiría, o si es que la confundía con otra, si pensaba que comiéndole la oreja iba a conseguir algo, estaba equivocado - sé quien eres Kagome. Conozco tus trabajos arqueológicos, nunca dejas cabos sueltos y eso me gusta, no soporto aquellos que dan más dudas que aclaraciones, es como si no estuviesen seguros de lo que quieren decir – Extendió la mano a los dos asientos que estaban esperando a ser ocupados, y se sentó a la mesa - ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y pedimos algo de comer?, yo al menos estoy hambriento, ¿ustedes no?

Yamiko e Inu Yasha hablaron todo el almuerzo, mientras que Kagome permanecía callada, (las pocas preguntas que iban dirigidas a ella, fueron contestadas por Yamiko debido a su silencio). Se sentía como esas adolescentes tímidas que quedaban nubladas por el chico más guapo de la clase y soñaban despiertas con él todo el tiempo. Debía acabar con esa sensación. Y tenía que participar en la conversación si no quería parecer una insociable. Una cosa era no querer dar pie a nada, pero otra dejarse intimidar por un tipo guapo

- Inuyasha

Inu Yasha la miró curioso. Creía tenerla controlada, manteniéndola distraída poniendo ideas y pensamientos en su mente, pero acababa de ser sorprendido con la novedad de que ella podía terminar con sus proyecciones tan fácilmente como un parpadear de ojos.

La herencia de Kikyo debía ser más fuerte de lo que él pensaba.

- Yamiko me comentó que tu trabajo se basa en el estudio de yacimientos arqueológicos pertenecientes a la edad media, conozco a la mayor parte de los que componen la junta, pero no me suena tu nombre – Kagome se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos a cada lado de la mesa, ignorando el plato que quedaba en medio - ¿A qué te dedicas realmente? – No sabía por qué, pero algo en lo más profundo de ella necesitaba ponerlo en duda, hacerlo sentir incómodo. Era como si ella tuviera otro yo muy adentro que quisiera revelarse y descubrir quién era él realmente, pero para eso debía ser un farsante, y no lo era, puesto que Yamiko lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo

Hubo un espacio de silencio entre los dos en el que Inuyasha pensó en la razón por la que ella le preguntó, parecía haber descubierto algo, muy dentro de su mente había una vocecilla que la volvía cautelosa con él, y eso era una desventaja para sus planes, y sospechaba que esa voz era el alma de Kikyo.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, mirándola fijamente y sonriendo para aparentar, que esa humana, que podía ponerlo en evidencia no lo sacaba de su lugar.

Su sonrisa era tensa, ocultaba algo. ¿Podía ser que su instinto no se había equivocado?, pero ¿Y Yamiko, también le había mentido ella? Desde luego que se le veía rígida, pero no tenía sentido que así fuera.

Inuyasha relajó la severidad que por un instante poseyó su rostro, y cogió su copa de vino.

- Me dedico a investigaciones de la era feudal, y es imposible que puedas saber de mis trabajos porque escribo informes para archivos, mi trabajo no se ve en la calle si es lo que te preguntas, nunca he publicado un libro de mis descubrimientos. Los arqueólogos excavan, y si ven algo que no entienden, entonces intervengo yo, pero esos informes nunca saldrán a la calle, así que es imposible que hayas visto un trabajo mío y mucho menos firmado con mi nombre - se inclinó hacia ella, - ¿sacia esto tu curiosidad, Kagome?

Yamiko miró a Kagome y luego a Inuyasha, él parecía tranquilo y cómodo, esperando a que ella hiciera otra pregunta que lo pusiera en una situación embarazosa. Pero no sucedió, se había ganado una victoria. Pretendía provocarla, pero Yamiko conocía a Kagome y si la retaba a una discusión, perdería toda posibilidad con ella.

- Perdona a Kagome, creo que no ha dormido muy bien, y su humor lo perdió durante la noche – Rió tan falsa que sonó hasta raro y miró a Kagome con sus ojos inquisitivos que decían: "¿y a ti qué te pasa?"

Kagome la ignoró, estaba demasiado avergonzada para encima tener que percibir la regañina de Yamiko, no entendía qué le estaba pasando, ni por qué había puesto en duda la profesión de Inu Yasha. Sería mejor salir del restaurante y que le diera el aire, tal vez así dejara de comportarse como si otro hubiese tomado el control de su cuerpo y su mente.

Miró su plato y lo apartó ligeramente, dando a entender que, para ella, había terminado el almuerzo. Temía que si seguía allí volvería a meter la pata.

Se sentía rara, esto de que una parte de ella se revelase contra su propia personalidad le estaba dando grima. No entendía por qué estaba haciendo esto, el hombre le gustaba, se veía agradable e inteligente, pero en cambio… ¿por qué lo atacaba? Ni ella misma lo entendía.

Intentaría a partir de ahora permitir que la llevara la corriente, sin dejar que su desconfianza tomara las riendas.

Inu Yasha supo que ella quería irse, llamó al camarero y le pidió la cuenta.

- Podríamos tomar el café en otro sitio, ¿te parece bien Yamiko? – Inu Yasha miró a Yamiko intencionadamente para que los dejara solos.

- Oh! Lo siento, he quedado con un amigo, pero podéis ir vosotros, Kagome puede llevarte a las mejores cafeterías, es una experta en café. Tomadlo por mí ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome veía, sin poder creerlo, cómo Yamiko se iba del restaurante dejándola sola con él, ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Es que estaba planeado de antemano? Sabía que no le gustaba este tipo de cosas, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle una jugarreta como esta? Cuando llegase a casa iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas.

- ¿Qué me dices Kagome?, ¿tomamos ese café?

Dejó de imaginar las formas en que se vengaría de Yamiko cuando la voz de Inuyasha se coló por sus oídos. Él estaba mirándola, con esos ojos marrones profundos, esperando a que contestara. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarse, o seguir el ejemplo de Yamiko y salir de allí? No quería irse, en realidad le gustaba su compañía, ¡pero qué tonta! ¿Por qué iba a irse si no quería?

- Hay un sitio donde ponen el mejor capuchino, si quieres podemos ir allí

Inu Yasha dejó un billete en la mesa antes de que el camarero llegase con la cuenta, y ayudó a Kagome retirándole la silla. Ahora que comenzaba a relajarse era el momento de empezar a jugar. Pronto la tendría donde quería.

Caminaba delante de él, y sentía su mirada en la nuca, era sorprendente sentir semejante percepción por un hombre. Se detuvo delante de la puerta con intención de abrirla, pero una mano grande y cálida, se posó en su hombro, mientras otra le habría la puerta. Sintió una corriente, que la estremeció, recorrerle la espalda con su contacto.

Inu Yasha sintió lo mismo al tocarla, y no le gustó tener este tipo de reacciones, y aún menos con ella, no estaba dispuesto a ablandarse con sensiblerías ni otras tonterías de la misma índole, de ahora en adelante controlaría cualquier emoción que ella pudiera provocarle.

Kagome contemplaba la tranquilidad del café, (apenas había dos o tres mesas ocupadas), le encantaba este sitio y cuando quería estar sola venía aquí, por lo que no entendía por qué había traído a Inu Yasha. Tal vez quería hacerle ver que era una mujer solitaria que le gustaba los lugares poco concurridos, con la intención de que la fuera conociendo.

Le encantaba este lugar, sobre todo le gustaba el muñeco de tamaño natural que había en la entrada tocando la pianola. Solía venir a menudo y se entretenía leyendo un libro mientras saboreaba el café y oía la música de fondo.

El camarero, un joven de cabellos rizados rubios y ojos castaños, se acercó a ellos y les dejó la carta de cafés. Kagome lo miró un momento y le sonrió al reconocer al joven que siempre la miraba de reojo desde la barra, había deducido que se había fijado en ella, y era tan tímido que aún no se había atrevido a decirle nada. No era feo, y quizás no rechazaría una cita con él, aunque en estos momentos no estaba preparada para ningún hombre. O eso, o es que la presencia de Inuyasha hacía que no fuese capaz de fijarse en nadie más.

- Kagome… ¿qué me aconsejas?

Inuyasha ojeaba la carta, cuando apartó la vista y miró por encima vio que Kagome prestaba atención a otra cosa, siguió la dirección que tomaban sus ojos y vio al joven barman. Estaba pensando en el muchacho, no hacía falta interpretar sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos. La forma en que lo miraba lo decía todo.

No había venido aquí para que ella coquetease con otro, ni iba a permitir que nadie interfiriera en sus planes, y menos un humano idiota como ese. Por eso había decidido interrumpir el contacto visual entre esos dos.

- ¿Eh? – vio la carta bajo las manos de Inu Yasha, en ese momento supo lo que se le apetecía pedir.

- No importa – dijo sonriendo, mientras volvía a llamar con su mano al camarero – ya sé lo que quiero.

- Bueno yo te aconsejaría un…

- Un capuchino con canela para mí, y para ella… - miró a Kagome esperando que pidiera.

- Lo mismo. – Esperó a que el camarero se marcharse y miró a Inuyasha.

- Lo siento, es verdad, ibas a aconsejarme qué pedir.

- No, no importa, en realidad yo… - levantó la mano de la mesa y la extendió – te iba a decir que pidieras lo mismo, - entrecerró los ojos y escondió las manos debajo de la mesa - ¿no leerás la mente verdad?

Inuyasha pensó en qué decir, podía hacerse el sorprendido y reír como un idiota, pero la verdad es que no perdía nada diciendo la verdad, de todos modos ella creería que estaba bromeando. Miró a los ojos de Kagome, y muy en serio dijo con toda la sinceridad que ella jamás sabría:

- No, más bien puedo percibir los impulsos de tu cerebro, que se traducen como sensaciones. Es como una sopa de letras, vas juntando una con otra hasta que forman una palabra. – La oyó reír, después carraspeó y se puso seria.

- Inuyasha, siento lo que dije antes en el almuerzo, a veces no me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que puedo llegar a ser. – sintió su mano sobre la de ella, un ligero nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo y dirigió la mirada a la mano que la tocaba, el calor que emanaba era agradable y su tacto excitante. Le hubiese gustado que permaneciera allí eternamente, o mejor aún, que subiera por el brazo y se entretuviera en su cuello. Y quizás luego bajara hasta el pecho. La corriente de antes regresó otra vez, y sintió la sacudida interior que le provocó.

- Eso está olvidado Kagome, además no vi que tuvieras intención de molestarme, sino mas bien… - Volvió a sentir su estremecimiento cuando la tocó y el anhelo de que siguiera haciéndolo, pero de distinta forma. Había empezado a pensar en él en otro sentido, y no era esto lo que había esperado de ella, solo pretendía que confiara en él, nada más, pero esto… esto era… - …Curiosidad – Ella apartó los ojos de su mano y los fijó en él, con un brillo que infundía calor y transmitía lo que sentía por dentro.

Por primera vez fue él quien tenía la mente en blanco, había anulado todos sus pensamientos. A través de esos ojos podía ver cómo intentaba controlar sus sentimientos, eso ya lo desconcertaba, pero lo peor era que él también comenzaba a sentir deseos de satisfacerla, ¿Qué clase de poder era ese que transfería sus emociones a él y provocaba toda clase de imágenes en su cabeza? Ahora mismo la veía desnuda, debajo de él, retorciéndose y suplicando por más…

El poder más primitivo que podía existir desde el principio de los tiempos; el deseo de saciar las necesidades de dos cuerpos que se atraen; era superior a cualquier energía, por muy poderosa que fuera.

Quitó la mano de ella tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron, una mala reacción, pero se dio cuenta tarde, ella había escondido la suya, avergonzada por la inminente excitación de su cuerpo.

Tenía dos inconvenientes con los que no había contado, comenzaba a desearla, y por si era poco, ella podía anular su intromisión mental, aunque no era consciente de ello. Tal vez debía cambiar sus planes. Si ella confiaba en él bajaría la guardia, y no tendría problemas con interpretar sus pensamientos. Sería mucho más fácil conseguir de ella lo que quería.

El camarero trajo los cafés. Ella apenas le prestó atención cuando los depositó en la mesa y la miró unos segundos más de lo que un contacto visual podía considerarse razonable entre un camarero y una clienta, pero Kagome estaba demasiado absorta en la conversación que mantenía con Inuyasha, sorprendentemente coincidía con sus inclinaciones en metodologías de excavación y clasificación de estratos, y eso la mantuvo entretenida, tanto que apenas apreció lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Lo cierto era que estaba tan relajada que a él no le fue complicado conocer sus métodos de trabajo antes de que ella lo exteriorizara.

Por fin el encuentro estaba yendo como él había esperado.

Después de varias horas hablando, hubo un largo silencio, Inuyasha se apoyó en su respaldo. Los pensamientos de ella volvían a desviarse y esta vez no se veía con fuerzas para soportarlo. Decidió ignorarla un rato, quizás así consiguiese aislarse lo suficiente para protegerse, no le gustaba la idea de terminar retozando con la que llevaba la sangre de quien más odiaba.

Que Inuyasha se relajase en su asiento hizo que Kagome mirase su reloj, y viendo la hora que era aprovechó para salir de allí. Tener a Inuyasha tan cerca se estaba haciendo cada vez más sofocante, sentía un nudo en el estómago, y le dolía el vientre de anhelo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con un hombre y quiso echar la culpa a eso, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que el culpable era únicamente él; su porte, sus ojos misteriosos, cómo controlaba la situación cuando ella parecía haberse descontrolado totalmente…

Tenía que salir de allí, o esta noche sería capaz de no dormir en su cama. No era esa clase de mujeres, aunque tampoco tenía nada contra ellas, al contrario, las admiraba por su desinhibición y por la seguridad que tenían en sí mismas. Pero ella necesitaba protegerse de sus propias reacciones, porque no distinguía entre sexo y amor, nunca lo había hecho, y sabía que tampoco lo haría ahora.

- ¡Dios, mira qué hora es! – Kagome enseñó el reloj a Inuyasha tan apresuradamente que a él le costó ver la hora. – es muy tarde.

Inuyasha, se sintió aliviado de que la cita terminase. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la cara de alivio que pusieron.

Él dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa y se levantó después de Kagome. Había tenido intención de ayudarla como en el restaurante, pero ella ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta.

Estaba desesperada por irse.

La siguió hasta la puerta y cuando se iba a adelantar para abrirla, ella cayó en la cuenta de que su hombro iba demasiado ligero, se giró bruscamente al deducir que se olvidaba el bolso. Inuyasha no se lo esperó y chocaron el uno con el otro. La sostuvo por los brazos para que no perdiera el equilibrio, un error, ambos se miraron a los ojos y a unos milímetros de tener los labios pegados. Entonces sintió que quería probarlos… su mente le decía que no, pero su cuerpo gritaba que lo hiciera. Se separaron como si fuesen dos contagiosos y se obligaron a mirarse cuando sus reacciones eran las de dirigir la vista a lados contrarios.

- Me he olvidado el bolso – Carraspeó para que la voz le saliera.

Inuyasha se apartó a un lado para dejarla pasar. La siguió con la mirada hasta la mesa donde habían estado sentados, tenía prisas por marcharse; sus pasos eran apresurados, y eso provocaba un contoneo en sus caderas que le hacía imaginarla a horcajadas sobre él, moviendo ese culo con el mismo vaivén.

- ¡Basta ya! – susurró entredientes. Irritado por no poder borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza. Ella, ignorándolo, las había metido allí y ahora no podía sacárselas.

Disimuló sonriendo cuando alzó el bolso desde la mesa para enseñárselo.

Los dos montaron en el coche, Kagome, disimuladamente, miró el reflejo de Inuyasha en su ventana, no podía creer que Yamiko conociera a alguien como él y nunca lo hubiera mencionado. Por primera vez le agradaba uno de sus amigos y ella lo había tenido escondido todos estos años, no sabía si molestarse por no habérselo presentado antes, o perdonarla por haberlo hecho aunque un poco tarde.

Inu Yasha la miró de reojo, estaba sonriendo. Por su propia seguridad prefirió no saber qué era lo que sucedía en su cabeza (Con quién hablaba imaginariamente, o sobre qué).

- Bueno, espero que no haya sido tan aburrido pasar una tarde conmigo.

Kagome se volvió a él, y aprovechó la conversación para saciarse con su rostro y estudiar sus expresiones. Demasiado tarde para luchar. Le gustaba y se estaba enamorando. ¿Existía el amor a primera vista? Empezaba a creer que sí, porque, aunque quiso negarlo desde que Yamiko se lo presentó en el restaurante, él no había dejado de llamarle la atención, sentía atracción, y no solo eso, empezaba a soñar despierta con él. Eso debía ser lo que los más jóvenes decían un flechazo. No le cabía duda.

- No, al contrario, me ha gustado tener por fin una conversación interesante con uno de los amigos de Yamiko – Lo oyó reír.

- ¿Por qué? por como lo dices no parece que te agraden.

- Son simpáticos, pero en sus cabezas no cabe otra cosa que su ego

Inu Yasha giró la cabeza un momento para mirarla a los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en el tráfico.

- No me malinterpretes, no quiero que pienses que opino igual de todos los hombres.

- Bueno, espero que no me incluyas entre esos amigos de Yamiko - Recalcó las últimas palabras. Detuvo el coche frente al portal donde vivía Kagome y se giró en el asiento para quedar más de frente a ella.

- No, por el momento te vas a salvar.

- ¿Por el momento?

- Exacto. – Kagome abrió su puerta y sacó un pie para bajar.

- Kagome… - ella se giró para mirarlo – no me compares con esos tipos, te aseguro que soy muy diferente a ellos.

- Engreído – Bromeó, él le sonrió como respuesta – gracias por el café, ha estado bien.

- Podríamos repetirlo.

- Claro. – salió del vehículo.

- Hablo en serio. – ella cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventanilla.

- Yo también – Sonrió

- Ya – Sabía que ella seguía bromeando - pasaré el miércoles por la facultad para que comamos juntos, supongo que cuando me veas allí me tomarás en serio.

- Verás, con la investigación de ahora, no creo que pueda salir a comer.

- ¿Ni un sándwich? – ella dudó, pensando que eso era lo que normalmente comía cuando trabajaba mas horas de la cuenta, si tenía que almorzar de todos modos ¿no era mejor hacerlo en su compañía que en la de un hombre que llevaba muerto aproximadamente quinientos cincuenta años?

- De acuerdo, el miércoles.

Se separó del coche y se despidió con la mano. Dio una pequeña carrera hasta el portal, y no paró hasta llegar a su planta. Abrió la puerta con la llave, emocionada y con ganas de hablar con su amiga sobre Inuyasha.

- ¿Yamiko? – Tiró las llaves encima del cenicero del mueble de la entradita y cerró la puerta. Yamiko no contestaba, dedujo que no había llegado aún. Pensando que estaba sola, se apoyó en la puerta y rió como una tonta enamorada, ya tenía ganas de ver otra vez a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha metió la marcha y pisó el acelerador, olió su mano arrugando la nariz con desagrado al deducir de dónde procedía el aroma, había tocado a Kagome, y el mismo olor provenía del asiento del copiloto, le molestó que el coche estuviera impregnado de ella, y a la vez que repulsión se despertaba un viejo instinto que hacía que deseara reclamarla, ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que poner fin a su vida pronto, antes de que se traicionase a sí mismo.

- Necesito una ducha… - Dijo con voz asqueada, pensando que no podría soportar mas tiempo oler a esa mujer, le enfurecía no saber si era porque no le gustaba o por lo que provocaba en él. Debía de acabar con ella cuanto antes, su mente era poderosa aunque no lo supiera. Algún día ese poder dejaría de mermar y sería tan imbatible como lo fue Kikyo.

En realidad pensaba que era una lástima que tuviese que matarla, verdaderamente era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, y si combinasen sus poderes, podrían hacerse con el mundo si quisieran… Un momento, eso no era mala idea, y podría resultar. Aunque se tratase de la descendiente de Kikyo y eso conllevaba olvidar su venganza, no le costaría sacrificarse por una causa de la que saldría muy beneficiado.

Una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus labios, inconsciente de que la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos no estaban dirigidos por la razón, sino por la curiosidad sobre la mujer, que despertaba algo desconocido en su interior.

Él seguía pensando en que se trataba de una venganza, y creía maquinar en torno a ella. Mientras siguiera ignorando el verdadero motivo de sus cambios de planes, Kagome tal vez, solo tal vez, podría llegar a salvarse.

Por el momento, sin que ella lo supiera, había alargado su tiempo de vida en este mundo, él quería un descendiente, tan especial como poderoso, y solo ella podía dárselo, bueno… podía haber otras repartidas por el mundo, pero… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Kikyo si fuese Kagome? Se retorcería en su tumba.

Un discípulo muy conveniente… Alguien a quien educar a su conveniencia y usarlo como el arma más peligrosa e invencible del planeta. Y lo iba a obtener de Kagome.

De vuelta a la que ahora era su casa rió a Carcajadas. Por lo irónico de la vida. Kikyo quiso acabar con su sangre, y él iba a meterla en su linaje. ¿No era eso también una venganza? Y mucho mejor que la que había planeado al principio.

**NN/AA: ole ole, ya vamos cogiendo tranquillo a esto de subir los capítulos (a ver si es verdad que nos enteramos de una vez ¬¬)**

**Y pensando en este capi... ¿No os parece que Inuyasha está cediendo un poquito con sus rencores? Bueno, quién sabe, a ver qué sucede en el siguiente.**

**Saluditos guapos y guapas, y disfrutad leyendo, que es sano.**

**Ap... gracias por los rewiew's, animan para que seamos constantes ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO IV**

Los alumnos comenzaban a abandonar los asientos tan pronto como Kagome les avisó que la clase había terminado. Las únicas personas que quedaron en el aula fueron Kagome y Yamiko, que estaba sentada en primera fila, esperando a que "la profe" terminase con sus anotaciones.

- Deberías recoger ya, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Kagome distraída.

Yamiko cruzó las piernas y se echó hacia delante, extendiendo los brazos sobre la paleta donde se tomaban apuntes, de forma tan perezosa que parecía una gata estirándose. Se vio las uñas y empezó a jugar con ellas, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que encontraba un desconchón de la laca, o un pico roto.

- No te hagas la tonta, tú sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero, si contamos el de hoy ya son tres días los que me llevas hablando de él.

Kagome levantó la vista de los papeles para mirarla.

Tenía razón, durante estos tres días se estuvo comportando como la típica tonta enamoradiza que vivía en una nube cuando había puesto los ojos en alguien. Pero es que ella no podía evitarlo, se había enamorado a primera vista. Cupido podía estar orgullo, su flecha había dado en ella de pleno. Solo esperaba que esa misma flecha hubiese tocado aunque fuera de refilón a Inu Yasha, porque, si no, iba a caer de la nube de cabeza, e iba a aterrizar con los dientes en el suelo, por decir de algún modo cómo podía terminar aquello.

De todas formas no era en eso en lo que llevaba pensando toda la mañana. Cuando llegó a la universidad vio a los agentes de policía… le extrañó verlos hablando con el decano, pero más extraño fue encontrarse a un detective en su despacho.

Resultaba que habían robado el sarcófago, y no solo eso, habían matado a Patricio, el guardia de seguridad de la facultad de historia. Lo lamentó más por él que por la pérdida de un acontecimiento histórico como habría sido la momia.

Decían que la justicia era implacable, pero difícilmente se podía aplicar cuando había tan pocas pruebas que además no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Resignada tomó aire mientras recogía sus notas y las guardaba en el maletín, su mirada se quedó perdida en un rincón del aula mientras se hacía a la idea de que el proyecto de la momia del Sacramento se había terminado incluso antes de empezar.

Yamiko se levantó, soltando una risilla.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – con sus movimientos felinos se acercó hasta ella, se sentó con media nalga en la mesa y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en una de sus manos – Escupe tus pesares que la doctora amor está aquí para escucharte – Estaba lista para oír hablar otra vez de las virtudes de Inuyasha y de las inseguridades de Kagome, pero cuando ella empezó a hablar, no esperó que sus preocupaciones fueran otras

- No puedo creer que robaran el sarcófago con la momia, podría haber sido uno de nuestros mejores trabajos. Pero lo que más me duele es la muerte de ese hombre. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pagar un inocente cuando se comete un delito? – A Kagome le llamó la atención que Yamiko chasqueara los labios y se mostrara indiferente, era obvio que no le importaba demasiado.

- Será mejor que lo olvides, seguramente el sarcófago estará ya en manos de uno de esos coleccionistas excéntricos.

- Sí, pero pobre Patricio, ¿no?

- ¿Patricio?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Kagome miró a Yamiko esperando que lo recordara, pero no lo hizo. No entendía que fuese tan desprendida con sus compañeros, vale que nunca le interesó el hombre, pero que no se acordara de él le parecía demasiado.

- El vigilante – Dijo, molestándole un poco que no lo recordara, un hombre que había estado saludándolas cada vez que llegaban a la universidad desde hacía cuatro años. Podía comprender que no se preocupara por un desconocido, pero Patricio, algunas veces, incluso había compartido el almuerzo con ellas.

- Oh!, se llamaba Patricio, - Yamiko miró hacia la puerta, sin prestar demasiada atención a Kagome. Podía sentirlo cerca, oía el murmullo de su voz en la cabeza ordenándole que los dejara solos – sí, pobre hombre. – comentó ausente, o esa fue la impresión que le dio a Kagome.

- Todos lamentamos su muerte, pero no hace falta que llores por él – Comentó sarcástica, desde luego podías creer que conocías a una persona, pero eso de que nunca dejaban de sorprenderte era una verdad tan grande como una casa, ella la estaba sorprendiendo ahora.

Yamiko se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta, Kagome la siguió con la mirada hasta la entrada, donde vio a Inuyasha. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y sonreía a Yamiko mientras ella se cruzaba con él al salir del aula. De pronto se olvidó de Yamiko y su nueva "personalidad sin sentimientos", sintió el estómago lleno de mariposas al verlo ahí parado. Estaba guapísimo con su media sonrisa y los largos cabellos sueltos. A diferencia de la vez anterior, hoy iba con unos vaqueros azules y una blusa negra, la llevaba por fuera del pantalón y tenía desabrochados los dos primeros botones. Lo que hubiese dado por poder meter la mano por debajo y tocar su pecho, desabrochar los demás botones y poder sentir su piel contra la de ella…

Inu Yasha desvió la mirada de la de ella, rompiendo las imágenes que ella estaba creando. Sacó las manos del bolsillo y señaló con un dedo hacia el interior del aula.

- ¿Puedo entrar profesora? – Ella parpadeó y se mojó los labios, sintiendo las secuelas de aquel pensamiento calenturiento. Él rió por dentro, podía percibir todas las sensaciones de ella, tal vez no tuviera el poder de la telepatía, pero no la necesitaba para saber qué había pensado, solo con sus sensaciones se lo había contado.

- Claro – Siguió con una sonrisa boba cada paso que él dio hasta ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo… Podía llevar algo tan simple como una blusa y unos vaqueros, sí, pero le sentaban realmente bien. Le gustaba cómo los pantalones se le ajustaban al muslo cada vez que estiraba la pierna para dar otro paso. Parecía una pierna musculosa, dura, digna de un atleta. Y seguramente todo su cuerpo sería así, fibroso, con los músculos marcados en el abdomen, en los glúteos…

Inuyasha se detuvo delante de ella y movió la mano ante sus ojos. Ayer pudo haberle molestado tantos pensamientos obscenos sobre él, porque lo habían confundido y lo volvieron vulnerable, pero hoy venía preparado y dispuesto a divertirse jugando y alimentando todas esas fantasías eróticas que se formaban en la cabecita de Kagome.

- ¿qué haces por aquí? – Él la miró con sus ojos penetrantes, la otra vez no se había fijado pero en el marrón del iris se colaban algunas motitas del color del ámbar. Le gustaba la rareza de sus ojos, eso lo hacía exclusivo. Anteriormente, no había conocido a nadie que los tuviera así. Vio que esos ojos que la tenían atrapada bajaron a su boca, de pronto, imágenes fugaces de besos apasionados y ruidosos llovieron como flashes en su mente. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando se detuvo en su pecho, incluso sentía el calor de su lengua barriéndole un pezón. Casi jadeando, y con el cuerpo acalorado, esperó ansiosa a que sus ojos siguiesen acariciando su cuerpo, pero él regresó la mirada a sus ojos, rompiendo con aquellas imágenes que la habían perturbado.

Inuyasha rió por dentro, satisfecho con lo que había provocado en ella. Se había vengado y era hora de parar aquél juego. Ahora la tenía deseándolo, y no había más diversión que saber que la última descendiente de su mayor enemiga estaría suplicando por dentro que apagase el fuego que tenía encendido en estos momentos en su vientre.

Lo cierto era que se sentía extraño que alguien te deseara, estaba acostumbrado a ser perseguido, rechazado, y conocido como un monstruo despiadado. Ser consciente de que una mujer pudiera verlo de otro modo era una sensación agradable, diferente por supuesto, y a la vez lo hacía volver a sentirse como un hombre. Cosa que dejó de ser hace mucho tiempo.

- Te dije que te vendría a buscar para invitarte a comer, ¿ya lo has olvidado? – Hizo una mueca que a ella le recordó a un perrito abandonado. La enterneció tanto que no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formó en los labios.

- Es cierto, era hoy. No sé cómo he podido olvidarlo. – No lo había olvidado, él sabía que llevaba desde el lunes contando las horas para que llegara hoy, pero no iba a decírselo y pecar de presuntuoso. - Tengo que soltar esto – Kagome levantó el maletín entre ambos para que él lo viera - en mi despacho, son los exámenes de mis alumnos, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Será un placer.

Esa palabra evocaba demasiadas cosas, y lo malo era que le gustaban todas. Mientras salía del aula pensó en la intimidad de su despacho, en la mesa que allí había y en el grueso de las paredes. Suerte que los pensamientos eran de la intimidad inviolable de cada uno y él no podía tener acceso a ellos. Porque de lo contrario saldría corriendo de esta loca pervertida en la que se estaba convirtiendo desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Inu Yasha podía percibir su excitación como una voz tentadora que lo incitase a ceder, mientras la seguía hasta su oficina. Y no podía apartar la vista de ese culo redondo y apretado que se contoneaba delante de él, ¿Cómo era posible que en esta época dejaran que los profesores fueran exhibiéndose de esta forma ante los alumnos? La falda vaquera dejaba poco a la imaginación vista desde atrás. Eso debía ser una distracción para los alumnos, que poco iban a aprender cuando la única atención estaría en sus nalgas. Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente y gruñó, no podía caer en lo absurdo de los celos.

Kagome miró hacia atrás, le había parecido oír el gruñido de un perro, pero debían ser imaginaciones suyas, estaban los dos solos en el pasillo y no dejaban entrar animales en el edificio. Se encogió de hombros y se olvidó de los ruidos que "no existían".

Cuando llegaron, Kagome abrió la puerta y dejó el maletín en su sillón. Mientras lo soltaba, él se percató de los informes que había en la mesa, eran sobre el "robo" del sarcófago y el asesinato del guardia de seguridad. Se preguntó hasta qué punto pudo Yamiko ocultar las pruebas.

- ¿Se sabe algo del robo de la momia?

Kagome los miró entonces, acercándose a Inuyasha y leyendo sobre su hombro. Suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa, a su lado. Él levantó la vista de los papeles para fijarla en ella.

- No, la policía no es capaz de averiguar nada. – dijo con pesar

- Una pena, podría haber sido bueno para la historia. Yamiko me dijo era… único – ¿Por qué no echarse algunas flores? Después de todo lo era. Sonrió cínico mentalmente.

- También habría sido bueno para mí, ahora no sabré como seguía la inscripción que se encontró en la piedra…

» Cuando hacía las prácticas hice unos trabajos específicos sobre este tipo de cosas, todo era hipotético. Pero ahora, por fin habíamos encontrado algo tangible… y ya no tenemos forma de probar que estos rituales existieron - hizo una pausa y miró al suelo – Quizás tú hubieses podido ayudarnos a traducir lo que decía la inscripción – levantó los párpados tímidamente hasta encontrarse otra vez con sus ojos.

Inu Yasha la miró unos segundos, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa ante ese hecho. Por supuesto que podría descifrar con facilidad algo que él mismo había puesto allí.

- Me habría sentido halagado de ayudar… Pero, no hablemos de eso, nos espera una comida, ¿dónde quieres ir? – Inu Yasha se sentó al lado de ella, sobre la mesa.

- No se, pensé que tú tendrías pensado un sitio.

- No llevo aquí mucho tiempo, así que si no quieres que te lleve a un burger es preferible que elijas tú. – Esperó a que dijese algo, pero su atención estaba demasiado centrada en él, sobre todo en su boca…

Ella lo observaba ignorante de que había dejado de hablar y que ahora la estaba mirando.

Solo podía ver los labios rosados y delineados, atrayentes… apetitosos… Se mojó los suyos preguntándose cómo sabrían. Sabía que él estaba dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, pero no le importó, quería que la besara, e inconscientemente empezó un cántico: "bésame, bésame…" para ver si surtía efecto.

Podía oír con claridad la compulsión en su cabeza, y era casi imposible ignorarla cuando su boca estaba entreabierta, invitadora, e incitando a que la probara. Sin poder pensar con claridad sobre lo que estaba haciendo, se sintió atraído como un imán por el calor de sus labios, por la fuerza con la que gritaba en su subconsciente, como una orden disfrazada de sensualidad y promesas que su cuerpo apoyaba con exigencia. Y no quería solo ese beso que ella pedía tan insistentemente, su cuerpo quería más, quería su piel, su aliento, sus suspiros por lo que podía provocarle tocándola. Quería esconderse dentro de ella, sentir la presión de su pelvis, sus caderas moverse suplicando mas. Quería oír sus sollozos cuando su cuerpo se colapsara por el placer y entrara en colisión con la cima del clímax. Y quería verla desmoronarse cuando descendiera, y tenerla a sus pies, adorándolo como una esclava a su amo.

Sabía que su estado de sumisión se debía al juego que había empezado antes, esto era culpa de su cabezonería por hacerle pagar la vulnerabilidad que le creó, ahora era él el que estaba pagando, y con creces, porque no podía evitar responder a su deseo con la misma pasión que ella, aunque odiara tanto la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Kagome fue invadida por una fuerza descomunal de sensaciones cuando sintió su lengua arremeter contra la de ella, buscando frenética, inquieta y más desesperada cuanto más exploraba. Su estómago se contrajo y el vientre se le llenó de calor, anticipándose a los dedos fríos que subían por debajo de su jersey y levantaban el sujetador por encima de los pechos. Apartó la cara cuando sintió esos mismos dedos pellizcarle los pezones, endureciéndolos y provocando que el calor del vientre se extendiera a su sexo como una sustancia densa y pesada que se convierte en líquido caliente, que la hinchaba por dentro de un ansia por ser llenado el vacío que empezaba a sentir en su interior.

Lo deseaba, y aún en contra de su naturaleza y de los mismos principios que le habían sido inculcados en su adolescencia, (por primera vez en su vida), hizo oídos sordos a la conciencia, que le gritaba que se detuviera, y se dejó llevar por el anhelo que sentía.

Desabrochó la camisa de Inu Yasha al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello, con la necesidad imperante de tocarlo, de sentir cómo su piel se erizaba de placer por ella. Abrió los lados de la camisa lo justo para alcanzar su pecho y buscar un pezón con la boca. La sed por saborearlo, alimentarse de las corrientes que lo estiraban se calmaba cuanto más succionaba de él.

Bebía sus jadeos, y los siseos que salían entre sus dientes, hasta que, frustrada, gruñó con su voz ronca por el deseo cuando él le atrapó la cabeza entre las manos y la apartó de sí para ahogar sus quejas con otro beso; duro, brusco y exigente.

Las manos de Inuyasha levantaron la falda de Kagome y bajaron las medias y las bragas, guiados por la voluntad de su miembro; que se estiraba bajo los pantalones, gritando con su erección que fuera liberado para entrar en la cavidad húmeda, mullida y caliente de ella. Jadeó impaciente cuando ella le desabrochó los pantalones y le bajó la cremallera con prisas, abrió las piernas para él y se arrimó al borde de la mesa, ofreciéndose como un plato apetitoso y recién hecho. La sensación de entrar en ella hasta el fondo con una sola embestida no pudo definirla de otra manera, fue increíble. Como tirarse al vacío y sentir los órganos desplazarse del sitio. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la tortura de tener que esperar cuando oyó su quejido de dolor.

- Ve con más cuidado, hace tiempo que no hago esto.

La voz entrecortada y arrastrada de Kagome no ayudó demasiado a su control. Inuyasha tragó con dificultad e hizo por encontrar la suya.

- Lo siento… pero tú eres la que has provocado esto, me has puesto al límite. – Salió de ella despacio, haciendo acopio de fuerzas por no embestir como un animal contra sus caderas - ¿mejor así? – Entró despacio en ella y se detuvo a mitad de camino, oyendo con satisfacción su frustración camuflada en un gemido.

No contó con que ella le rodeara las caderas, se apoyara en la mesa y su hombro y se moviera contra él, buscando egoístamente la forma de aliviar el dolor que sentía por el vacío que él le había dejado al retirarse, absorbiéndolo una vez, y otra, y otra mas; con la cabeza hacia atrás y el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, jadeando cada vez que lo obligaba a arremeter contra sus caderas.

La imagen que se presentaba delante de él era demasiado lasciva para su control. Sintió revelarse la sangre, despertando al demonio en su interior para tomar las riendas. No podía retenerlo, no podía evitar la transformación, porque la lujuria que sentía era más fuerte que el sentido humano. "_Maldita zorra"_, pensó, cuando vio que ella jadeaba aún mas ante los embates de la bestia que se iba manifestando.

Los ojos rojos se cerraron y las garras presionaron la cabeza de Kagome contra su pecho. La cavidad de ella se hizo insoportablemente estrecha ante el volumen que tomó su pene. Abrió los párpados cuando la sintió temblar con los espasmos y abrió la boca mostrando la longitud de sus colmillos cuando la ola de placer le alcanzó, desencadenando un orgasmo que lo hizo gruñir con cada aliento, como una agonía que parecía no acabar, o al contrario, acabar con su ser. Las lágrimas que nunca habría esperado, cayeron de sus ojos, convirtiéndose en sal al contacto con el aire, los cerró para impedir que salieran otras y se dejó caer encima de ella, manteniéndola abrazada mientras conseguía volver a su estado humano. No era fácil cuando aún sentía las corrientes residuales del orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad notó que ella estaba muy quieta, temió haberla asfixiado con su fuerza hasta matarla, por querer impedir que lo viera en su forma demoníaca. Estuvo atento a oír cualquier cosa, un sollozo, un suspiro… Lo que oyó fue su respiración, tranquila, demasiado calmada para lo que habían compartido. La liberó de parte de su peso para poder mirarla; estaba pálida y en sus ojos veía que su mente era un kaos de reprimendas y búsqueda de explicaciones que darse a sí misma. Estaba arrepentida, porque no encontraba la respuesta a por qué había cometido la locura de entregarse a un hombre que solo conocía de hacía tres días. Y estaba asustada porque pensaba que si en tan poco tiempo había llegado a sentirse tan diferente a como se sintió con otros hombres con los que salió durante meses, incluso años, no sabía de qué sería capaz si se enamoraba, y el amor, después de su última relación, le daba un miedo terrible.

Inu Yasha reprimió una sonrisa ante todos los pensamientos que descubrió en ella. Si que le rompiesen el corazón era su miedo entonces iba por buen camino, porque sería muy fácil hacerla sufrir hasta que sintiera que ningún hombre iba a valorarla, la haría creer que ella no valía nada, y que pensara que su vida tampoco merecía la pena…

Pero antes necesitaba algo de ella, un poder que lo haría el dueño del mundo si quisiera, y para eso, necesitaba que creyese en la posibilidad de que esta podía ser una relación fructífera.

Kagome reprimió las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar todo? sus principios, el respeto a sí misma… se había comportado como una cualquiera que se había insinuado para seducirlo y obtener algo que no era principalmente lo que necesitaba. Había obtenido una recompensa carnal que la haría ver como una fresca descarada, algo que desde luego no era, pero ¿cómo iba a convencerlo de lo contrario si a la segunda vez que se veían echaban un polvo?, porque eso había sido, un acto totalmente carnal y carente de sentimientos. No podía soportarlo, porque él estaba empezando a ocupar sus pensamientos más tiempo de lo que le gustaría, le dolía que él pudiera tener una idea equivocada de ella. Lo mejor sería dejarlo en este momento, pedirle que se fuera y olvidarse de él, de su atractivo, y de las emociones que le provocaba.

- Kagome… - Tenía que hablar, decir algo para interrumpirla en el momento en que ella abrió la boca dispuesta a echarlo todo a perder. Ella lo miraba sabiendo que comprendía el remolino de sentimientos en conflicto que había en su cabeza. Suspiró y buscó dentro de sí mismo la manera de ser delicado. Era como andar en una cuerda floja cuando se jugaba tanto. Su venganza, sus planes recientes de dominar el mundo, estaban a punto de quedar convertidos en un deseo frustrado. – No es una equivocación, no lo pienses.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Te parece normal lo que ha sucedido aquí? ¿Qué vas a pensar de mí ahora? Esto no tenía que haber pasado, al menos no todavía. – Cerró los ojos pensando en lo rápido que habían empezado. Iban demasiado deprisa y a lo loco para ella. Ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias hasta que no lo sintió correrse dentro de ella. Gracias a Dios que aún seguía usando el anillo anticonceptivo. Lo empezó a usar en esta última relación porque él no se sentía cómodo con el preservativo, y continuó usándolo porque así controlaba mejor las menstruaciones y era más cómodo de usar que la píldora.

- Yo no veo qué hay de malo. Me deseabas y yo te deseaba a ti. Me arriesgo a decir que los dos sentimos lo mismo, ¿Por qué tener que esperar? El tiempo no es importante Kagome, sino lo que sintamos el uno por el otro. Y por favor, no vuelvas a decir que hacer el amor ha sido una equivocación porque me sentiré ofendido.

Ella rió entre sollozos, las lágrimas brotaron en medio de la risa, que sonó más a un lamento, y sintió el agradable tacto del pañuelo de Inuyasha secándole los ojos, mientras él la miraba con su sonrisa suave y comprensiva.

- Estoy muerto de hambre, ¿A dónde vas a llevarme a comer?

Kagome agradeció el cambio de tema, necesitaba despejarse y olvidar de momento lo que habían compartido, al menos hasta que se sintiese capaz de examinar aquellas sensaciones que le parecieron tan sobrenaturales como podía ser tener un sueño erótico con un ente inexistente.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en un sitio.

Volvía a hacerlo… atrapando el labio entre sus dientes. Pero esta vez en lugar de haber un deseo físico en ese gesto, solo podía encontrar ternura, y algo en su pecho se ablandó haciendo que desease abrazarla y darle el confort que ella necesitaba. Malditos fueran la mente y el corazón blando de Kagome, que sin saber la fuerza de su poder, le transfería los sentimientos de ella como si fueran suyos propios.

- Hay un japonés… - Dijo con timidez – No está muy lejos de aquí, pero habrá que coger el coche si queremos llegar antes de que ocupen todas las mesas.

Inu Yasha la miró pensativo.

- ¿Tienes que volver luego?

Ella pensó en decirle que sí, no quería pasar con él más tiempo de lo necesario, ahora mismo se sentía tan vulnerable y desprotegida que temía hacer otra vez algo de lo que se arrepentiría aún mas. Sería fácil usar como excusa los exámenes que tenía que corregir, pero aún así sintió el impulso de darle una oportunidad como si fuera una orden desde lo más profundo de su mente.

- No, no será necesario, lo que tengo pendiente puedo hacerlo mañana.

Inu Yasha sonrió como un niño ilusionado y pegó la frente a la de ella.

- Bien, porque quiero que tengamos tiempo para que me hables de ti, quiero saberlo todo de ti, desde que eras un bebé hasta lo que hiciste ayer… y para eso vamos a necesitar una comida tranquila, sin ninguna prisa, un café y toda la tarde.

Kagome lo miró con una pizca de brillo en los ojos que decía que había conseguido que empezara a cambiar su ánimo.

Ella frunció el ceño como si lo estuviese escrutando

- ¿La invitación a comer es por el placer de mi compañía o es que quieres escribir una biografía sobre mí?

Inu Yasha soltó una risilla a escasos centímetros de su boca, pero en lugar de besarla en los labios como ella había creído que haría, la besó en la frente.

- ¿Quién sabe? Puede que algún día veas tu vida en las librerías - Mientras escuchaba su risa, se agachó a por las ropas de ella que había tirado al suelo y se entretuvo en arreglarse mientras veía cómo se vestía.

El restaurante lo hizo sentirse en casa, con su aroma típico, los reservados con puertas de arroz, y la mesa cuadrada que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo.

Dejaron los zapatos en la entrada del apartado donde los sentaron y se arrodillaron al estilo tradicional en la moqueta. Uno enfrente del otro.

Mientras ella leía la carta, él la observaba minuciosamente. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de preocuparse por las mujeres, la sed de sangre y el rencor habían reemplazado la necesidad de afecto. Sin embargo, ella conseguía captar su atención como nadie lo había hecho nunca. A veces sentía que olvidaba el motivo por el que estaba aquí, y la miraba como un hombre podía mirar a una mujer atractiva, inteligente y divertida. Luego recordaba el dolor de la traición que sintió cuando Dios, Buda, (Daba igual como lo llamaran) le dio la espalda. Y entonces volvía el odio y la necesidad de venganza. Entonces… era cuando veía a Kikyo en ese rostro que aún tenía los vestigios del arrepentimiento y la vergüenza marcados, y conseguía ser otra vez el Inuyasha que juró vengarse de los descendientes de la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Qué miras? – Preguntó Kagome cuando sintió la fuerza de sus ojos sobre ella.

- ¿Es malo mirarte?

- No… pero no pareces embobado conmigo, sino más bien es como si hubiera rencor por algo que hice.

Inuyasha la miró unos segundos más, sin decir nada, le sorprendía que nadie hubiera ido tras ella cuando era tan obvio que tenía un poder, muy desarrollado además para tratarse de una mujer que ignoraba lo que era y que creía que sus especulaciones y empatía eran normales.

- ¿Un japonés? – Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que quisiese ahondar.

- ¿No te apetece un poco de comida casera? – Ella le guiñó un ojo graciosamente.

- Sí, y estoy deseando volver a probarla – Eso era verdad, desde que llegó aquí, había comido hamburguesas, pizzas, y pasta en los locales de comida rápida. Y ahora que el olor dulce del arroz al vapor y el aroma avinagrado de los pepinillos se mezclaban en el aire sentía el apetito de un estómago que no había comido nada familiar desde hacía siglos.

- Es que a veces me doy cuenta de cuánto echo de menos Tokio y me gustaría volver a pasear por sus calles y respirar el aire de los puestos ambulantes de comida. – Se inclinó sobre la mesa, escondiendo las manos bajo la madera – Esto es lo más cercano a estar allí.

- Siempre estás a tiempo de volver…

- Sí, - suspiró y bajó la mirada a la mesa, viendo más allá de ella; aquellos recuerdos que le producían melancolía, como llegar a casa después de las clases y oler el ramen cociéndose desde la puerta de la calle, y a su madre diciéndole a voces que se duchase rápido porque la comida iba a estar servida en unos minutos... Pero le gustaba su trabajo, estaba bien pagado y le dejaría una buena jubilación, además de que en Tokio dabas una patada a una piedra y salían cientos de profesores de historia con la carrera terminada y en paro, o trabajando en un cubículo atendiendo el teléfono o vendiendo seguros. Aquí en cambio tenía un trabajo interesante, le consultaban sobre algunas excavaciones, y el decano la tenía como una eminencia. Dejar a la familia lejos era un precio pequeño que pagar comparado con que reconocieran tus esfuerzos y lo valoraran. - ¿De dónde eres, Inu Yasha?

- Soy de Japón – Ella rió de una forma tan natural y cantarina que le provocó una sonrisa. – Digamos que también echo de menos Tokio.

- Así que también eres de Tokio… qué irónico ¿no? Somos de la misma ciudad, tenemos en común la misma amiga y nos conocemos en otro continente. ¿Qué habría pasado si me hubieses conocido allí, cuando aún estaba en la universidad y hacía prácticas en las excavaciones cercanas?

Inuyasha echó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante, ella le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para meterle una idea en la cabeza y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

- Que te habría guardado para mí y te habría llenado de niños para que no tuvieses tiempo de pensar en dejarme y salir del país para ejercer tu carrera. – Le susurró intencionadamente, para que pensase en ellos dos juntos y en lo que conllevaría su relación.

Ella rió pretendiendo quitarle importancia a sus palabras, pero la imagen de dos niños de pelo oscuro y revoltosos estaba formándose en su mente

- No hubiese estado dispuesta a tener más de dos. De pequeños son unos diablillos. – Continuó con la broma, pero aún sentía el estremecimiento que había azotado su cuerpo solo de pensar en hijos, hijos de ella e Inuyasha.

- No sabes tú bien lo diablillos que serían - Contestó él con una sonrisa pícara en los labios mientras le entregaba su carta al camarero que acababa de entrar para tomarles nota.

**NN/AA:** Bueno, avisamos que a partir de este capítulo pueden haber más escenas eróticas, por si hay alguien que no quiera seguir leyendo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué pasa con estos dos a partir de ahora.

Gracias por los rewiews, chics, nos alegra que os esté gustando la historia. :D


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO V

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Kagome saliera, y la acompañó hasta la entrada del complejo de apartamentos.

La veía hacer tiempo, (con la excusa de buscar las llaves en el bolso), mientras se mordía el labio y sopesaba si debía dejarlo entrar.

No quería ser grosera, pero tampoco estaba preparada para subirlo a su casa después de lo que había sucedido en su despacho. Y si lo despedía allí mismo él podría pensar que no quería verlo más... Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba este hombre, y no quería estropearlo. Había demostrado que ella le importaba, preocupándose cuando sintió que el peso de la conciencia, después de lo que sucedió en el despacho, se le hacía demasiado grande a ella. Y se esforzó en hacerle comprender por qué debían darse una oportunidad cuando notó que se estaba arrepintiendo.

Era amable, agradable, atento y considerado. Anteponía el bienestar de ella a sus deseos. Y sabía que la miraba absorto cuando creía que no se daba cuenta.

- Quieres… ¿quieres un café?

Inuyasha vio la duda en sus ojos, era obvio que quería seguir más tiempo con él, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que llegase a interpretarla como que quería más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar. Y a la vez no quería que creyese que estaba desesperada, cuando en realidad sentía que se desesperaba por él…

Curioso conflicto de temores y deseos. Desde luego lo tenían totalmente perdido, si no fuera quien era… si solo fuera un pobre humano, dudaba que fuera capaz de acertar con ella para tranquilizar sus sentimientos de kaos y confusión.

Sonrió y pensó cómo componer sus pensamientos en palabras para que ella no pensase que la estaba rechazando.

- No es justo, tengo que irme. Aunque no quiera. Tengo que entregar una documentación antes de las ocho, - Inuyasha miró su reloj para hacerlo más creíble - y mientras llego a casa y lo envío a la cuenta de la oficina me quedo justo de tiempo. – Ella suspiró un dejo que estaba entre la decepción y el alivio, levantó los párpados y sonrió con timidez, curvando los labios ligeramente y entreabriéndolos; rosados, brillantes por el bálsamo que se había puesto para protegerlos del frío, carnosos... Y después él no fue capaz de pensar en nada más que en la caricia a la que le invitaban esos labios.

- Esta bien, otro día será, - se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la boca; suave y corto, pero con más significado del que él era capaz de asimilar – te llamo mañana.

Abrió la puerta y entró en el edificio de viviendas con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pulso acelerado, pensando que había cometido la mayor locura de su vida. Cerró los ojos y rezó por que tuviera el valor suficiente para llamarlo al día siguiente.

Inuyasha casi no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo de detenerla antes de que desapareciera. Los sentimientos de ella se le estaban quedando grandes, y las manifestaciones que sucedían en su interior lo descolocaban tanto que no era capaz de comprenderlos ni asimilarlos. No le gustaba sentirse así, y a la vez sentía curiosidad por saber hasta dónde podía llegar aquella trama y cuales serían las consecuencias.

Al fin y al cabo todo era un juego con el que entretenerse mientras realizaba su plan y cobraba su venganza.

Puso un pie entre la puerta y el resto del portal para impedir que se cerrara.

- Kagome… - Ella giró sobresaltada, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida de que él estuviera ahí, con la puerta entreabierta y mirándola. Él dibujó una sonrisa que le provocó mariposas en el estómago - ¿Cómo piensas llamarme si no te doy el número? – Entonces ella respondió con una risilla entrecortada y la mano en el pecho. Que subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

- Oh!, claro, qué tonta – Se quedó allí, esperando a que él le diera el número.

- ¿Tienes papel y bolígrafo para apuntar?

- Oh!… - buscó en el bolso, removiendo su interior hasta dar con un bolígrafo de propaganda y una tarjeta que ni siquiera miró – puedes apuntarlo detrás.

- ¿Tonino? – preguntó él con cierta curiosidad al ver que ella tenía el nombre y el número de otro hombre - ¿algún amigo del que no me has hablado? – Preguntó, sintiendo que algo se tensaba dentro de él. Precaución, se dijo, simplemente era que le preocupaba el riesgo de que alguien se entrometiera perjudicando la misión que él mismo se había marcado.

- ¿Ah? ¡no! – Se dispuso a negar rápidamente, cuanto menos la emparentara con ese espécimen mejor - ese es amigo de Yamiko. Trabaja en un periódico, y me dio su tarjeta, apunta ya el número, no es nadie – dijo, quitándole la tarjeta y dándole la vuelta antes de entregársela otra vez, intrigándolo aún más… No quería que pensase lo que no era, pero un poco de celos no sentaba mal a nadie. Cogió la tarjeta después de que él apuntara su teléfono, y la guardó, despidiéndose con la incomodidad que provocaba el no saber qué decir. Llamó al ascensor y se montó en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

Inu Yasha esperó a que las puertas estuvieran cerradas para gruñir. Que hubiese otro hombre el cual había pasado desapercibido todo este tiempo perjudicaba sus planes. Subió al coche y cerró de un portazo, pensando en que tenía que saber si debía ocuparse de ese tipo o podría dejarlo pasar, dependía de la importancia que tuviera para Kagome.

Puso en marcha el motor mientras pensaba que preguntaría a Yamiko sobre ese hombre.

Aceleró calle abajo, decidido a que si interfería en su propósito, no dudaría en matarlo para quitarlo del medio.

Kagome entró en el vestíbulo con una media sonrisa, cerró la puerta y soltó las llaves en el cenicero de la entradita. Estaba como en una nube… que Inu Yasha pudiese sentir celos de otro hombre, decía y aclaraba muchas cosas. Quitaba algunas dudas como la que se estuvo planteando toda la tarde. Tenía la idea (inculcada por la educación que había recibido) de que una relación avanza porque no se da todo desde el principio. Ahora, su actitud, le demostraba otra forma distinta de ver las cosas. Él no le había dado importancia en el mismo sentido que ella, y seguía interesado.

Ilusionada por verlo al día siguiente dio un paso, oyó el jadeo en el salón y se detuvo a escuchar mejor antes de entrar. Hubo otro más y suspiró, Yamiko debía estar en el sofá con un hombre. Nunca antes había sido tan descuidada, siempre procuraba estar en su habitación para no molestar, por si ella llegaba en medio de la diversión.

No quería interrumpir, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí plantada hasta que decidiesen continuarlo en la cama, o peor aún, hasta que terminasen.

Agachó la cabeza y con los puños cerrados intentó cruzar el salón a toda prisa, pero la imagen que vio de reojo no era la que ella supuso. Había esperado verla tumbada en el sofá con un hombre encima, o sobre él a horcajadas, pero lo que había era una mujer con la cabeza gacha y con las manos cubriéndose los ojos.

- ¿Yamiko? – lloraba en silencio, como si no quisiese molestar a nadie, en una casa donde había estado sola hasta que ella llegó.

Se acercó y le posó la mano en el hombro.

- Yamiko, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué lloras?

Yamiko levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, era obvio que llevaba horas allí sentada y llorando. Tenía el rostro mojado, la nariz colorada y los labios hinchados. Había pequeñas motas de sudor en la raíz del cabello, y por un momento pensó que con su loca despreocupación, había traído al tipo equivocado a casa y la había atacado.

Se sentó a su lado mirando el mueblecito donde solían dejar el teléfono, por si tenía que llamar a la policía.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿estás bien?

Yamiko la miró, con tanta melancolía, que parecía que se estuviese despidiendo de ella, y que no se verían nunca más.

- Kagome, tú sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo sé – Kagome rió confundida y frunció el ceño - ¿a qué viene eso?

- Yo…yo no quiero que sufras – Cogió el pañuelo que Kagome le dio y se limpió la nariz

- ¿Por qué iba a sufrir?, no sufro Yamiko, al contrario, estoy feliz, - levantó el mentón de su amiga para que la mirase. Yamiko había estado comportándose de un modo extraño últimamente, recordaba a una profesora contar que su amiga había cogido depresión, y que al principio lloraba por cualquier cosa, sobre todo por problemas ajenos, ¿Y si era eso lo que le pasaba a ella?, estaba muy rara últimamente, y esta compañera decía lo mismo de su amiga; que se comportaba de manera muy extraña. Conocía el miedo que tenía Yamiko a quedarse sola, sin amigos ni pareja, y sospechaba que creía que el estar con Inu Yasha conllevaría dejar de ser su amiga y confidente. – Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase con nosotras, ya me case alguna vez o me vaya a la otra punta del mundo, me tendrás siempre para lo que necesites. No olvides eso – De pronto pensó que había ido demasiado lejos suponiendo, tenía que ser un poco más realista consigo misma. No podía pensar en matrimonio cuando ni siquiera podía decir que tenía novio – Bueno, eso de casarme es por decir, claro.

Yamiko asintió, pero en lugar de alivio vio resignación en su gesto. Aún así, en lugar de insistir en saber qué la tenía tan afligida, la abrazó y dejó que se enjugara las lágrimas en su hombro.

- Te quiero como una hermana, y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. – Volvió a decir ella.

- ¡Yamiko, ya basta, me estás asustando!, - dijo Kagome entre risas,– No seas pesada, voy a empezar a creer que estoy en peligro. ¿Es que me persigue un acosador y no quieres decirme nada? – La zarandeó entre risas y bromas para animarla y luego un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza que la dejó sin aliento – Está casado ¿verdad?

- No… no va por ahí, él está solo. Oye… no me hagas caso – dijo secándose las lágrimas – estoy en un momento depre, se me pasará. Tranquila – Por un momento vio un reflejo de preocupación en los ojos de Kagome que fue sustituido por otro de resolución.

- Voy a hacerte una infusión para que te calmes y luego quiero que te eches un rato, me parece que te vendrá bien dormir un poco – dio unos golpecitos en la mano de Yamiko y se levantó para hacerle la tisana.

- Kagome… - Cuando se giró a mirar a Yamiko, ésta le rehuía la mirada. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, preguntándose si no se trataría de algo del pasado que pudiese tener que ver con Inu Yasha, si no estaba casas y jugando con ella, entonces había sido un antiguo novio de Yamiko del que aún estaba enganchada. – tú perdonarías mis errores si te hiciese daño sin querer, ¿verdad?

No comprendió por qué tanta preocupación y disculpas por adelantado, si se trataba de eso, entendía que podría molestarle un poco, pero no se explicaba que eso la hiciera sentirse traicionada o dolida a ella en lugar de a Yamiko. No le atañía lo que hubiese podido haber entre Yamiko e Inuyasha si ya era historia pasada. El estrés tenía que estar afectándole más de lo que le afectaba a todos. Había sido un mal trago para el equipo de gobierno de la universidad la desaparición del sarcófago, pero tampoco era como si le hubiesen quitado un miembro a cada uno. Ella como el rector y otros lamentaron más que el robo se hubiese cobrado una víctima inocente que solo cumplía con su trabajo a esa hora.

- Si no es intencionado, ¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte? – La mirada de Yamiko acudió a ella como si pidiera a gritos algo que no lograba descifrar. Desde luego Yamiko necesitaba un buen descanso, y ella también porque empezaba a creer que estaba viviendo en una novela de espías donde había micrófonos por todas partes y podían oír lo que decían. Carraspeó y señaló a la cocina - voy a hacer la infusión, y después quiero de duermas un poco. Mañana estarás mejor y verás las cosas de otra forma.

- De acuerdo – su voz era apagada, demasiado para la tranquilidad de Kagome, le pondría doble ración de tila, a ver si con eso dejaba de comportarse como una loca, porque empezaba a asustarla en serio.

Cuando salió de la cocina, si ya le parecía extraño su comportamiento, esto se salía de la locura incluso. Yamiko había desaparecido como si fuese vapor, no estaba en el sofá, ni en su habitación, ni en ninguna parte de la casa. ¿Adónde habría ido a estas horas?

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el salón, haciendo zapin con el mando.

Se había dado una ducha caliente, había abierto una de las botellas de vino del verdadero propietario y tenía su bata de seda negra puesta.

Saboreaba la pequeña victoria que lo acerca más a su nuevo propósito, cada vez le gustaba más la idea de ser el dueño del mundo, tener a todos estos humanos ignorantes y confiados a su merced y obtener todo lo que quisiera y de la manera que quisiera, sin ningún impedimento. Ya contaba los días que faltaban para la luna llena, el día que podría realizar el ritual con éxito.

Una de sus orejas blancas se movió al oír los pasos, los ojos dorados se dirigieron al vestíbulo segundos antes de que el timbre sonara. Arrugó la nariz y gruñó al reconocer el olor de la mujer que estaba tras la puerta.

- ¿Qué es tan importante que vienes a molestarme, no te dije que la vigilaras? – dijo con una voz que decía que no deseaba verla por su casa. Le dio la espalda y entró en el salón.

Yamiko empujó la puerta para poder entrar y se detuvo a pocos metros de ella.

Su cuerpo se estremecía con solo su presencia, una cosa era estar con él entre otras personas o delante de Kagome, pero otra muy diferente era que estuviesen solos. Sabía lo peligroso que era, y aunque le fuese útil ahora, no dudaría en quitársela del medio si le estorbaba. Pero no podía seguir permitiendo que siguiera adelante con sus planes. Había estado cegada, pero ahora era capaz de comprender que tenía que salvarla de este monstruo.

Y de los otros…

Inu Yasha se volvió hacia ella, gruñendo. En un parpadeo la sostenía por el cuello, y apretaba la mandíbula buscando el control suficiente para contenerse de matarla con sus propias manos.

- ¡Tú no puedes exigirme nada! ¡Ella es mía! – Sentía las manos débiles palmear inútilmente su muñeca, intentando liberarse.

Yamiko tenía los ojos abiertos de asombro, sorprendida al saber que había leído sus intenciones y asustada por la fuerza que contenía la mano que encerraba su cuello. Apenas la dejaba respirar…

- ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada! ¡¿por qué quieres matarla?! – La voz le salía atragantada, y las palabras apenas podían ser pronunciadas, cuanto menos un grito.

- ¡Es mi venganza, y tú no puedes impedírmelo! – Sus dedos apretaron más conducidos por la rabia, que aumentaba descontroladamente, cuando la vio enrojecer asfixiada, y casi perder el conocimiento. Fue cuando la soltó, tan bruscamente que ella calló al suelo. Tosía y se masajeaba la garganta para calmar el dolor y la sensación de ahogo que aún sentía.

- Qué venganza, ella no haría daño a nadie – Yamiko levantó los párpados y se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Era la misma imagen del demonio del sarcófago… Una criatura tan hermosa como terrible, que no ponía diferencia entre el mal y el bien si sus propósitos se veían afectados

- Ella… Su antepasado, ¿qué mas da? Lleva la misma sangre – Recordó cómo sintió que se vaciaban sus venas y se llevaban la vida con ellas, gracias al conjuro de Kikyo. Aquella vez tuvo miedo cuando vio la oscuridad del sarcófago que se estaba formando ante sus ojos y que lo encerró con la intención de enviarlo a un letargo eterno. Ahora eran ellas, Kikyo y su descendiente quienes pagarían por aquello. Su rostro se relajó y dibujó una sonrisa perniciosa y arrogante, él era el dueño del destino de Kagome, y con ello de la sangre de sacerdotisa cuya existencia planeaba extinguir – Pero, puedes estar tranquila, por el momento. Si lo que te preocupa es su muerte, he decidido que aún no le ha llegado la hora, primero tendrá que hacer algo por mí. Y tú estarás ahí para ayudarme. – La última frase sonó más como una amenaza que como una orden. La sonrisa que Inu Yasha le dirigió, hizo que la columna de Yamiko se estremeciera.

- ¡Sé qué te ocurrió! – él levantó una ceja, curiosamente, la escena le estaba resultando entretenida - ¡ella no tiene nada que ver con eso, no puedes culparla por lo que hizo su antepasado! – Inu Yasha se rió y se masajeó el entrecejo.

- ¡Me estás cansando Yamiko, no se cómo te has librado de mi influencia, pero voy a solucionarlo! – se acercó a ella y atrapó su cara entre las garras. Los ojos dorados destellaron con una energía antinatural sobre los de ella, y en pocos segundos, Yamiko dejó de forcejear con él, doblegándose nuevamente a su voluntad, y mirándolo con esos ojos vacíos y apagados.

Inu Yasha la despachó poco después y volvió al placer de saborear uno de los mejores vinos que había probado en su vida y de paso pensar en una nueva preocupación; Yamiko había roto la nebulosa que había conjurado en su cerebro para hacerla sumisa y tenía que saber cómo había conseguido algo que creía inquebrantable incluso para el que la había creado. Se suponía que aquél que fuese sometido a la compulsión, sería un servidor hasta su muerte. En cambio, Yamiko conseguía romper aquél hechizo indestructible...

Kagome oyó abrirse la puerta, se había quedado dormida en el sofá esperando a su compañera de piso, cuando alzó los parpados para mirar, frunció el ceño, extrañándole que pareciera totalmente repuesta de una desolación que bordeaba la depresión. La había asustado cuando la encontró llorando, la había dejado preocupada cuando desapareció… y ahora volvía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó creyendo que era imposible que se recuperara tan pronto.

- Sí, no te preocupes, necesitaba que me diese un poco el aire.

- Bueno, me alegra que estés más animada, me voy a la cama.

Se levantó del sofá y se metió en su cuarto. Sin percatarse que la mirada que le dirigía Yamiko era vacía por fuera, pero interiormente un alma que se consumía, intentaba asomarse a ellos y gritaba pidiendo auxilio…

Habían pasado dos días en los que Kagome paso las horas libres en su despacho, pensando en si debía llamarlo o esperar unos días más para que no la creyera desesperada por verlo.

Él le había dado su número para que lo llamara al día siguiente de aquella cita, pero ella no lo hizo, pensando que era preferible que diera él el siguiente paso... Si de verdad le interesase se habría molestado en localizarla y saber si ella aún estaba dispuesta a que estuvieran juntos, en cambio no parecía preocuparle en absoluto si no se veían mas. Su número estaba en la guía, y no creía que hubiese muchas Higurashis en Roma. Él la hubiera llamado ya.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta, y vio a Yamiko acercársele con algo en la mano, desde luego no parecía en absoluto la mujer que vio encogida en el sofá, esmorecida, dos noches atrás. Ahora era la gata melosa de siempre, sentada al borde de la mesa como acostumbraba hacer, con su sonrisa y mirada felina. Alzó la mano que tenía los dos folletos y los dejó caer delante de Kagome.

- ¿Qué es? – Kagome los cogió y leyó las letras grandes

- Hay un congreso de arqueólogos e historiadores esta tarde a las ocho, podrías pedir a Inuyasha que te acompañara – sonrió traviesa cuando vio el sonrojo de Kagome.

- ¿De donde has sacado las invitaciones?

- Me las dio el decano para nosotras dos, pero si lees verás que puedes llevar acompañante. ¿Vas a llamarlo? – Kagome se limitó solo a mirar la invitación – Él está esperando que lo llames. No se atreve a forzar nada porque no quiere que salgas huyendo. Pero ya me ha llamado dos veces para preguntar por ti. – No era cierto, no vio a Inuyasha desde que salió de su apartamento aquella noche, pero eso Kagome no tenía por qué saberlo. E Inuyasha tendría que conformarse con verla en un recinto lleno de personas, no estaba dispuesta a facilitarle que estuviese solo con ella para que le hiciera algún daño. Aún no entendía cómo había llegado a extraviarse de la misión principal… el poder de Inu Yasha sobre ella era tan fuerte que no podía luchar contra él, pero extrañamente, cuanto más tiempo pasaba en casa, mas control recuperaba sobre este cuerpo. – Bueno, entonces me voy a casa y te dejo sola para que lo llames.

Inuyasha estaba tumbado en el sofá mirando el listín telefónico y decidiendo qué cena impresionaría más a Kagome. Hoy era la noche tan ansiada. Durante el plenilunio la haría beber el condimento especial que permitiría que su semilla permaneciese y floreciera, derramaría una única gota de su sangre en ella y su cuerpo estaría listo para cobijar a la criatura que se convertiría en la pesadilla de todos los humanos.

Quería hacerlo bien, que todo saliese perfecto; para que no hubiese ninguna sospecha de sus verdaderas intenciones. Había planeado invitarla a una cena íntima en su casa, y después llevarla a la cama. Cuando todo estuviese hecho, solo quedaría vigilar el embarazo de cerca haciéndola creer que quería responsabilizarse de ellos. Y por último… por último ella ya no sería necesaria, no tendría que esperar mas para cobrarse el castigo que le inflingió Kikyo.

Interiormente se estaba regocijando, anticipando el éxito cuando cogió el teléfono para llamar a Kagome. La muy indecisa no había llamado ningún día, pero eso no le preocupaba porque conocía sus sentimientos y sabía que acudiría si la llamaba. Pero antes de coger el teléfono para marcar el número, éste sonó. En la pantalla se reflejaba el número de ella, lo estaba llamando… la nuca se le erizó con un mal presentimiento. Lo descolgó y lo puso delante de él, esperando a que ella hablara.

- ¿Inu Yasha?

- ¿Sí? – volvió a su forma humana y se tumbó sobre el sofá, con los labios apretados, formando una línea. Tenía razón para estar alerta, por el tono de ella, había preparado algo que obstaculizaba su planes – iba a buscarte en unas horas, para invitarte a cenar. Iba a llamarte ahora mismo - se puso de pie y rodeó el sofá. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta, y desde allí podía ver la cama - ¿por qué no me llamaste?

Kagome titubeó unos segundos

- He… he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes de los chicos y apenas he tenido tiempo de nada.

Inu Yasha no la creyó.

- Al menos hubiera sabido que estabas bien. Bueno es igual ¿a qué hora te recojo?

- Bueno… yo…, te llamaba por si me acompañarías a un congreso, se reunirán unas cuantas viejas eminencias y unos pocos arqueólogos reconocidos. Ya sabes… pura diversión… - Intentó reír pero los nervios no la dejaron.

- Vaya, había pensado que podríamos cenar en mi casa

Notó la desilusión en su voz, él se había molestado en planificar una velada romántica en la intimidad de su casa, donde nadie los molestaría. Sintió las mariposas revolotear en el estómago al imaginar la mesa con mantel, y dos cenas alumbradas por unos candelabros, una copa y un baile en el salón… suspiró, ¿qué hombre había hecho eso por ella? Ninguno, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de vivir una experiencia de película.

Suspiró otra vez, lamentando que el congreso fuese tan importante. Le vendría bien a su carrera acudir y codearse con unos cuantos invitados si quería ser algo más que una simple profesora que hacía investigaciones muy de vez en cuando. Y que para una vez que tiene una tan importante como para darle fama a su nombre, desaparece.

- Bueno…, habrá aperitivos. – quiso decir a su favor para no sentirse culpable

- Unos aperitivos no es una cena, Kagome. – Dijo en su defensa

- También servirán copas.

No iba a convencerla, al menos no por teléfono, donde no podría persuadirla. Gruñó resignado y resopló. Se suponía que Yamiko se debía encargar de que nada se interpusiera esta noche. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer que parecía actuar por voluntad propia?

- Está bien, tú ganas, ¿A qué hora te recojo?

- ¿A las ocho?

- A las ocho estaré en tu casa.

- Otra cosa, en la invitación dice que hay que ir de etiqueta.

- No hay problema.

- Entonces te espero a las ocho, y otro día podríamos cenar en tu casa si quieres.

- ¿Y eso que es? – Preguntó con cierta entonación burlona - ¿es que pretendes conformarme?

- Tal vez… - devolviéndole el mismo tono.

- Hasta luego Kagome – Decididamente, empezaba a sentirse ligero, y por alguna razón no conseguía rectificar la curva de sus labios, y eso empezaba a incomodarlo. Colgó, se sacudió la cabeza con la mano y se metió en el dormitorio para prepararse.

Kagome miró el teléfono con una sonrisa nerviosa, aún sentía el corazón palpitándole en las sienes… Había aceptado, y ahora estaba atacada porque eran las cinco y aún tenía que llegar a su casa, ducharse, vestirse, peinarse y ponerse toda la parafernalia para que Inuyasha quedase deslumbrado.

Suspiró desesperanzada. No era mucho tiempo, si quería estar arrebatadora para él tendría que pedir ayuda a Yamiko, por lo que sería mejor que se diese prisa.

Metió las invitaciones en el bolso y salió en busca de un taxi.

**NN/AA: **Bueno, aquí subismo este, a ver qué os parece. Y gracias por los rewiews, de verdad que están siendo un buen aliciente para que sigamos con esto. Un saludo y feliz año nuevo. Esperamos que os hayan traido muchas cositas Papá Noel o los Reyes Magos ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VI**

Inu Yasha llevaba un par de minutos esperando a que le abrieran, había descubierto hacía unos segundos que odiaba esperar. Podía oír el agua correr, la música puesta a todo volumen, a Yamiko cantando y Kagome llamándola a voces. Con lo fácil que sería tirar la puerta, tenía que esperar como un idiota a que abrieran. Gruñó y volvió a tocar el timbre. En ese momento se abrió y le gritaron al oído.

- ¡¿Es que no oyes que están llamando?! ¡Baja esa música! – Kagome giró la cabeza y sintió el calor de la sangre concentrándose en las mejillas. La indignación por haber tenido que salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo enjabonado, desapareció de golpe al encontrar a Inu Yasha delante de ella - Pasa, estaré lista en unos minutos – Dijo, con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz, e intentó comportarse como si abrir la puerta, con una toalla por única ropa, fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la ducha esperando parecer relajada.

Inuyasha la siguió con la vista. Regresando, con los hombros mojados y desnudos y los pies descalzos, al cuarto de baño. Ladeó la cabeza para ver los muslos que apenas tapaban la toalla, y se fijó en las gotitas que se deslizaban por la piel hasta dejar las huellas de sus pies en el suelo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, ella se asomó. Y él levantó la mirada a su rostro.

- Siéntate, no tardo. – Volvió a asomarse – No te vayas – Susurró sonriendo

- Aquí estaré, no me moveré – contestó con otro susurro, acompañado de una sonrisa bobalicona que quitó en cuanto ella desapareció. Soltó el abrigo en un lado del sofá y se sentó a sus anchas.

Observó los muebles de la casa, sintiendo una punzada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y se preguntó qué hacía allí tan temprano. Aún faltaba más de una hora para las ocho, ¿por qué quiso venir antes? No lo sabía, y tampoco estaba seguro de que le gustase la respuesta si la supiera.

Fastidiado porque la punzada provenía de la insistencia con que lo miraban un par de ojos desde una de las habitaciones, alzó la cabeza, (para que ella supiera que la había notado). Esperó unos segundos a que el agua de la ducha volviera a correr, y luego preguntó sin el riesgo de que Kagome los escuchara.

- ¿Qué haces ahí mirándome como un juez? – No se molestó en mirarla, pero todos sus sentidos se concentraron en Yamiko.

Hubo una respiración temblorosa y arrastrada, consecuencia de la lucha entre el valor y el miedo, hasta que ella encontró el coraje para hablar. Qué patético le pareció, ¿De verdad creía esta mujer que corría peligro estando en el mismo techo que Kagome? Él no iba a arriesgarse a ser descubierto antes de tiempo.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer con ella?, si hubieses querido ya la habrías matado, has tenido varias oportunidades pero no lo has hecho, ¿Qué te propones realmente? – La risa baja de él era mucho más amenazadora que cualquier palabra, Yamiko retrocedió como si esa misma risa estuviese a punto de dirigirse a ella como lanzas venenosas.

- Sigo queriendo acabar con ella, pero antes uniré sus poderes a los míos. Entonces… ni las poderosas armas de los humanos podrán con lo que pienso crear. – No vio nada malo en decirle la verdad, de todas formas, aunque hubiese vuelto a perder su influencia sobre ella podría recuperarla nuevamente. Además de que ya había dejado de ser humana hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando lo despertó y su sangre tocó el alma de ella, supo que se estaba muriendo… porque su esencia estaba casi consumida por la del espíritu que la había poseído.

Yamiko no logró comprender qué pretendía, hablaba de una unificación de poderes, ¿a qué poderes se refería?... desde que conoció a Kagome no vio nada especial en ella. Solo sabía que era la elegida porque se lo habían dicho, pero no porque hubiese hecho algo que lo demostrase. ¿Era una excusa para tenerla más tiempo?

Este maldito demonio parecía actuar más por distracción que por venganza. Jugaba con Kagome, la estaba engañando y pensaba utilizarla para algo que, probablemente, no tuviera ningún resultado. Excepto el de ponerla en peligro a ella con respecto a los demás, por no haber podido evitar que él se acercase a Kagome.

Había fracasado a la vista de los otros, eso ya no le preocupaba tanto como buscar la forma de proteger a Kagome de ambas partes. Ya que, ahora que pensaba con más racionalidad, no veía qué bien podía resultar si los otros obtenían lo que venían buscando, desde hace tiempo, de su compañera de piso.

En cierto modo no había venido mal la aparición de Inuyasha; aunque este quisiera matar a Kagome, dudaba que los otros le estuviesen proporcionando un futuro mejor. Al menos este, le daba un margen de tiempo a ella para pensar qué hacer con Kagome; si protegerla de todos o seguir con la misión de Ryukotsusei.

Estaba hecha un lío, una parte de ella tiraba hacia su antiguo jefe, y la otra, no hacia Inuyasha, pero sí hacia Kagome, ella desprendía algo cálido que la hacía sentir libre, que le daba más fuerza para seguir luchando contra sí misma, contra aquello que parecía haberse apoderado de ella, quitándole la conciencia y lo remordimientos de todas las cosas malas que hizo, cosas que en otros tiempos nunca habría sido capaz de hacer.

¿Por qué, por qué fueron por ella? ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerla parte de este mundo del que la mayoría de las personas no eran consciente? Últimamente no hacía más que pensar en que quería recuperar su vida, y que ya era demasiado tarde. Ryukotsusei la había convertido en un alma esclavizado, y después en una asesina, e Inuyasha la iba a hacer cómplice de un asesinato que no quería.

El miedo se transformó en una ira momentánea que le dio valor suficiente para permanecer allí, en el mismo lugar que él, y proponerse vigilar todos sus movimientos para evitar aquello que tuviese pensado para Kagome.

Podía oír el rechinar de los dientes de Yamiko conteniendo la ira, y a Kagome secándose el pelo en el cuarto de baño, bloqueó el sonido de las dos mujeres, decidiendo ignorarlas, y encendió el televisor con el mando, en busca de algún canal que diese algo interesante. Le quedaban al menos dos horas para aburrirse antes de poder salir de esta casa.

Las noticias que daban en una de las cadenas captaron enteramente su atención. Hablaban sobre una catana, encontrada en los restos del templo del sacramento. Y que se expondría, junto con otros hallazgos, en el congreso que esa noche se acontecía en una de las principales casas de Roma. Historiadores eminentes de todo el mundo habían sido invitados a la presentación de tan extraordinarios instrumentos.

Inu Yasha se incorporó con interés, conocía la espada que estaba viendo. Había sido forjada por un herrero japonés nada recomendable, pues los materiales que empleaba solían ser mezclados con restos humanos y de animales, y bañada bajo el ritual de la sangre de un animal fuerte… o de una criatura nueva y totalmente inocente, dependiendo del destino de la espada.

Durante su etapa de monje, se dijo que en esta catana se hicieron ambos sacrificios, y que por eso poseía la fuerza de diez hombres y el control de la sangre tanto de la bestia como del humano. Él estaba familiarizado con ella, y conocía sus funciones y sus utilidades a la perfección, porque, de aquella, le había sido entregada con vista de que la custodiara en el templo y la usara cuando llegara el momento. Esa ocasión nunca llegó cuando fue monje, y cuando se convirtió en demonio quiso reclamar lo que le pertenecía, pero la vieja Urasue tomó las precauciones antes de que se desencadenase todo, y la hizo desaparecer.

Mira por donde la catana volvía a su dueño. Y esa vieja ya no estaba para impedírselo.

- ¡Yamiko! – Su llamada no fue muy alta, lo suficiente como para que la pelirroja acudiera sin que Kagome los oyera. - ¿Ves esa espada?

- Sí. – Contestó sin más ella, mientras veía los detalles de la empuñadura de la espada. Aún con sus conocimientos de armas antiguas, no consiguió reconocerla. La empuñadura estaba hecha de piel y, por las betas grises que poseía, podía ser canina. En la unió de la hoja a la empuñadura, salía una crin blanca y fina, como el pelaje de un perro.

Conocía las famosas espadas de la legendaria organización del sacramento, pero jamás había visto una como esta.

- Conseguirás esa catana para mí.

- Pero eso es arriesgado, ahora todos saben que existe. Y estará vigilada por cámaras de seguridad y guardias.

- Ese no es mi problema, arréglatelas como quieras, pero esta noche me la entregarás

- Pero….

- Está bien, lo haré yo mismo, está visto que ya no me sirves… ¿Sabes? – su tono sonaba con cierta elegancia y sarcasmo. Caminaba hacia ella, que había quedado parada en el umbral de su habitación, se detuvo delante y le acarició la mejilla – Echaré de menos esta bonita cara. – Le pasó el pulgar por la comisura de los labios, la sentía temblar de miedo y contenerse para no salir corriendo - Es una lástima, lo que sufrirá Kagome cuando su amiga ya no esté aquí para cuidar de ella.

Yamiko sintió que perdía las fuerzas, si no fuera porque su deseo de parecerle invulnerable era superior a cualquier cosa, sus piernas ya habrían dejado de sostenerla. ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra Inuyasha si quería quitársela del medio? No quería responderse a esa pregunta.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – su voz sonó temblorosa y la garganta se le cerraba impidiendo salir las palabras – No puedes ocultar mi muerte tan fácilmente.– Consiguió jadear. Espantada por el horror de saberse muerta de todos modos. Si no era ahora, sería cuando obtuviese lo que le estaba pidiendo. Y aunque quisiera no podría evitarlo, porque la compulsión era demasiado fuerte si empleaba una orden contra ella.- Esto no es el pasado, donde quitabas la vida a alguien y lo enterrabas en el bosque.

- ¡Oh! – soltó una risa irónica – verás yo no tengo por qué ocultar nada, no es mi culpa que ya no encuentres alicientes para seguir viviendo…

Yamiko rió histérica, esperando poder quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, no sabía exactamente cómo lo haría pero si podía dejar su mente en blanco y conseguir que obedeciera, estaba segura de que del mismo modo la haría cortarse las venas o pegarse un tiro. Suerte que no tenía una pistola.

- ¿Quién se iba a creer eso?, todos saben que yo no lo haría. – Quería ser convincente, hacer ver que no daría resultado y que sospecharían que se tratase de un asesinato. Pero su voz delataba nerviosismo e impaciencia, y la sonrisa de Inu Yasha decía que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era divertirlo más – Tonino… él no iba a creerlo.

- ¿Tonino? - preguntó, alzando las cejas – ¡Ah ya!, - se llevó un dedo a los labios como si quisiese hacer memoria – el Tonino que quiso tirarse a mi chica…

Yamiko abrió los ojos con asombro, no sabía hasta dónde podía haber llegado la relación con Kagome, pero hablaba de ella como si ya le perteneciera.

Por parte de Inu Yasha, él también había quedado sorprendido de sí mismo, jamás tuvo intención de ser posesivo. Sobre todo con la sacerdotisa de la que únicamente podría sentir desprecio, pero las palabras habían salido guiadas por el furor del momento, y hasta ahora, (que lo examinaba detenidamente), no se había dado cuenta de lo último que había pensado mientras hablaba. Le molestó que mencionara a ese idiota que empezaba a ser más que un estorbo, le fastidiaba que las dos mujeres hablasen de él; una como si fuese parte de ella, y la otra queriendo ocultarle algo. Y llevado por los celos, habló más impulsivamente que con la cabeza, y eso lo enfurecía aún más.

Calló durante unos segundos y a punto estuvo de desahogarse dándole una bofetada, pero el cese del sonido del secador lo detuvo. Pudiendo solo soltar una amenaza.

- Haz lo que te ordeno o te aseguro que ni tu querido Tonino podrá impedirme que te mate – silbó entre dientes.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, dejando a una pálida Yamiko paralizada en el umbral, pensando en que tenía los días contados y que podía sentirse agradecida por tener unas horas más para disfrutar de estar viva.

Kagome abrió la puerta del baño metida en un albornoz y con el pelo totalmente alisado, ignorante de la tensión que había entre las personas del salón. Pasó por entre los dos y se metió deprisa en su habitación.

Inu Yasha no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, todo un manojo de nervios y ansiedad por terminar cuanto antes y no hacerlo esperar. Intentaba aparentar que estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre la esperase en el salón mientras se arreglaba, pero no lo hacía nada bien. No era mentirosa, y tampoco buena actriz. En realidad Kagome no era lo que él habría querido; una mujer fría y calculadora que sopesaba todo y desconfiaba de todos, como fue Kikyo. A quien le fue imposible derrotar debido a eso mismo. Kagome era como una brisa fresca e inocente que hacía simple y natural todo lo que la rodeaba. Había vulnerabilidad en ella. Bastante… era confiada, una persona abierta y que se hacía querer, y ese era el peor problema que se le había presentado en su vida. Empezaba a agradarle su presencia, y, aunque lo pretendiera, no era capaz de odiarla como cuando supo de su existencia.

Yamiko se recobró de sus palabras y se refugió rápidamente en el baño, sin querer cruzar la mirada con Inu Yasha cuando pasó por su lado. Pero aún así sentía la punzada de sus ojos clavándosele en la nuca, y su voz retumbando en la cabeza como una amenaza que la obligaba a perderse otra vez en el abismo donde su pequeña alma, casi perdida, se arrinconaba temblorosa y aterrorizada, (desde hacía tantos años que ya no recordaba cuantos). La invasión de Inu Yasha había debilitado al espíritu que la tenía poseída y en ocasiones como ahora, era consciente de que una vez, fue una adolescente alegre y sedienta de conocimiento, que tuvo muchos planes para el futuro y que se esfumaron todos cuando Ryukotsusei, en su forma humana, se cruzó en su vida.

Inu Yasha empezaba a creer que su paciencia era ilimitada. Una se había encerrado en el baño deliberadamente, como si eso la pudiese proteger de él. Y la otra aún seguía haciendo, a saber qué, en la habitación.

Y el teléfono había comenzado a sonar con un timbre estridente y doloroso para sus sensibles oídos.

Sin quererlo soportar más, cogió el inalámbrico y entró con él en el dormitorio. Sus ojos quedaron atrapados entre las curvas de un cuerpo que tenía la cabeza oculta en seda gris, y, cuya tela, se deslizaba sensualmente tapando cada trozo de piel, cada nalga y cada centímetro de sus muslos.

Una vez que el vestido cubría hasta los tobillos, solo la espalda quedó al descubierto. Y la desnudez de los hombros solo era interrumpida por dos minúsculos cordones de seda que tenían la función de mantener el vestido en su sitio. Ella enfundó los pies en los zapatos de tacón y lo miró a través del espejo, sonrojada por haber sido sorprendida. Y emocionada de verlo allí.

Kagome se giró y le extendió la mano. Y él, solo por pura inercia le entregó el teléfono, que seguía sonando con ese timbre que ya no resultaba tan molesto.

Los ojos de Inu Yasha solo podían fijarse en ese escote holgado que dejaba ver casi la misma desnudez que por detrás, las medias lunas de sus pechos eran dos representaciones perfectas de la sensualidad de una mujer, y el canal que los separaba, tenía el espacio justo para pasar un dedo y bajarlo hasta el ombligo, que aunque el escote no pronunciaba tanto, incitaba que uno lo siguiese, imaginándose lo demás.

Hacía unas pequeñas arrugas en las caderas, que parecía anunciar el vientre y señalar dónde terminaba y daba paso al triangulo boscoso de su sexo. Tragó con dificultad y se agitó incómodo al sentir la erección bajo los pantalones. Y casi obligándose, salió de la habitación y se quedó postrado en una ventana que tuvo que abrir, esperando que el aire frío del invierno le quitase el calor que estaba sintiendo.

La tarde empezó a ir a peor para Inuyasha cuando Kagome le dio la noticia de que tendrían que esperar que Yamiko estuviese lista, porque el dichoso Tonino no podía acompañarla, empezaba a creer que ese tipo solo era una fantasía común en estas dos… sonrió conformado, (aunque por dentro empezaba a despotricar sobre los misterios de las mujeres a la hora de arreglarse, que perdían tanto tiempo sin saberse cómo), y asintió, diciendo que no había problema, esperarían un poco más.

Lo único bueno de aquello, fue verla salir del dormitorio, con el teléfono en la mano mientras le hablaba. Se había girado para mirarla, y, aunque la escuchaba, no podía dejar de recorrerla con la mirada, intensificándola en cada curva que insinuaba el vestido.

Kagome sonrió complacida, la observaba con esos ojos penetrantes que parecían querer desnudarla. Hubo algo en su interior, que le dio el valor suficiente para acercarse a él con pasos lentos y gatunos, y detenerse cuando su pecho quedó pegado al de él. Pasó un dedo por una de las solapas, y levantó la vista a aquellos ojos marrones, profundos, que no apartaban la mirada de ella, y que brillaban con cierta chispa que encendía su cuerpo. Se aupó, poniéndose de puntillas, y rozó sus labios con un beso suave. Abrió los ojos y sonrió otra vez.

La respuesta fue inminente. Inu Yasha, sin pensar demasiado en su reacción, le puso una mano en el cuello y otra en la parte baja de la espalda, donde sentía el calor de su piel suave y aterciopelada. Y se entregó al beso arrojado por el deseo y la necesidad de sentir el calor de sus labios, y su lengua jugueteando con la de ella, explorando, experimentando…

Las rodillas de Kagome se aflojaron y él la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Ella le pasó los brazos por los hombros y se abandonó a él. Cuando fue consciente de que la ducha del baño se cerraba se separó un poco, interrumpiendo el beso, y viendo la frustración de él en sus ojos. Los labios le brillaban, húmedos, y su boca tomó un rictus que le dijo que no estaba muy contento de que dejara aquél beso a medias. Le pasó la yema del pulgar por los labios, secándolos, y le acarició la mandíbula. La expresión de Inu Yasha se suavizó automáticamente.

- No te había saludado como está mandado. ¿Qué clase de chica pensarás que soy?

- Una muy mal educada – Suspiró, intentando aplacar el deseo que pulsaba en su entrepierna. Aún tenía la mano en su nuca, con el pulgar rodeó delicadamente el cuello y recorrió su trayecto, desde el hueco que se formaba donde las clavículas se unían hasta el mentón - Estás preciosa – Le susurró, sintiendo aún el hormigueo de su tacto en los labios.

Kagome sintió que se estremecía de placer, con esa simple caricia y sus palabras, acompañadas por el tono ronco y susurrante de su voz, podría hacerla perderse en un abismo si él quisiera.

Estaría encantada de no ir al congreso y quedarse a solas con él. Toda la noche. Pero era un acontecimiento que no podía dejar pasar.

Inu Yasha interpretó aquella mirada y el frunce de su ceño correctamente, y por un instante tuvo la esperanza de que no saldrían de la casa. Podría proponerle ahora mismo que se olvidasen del congreso, que dejasen allí a Yamiko y fuesen a cenar a su apartamento, pero la idea duró el tiempo de pensarla; para ella era importante ir a esa celebración y para él también había empezado a serlo desde que supo de la espada. Esperándolo…

Aún no sabía cómo iba a hacer para obtener las dos cosas en una misma noche. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que permanecer en la fiesta, ni si seguiría la luna llena allí para cuando llegasen a su casa. Para los humanos parecía que la luna no cambiaba en toda una noche, pero en verdad cada segundo suponía el comienzo de un cambio.

Tendría que confiar en que Yamiko robaría la catana por él. Y convencer a Kagome de que se fuesen temprano…

- No te importa si esperamos a Yamiko, ¿verdad?

- En absoluto… - Las mentiras eran tan fáciles de decir… Claro que le importaba, quería estar a solas con ella, y sin la incomodidad de tener que estar controlando los impulsos rebeldes de la otra. Quien se resistía cada vez más a la compulsión que constantemente tenía que enviarle para que no lo traicionase.

- Voy a decírselo – Se apartó de él con la intención de ir al cuarto de baño, pero Inu Yasha tiró de su brazo y la atrajo otra vez a su pecho.

Sus labios fueron atrapados por los de él, cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquella búsqueda frenética con un gemido. Sentía la fuerza de su excitación en el vientre, la mano de él en la parte baja de su espalda, empujándola más hacia su virilidad, y levantándola lo suficiente para que lo sintiera en la pelvis.

Volvió a gemir, esta vez frustrada porque él se había retirado, dejándola con hambre de más…

Estaba desconcertado, no quería dejarse llevar por ninguna clase de instinto, menos aún este, pero ella hacía que olvidase todo y se lanzase como un adolescente efusivo que tuviese que comerse el mundo en dos días.

Se lamió los labios al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba por qué su boca era como un imán para él que no podía ignorar. Maldita mujer… empezaba a gustarle besarla, y lo peor de todo era que estaba seguro de que también le gustaba hacerle el amor. Porque si no, ¿a qué venía estar armado y listo desde que la había visto en el dormitorio? Podría echarle la culpa a lo que llevaba puesto, pero un vestido, por muy bonito que fuera, no decía nada si no había atracción.

- Dime que esta noche la pasaras conmigo en mi casa, estoy loco por quitarte ese vestido. – le dijo casi sin aliento; queriendo convencerse de que lo decía para ir preparándola, y no porque realmente deseara hacerlo.

Estaba temblando, y no de miedo precisamente. No recordaba que alguna vez le hubiese pasado con otro hombre, estaba segura de que era la primera vez que se sentía tan excitada; estaba a un pelo de pedirle que le quitara el vestido ahora, pero sabía que entonces llegarían muy tarde, porque dudaba que les bastasen cinco minutos, con todo lo que le gustaría hacerle a su cuerpo

Se sonrojó cuando él abrió tanto los ojos que pareciera haberla escuchado.

Sería mejor meter prisas a Yamiko e irse cuanto antes… tenía la sensación de que él adivinaba sus pensamientos, y eso era incómodo. Además, si tardaban más en llegar a la recepción, le sería imposible hablar con el señor D'Alessandro; el arqueólogo e historiador más notable de los últimos diez años.

El congreso era en su honor; como una fiesta de despedida. Y ella quería tener la oportunidad de felicitarlo personalmente. Era una pena que entre los elementos expuestos, que correspondían a sus excavaciones, faltase el hallazgo más impresionante de la historia, el sarcófago del sacramento.

- Eso…, depende de cómo te portes

Las palabras, que salieron como una promesa, no compaginaban con la timidez que sintió de pronto por dentro. Los dos sabían qué querían, y tenían una celebración por medio. Así era como lo veía ella: dos personas que apenas se conocían, pero que tenían una gran atracción sexual el uno por el otro, cumpliendo con un compromiso, y ella no sabía cuándo sería el momento correcto para salir de allí con él. ¿Por qué le parecía todo tan difícil? Él quería, y ella también… no sabía si estaban saliendo como pareja o solo conociéndose, pero lo que sí estaba muy claro era que los dos deseaban lo mismo. Tal vez debería olvidarse de tapujos y dejar que las cosas surgiesen a su propio ritmo, no esperar nada del futuro y disfrutar del presente; Inu Yasha estaba aquí, en esta época de su vida, tal vez por varios meses, o quizás por unos días… lo mejor que hacía era disfrutar mientras durase.

- Seré un buen chico entonces.

- Te prometo que saldremos de allí pronto.

- Bien…

Se alejó de él cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Yamiko los miró, recelosa, y pasó en silencio hacia su dormitorio.

Kagome encogió los hombros mirando a Inu Yasha y la siguió; de unos días aquí estaba como ausente, o pensativa. Había intentado sacarle qué le pasaba, pero de pronto ella cambiaba el chip, como si la hubiesen reseteado igual que a un ordenador, y volvía a ser la Yamiko de siempre.

- Kagome….

- ¿Sí?, - Kagome seguía colocando los rizos de Yamiko estratégicamente, sin prestarle demasiada atención, hasta que sintió la mirada de ella a través del espejo - ¿Qué pasa?

Sabía que Inu Yasha las estaría oyendo, y por mucho que quisiese contarle la verdad o al menos advertirla, él se lo impediría antes de que dijese la primera palabra. Torció los labios con una sonrisa vacía y se concentró en aplicarse la sombra de ojos.

- Ese vestido te queda muy bien.

- Gracias. – Siguió mirándola, sospechando que quería decirle algo, algo demasiado importante si no se atrevía. Le daría tiempo. Y si no lo hacía, mañana en el desayuno se lo sacaría, aunque tuviese que retenerla en la cocina toda la mañana.

Inu Yasha estaba sentado en el salón, movía las manos marcando un compás en el respaldo del sofá, mientras sus oídos estaban pendientes de captar todos los sonidos de la otra habitación. Esa Yamiko… otra vez intentaba alertarla, sus dedos se detuvieron al comprender cuál fue su intención, iba a decírselo, podía sentir los pensamientos de ella, la batalla que allí sucedía entre un alma que luchaba por sobrevivir y un espíritu maligno. Esperaba que ambos fuesen más listos y no lo delataran, porque entonces, tendría que desechar una parte de sus planes y acabar con las dos esa misma tarde.

Una extraña presión se le formó en el estómago al pensar que tendría que matar a Kagome ahora, no quería hacerlo, no todavía. Era eso… por eso tenía esa sensación de náuseas. No porque tuviese curiosidad por ella, sino por la oportunidad que perdería de obtener el mayor poder jamás conocido.

De todas formas se hacía una pregunta. ¿Llegaría a sentir tristeza con la muerte de Kagome? Si era sincero consigo mismo, no lo sabía…

"_Sí"_. Le dijo una voz interior, que lo dejó helado.

Abrumado por la respuesta que obtuvo, se levantó del sofá y caminó despacio al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta y se miró al espejo, cambiando a su forma de medio demonio.

- No, lo que te molestaría es no conseguir lo que quieres de ella, solo ella puede dártelo – "_Hay más sacerdotisas"_, le contestó la voz, y él prefirió ignorarla - piensa por qué estas aquí, quieres esa vida, obtendrás ese maldito niño y luego la matarás. A la descendiente de Kikyo. Ella será la última de su estirpe – "_Mentira… si así fuera no querrías un hijo de ella, la estirpe continuaría"_. Su reacción instantánea fue dar un grito de rabia para callar la voz. Volvió a su forma humana, con el rostro endurecido, y salió del baño, dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Fue entonces cuando volvió a escuchar a Yamiko, y sintió que un peso, que no supo definir, se aligeraba en su interior al saber que ya no haría falta preocuparse.

Se sujetó al pomo tras su espalda y los pies se le quedaron clavados en el sitio; la sensación lo había perturbado, y por unos segundos estuvo perdido. Una cosa era disfrutar mientras ejecutaba sus planes, pero tener respuestas emotivas era algo nuevo y que no sabía cómo controlar.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió en ese momento y las dos mujeres salieron. Cogieron sus abrigos y se dispusieron a salir de la casa.

Kagome se detuvo cuando vio que él no las seguía y se volvió.

- ¿Vienes?

Inu Yasha parpadeó, recobrándose. Compuso una sonrisa y borró de su mente todo atisbo de preocupación. Más tarde se ocuparía de esa maldita voz que había empezado a escuchar, y también a odiar; estaba haciendo algo en él que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Cogió su abrigo del sofá y las siguió, antes de salir se dio la vuelta y miró más allá de lo que el ojo sólo veía. Y entonces lo descubrió, y comprendió por qué Yamiko estaba perdiendo su influjo, y por qué no la había sentido hasta este mismo instante; cuando era consciente de ella.

La energía de Kagome estaba por toda la casa, poderosa, concentrándose, haciéndose más densa con cada minuto que ella pasaba en esa casa. Purificando cualquier residuo de poder que pudiese haber en su compañera de piso. No la había notado porque era la misma aura que sentía en su dueña.

El temor, por primera vez se apoderó de él, ahora que reconocía esa energía supo que le era familiar, pues claro que le era muy conocida… ese poder que purificaba las almas era el mismo que poseyó Kikyo, ¿Por qué su poder había despertado? Era cuestión de horas, un día como mucho, que Yamiko recuperase totalmente el control y confesase todo a su amiga. Eso le llevó a una conclusión, no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que había conseguido hasta ahora, cuanto menos lo que llevaba tantos siglos esperando. Esa misma noche, tenía que deshacerse de Yamiko.

**NN/AA:** Nos da que Yamiko debería permanecer con la boquita cerrada o verá a donde va a parar. Este Inuyasha no se anda con chiquitas :P. Espero que os esté gustando tanto como nos gustó a nosotras escribirla, aún queda mucho por saber pero poquito a poco van apareciendo más cositas. Y se va poniendo más interesante, (o al menos eso hemos intentando :P)

Un saludito guaps y que os haya gustado la lectura. Gracias por los rewiew's que nos enviais, animan a seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VII**

Seguía las indicaciones de Kagome mientras miraba de reojo su perfil; tenía que reconocer que era bonita, apenas iba maquillada, y aceptaba que tampoco lo necesitaba. Como Kikyo… Recordaba su rostro impasible, concentrado y serio, y aún así poseía la misma belleza de esta muchacha. Realmente, si las costumbres de aquella época se hubiesen mantenido hasta ahora habría llegado a confundirla con su antepasado. Pero con la excepción de que esta mujer no estaba tan segura de su propia fuerza; ignoraba el poder que poseía y tenía un corazón demasiado inocente (no hacía falta ponerla a prueba para saberlo. Incluso sus pensamientos más profundos, en las ocasiones que pudo entrar en ellos, no contenían maldad alguna). Y también había otra diferencia, su expresión, el brillo de su mirada, y la sonrisa permanente que poseía… esta muchacha estaba más viva de lo que jamás estuvo Kikyo.

Oyó un ligero roce en el asiento de atrás y miró por el espejo interior para ver qué hacía Yamiko. Intentaba ocultarse de él, casi todo su cuerpo estaba girado hacia la ventana como si realmente estuviese mirando la calle, pero su instinto le decía que en realidad se escondía para ocultar que estaba llorando, y eso le creaba cierta incertidumbre de si debía continuar sirviéndose de ella para conseguir a Kagome. Porque al final la mujer metería la pata y lo delataría.

Yamiko se llevó los dedos a los ojos para limpiar la lágrima que amenazaba con arruinarle el maquillaje.

No quería estar sometida, pero no podía impedir ese impulso tan fuerte que la obligaba a obedecer y cometer actos que le costarían la vida; si no por él, sería por Ryukotsusei, quién ya la había abandonado y no dudaría en acabar con ella cuando la convocase.

Y luego quedaba esa parte de humana que aún poseía la pobre alma que vivía aterrorizada en un cuerpo que ya le era extraño, cuya conciencia estaba martirizada por el dolor que le ocasionaba saber que estaba contribuyendo a la futura muerte de la única mujer que verdaderamente fue su amiga.

El vaivén que producía el coche con los adoquines de la carretera cesó, y fue cuando se percató de que Inuyasha había aparcado, quien la sorprendió intentando mirarlo a través del espejo. Desvió la mirada por unos segundos a la figura de Kagome, que removía su pequeño bolso buscando algo… Tenía que advertirla, decirle quién era realmente este hombre, tenía que salvar su vida… por la amistad que las había atado, aunque la hubiese forjado una intención tan pérfida como la que tenía por misión.

A Kagome solo le esperaban días de tortura y esclavitud, si no era con Ryukotsusei sería con Inuyasha, porque ambos solo tenían sufrimiento para ella, e Inuyasha mucho más que el otro, porque conociendo a Kagome, el dolor por amor sería mucho peor e insuperable para ella comparado con el físico y el que pudiera cargar su conciencia al ser obligada a infligir daño y sufrimiento a otros.

La punzada que sintió en la cabeza y el impulso de gritar le avisó de que él supo de sus pensamientos en el mismo momento que los fue tejiendo en su conciencia, y sabía de la amenaza que eso significaba: Ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a este demonio.

Kagome salió del coche y se colgó el bolso mientras caminaba a la entrada del caserón donde se estaba celebrando el congreso. La mano de Inuyasha se cerró en su brazo, obligándola a volverse. Y sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente cuando sintió el calor de sus labios, la humedad de su boca bebiendo en la de ella… gimió y se entregó a aquél beso que cesó lentamente.

Abrió los ojos entonces, y descubrió que su mirada decía lo contrario a aquél beso, parecía haber preocupación en ellos, y no entendía por qué. Frunció el ceño y él tocó las arruguitas de su frente con el dedo para que las alisara.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó, temiendo que él tuviera que decirle algo que no quería oír todavía, un "tengo que irme en unos días" o algo por el estilo, que lo apartase de ella cuando sentía que empezaban a congeniar.

La expresión de Inuyasha pareció taciturna un instante antes de convertirla en una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Es que no puedo simplemente besar a mi chica? – Mirándola supo que no quería perderla tan pronto, y que tendría que terminar con aquella sensación tan desagradable.

El temor… debía tratarse de eso, temía que Yamiko la apartara de él aquella misma noche. Sospechaba que en cuanto tuviese oportunidad alguna, le diría todo sobre él; sobre quién era y lo que quería de ella, y qué ocurriría después…

Crearía una compulsión en Kagome para apartarla durante un rato de ellos y la advertiría con palabras, ya que con ordenes mentales no estaba teniendo el éxito que le gustaría, y si eso tampoco funcionaba, tendría que quitarla del medio esa misma noche.

Los tres entraron en una antigua casa, cuya arquitectura correspondía a las mansiones romanas del siglo XII.

Entregaron las invitaciones en la recepción del vestíbulo y caminaron hasta el salón de celebraciones, donde se exponían algunos objetos de la era feudal de Japón junto con otros hallazgos de otros países.

Ya había varios invitados que estaban siendo atendidos por el servicio de catering. Kagome pudo divisar entre ellos al señor D'Alessandro, el homenajeado. Cogiendo una de las copas de vino de la bandeja que ofrecía la camarera, se excusó a sus dos acompañantes y se dirigió a saludarlo.

Inuyasha sonrió todo el tiempo mientras seguía sus pasos con la mirada. Un camarero cruzó por su lado y cogió dos copas, ofreciéndole una a Yamiko. Esperó a que Kagome se acoplara al grupo de ancianos y estuviera ocupada repartiendo besos y apretones de manos. Entonces su semblante se volvió serio y templado cuando sus ojos regresaron a Yamiko. Sintió el cambio en la temperatura que desprendía por los poros y el olor que se acrecentaba en su cuerpo, no necesitaba tocarla para saber que temblaba de miedo, y aún así ella lo miraba con desafío, queriéndole hacer creer que no la aterrorizaban las amenazas que tuviera que decirle.

- Conozco tus intenciones, Yamiko, y no creas que voy a darte tiempo de llevarlas a cabo. No voy a dejarte sola para que me eches a perder lo que he venido a hacer… a no ser que decidas cooperar y sigas apreciando tu vida.

- ¿Crees que mi vida me importa ahora?, no, yo no tengo vida desde que apareciste tú, pero no voy a darte la satisfacción de que te salgas con la tuya, Inu Yasha.

Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exagerando una sorpresa que no sentía, y rió.

- ¿Intentas impedírmelo? Eso sí que es bueno. Habrá que verlo. Sabes que por mucho que lo intentases no podrías, y muerta no creo que puedas hacer gran cosa.

- Algún día cobrarás con la misma moneda, Inuyasha. – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse en busca del decano, que acababa de llegar y la miraba exigiéndole respuestas al verla discutir con Inuyasha.

Kagome miraba de reojo a su alrededor, habría querido encontrarlos donde los había dejado pero se movieron, y ahora no los alcanzaba a ver ¿dónde podían haberse metido Yamiko e Inuyasha?. D'Alessandro seguía hablando, pero ella no podía prestarle atención suficiente, hasta que él mencionó algo que sí acaparó su interés.

- Perdone, no le oí bien…

- Digo que por eso fue por lo que envié el sarcófago a la universidad, quería que vosotras dos hicieseis las investigaciones – Sus ojos regresaron a él, y asintió, volviendo a buscar con la mirada entre los que estaban en la sala. ¿Se habrían ido? ¿Habría pedido Yamiko a Inuyasha que la llevase a casa? Últimamente estaba desconocida, siempre había sido una mujer muy animada, con una luz especial que alumbraba a todos de tal forma que te daba energía para verte capaz de cualquier propósito y afrontar la vida con un optimismo que antes te faltaba. Pero ahora estaba apagada, triste y ausente… le preocupaba de verdad su estado de ánimo, y no quería dejarla sola demasiado tiempo… porque no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

De pronto los vio, sintió alivio de que siguieran aquí, pero el alivio se transformó en preocupación. Daba la sensación que estuvieran discutiendo, frunció el ceño preguntándose qué estaría pasando entre ellos; ella parecía querer llorar y él estaba tenso de controlar su enojo.

En ese momento la distrajo alguien que le puso la mano en el hombro mientras saludaba a D'Alessandro y luego a ella, obligándola a atenderlo.

- ¿De qué conocéis Yamiko y tú a ese? me suena de haberlo visto en alguna parte. – el tipo señaló con la barbilla en dirección a Inuyasha. Yamiko ya se había ido y él estaba allí parado, en un rincón del salón, solo. pero con una pose que mostraba total seguridad en sí mismo.

Visto así como estaba ahora; con los hombros relajados, y una mirada segura que examinaba a las personas, parecía estar por encima de toda esta gente. Era como si todos ellos no encajasen aquí. Ellos, que eran catedráticos. Historiadores de nombre reconocido, y personas importantes dentro del mundo de la historia antigua, no pertenecían a dicho mundo. Y en cambio él fuera el único que realmente sí encajase… se preguntó cómo podía haberse fijado en ella, en alguien que no era más que una profesora que todo lo más había participado en una excavación en las ruinas del templo del sacramento, cuando era estudiante, y que por esa casualidad le asignaron el estudio del sarcófago que habían robado.

- Hace investigaciones más específicas, no creo que hayáis oído hablar de él a no ser que lo hayan contratado alguna vez los de la comisión de arqueología

- Es posible que sea eso. Así que tu amigo es nada más y nada menos que un topo de esos que no ven la luz, se mojan poco y solo escriben y requetescriben informes para nosotros.

Kagome lo miró indignada, éste debía ser uno de los pocos idiotas que se creían alguien por haber sido invitado a una celebración como esta. No lo conocía apenas, lo había visto como mucho un par de veces por la facultad y en la sala de profesores, pero siempre iba con esos aires de profesor experimentado.

- O hacen el trabajo que otros como tú no son capaces de comprender porque no dan más de sí – Kagome hizo un ademán para que Inuyasha se acercase a ellos mientras oía las risas del grupo e ignoraba la expresión de desagrado que le dedicó el otro – Señores... – esperó a que él estuviese junto a ellos y tuvo la sensación de que una descarga de corriente hormigueara por su columna cuando él le posó la mano en la espalda, obligando al otro hombre a retirar la suya de su hombro – Os presento a Inu Yasha

- Según nos ha dicho Kagome te dedicas a sacarnos las castañas del fuego cuando, "torpes como nosotros", nos encontramos con cosas que no entendemos. Habrías sido una ventaja cuando aún teníamos el sarcófago. Lástima que lo robaran.

- Hubiera sido un placer, Kagome me habló por encima sobre ese hallazgo. Habría sido interesante verlo… - Sonrió amablemente, pero con una diversión interior que si la hubiera exteriorizado sonaría a carcajadas… Sí que habría sido interesante todo lo que podría haber dicho sobre aquél sarcófago; cómo fue creado, y qué contenía… se preguntó cómo se tomarían estos idiotas la noticia si les dijese en ese momento que tenían el descubrimiento justo delante de sus ojos.

- Ahora que lo pienso… es verdad, su cara me es familiar a mí también… - Interrumpió D'Alessandro.

Inu Yasha miró detenidamente por primera vez al viejo. Si había estado en el templo podía haber visto su imagen en alguna parte. Él fue monje en aquel templo, su cara podía estar pintada en cualquier papiro. Debía desviar su curiosidad saciándola con alguna mentira que se asemejase a la verdad, para dejarlo tranquilo antes de que, por culpa de un viejo curioso, empezase a acumular errores en su plan.

- Tal vez en alguna reunión, aunque no lo creo, tengo buena memoria. Le recordaría.

- El señor D'Alessandro se reúne con frecuencia con la comisión consultiva de arqueología y con el consejo editorial, tal vez tú no le vieras y él a ti sí en alguna de aquellas reuniones.

Inu Yasha miró a Kagome frunciendo el ceño. Era poco probable, por no decir imposible, que lo hubiera visto antes. Todo apuntaba a que, al igual que la espada y el sarcófago, el viejo había encontrado mas cosas de su propiedad en la misma excavación, y eso no le gustaba nada. Jamás se le ocurrió que alguien de este siglo pudiera identificarlo.

- Ya recuerdo… qué curioso – Inu Yasha vio interrumpido sus pensamientos – he visto su cara dibujada en unos pergaminos, pero es del todo imposible, pertenecen a un templo de Japón de la era Edo. – Dijo el anciano, sin perder la expresión relajada y amable que poseía.

A errores como estos se había estado refiriendo. No podía permitir que continuase indagando, tenía que encontrar alguna excusa que sirviese como coincidencia.

El viejo no parecía sorprendido y tampoco esperaba una explicación a algo extraordinario, simplemente esperaba una respuesta lógica y sencilla a lo que para los demás empezaba a ser enigmático.

- Bueno…, mis antepasados proceden de una pequeña aldea de Japón. Estaba protegida por un templo, y uno de los monjes pertenecía a esa familia. Quizás coincida el parecido porque se trate del mismo monje, aunque no tengo conocimientos de si ese hombre forma parte de los escritos que usted dice.

- Tal vez tenga razón.

- ¿Qué coincidencia, no? – Preguntó Kagome

- No realmente, es usual tener algún antepasado dedicado a las costumbres religiosas – le respondió el anciano, en esos instantes pudo ver que el decano quedaba libre de la pelirroja que lo acompañaba – Si me disculpan voy a saludar a Maezza.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se separó del grupo.

El otro hombre no tardó en dejarlos solos cuando uno de los camareros se acercó a ellos.

Inuyasha alcanzó dos copas de vino de la bandeja y le entregó una a Kagome, quien se quedó mirándola preguntándose si sería bueno tomársela o debía rechazarla.

- Es muy fácil, solo tienes que llevártela el borde a la boca y permitir que el líquido pase por la garganta. – Ahí estaba su risa; suave y melodiosa, con un toque de timidez. No sabía qué contenía que le aceleraba la sangre. Era algo en ella… no, tenía una atracción que nada tenía que ver con esta mujer, sino con su instinto de hombre. Probablemente, la poca parte que le quedaba de humano deseaba aparearse con ella más de lo que podía desear él mismo como demonio.

- La verdad es que no soy buena bebedora…

- Vamos, una copa no hace daño a nadie. ¿Qué puede pasar? – Algo le decía que valía la pena saberlo

- Está bien, solo tomaré una.

- Claro, solo una…

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se torció en una mueca entre maliciosa y divertida. Decía de todo menos lo que las palabras en sí indicaban. No iba a permitir que solo bebiera una, sino unas cuantas…

Mientras el comité comenzó con una charla de bienvenida a los invitados y recitando una honorífica despedida al jubilado, las copas fueron llegando a las manos de Kagome sin que ella apenas se diese cuenta.

Cuando los hicieron pasar a la sala donde se exponían los hallazgos más importantes encontrados por el homenajeado, Kagome ya dudaba de si llevaba la tercera o la cuarta copa de vino.

En el centro de la sala había una urna con la catana del sacramento. Kagome quiso acercarse llevada por la curiosidad de sus extraordinarias características, pero Inuyasha no estaba muy convencido de poder controlar su poder si se aproximaba más de lo debido; la espada recogía la energía y la aumentaba de tal modo que la fuerza se disparaba, y era muy fácil perder el control para mantener su forma humana.

Pero Kagome estaba demasiado animada por la bebida, y una negativa no iba a frenarla. Lo agarró por una manga, y con la otra mano jugó con el cuello de su camisa.

- Vamos Inu Yasha, ven a verla, ¿quién eres?, no te conozco – Arrugó la frente como si fuera una niña pequeña que estuviera a punto de desilusionarse – pensé que esto – con una mano abarcó toda la sala, refiriéndose a la exposición de los elementos antiguos que estaban en las urnas - te gustaba

Inuyasha suspiró y sonrió, haciéndose el sumiso, pero no estaba muy convencido de lo que su proximidad a la catana pudiera ocasionar. Por si acaso se preparó para dar un espectáculo que iba a causar muchas preguntas a la mayoría de los presentes.

¿Qué tenía esta mujer que lo convencía tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué tenía que satisfacer su tonto capricho arriesgándose a poner en evidencia lo que realmente era, echando a perder todo su plan?

- Está bien, vamos – Le dijo, tan resignado como un padre cuando tiene que acceder a comprar el juguete que el niño le pide con tanta insistencia.

Kagome tomó su mano y lo llevó casi a tirones hasta la urna.

- Mírala, ¿no es fantástica?, ¿dónde vas a ver una espada como esta? – Tenía las manos apoyadas en la urna y observaba fascinada la hoja oxidada por el tiempo.

A un par de metros de distancia se encontraba Inuyasha, mirando igual de fascinado la catana. Podía sentir la atracción de su poder, llamándolo, pidiéndole que la tomara en sus manos para mostrar la grandiosidad que contenía su energía y de lo que era capaz. La maldita lo había elegido, exigía ser su compañera eterna, y él estaba más que dispuesto a ser su dueño. Pero más tarde… antes tenía que conseguir algo más importante. La mujer que tenía delante, dándole la espalda -indiferente a lo que él pretendía de ella-, era la única que podía darle la "vasija" que llevaría el alma de uno de los sabios más importantes. Un alma tan vieja en años como en conocimientos de los elementos y sus combinaciones para crear el poder absoluto que lo llevaría a ser dueño de todo el mundo.

- ¿Crees que pueda haber sido forjada por el herrero del sacramento?

La pregunta, formulada apenas en un susurro, captó su atención, ¿hasta dónde podían llegar los conocimientos de esta mujer? ¿Cómo pudo saber del herrero cuando la existencia de tales espadas solo eran consideradas una leyenda, puesto que la organización siempre se aseguró de que nadie pudiera tener pruebas de su existencia real? Los monjes de aquella época se ocuparon bien de mantenerlas en secreto.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú sobre ese hombre?

Kagome giró la cabeza y entonces retrocedió unos pasos de la urna, sintiendo que Inuyasha estaba demasiado lejos de ella. Pero no percatándose de cómo era posible que hubiese podido oírla.

- Lo leí en unos escritos, encontrados en una excavación, estaban guardados en un estuche de bambú. Y hablaban de él y de las espadas que hizo, esos escritos advertía que guardaban un poder increíble.

- Las espadas celestiales. El material que empleaban era la aleación del acero con los colmillos triturados de animales sagrados, se dice que les daba un poder bendito para poder luchar contra criaturas malignas. No, - Miró la urna para señalar la catana - esa espada no pudo ser forjada por ese herrero, no cumple con sus características.

Kagome sonrió e inclinó a un lado la cabeza. Sus ojos mostraron un brillo diferente esta vez, ocasionado por la bebida y la admiración.

- Estoy sorprendida, no muchos saben sobre esas catanas.

- Como ya te dije, trabajo con lo que no sale de los archivos históricos que están guardados hasta que se decida sacarlos a la luz.

- Sí, pero eso sigue sin salir, solo cuentan como una leyenda. ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa?

- Nunca se han encontrado esas espadas, Kagome. Es probable que no hayan llegado a existir más que en la imaginación del hombre. Ese manuscrito que leíste pudo ser el sueño de cualquiera plasmado en un pergamino para quedase olvidado.

Cogió a Kagome del brazo y la sacó de allí, volviendo a entrar en el salón, donde pudo aprovechar la ocasión de coger otras dos copas para ellos.

Los canapés eran paseados en bandejas por todo el salón, dando opción a los invitados para que los probaran. Kagome pensó que quizás debería comer alguno, porque notaba que se estaba desinhibiendo más de lo que normalmente era capaz. Había tomado ya dos copas más, y se sentía osada y valiente, -cosa que no era normal en ella-. Pero antes de que pudiese abalanzarse a una de las bandejas, Inuyasha le quitó la que tenía, casi vacía, en la mano y le colocó otra en su lugar, la cuarta… ¿O era la quinta? ¿O la sexta…? Había perdido la cuenta, después de las dos primeras ya no estaba segura de cuantas llevaba.

- Creo que debería dejar de beber, no quiero ser grosera, pero es que como me tome esta voy a pasar a la fase de "Hola mi amor ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un pequeño paseo?" – La risa de Inuyasha le dio más confianza y le hizo pensar que quizás no hubiese bebido tanto. Él no parecía incómodo con ella. O tal vez fuera que no le desagradaba la idea de perderse con ella de toda esta gente por un rato.

- Está bien, tú tomate esta y yo te acompaño al paseo. Recorramos el salón, caminando te sentirás mas despejada ¿dónde quieres ir? – Le preguntó él divertido.

Kagome lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrió animada por la bebida y se atrevió a guiarlo por la casa.

- Tú estás intentando algo, ¿no? – Él rió y la miró con tanta intensidad que le cortó la respiración. Se llevó un dedo a la boca, para disimular la magnitud de cuánto le gustaba este hombre, y jugó con la uña entre los dientes – m…. – se acercó un paso más, la distancia era tan corta que apenas los separaba un centímetro. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y trepó hacia arriba hasta rodearlo con los brazos.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza creyendo que quería besarlo, pero ella desvió sus labios al oído.

- Hay una vasija que me tiene intrigada, y me gustaría verla de cerca. ¿vamos?

Inu Yasha miró a donde ella señalaba, unas vasijas de barro cocido estaban expuestas delante de unos biombos negros, al final del salón, donde apenas se acercaba nadie. Un lugar perfecto para tener un poco de intimidad… Levantó una ceja y volvió a mirarla.

- De acuerdo, veamos las vasijas – Dijo riendo.

Mediante se acercaban a la zona, Inuyasha se percató de que estaban siendo observados; Yamiko… No quería perderlo de vista, sentía sus ojos sobre él intesamente, esperando la oportunidad de coger a Kagome a solas para contarle cuales eran sus intenciones. Tenía que hacer algo con ella…

Kagome le tomó la mano a Inuyasha y lo condujo hasta el biombo, miró la vasija con interés fingido y señaló el cartelito que describía el año al que pertenecía.

- Bueno – Comenzó Inu Yasha – Aquí estamos.

- ¿Hay alguien cerca? – Preguntó Kagome sin apartar la vista del cartel.

Inu Yasha echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

- No, están muy ocupados al otro lado del salón, bebiendo y comiendo.

- ¿No nos mira nadie?

Inu Yasha la miró unos segundos, ya no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba haciendo ella. Por la forma de estudiar el objeto, parecía realmente interesada por la procedencia del ánfora. Y no sabía si él habría malinterpretado sus palabras y gestos anteriormente, y lo único que quería era robar este cacharro de barro para ponerlo como centro de mesa en su casa.

Echó otro vistazo al resto de los invitados. Curioso por el misterio que ella se traía.

- Creo que no… ¿Por qué lo preg… - de repente fue tirado del brazo y conducido detrás de los biombos. Miró por encima de ella, tensando todos los músculos y preparándose para defenderse. De pronto se vio en aquellos bosques de 1467, esperando que el pelotón de hombres de Kikyo lo alcanzasen con las espadas en alto para acabar con él. Hasta que recobró la cordura y entendió que estaba en un siglo donde sería imposible que se viera otra vez amenazado por la fuerza de Kikyo. Quién podría derrotarlo estaba junto a él, dócil y sumisa, y no era consciente de quién era realmente.

- Quería estar a solas contigo- Le confesó antes de callar cualquier intención de hablar pegando sus labios a los de él.

Ahí estaba ella, de puntillas y tambaleándose por la falta de equilibrio. Agarrándose a sus hombros para poder alcanzarlo y con los labios los suyos. Esperando que él diera el siguiente paso.

Abrió la boca y asomó la lengua, incitándola a que abriera la suya. Ella no tardó en responderle. Acomodó la cabeza, inclinándola a un lado para poder llegar mejor a su lengua y le rodeó la cintura para acercarla aun más a él.

Kagome gimió y se acercó hasta poder tocarlo con su cuerpo, sentía una presión sofocante en su vientre que solo podía calmarla si se frotaba con su ingle. No sabía por qué actuaba de este modo, ella no era así pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, y el alcohol no la ayudaba para controlarse. De pronto nada de lo que les rodeaba tenía sentido para ella, la gente sobraba allí, solo contaban ellos dos. Y tenía que apagar esta necesidad por tocar su piel, por sentir algún tipo de satisfacción temporal que la calmara lo suficiente. Porque frotarse contra él no era bastante.

Le estorbaba la copa que tenía en la mano y se la entregó a él para poder explorar con libertad. Tenerlo allí, besándola, y sin poder hacer nada con las manos le hizo perder cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener, dejándola solo con la ansiedad que sentía rebosar por cada poro.

Le desabrochó la chaqueta y sacó la blusa de los pantalones. Su piel estaba caliente, suave y fibrosa, podía notar con los dedos la pared dura que formaba su torso, el pecho fuerte y desarrollado por el ejercicio. Debía ser un hombre al que le gustaba cuidar su forma. No lo había imaginado de carnes sueltas, no le sobraba ni un gramo, pero tampoco pensó que fuera de los que salían a correr por las mañanas. Bajó las manos hasta la cintura y las invirtió hacia abajo, colando una por el pantalón y con la otra desabrochándole el cinturón para poder tener mejor acceso.

Él gimió cuando notó los dedos fríos de ella tocar su miembro. Albergándolo en la mano y comenzando una caricia descendente mientras intentaba devorarlo con la boca.

Tenía que pararla antes de que perdiera él también la cabeza. Le sujetó el brazo por la muñeca y le apartó la mano de la entrepierna.

- Espera Kagome… Este no es un buen sitio para esto

- Pues sácame de aquí – Le pidió, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y cogiéndole la mano – Llévame a tu casa.

Inuyasha le levantó el rostro y la besó. Ella volvió a abrazarse a él, echando las caderas hacia delante. Cuando se apartó de ella sintió una extraña corriente en el estómago. Lo miraba con ojos febriles, la respiración agitada y el corazón sonando como un redoblar de tambores… Y en su rostro, totalmente cambiado por el deseo, se veía una muchacha joven, inocente… vulnerable y temerosa de que le hicieran daño, pero capaz de enamorarse del mismísimo diablo.

Le cogió la mano y caminó con ella, sin decir ninguna palabra, no hacía falta, ella sabía que se dirigían al coche y en coche la llevaría a su casa, esa noche la pasaría con él.

Eso era lo que quería, era la noche perfecta, aunque en una parte de su conciencia hubiese un ser humano gritando por ser oído por el demonio que era, para que permitiera conocerla, y darse a sí mismo una oportunidad como hombre de amar y ser amado… Eso solo era un sueño que no se proponía alcanzar, porque si pensara en ello, podría considerarlo inalcanzable.

Yamiko los estaba buscando, pero como por arte de magia, habían desaparecido, la última vez que los vio fue junto a unas vasijas poco importantes que se exponían al final del salón. Salió con la excusa de tomar un poco el aire, para recorrerse el salón. Y para desgracia de ella, ya en la entrada de la mansión, los vio alejarse en el coche.

En el coche permanecía el silencio a excepción de una melodía que sonaba en la radio a un volumen bajo, y la respiración profunda de Inuyasha buscando la concentración en la carretera. Kagome miraba distraída por la ventana, aunque eso solo era una apariencia; su mano se deslizaba lenta por la pierna de Inu Yasha, llegando hasta el muslo y bajando otra vez. Le gustaba saber que él intentaba parecer relajado, como si no le importara lo que ella hiciera, pero su pierna estaba tensa, esperando para saber qué dirección tomaría la próxima vez su mano. La apartó y la colocó en su nuca, tocando sutilmente el nacimiento del cabello, y la dirigió al lóbulo, perfilando su forma. Él levantó la vista al retrovisor y miró fugazmente su rostro. En ese mismo instante ella lo miró fijamente y pudo sorprenderlo observándola. Bajó la mano por el hombro y la detuvo en el pecho. En ese momento el semáforo se puso en rojo y él soltó una maldición, después carraspeó queriendo disimular su impaciencia y ella rió.

- No le veo la gracia, cuando te coge uno en rojo es como si se confabularan todos, porque hacen que te pares en cada uno – El semáforo se puso en verde y siguió avanzando.

Ella se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

- Yo no tengo prisa… ¿Y tú? – Desabrochó el botón del pantalón e introdujo la mano, buscando su miembro.

Él se detuvo en el siguiente semáforo, que estaba en rojo, pensando en que tenía razón cuando dijo que se confabulaban, y se acomodó mejor en el asiento cuando sintió la mano de ella rodeándolo.

Se estremeció al sentir el frió del exterior en su virilidad y la presión de su pulgar en el glande. Ella bajó hasta su ingle y jadeó al sentir el contraste de su boca caliente, abrigándolo.

El semáforo se puso en verde cuando ella empezó a introducirlo cada vez más profundo en su boca, presionando con los labios y succionando cuando lo iba sacando. Y no supo si sería capaz de conducir teniéndola a ella ahí abajo, jugando con su pene y volviéndolo tan loco que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en meterse dentro de ella. Estaba por aparcar a un lado y tumbarla un momento en el asiento de atrás, ya irían después a su casa y se comportaría con más paciencia.

- Espera…

- ¿No irás a decirme que esto te desconcentra?

- No, pero… - Sintió la lengua de ella lamerle, y su mano subir y bajar por su vara, cargándola cada vez más de tensión. Si ella no paraba se correría allí mismo, y eso sería un desperdicio. Quería fecundarla, y cualquier eyaculación fuera de la matriz era un desaprovecho – Maldita sea, Kagome – dijo entre dientes, siendo incapaz de frenarla, lo estaba volviendo loco, y lo que sí era de tontos era cortar algo tan bueno. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento, tanto como la conducción le pudo permitir, y le retiró con una mano los mechones de pelo que le entorpecían la acción – Está bien, pero no lo termines – La bestia dentro de él empezaba a exigir salir y tomar su sitio, sentía la sangre correr acelerada y los latidos del corazón extenderse a todas sus extremidades. Las uñas y las encías le dolían por querer retener los atributos del demonio dentro de la carne. Le era casi imposible mantener encerrado al monstruo mucho más, tenía que calmarse, tenía que llegar pronto a la seguridad de su casa, donde tenía todo lo necesario para prepararla sin que ella notase lo que era realmente.

Pisó el acelerador aún más, esperando no toparse con la policía y que le hiciera perder más tiempo y se lanzó sobre la carretera. Deseando llegar cuanto antes.

Le pareció mentira cuando apuntó con el mando la entrada del garaje. Las ruedas rechinaron al girar en la tercera columna de la derecha y frenó en seco.

Kagome se incorporó y miró por el parabrisas, desorientada.

- Ah… ¿Ya hemos llegado?

Él no respondió, salió del coche y a zancadas fue a abrirle la puerta. Ella le dio la mano y más que ayudarla a que se apoyase, la sacó de un tirón que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Inuyasha la soltó unos segundos para cerrar la puerta del copiloto, y tuvo que seguirla cuando empezó a caminar por el parking, preguntándose a dónde iría, porque su casa estaba en sentido contrario al que ella estaba tomando.

Kagome se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada de los coches, se giró y casi se chocó con el pecho de Inuyasha. Se puso de puntillas para mirar por encima de su hombro la plaza donde estaba el coche aparcado, y luego lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos que por la tenue luz de aquél lugar le parecían ambarinos en lugar de marrones.

- ¿Dónde coño está tu casa?

Inuyasha suspiró desesperado, empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dado tanto alcohol. Kagome lo miraba con ojos adormilados, y se tambaleaba como un balancín; adelante y atrás… ¿Cuánto de efectivo podía ser el acto si estaba así de ebria? Cuando salieron del caserón ella estaba más despejada y más que dispuesta, ahora seguía dispuesta, pero a punto de dormirse. Kagome bostezó en ese mismo momento y antes de perder más tiempo la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la entrada de su bloque.

El ascensor tardaba demasiado en bajar. Si esperaban un poco más se caería redonda al suelo. Empezaba a entrarle sueño y las ganas se le estaban apagando. Tal vez no debería haberle propuesto a Inuyasha que la trajera a su casa. Maldito Einstein… Quería cargárselo en este momento. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió soltar eso de la relatividad para que todo el mundo fuera consciente de lo que tardaba un ascensor cuando más prisa se tenía en usarlo? Miraba fijamente la luz roja del llamador, con la idea de que si lo miraba con intensidad antes llegaría. Pero no estaba dando resultado. Suspiró soñolienta y levantó la vista a la puerta, dándose cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que Inuyasha la miraba. Pobre… Aún esperaba que fuera a suceder algo entre ellos, y ella ya no sabía si iba a ser capaz de mantenerse despierta. Esperaba que pusiera todo su empeño de buen amante, porque ahora mismo lo sentía todo dormido.

Pensar aquello le hizo gracia y se le escapó una risita. Se tapó la boca para cortarla y el tirante del vestido, del otro hombro, se le resbaló.

Inuyasha lo colocó en su lugar

Se estaba enfriando, tenía que hacer algo para volver a calentarla, quizás -si despertaba otra vez el deseo en ella- eso la espabilara lo suficiente para que no le afectase tanto las copas que había tomado.

Aún tenía la mano en el hombro, la bajó por la espalda, rozándole la piel tan solo con la punta de los dedos, y bajando hasta su cintura, donde extendió la mano y la atrajo hasta que sintiese la presión de su vientre contra su miembro. Ella se colgó de su cuello y levantó la barbilla, acercó sus labios a los de ella tanto que podía sentir su calor sin llegar a tocarlos.

Kagome se empinó para poder alcanzarlo, y gimió de placer cuando él la alzó una cabeza por encima suya para besarla con toda la pasión de la que era capaz de conjurar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él camino por los dos hasta estar dentro. Marcó la planta y la depositó en el suelo, Terminando con el beso. Ella se tambaleó aturdida.

- ¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que estás?

- No lo suficiente… - Susurró, casi sin aliento.

- Tengo que arreglar eso

La volvió hacia el espejo y se colocó detrás de ella. Tenía el abrigo abierto, colgando por los codos, y él chal enredado entre las mangas. Sus ojos se centraron en su escote. Por unos centímetros no veía el ombligo. Pasó uno de los nudillos por la piel descubierta, mientras que con la otra mano le despejaba el cuello.

- Me has tenido loco todo el tiempo, deseando tocar tu piel… - Abrió la mano a la altura de su vientre y la fue subiendo -… imaginando que mis manos tocaban estos pechos… - Ella gimió, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba consiguiendo despertar otra vez su deseo. Introdujo la mano por la tela y oyó otro jadeo, la oreola, suave y lisa, empezó a contraerse, y sintió el pezón endurecerse entre sus dedos. Sus labios se posaron en el hombro e hicieron un recorrido lento por el cuello hasta el lóbulo. Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado para darle mejor acceso.

Levantó la mirada al espejo, y el impacto que ocasionó la imagen que vio golpeó de lleno en su ingle. Kagome estaba con los ojos cerrados, las caderas echadas hacia delante, y las manos apoyada en sus pantalones. Tenía la boca entreabierta como si quisiera suplicar algo y no se atreviera, y su pelvis se movía incitante, anhelando que también tocaran aquella zona. Bajó la otra mano hasta sus muslos y fue levantando la falda del vestido. Acarició la parte interna del muslo y ella abrió un poco más las piernas.

El tanga apenas era un impedimento para llegar a su sexo, podía sentirlo en la mano, húmedo y caliente. Echó a un lado las bragas y vio a través del espejo el triángulo de rizos, brillantes por el deseo líquido de su cuerpo.

- Deja que te vea mejor…

Ella no obedeció al principio, esperando ser acariciada, pero esperó con la mano parada en su vientre.

Kagome echó las caderas mas adelante, apoyando la cabeza y la espalda en su cuerpo y sujetó la falda del vestido para que no se le bajara. Jadeó cuando él le separó los labios para ver su botón. Podía sentir el frío en contraste con el calor de su jugo, y en lugar de retraerla la excitó aún mas, se mojó los labios sintiéndolos secos y ladeó la cabeza como si necesitara una caricia de él, aunque fuera rozar la mejilla en la chaqueta de su traje. Pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada del espejo. Él pasó un dedo por el bulbo de su placer, y ella cerró los ojos un instante, temiendo que las piernas dejaran de sostenerla. Y gimió cuando sintió otra vez su dedo tocarla, estaba vez no se detuvo ahí, continuó acariciándola y ella fue moviéndose al mismo ritmo que las caricias le marcaban.

- Eso es… siéntelo, está ahí… esperando…

Estaba a punto de sentir un orgasmo. Podía escuchar con claridad su corazón bombeando como loco, y su respiración arrastrada por la carga de placer. Como una bola llenándose a punto de estallar. Introdujo dos dedos en su interior y con la palma siguió acariciándola a la par de las embestidas que le iba dando. Ella relajó las piernas, dejando caer un poco de su peso, con jadeos cada vez más constantes. Sus pezones estaban duros y puntiagudos, sensibles a sus caricias, y ella sujetaba su otra mano en ellos. Se le escaparon unos cuantos gemidos agónicos cuando sus músculos internos se inflaron presionándole los dedos hasta apenas dejarle moverlos y la escuchó soltar un último grito de alivio y desesperación al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se cubrió de espasmos.

Ella lo miraba con ojos melosos y fervientes desde el espejo, y luego se desviaron más atrás de él. Su expresión se contrajo durante unas milésimas de segundo y sintió la tensión en su cuerpo. Entonces buscó lo que ella veía y comprendió. La puerta del ascensor estaba abierta desde hacía un rato y ellos siquiera lo notaron.

- Nadie nos ha visto…

- Por suerte para nosotros. – Ella sonrió para quitar la importancia que sentía al hecho de haberse arriesgado a que fueran sorprendidos por algún vecino que llegase tarde de alguna cena.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la casa y le cedió el paso.

Kagome entró maravillada por la decoración; el salón era muy amplio, los muebles eran negros y de líneas escalonadas, y dos sofás tipo barcos estaban tapizados de un cuero gris. Junto con el suelo de parquet, y la alfombra de un gris más claro, la decoración hablaba de un hombre que a manejar grandes inversiones. Inuyasha no le había hablado de otra cosa que de su trabajo de historia, pero estos muebles no se pagaban con un sueldo de investigador de archivos. La mesa de centro era de un cristal grueso y oscuro, con forma rectangular, y tenía cavidad para seis personas. El televisor de plasma estaba encastrado en la pared y podía ser de cuarenta y dos pulgadas. Una de las paredes contenía un ventanal que ocupaba casi tres cuartos de la misma y las vistas eran de la avenida principal en pleno centro. Desde allí podía ver el casco antiguo de la ciudad, y el coliseo iluminado por los focos. Eran unas vistas preciosas y muy caras. Yamiko nunca le dijo nada sobre el estatus social de Inuyasha, pero debía pertenecer a una familia adinerada o tener un segundo empleo mucho mejor, financieramente hablando, que el que ella le conocía.

Inu Yasha cerró la puerta tras él, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero situado en la entrada, también colgó el abrigo y el chal de Kagome, quien no se había percatado que se los había quitado al entrar, y tampoco sintió el frío hasta ahora que se frotaba los brazos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó desde la espalda. Frotándoselos él en su lugar.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación? Puedo hacer que vuelvas a entrar en calor

Las palabras la hicieron girarse en sus brazos y buscar sus labios. Él no perdía el tiempo, había empezado a desabotonarse la blusa y parecía ansioso por que los dos estuviesen desnudos cuanto antes, podía entenderlo, el pobre solo había recibido una parte del premio cuando ella lo había obtenido entero.

Le desabrochó el cinturón y tiró de un cabo hacia fuera, y rió cuando él se peleó con los puños de la camisa para poder sacar las manos y tenerlas libres. Tiró el cinturón al suelo y desbrochó el pantalón. Él se quitó los zapatos ayudándose de los pies y le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

Había algo primitivo en el beso que le dio, sus dientes arañaban, aunque no tanto como para dañarla, pero era como si sus gestos se estuviesen volviendo más rudos, al igual que las caricias en sus pechos. Le recordó a aquella vez en su despacho, cuando actuó por una necesidad básica, culpándola a ella de tenerlo al límite.

Tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo y él luchó por sacar las piernas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde la respiración de él era tan fuerte que se oía sofocada. Lo observó desnudo, delante de ella. Con los hombros tensos y los brazos caídos a los costados. Su pecho se movía con cada aliento que tomaba, sus ojos seguían ambarinos, deducía que por el efecto de la luz de la lamparita de pie que él encendió al entrar. Había un aire primitivo en su imagen, incluso sus cabellos parecían erizados, con un volumen que potenciaba esa energía que parecía envolverlo en este instante, un algo… a lo que no sabía poner nombre, pero le gustaba esa grandiosidad mítica que imaginaba en él.

Siempre que no fuese real y solo estuviese en su mente, no era malo soñar con dioses guerreros venidos a la tierra de los vivos para enamorarse de una humana como ella, ¿no?

- Te estoy llevando ventaja, esto no puede ser…

Su voz ronca y susurrante, como la de una bestia tan atractiva como peligrosa, que prometía cosas que no cabía imaginar, la trajo a la realidad. Estaba esperando a que se desnudara.

Con lentitud, bajó un tirante por un hombro, luego el otro… y con movimientos sensuales, como si de un baile se tratase, se pasó las manos por el torso mediante el vestido se deslizaba por su cuerpo, impidiendo que cayese directamente al suelo. El escote terminó descubriendo sus pechos y reposó en sus caderas, ella detuvo las manos a la altura del vientre, haciendo que el vestido quedase allí enganchado mientras ella no lo soltara. El triángulo de su ingle se marcó cuando las manos bajaron aún mas, luego las relajó sobre los muslos y el vestido cayó al suelo. Tiró de los elásticos del tanga y lo deslizó por sus piernas, aún más largas y estilizadas que de costumbre por el efecto de los tacones altos.

Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa, abriéndole las piernas para colocarse entre ellas y poder estar más cerca de su cuerpo. Todo estaba yendo como debía. Pronto… muy pronto obtendría de ella lo que quería. Rozó su sexo con el de ella y la atrajo tirando de sus caderas para alcanzar mejor el acceso a su interior. Kagome lo tomó con las manos y lo condujo dentro de ella. Soltó una mezcla de jadeo y rugido a causa de la bestia que estaba tomando su lugar cuando sintió el calor y la presión de su cuerpo alrededor de su miembro. La besó una vez más, como si su parte humana no quisiera desprenderse del todo de aquel apareamiento y quisiese mantener un contacto más afectivo y humano, y empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Sujetándola contra él con una mano presionada en la parte baja de su columna.

La bestia volvió a rugir dentro de él, queriendo salir a la superficie. Le quemaban los ojos con la conversión, y la boca y los dedos le ardían por querer retenerla un poco más. No podía seguir manteniéndola en lo más profundo de sí mismo, tenía que dejarla salir… Empujó el rostro de Kagome contra su pecho, para que no pudiera verlo cambiar, y se dejó llevar por la liberación de su otro ser. Pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi imposible para volver a empujarla dentro, y para detener sus embestidas, porque Kagome luchaba por levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.

Ella no se percató de los colmillos que rozaban el labio inferior de su boca, ni del dorado resplandor que destellaba sus ojos con la luz tenue, solo se podía concentrar en sus labios y en la necesidad de devorarlos. Lo sujetó por la mandíbula y lo besó con un hambre que casi le hizo perder la concentración para retener un poco más su cambio. No podría, y tenía que hacer algo para que no lo viera y saliera huyendo. Mas que por cumplir con su plan, por la necesidad que su cuerpo tenía a estas alturas. Estaba loco por terminar en ella, tenía que continuarlo. Y la única forma, porque aunque lo dejara ahora ya no podría retener al demonio mucho más aunque quisiera, era meterla en la oscuridad del dormitorio. La obligó a que lo rodeara con sus piernas y la cogió en peso.

Ella gritó por la sorpresa y se aferró a sus hombros riendo. Dejó la puerta abierta para que pudiera ver parte de su silueta y así quedase satisfecha. No podría percibir nada raro con tan poca luz mientras no tocara las malformaciones de su cabeza, y él se encargaría de que no lo hiciera.

La dejó sobre la cama y se arrodilló encima, dejándola encerrada entre sus piernas. Le sujetó las muñecas sobre la cabeza y comenzó un recorrido de besos por el cuello escondiéndose de ella para que la transformación siguiese avanzando.

- Relájate… Quiero saber a qué sabe tu cuerpo…

Había algo hipnótico en su voz, pero el sueño lo era tanto o más. Estaba cansada, y el alcohol podía más que el interés y las ganas. No sabía si sería capaz de poder aguantar, estar tumbada en la cama no ayudaba en absoluto. Lo intentó, intentó mantener los ojos abiertos mientras él se entretenía con besos por todo su cuerpo, pero los parpados se le cerraban sin poder evitarlo.

Soltó otro beso en el hueso de la pelvis que asomaba en sus caderas y lo rozó con los dientes, podía percibir el olor de la excitación en su sexo con tanta intensidad que necesitaba probarlo. Su miembro pulsaba impaciente por estar dentro de ella y su lengua también. Era increíble el deseo que esta mujer podía despertarle. Aunque no quería, tenía que reconocer que si había otras hembras que pudieran darle lo mismo que quería de ella, no estaba interesado en buscarlas. Kagome tenía algo que lo llamaba. Despertaba un instinto que aún no sabía definir, pero lo atraía como un imán, y estaba seguro de que acabaría en cuanto la dejara preñada. Todo esto era simple interés de ambición y domino de este maldito mundo que una vez le dio la espalda, de un dios cruel y caprichoso que ignoró su súplica cuando pidió que lo ayudara a ser fuerte.

- Abre las piernas… - Ella no obedeció. Agudizó sus orejas para escuchar la función de su cuerpo, sospechaba que se había quedado dormida, y la calma con que respiraba le daba veracidad a sus sospechas - ¿Kagome? – Se incorporó hasta estar a la altura de ella y se fijó en sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, el aire salía por su boca parsimoniosamente. Pasó un dedo por la comisura de sus labios, con la intención de que las cosquillas la despertasen con suavidad, pero ella solo cerró la boca y empezó a respirar por la nariz. La movió levemente, cambiándole la postura de un brazo, y lo único que consiguió fue que se girara de costado y pusiera la mano del otro brazo bajo la cara.

Gruñó fastidiado y se arrodilló junto a ella, con los muslos abiertos y las manos en puños apoyadas en ellos. Las garras se clavaron en sus palmas sin llegar a cortar la piel

- Dormida… estas dormida como un tronco… – Se miró el pene, erecto y punzante como una lanza, y rió por lo irónico de la situación; la había emborrachado con la intención de que estuviera más receptiva, había conseguido calentarla tanto que casi lo hizo correrse en su boca, la había vuelto a calentar en el ascensor de tal manera que lo puso a él también caliente, había conjurado toda su fuerza para poder estar dentro de ella sin que lo viera como un demonio, y para eso tuvo que salirse y traerla aquí, a una cama que la puso a dormir como un angelito en cuanto la tumbó. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, le habría dado zumos de naranja en lugar de vino… tanto alcohol la había dejado fuera de combate en el momento más inoportuno. Y pensar que antes se había dicho a sí mismo que esta mujer tenía un algo atrayente… mas le valía olvidar su venganza con kikyo, y desplazarse a cualquier otro punto del mundo donde hubiera otra sacerdotisa con su capacidad e ir por ella…

Tendría que esperar otro mes, porque, aunque lo pensaba, no tenía intención ninguna de hacerlo. Y ya no era por vengarse de quien lo tuvo encerrado durante siglos en un sarcófago, sino por ese algo afín que quería atarlo a ella, pero con un hilo tan fino que estaba totalmente seguro de poder romperlo cuando quisiera.

Después de su lucha interna y ganar su impertinente actitud humana de ser paciente con ella, se relajó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y deleitándose con la imagen de su cuerpo dormido.

-

-

**NN/AA: **Bueno, aquí Yamiko va diciendo unas cuantas cositas más que poquito a poco iran tomando forma.

En cuanto a Inuyasha... uff... por los pelos, casi lo consigue :P, bueno... esperad al siguiente capítulo, a ver si hay suerte. Aún hay mucho por contar, tienen que pasar muchas cosas, para que esto se encauce a un punto, entonces sabremos qué pasa y por qué se han mencionado algunos personajes que de momento no están saliendo.

Os dejamos para que disfruteis de un rato leyendo. Y gracias por los rewiew's que nos estais enviando.

Saludos para todos.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO VIII**

Notaba la energía como una extraña corriente que tiraba de él, igual que una voz susurrante.

Con una sonrisa de anticipación, abrió los ojos y se incorporó lo suficiente para poder mirar a través de la ventana. Yamiko se había tomado su tiempo en robar la espada; la noche ya había avanzado a la madrugada. Era el momento de recoger lo que era suyo.

Al levantarse de la cama, miró un momento a Kagome para asegurarse de que seguía durmiendo. En efecto ella seguía dormida, como las cuatro horas anteriores, (ni siquiera había cambiado de posición). Y por la borrachera que había cogido, estaba seguro de que la pasaría así el resto de la noche.

Conteniendo una sarta de maldiciones por haberle chafado los planes que tenía para ellos esta noche, se levantó y buscó unos pantalones que ponerse; encontró los de un pijama negro.

Echó otro vistazo a Kagome, cerciorándose que su respiración era la de alguien que estaba en el sueño más profundo, y tomó su forma hanyou, con la que le era mucho más fácil reconocer la electricidad que lo estaba llamando desde hacía unos minutos; el poder que sentía era la catana.

Abrió la ventana y se lanzó al vacío.

Saltaba de tejado en tejado, siguiendo la fuerza que lo llamaba. Podía sentir que estaba cerca, sus sentidos se hacían más sensibles y su ser más poderoso cuanto más se aproximaba a la espada.

Desde las alturas divisó a Yamiko en el callejón de la parte trasera de un viejo almacén del puerto. Abrazaba su abrigo como si estuviese aferrando con él su vida. Y sabía por qué lo protegía tanto, no podía ver la catana pero sentía emanar el flujo de poder del abrigo.

Se dejó caer frente a ella.

- Entrégamela

Yamiko separó el abrigo de su cuerpo para desenvolver la espada, metida en su vaina. La luna destelló algunos reflejos por los motivos labrados en oro y plata de la funda.

- Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora deja en paz a Kagome, no la necesitas teniendo la catana.

- Lo sé, pero ya ves – se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos – me he encaprichado de ella, y de momento no tengo intención de dejarla.

Yamiko gruñó frustrada, había tenido la esperanza de que con el poder de la espada se hubiese dado por satisfecho. Y ya no estaría interesado en Kagome.

Ryukotsusei había hablado claro cuando, horas antes, le dijo que quería a Inuyasha fuera de la vida de Kagome. No estaba dispuesto a que este demonio, llegado por sorpresa, le rompiera sus planes.

Inuyasha se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza para Ryukotsusei, y una pesadilla para ella. E iba a ser el infierno de Kagome cuando ella supiera la verdadera identidad de Inuyasha. No iba a ser mejor con Ryukotsusei, lo sabía, y ahora que su alma intentaba recobrar el control a través de la brecha que había abierto Inuyasha en el espíritu que la poseía, también quería protegerla de él. Porque con esta alma, que poquito a poco conseguía latir más fuerte, había descubierto que realmente la quería y se preocupaba por ella.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la rabia, ella no era más que una simple criatura que apenas tenía poder contra estas dos fuerzas, pero lucharía contra ellas en su intento de salvar a Kagome de sus garras.

- ¡Maldito seas Inu Yasha, no voy a permitírtelo!, ¿me oyes?, ¡pienso decirle la verdad! – Los dientes le rechinaban de lo apretada que tenía las mandíbulas. La ira tomaba matiz con los sentimientos que se debatían en su interior; el odio hacia Inuyasha, y el miedo por no ser tanto o más fuerte que él.

- Ya estaba maldito, Yamiko, y tus intenciones han sido muy previsibles desde esta tarde. Olvidas que puedo hacer que realices cualquier orden que te de, y como podrás ver – miró de lado a lado, como si se cerciorase de que no había otra persona con ellos – por aquí no está la energía de Kagome para protegerte, así que… ¿qué crees que va a suceder ahora?– Se acercó a Yamiko con pasos lentos y con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos brillaban con un dorado intenso, haciéndolos parecer de fuego. El cuerpo de Yamiko comenzó a temblar y a retroceder mediante él iba avanzando hacia ella.

- ¡No te acerques! –Inu Yasha se le aproximaba como la bestia amenazadora que era. Sentenciándola a una condena mortal. Sentía la intensidad de su poder golpear su mente como una masa acuciante e indestructible. Intentó luchar contra ella, pero le era imposible. El espíritu maligno que habitaba en ella se reveló por la supervivencia, destruyendo los pocos retazos que quedaban de su alma para combatir el poder de Inuyasha, pero la mente quedó nublada antes de que pudiese evitarlo. Lo último que el espíritu llegó a dilucidar dentro de esa mente castigada, fue el llanto agónico de su verdadera dueña mientras mencionaba un nombre: Kagome.

Inuyasha observó el cuerpo inmóvil de la muchacha que tenía delante, con las pupilas dilatadas y el rostro relajado. Tal y como una vasija vacía. Dispuesta a asumir cualquier cosa que le metiera en la cabeza como si fuera suya

- Lástima que te sientas tan sola, Yamiko –con el dorso de la mano le acarició la mejilla – que nadie te quiera – Hizo una mueca como si eso lo entristeciera – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? Es la única salida para acabar con esa soledad que no te deja respirar – besó su frente, reculó un paso y observó cómo ella absorbía sus palabras como pensamientos propios.

- Sí, la única salida...

Inu Yasha sonrió triunfante cuando la vio alejarse, en dirección al puente de hierro que estaba a unos doscientos metros de ellos. Le dio la espalda y tomó carrera para volver al dormitorio donde Kagome lo esperaba dormida. No tenía por qué quedarse para asegurarse que Yamiko seguía su compulsión, la única energía capaz de bloquear su poder era la purificación de Kagome, y ella estaba lo bastante lejos para interferir.

Entró por la ventana, y antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse al salón, comprobó que ella seguía durmiendo. Colgó la catana en unos soportes de la pared, encima del televisor, y con un hechizo la mantuvo oculta de los ojos humanos.

Volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, se quitó los pantalones para regresar a la cama junto a ella.

Con una sonrisa acarició el cuerpo suave y aterciopelado que tenía a su lado. Ahora podría estar con Kagome sin preocuparse de que viera su verdadera forma. La espada le daba suficiente control sobre su sangre demoníaca como para mantenerse en todo momento como humano, incluso cuando el éxtasis que le provocaba el clímax lo invadiera. Y así, podría saciar uno de sus deseos, quería disfrutar de ver el rostro de ella arrastrado por el orgasmo la próxima vez que le hiciera el amor. Sin la necesidad de tener que esconderla contra su pecho para que no lo viera.

Con ese pensamiento aún circulando en su mente, apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y se acopló detrás de su compañera, cercándola con un brazo en su pequeña cintura, encarcelándola para que no escapara de la proximidad que había entre ambos cuerpos. Como si así le estuviese diciendo que no permitiría que se alejara de él. Y de eso se trataba, no podía dejar que se fuera. Tenía que mantenerla un mes más a su lado, para que en el siguiente plenilunio pudiera fecundarla.

Yamiko caminó como una sonámbula hacia el puente de hierro. Para cualquier persona que la viera, ella caminaba pensativa, tan absorta en sus cosas que ni la expresión relajada de su cara cambiaba al cruzarse con la gente. Pero su mente estaba vacía de pensamientos, solo había una oscuridad y dos únicas frases que se repetían constantemente con; todo el mundo la había abandonado. Estaba tan sola que nadie echaría de menos su ausencia.

Se detuvo en la mitad del puente y se asomó a la baranda. Había una considerable altura hasta el agua, y desde donde ella estaba, la profundidad era poca, porque la plataforma de aquel pilar que sujetaba el puente casi asomaba a la superficie, podía estar sumergido poco más de un metro. ¿Y qué importaba?

Se puso de pie sobre la baranda y esperó a que recuperara el equilibrio lo suficiente para estirarse. Abrió los brazos en cruz aceptando la brisa fría que picaba en su cara y brazos como pequeños pinchazos y dejó que su cuerpo se balanceara hacia delante, dando la bienvenida al vacío. Totalmente ajena a que ella, realmente, no habría querido aquello. En aquél momento le parecía lo correcto, porque era la única salida.

Kagome arrugó los párpados, molesta por la claridad que se traslucía a través de ellos. Se acomodó en la cama, moviéndose de lado, en dirección contraria a la ventana para evitar la luz del sol, y sintió en la espalda el calor que transmitía otro cuerpo… Inuyasha. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, y gimió un suspiro.

Él se rió, con tono bajo, casi con un susurro. Y ella abrió un ojo y refunfuñó, fingiendo que le había molestado, cuando en realidad esa risa había sido como una caricia a la tentación.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Él le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, acoplándose a la curva de ella, con las piernas encajadas tras sus rodillas y arrimando la nariz a su nuca.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome notó que ambos estaban desnudos bajo el edredón. Apenas recordaba la noche anterior, no era capaz de poner en pie el momento de salir de la celebración, ni cómo lo hicieron, y menos aún cuando llegaron a la casa. Por lo que era imposible saber hasta donde podían haber llegado con el sexo, pero el hecho de estar desnuda debía significar algo.

Se giró para mirarle al rostro.

- Te ves como un gatito coscón. Así que ya has despertado – Ella asintió, con cierto recelo y demasiado callada - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Anoche… - Kagome carraspeó al escuchar su voz como si hubiese bebido varios vasos de aguardiente - ¿Qué pasó?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, divertido por la expresión cautelosa de ella.

- ¿No te acuerdas? – Esperó, pero ella no contestó. Levantó una ceja y miró al techo, haciendo como que intentaba traer a su memoria todos los detalles, pensó que podía ser un poquito malo y ver ese rostro sonrojarse graciosamente mientras se vengaba de que, por su culpa hubiese tenido que atrasar un mes más sus planes – bueno, déjame pensar… – Bajó la vista a ella, haciéndose el desconcertado - ¿Qué quieres que te cuente, la vez tras el biombo en el salón lleno de gente, cuando te me subiste encima con el coche en marcha, o lo del ascensor? ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? Podría explicártelo con una puntuación o… con pelos y señales… - Se aproximó a ella y le susurró a su rostro encendido - ¿Qué prefieres?, aunque las palabras pueden tener mejor provecho que los números… - Ella parecía querer llorar de vergüenza, por alguna razón se apiadó de ella y decidió parar – Todo iba bien… hasta que llegamos a la cama. Tú estabas dispuesta, y yo más que eso, pero el cansancio nos pudo. Aunque tú te dormiste primero, luego yo te seguí. Así que no estoy seguro de si debo considerar que me la debes o que estamos en paz.

Kagome estuvo callada más tiempo de lo razonable, pensando, o más bien haciendo que pensaba. Luego, con cara de estar concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer se estiró por encima de él, obligándolo a tumbarse de espaldas, y le pasó una pierna por encima de las caderas. Luego se fue echando sobre su cuerpo y empezó a rozarle levemente el cuello con la nariz, como él le había hecho anteriormente en la nuca.

Inuyasha rió. Y esta vez fue una risa espontánea, sincera… aunque ella no se percatase de que anteriormente hubiese habido diferencia.

- ¿Qué haces?

Ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No me gusta deber nada a nadie – Sonrió y movió las cejas como si se tratase de una invitación. Bajó la pelvis hasta rozar su erección matinal y se movió primero hacia delante, y luego hacia atrás

Inuyasha se mojó los labios, sintiendo el calor que procedía de entre sus piernas acariciándole toda su longitud. Su miembro respondió al primer roce, endureciéndose más. Le parecía sorprendente cómo su cuerpo podía reaccionar como el de cualquier humano con las atenciones de una mujer. No iba a preguntarse si pasaría con cualquier mujer o era porque se trataba de ella. No lo consideraba importante, o en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta. Tenía una meta que iba a cumplir, ahora tenía que esperar un mes más, pero no era tonto, no tenía por qué abstenerse de disfrutar durante ese tiempo de los contactos físicos que ella podía darle mientras tanto. Atrapó su rostro entre las manos y la obligó a ponerse a su altura, capturando sus labios con una insistencia que a él mismo le sorprendió, y más sorprendido estaba que ella le pudiese seguir con la misma exigencia. Obligándole a abrirlos para buscar su lengua.

La respiración de ella se arrastraba por las fosas golpeándole el rostro, y su ingle se balanceaba friccionándole el sexo, atrapándolo entre sus pliegues y bañándolo de su jugo, llevada por la necesidad de saciar de alguna forma el calor sofocante que parecía ir acumulando su cuerpo. Le soltó la cabeza y bajó las manos hasta apoyarlas en su trasero, para guiar sus movimientos con otro ritmo más constante. Ella se apartó de su boca con un gemido. No quería abrir los ojos, el roce en su pene, -cada vez más castigado con la rigidez de la erección que ya tenía-, era una tortura que iba a matarlo de placer, no quería que acabara.

- Te deseo…

El susurro de ella, como una brisa caliente que entraba en su oído, fue un choque extraño que le obligó a abrirlos, y mirarla. Ella tenía sangre en sus labios, que se los relamió enseguida. Barriéndola al interior de la boca.

Kagome frunció el ceño con preocupación. ¿Le había hecho daño? Arrastrada por el deseo que seguía azotando cada nervio de su cuerpo, y mirándolo con ojos febriles, intentó encontrar la voz para decirle:

- Te he hecho daño.

Entonces fue cuando él se pasó la lengua y notó el sabor de su propia sangre. Volvió a tocar la zona cercenada del labio, pero la herida había debido de cicatrizar ya, porque no la encontró.

- Ya no sangra – Le sorprendió la necesidad que escuchó en su propia voz, sonaba igual de excitado que ella.

Los movimientos no habían cesado. Y en uno de los retranqueos de ella, intentó colarse en su cuerpo, pero Kagome se movió más rápido, escapando de él y descendiendo con su lengua por el pecho en línea recta hasta su virilidad, donde se detuvo a besar con labios suaves y tiernos cada centímetro hasta la cima de su miembro. Donde los posó y abrió la boca para acariciar el glande con la lengua.

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento, sentía los minúsculos espasmos que producía los golpecitos de su lengua, el calor abrasante de su saliva goteando, lubricando la longitud de su pene. Ella cerró la boca sobre él, y comenzó a descender albergándolo por cada milímetro que avanzaba hacia abajo, y succionando al mismo tiempo hacia dentro. Podía ver cómo iba escondiendo cada tramo de su miembro en esa boca redonda y caliente, cómo lo apretaba sorbiendo. No pudo soportarlo más. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando el aire y empezando a respirar, y se rindió a las caricias de ella, dejándose hacer cuando lo albergó por completo y empezó a sacarlo de su boca, para volver a meterlo del todo y sacarlo otra vez, cada vez más continuo y más rápido.

Cuando la tortura de sus lamidas se hicieron tan insoportables que iban a hacerlo estallar, levantó la cabeza, alzó las manos hasta la de ella y le apartó el cabello del rostro. Tenía los párpados bajados, y sus manos se adherían a sus caderas, como si así pudiese evitar que él se moviera. Apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, manteniendo a la vez los mechones de pelo enredados en sus dedos para que no le taparan la visión de su boca bebiéndolo. Ancló los pies en la cama, levantando las rodillas, y empezó a moverse con ella, al ritmo que marcaba su boca, y en sentido contrario. Iba a morir, si no se dejaba ir moriría de placer, porque reventaría por dentro.

El orgasmo le llegó en latigazos eléctricos que lo dejaron sin respiración, su cuerpo fue azotado por los espasmos que casi lo ahogaron. Jadeaba en voz alta, podía oírse así mismo, con álitos roncos, desesperados… Y frases incoherentes diciendo lo bueno que estaba siendo aquello. Frases que salían de su garganta, mientras ella embebía toda su simiente.

Kagome no se detuvo hasta que él no dejó de temblar, lamiendo cuidadosamente al final para ayudarlo a calmarse. Aún sentía el pitido en la cabeza de la presión que había ejercido con sus manos. Quizás él no fuera muy consciente, pero ella acababa de darse cuenta de que Inuyasha era un hombre muy fuerte. Por un momento creyó que él iba a romperle el cráneo.

Se incorporó hasta ponerse a su altura, relamiéndose para asegurarse de que estaba limpia. Nunca antes había llegado al final anteriormente, pero en esta ocasión, tratándose de él, cuando estaba llegando el momento hubo una especie de imán que le impidió retirarse. Y había escuchado una voz interior que le dijo que quería probarlo, saber cómo sabía.

Se tumbó al lado de Inuyasha, y él rápidamente la acorraló debajo suyo.

- Si me dices que esto se lo has hecho a otro aparte de mí soy capaz de matarte – ella negó con la cabeza y él sintió una especie de triunfo tonto por ser el único. No lo había dicho en serio, pero no le habría gustado saber lo contrario, no quería de ella que hubiese tenido este trato tan íntimo y confiado con otro hombre. Ni antes ni después de él. Sonrió y miró sus labios - Casi me da un infarto – Bajó hasta ellos y comenzó a besarla, suavemente al principio y más ansioso a medida que notaba que ella aún necesitaba ser saciada – dilo otra vez, Kagome…

- ¿Qué? – Apenas podía liberarse para decir mucho más, su boca se movía inquieta, su lengua rodeaba continuamente la de ella, y no quería que parara. Sus besos la estaban volviendo loca y dejando sin aliento. Sintió la mano de él entre sus piernas y un dedo presionar, entre los pliegues, su botón. Se le escaparon los jadeos con cada respiración. Abrió las piernas y las levantó, rodeándole las caderas.

- Que me deseas… quiero escuchártelo

- Te deseo…

Sintió un gemido ronco cuando entró en ella de un embate. No había esperado la entrada, pero notó la quemazón en los pezones en cuanto sintió toda su prolongación dentro de ella, estirándola tan placenteramente que no podía dejar de jadear

Inuyasha no pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos, líquidos por la pasión, veía alrededor de ellos las motitas creadas por la sofocante temperatura que había tomado su cuerpo. Apoyó la pelvis en ella, haciendo con eso que su miembro la tocara aún más dentro y los ojos de ella parpadearon perdidos en alguna sensación que envidió en ese momento. Ella no era nadie, y en cambio sintió un extraño pellizco en el estómago cuando la vio hacer aquél gesto. Volvió a apretarse contra su ingle, necesitando verlo otra vez. Ella gimió en su boca, cerró los ojos y se abrazó a él, buscando sus labios con avidez.

Las embestidas empezaron en ese mismo instante, en el mismo en que su cuerpo imperó por tomar las riendas y buscar el placer para los dos.

Sintió que ella desvaneciera su apriete en la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sujetándose con una mano en el cabecero, como si buscase hacer fuerza contra él, con la otra mano empujó una de sus nalgas, buscando sentirlo más adentro.

Apoyó un antebrazo al lado de su cabeza, con la mano le tocó el rostro; con una delicadeza que desconocía hasta ahora que pudiera tener. La otra mano la pasó por debajo de sus caderas, para levantarla un poco más y tenerla más accesible a él.

La yema de su dedo índice se posó en su boca y ella la atrapó con los dientes, su lengua apenas lo rozó, lanzando una corriente de placer desde su mano a todo el cuerpo disparando a la perdición su control.

El agarre de su otra mano se hizo más agresivo, alzándola más, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y embistió contra su centro, una vez tras otra, con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo exigía. Ella se encorvó enseñándole los pechos, jadeando gritos de agonía y con los ojos casi escondidos por los párpados. Su dentadura apretó más el dedo que había entre los dientes. Podía oír sus propios jadeos, roncos y exigentes, los ahogó en uno de los senos, mordiendo desesperado por llegar a alguna parte que le pedía todo su ser. Podía sentir sus propias estocadas penetrándola con una brutalidad que incluso creía que podían ser dolorosas para ella, pero sus gritos no se oían como si le doliera. También notaba los latidos de su propio corazón en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que, curiosamente, bombeaba en su miembro, hinchándose y haciéndose aún más duro. Sentía el vientre pesado, y el útero de ella cada vez más apretado, casi engulléndolo. Era más de lo que podría soportar cualquier humano. Ella era especial, su cuerpo era especial y resistía lo que cualquier otro no podría, su instinto lo hacía actuar casi como un demonio porque era consciente de eso; ella estaba hecha para él.

El cuerpo de ella se detuvo una décima de segundo, y él se trancó en ella, tomando un volumen que debería haberla rasgado.

Abrió los ojos llevado por el miedo y la bruma de un placer que superó con creces el anterior, quería parar, detenerlo antes de hacerle un daño irreparable, no sabía qué estaba haciendo pero no era natural. Pero su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente. Jadeó obligado a rendirse, a permitir que su virilidad se quedase unida a ella temporalmente, mientras eyaculaba varias veces y su fuerza se iba con su simiente.

Podía sentir las vibraciones del cuerpo de ella, azotado por un orgasmo que podía competir con el suyo. Sus piernas se habían envuelto aún más en él, y sus brazos estaban enlazados a su cuello, como si temiese que la cama se abriera en dos y pudiera caer.

- Dios mío…

Estaba de acuerdo. Esto era para decir eso y más, colocó la mano tras la cabeza de ella y la mantuvo sujeta a su hombro. Rezando porque esto terminara. No podía ser bueno para ella. Estaba seguro de que este acto había sido antinatural. No podía haberse imaginado las desconocidas sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Ella intentó moverse y sintió como si pellizcaran intensamente sus partes. Se le escapó un quejido y echó el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella para evitar que moviera un solo dedo.

Escuchó su risita. Ajena a que su pene aún siguiera derramando vida dentro de su cuerpo.

- Vamos… déjame salir, tengo que ir al baño…

Ojalá pudiera, pero su cuerpo no le dejaba apartarse, solo esperaba que no quedase mucho más.

Pensó en decirle la verdad, que no podía porque se había quedado pegado a ella, y que había tenido una corrida que iba para largo, pero… ¿cómo iba a creerlo sin sospechar que fuera un bicho raro; Un demonio cánido, por ejemplo?

Bajó el rostro hasta su cuello y empezó a besarlo para hacer más tiempo

- Has aguantado todo este tiempo, ¿No puedes esperar un minuto más?

Ella malinterpretó su actuación, creyendo que quería volver a empezar.

- Inuyasha, no creo que pueda otra vez, créeme que me siento un poco escocida. – Sintió frío en el cuello repentinamente, y la luz fue tapada por la cabeza de Inuyasha, que la estaba mirando con preocupación… y curiosamente remordimiento.

- ¿Te he… estás bien? – Ella frunció el ceño, iba a sospechar algo. Estaba actuando como si le estuviese escondiendo algo, y así era, pero debía hacerlo mejor para no preocuparla demasiado. – A veces puedo ser muy bruto.

Los ojos de ella se suavizaron y su sonrisa llegó hasta ellos. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

- Estoy bien – Sus brazos se acomodaron otra vez alrededor de su cuello – Y yo no he considerado que hayas sido un bruto, digamos que… ¿pasional? – Rozó su nariz con la de él y besó sus labios - ¿Sería mucho pedir que fuera así siempre?

- Sí – Ella rió, creyéndolo un chiste, pero hablaba más en serio y con más sinceridad que nunca. No creía que fuera capaz de repetir algo semejante, y si supiera cómo lo provocó, tampoco lo haría.

Su pene paró en ese momento. Sintió cómo dejaba de trabarse y regresaba a su tamaño.

Era como si un gran peso le fuese quitado de encima. Salió de ella, quedando de rodillas frente a Kagome, y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se desviaron a su sexo, -esperando ver algo que lo hiciera correr con ella brazos a urgencias, pero todo parecía normal.

Ella se movió y empezó a sentarse sobre sus muslos. La sujetó por la cintura y sintió una sustancia cálida goteando en su muslo izquierdo.

- Me estoy pringando

Ella se separó de él y fingió que se apenaba. Empezaba a gustarle esos mohines que ella hacía.

- Te recuerdo que es de tu cosecha, don escrupuloso – anduvo de rodillas hasta el borde de la cama y puso los pies en el suelo,

Inuyasha no pudo apartar los ojos de sus nalgas cuando ella se puso de pie, sus dedos estaban allí marcados, se sintió un poco culpable al recordar cómo se había dejado llevar egoístamente por el placer, sin tener en cuenta que dejaría huellas en su cuerpo. En unas horas ese tono rosado se iba a convertir en buenos cardenales.

La vio caminar de puntillas fuera de la habitación mientras se proponía ser más cuidadoso con ella la próxima vez. Se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba y disfrutó viendo cómo su culo se contoneaba. Ella miró hacia atrás en ese mismo momento, y sus ojos subieron por su vientre, se detuvieron en los dientes que se marcaban en uno de sus pechos, un dato más para su culpable conciencia y subieron a su rostro para no echar a perder aquella apariencia de que todo había sido normal.

- ¿Se puede saber donde vas?, ¿Es que ya no quieres seguir en la cama? – metió las manos tras la cabeza, y entreabrió las piernas, curiosamente volvía a tener otra erección. Si no fuera porque había vivido toda la vida siendo hombre, se sorprendería de cómo estas cosas tenían vida propia. No se sentía con valor de volver a la carga, pero su cuerpo pensaba lo contrario.

Kagome lo miró entre las piernas y alzó una ceja, luego lo miró a él.

- Tu oferta es tentadora, y me maravilla la vitalidad que tienes. Sin duda… pero tengo que entrar en el baño, y después en la cocina si quiero evitar que mi estómago me coma a mí misma – Miró hacia abajo, y vio cómo el semen de Inuyasha barbotaba y se deslizaba por sus muslos. Le parecía demasiada cantidad, pero como nunca antes reparó en eso, no sabía esto era lo normal. – Además, me estoy poniendo asquerosa. Será mejor que me de una ducha – Dio media vuelta y se encaminó al baño.

En el cuarto de baño cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el lavabo para mirarse al espejo. Le había estado escociendo el pecho y ahora sabía por qué, tenía seis marcas de dientes arriba y cuatro debajo, marcando una mordedura perfecta; iba a quedarle señal durante unos cuantos días, pero había valido la pena solo por lo que habían tenido - uffff…. – Esbozó una sonrisa – ¡Qué hombre! – Se volvió y se miró el reflejo de su trasero, allí también había marcas, ¿Qué diría Yamiko de esto? Su hombre era diez veces mejor que cualquiera de los de ella. Se iba a arrepentir de no haber querido tener nada con Inuyasha en los años que lo llevaba conociendo – Te vas a morir de envidia cuando te lo cuente – Sus ojos se fijaron a través del espejo en el resto de la habitación y se detuvieron en la bañera. Automáticamente se giró para mirarla directamente; ahí podrían caber perfectamente dos personas, a su lado había una ducha, hidromasajes, cubierta con una mampara de un cristal oscuro. Se debatió entre el baño o la ducha; ganó la ducha. Abrió las llaves hasta poner la temperatura del agua a su gusto y se metió bajo los chorros.

Inuyasha aún se estaba preguntando qué había provocado aquella reacción en su cuerpo, había sido más natural de un animal que de un humano. Se suponía que la espada le daría la fuerza suficiente para mantener su parte demoníaca bajo control, y aparentemente así había sido, pero internamente no parecía tener el mismo efecto.

Dio unos toques en la puerta del baño, podía oír el agua correr y a ella suspirar de gusto. Sonrió imaginándosela dando la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos al chorro y abrió la puerta, curioso por verla hacer algo tan mundano como darse una ducha. Su ceño se frunció… ¿Tan mundano? Ella era mundana, él era el inhumano, con él debería ser lo extraordinario de un acto tan sencillo como darse una ducha. Pero bueno, para él no había nada curioso en eso; los demonios también se duchan si no quieren ir sucios y oliendo a roña.

Ella miró a la puerta y lo sorprendió mirándola distraído.

- Hola – Le sonrió con un saludo y empezó a apartarse las gotas de agua de la cara. El parpadeó y carraspeó. Siempre le parecía magnífico, como una especie de dios o semidiós. Sin embargo ahora se comportaba como un hombre sencillo y corriente, con un cuerpazo, pero sencillo. Estaba adorable.

- Ah, solo quería decirte que puedes usar mi albornoz, está en el armario, y junto al lavabo te dejo unas zapatillas, si necesitas toallas las puedes encontrar donde el albornoz.

- Gracias…

Hubo unos segundos silenciosos en que los dos se miraron. El vapor condensaba el cuarto de baño, pero era incapaz de enturbiar la visión de ella desnuda. Quizás a ojos humanos era imposible ver la perfección de su piel… solo había que verla para saber que tenía una textura perfecta sin necesidad de tocarla. Aunque también lo había comprobado con sus propias manos… Si no fuera la descendiente de Kikyo… Si sus destinos no estuviesen forzados a ser cruzados; si no existiese ninguna venganza que llevar a cabo… él no tendría que acabar con su vida. Y esa piel seguiría siendo perfecta durante toda una vida.

De pronto sintió una fuerte presión en la garganta y el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir esa tonta ansiedad cada vez que pensaba en el momento que tuviera que matarla? ¿Acaso no quería hacerlo? ¿Acaso empezaba a tener remordimientos? O es que…

De repente no pudo respirar, y el demonio luchaba por rugir de rabia con alguna especie de frustración.

Ella no había notado que aún estaba ahí, se estaba enjabonando el pelo y tenía los ojos cerrados. Y tarareaba una melodía. Cerró la puerta despacio y se alejó de aquel baño, esperando encontrar otra vez la cordura, y sintiendo miedo de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y asimilar unas cuantas cosas, y el mejor modo era tomando un poco de aire fresco. Subiría unos minutos al tejada mientras ella siguiera en el baño y esperaba regresar con la mente clara.

Kagome salió del baño unos minutos después, con el albornoz puesto y llegándole a los tobillos, y una toalla liada en la cabeza. Las zapatillas que Inuyasha le dijo eran dos barcas que casi doblaban el tamaño de su pie. Sería conveniente traerse aquí algo de ropa cómoda para las noches que se quedase a dormir. Esperaba que al menos fueran casi todos los fines de semana. En casa estaba Yamiko y aquí tendrían más intimidad para estar juntos. Con ese pensamiento entró en la cocina, toda sonrisas y ansiosa por una taza de café. El aroma estaba flotando por toda la casa y se le hacía la boca agua. En ese momento su estómago rugió. Se comería una tostada gigantesca de buena guana. Estaba famélica. En ese mismo momento saltaron dos rebanadas de par artesano de la tostadora. Había un plato al lado. Las depositó allí y se las llevó a la terraza.

Inuyasha estaba sentado a una mesita cuadrada, con las piernas cruzadas, y leyendo el periódico. Estaba vestido con unos tejanos claros y un polo gris marengo. Si supiera el estrago que producía a las mujeres no se le ocurriría ser tan terriblemente guapo, en la mesa había ya una tarrina de mermelada y dos expresos echando humo. Se sentó frente a él y dejó el plato en el centro.

- Las tostadas son para ti, yo no tengo hambre.

- Pues no lo entiendo después del ejercicio físico que hemos tenido. Yo estoy que me comería todo lo que me echasen en este momento. – Cogió una de las tostadas y empezó a untarla de mantequilla.

- Lo he supuesto, por eso he bajado a comprarte algo. Creo que deberíamos llenar la despensa con cosas que te gusten. Yo no paro aquí como para hacer compra. – En realidad no necesitaba alimentarse con la misma frecuencia que ella, pero no iba a decirle eso.

- ¿Pfa dao pfiemfo?… - Abrió los ojos sorprendida, esperando a que Inuyasha dejase de arrugar la frente intentando descifrar lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué?

Kagome masticó rápidamente y tragó el trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca

- ¿Cómo te ha podido dar tiempo de bajar, comprar pan, ponerlo en la tostadora y hacer el café? ¿Qué eres, una especie de tipo con supervelocidad? – Kagome pudo oír una risita tras el periódico antes de que una mano se alargara a coger uno de los cafés y lo escondiera tras las hojas

- No hace falta supervelocidad cuando eres tú la que está en la ducha. Te tomas tu tiempo, Kagome.

Era imposible que hubiese sido tan perfecto, ahí estaba su comentario tipico de hombre. Cogió su café y se puso a mirar las vistas. Desde luego el piso estaba en el mejor sitio de la ciudad.

- Este ático está muy bien ubicado, tiene buenas vistas.

- Podrías disfrutar de las vistas todas las mañanas, solo tendrías que mudarte, si quieres – Siguió escondido tras el periódico, con la cabeza aún hecha un lío, (La escapada a la tienda no le había servido para aclarar los sentimientos que se estaban arremolinando en su interior), lo único que había sacado en claro era que si iba a fecundarla, después tendría que vigilar el proceso de su embarazo de cerca, y la mejor forma era convencerla de que se viniera a vivir con él.

Sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier sonido que ella hiciera.

Kagome se había llevado la tostada a la boca, y se quedó parada en mitad del trayecto. ¿Mudarse?. No iba a encontrar a alguien como Inuyasha, estaba segura de eso, ¡era como un sueño!, y seguramente otra estaría ahora dando saltos de alegría y gritando que sí es estos momentos, pero ¿no iba a ser peor cuando la dejara, cuando se diera cuenta que ella no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos y que debería estar saliendo con una supermodelo en vez de con ella? Además, ya tenía un hogar con Yamiko, no podía dejarla tirada de ese modo. No podía contestarle a la ligera, tendría que pensarlo primero, así que decidió ignorar su proposición.

Miró al cielo buscando un motivo para cambiar de tema, y encontró la excusa perfecta.

- Qué curioso… ¿Te has fijado? – Dijo sorprendida mientras observaba dos puntos en el cielo.

- ¿Qué? – Inuyasha bajó el periódico y miró donde ella señalaba.

- Mira, el sol y la luna. ¿No suelen avisar los eclipses en las noticias con días de antelación? ¿Esto qué sería, un eclipse de luna o de sol? Aunque no están una delante de la otra sino al lado… ¿Inuyasha? – kagome miró a Inuyasha preocupada, estaba pálido, y parecía no estar respirando. – Inuyasha, ¿estas bien? – Él dejó de mirar al cielo y la miró a ella, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma, ¿acaso sería uno de esos lunáticos que aún seguían creyendo que los eclipses presagiaban el fin del mundo? – Eh… No estarás asustado...

Había sucedido… Ahora sabía por qué había sido diferente. Y ahora el niño se estaba formando en su vientre. Un hijo… suyo… de ella. Sus ojos bajaron hasta donde debía quedar la barriga de ella; la mesa no dejaba que la viera. Estaba… intentó tragar y no pudo. Ella estaba embarazada, de él, y eso significaba dos cosas; una que no tenía que esperar otro mes, su plan había salido bien después de todo. Y dos, el tiempo con ella tenía a partir de ahora un límite, se había convertido en una cuenta atrás hasta que el niño naciera, y ese temor a que llegara ese día le ayudó a comprender qué había sido ese amasijo de sentimientos que llevaba intentando entender toda la mañana.

.

.

**NN/AA: **Al final resultó jejejjj, aunque pobrecillo Inuyasha, que no se esperaba que sus planes tuvieran efectos secundarios :P

Nos vemos en el siguente capítulo, aún queda mucho por contar.

Gracias por los rewiws ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO IX**

Kagome se bajó una parada antes de la suya, pensó que le vendría bien caminar un poco antes de subir a casa.

Tenía que pensar en lo que había sucedido en casa de Inuyasha, no creía que fuera lo qué dijo, porque dudaba que un hombre joven como era él se creyera esas pamplinas del jurásico sobre eclipses que presagiaban cataclismos, etcétera, etcétera… pero lo que fuera lo mantuvo callado desde entonces. La situación se había vuelto de repente tan tensa que quedarse allí se le hizo agobiante. Por mucho que intentó romper aquella cortina densa de tensión que él mismo fue formando, las únicas palabras que consiguió de él fueron monosílabos, y muy escasos.

Lo sorprendente fue que cuando le dijo que tenía que irse él había despertado de su curiosa enajenación. Y a partir de ahí, se llevó el resto de la mañana discutiéndole; insistiéndole primeramente en que se quedara en su casa, cuando vio que no la convencería se empeñó en acompañarla, tanto que estuvo a punto de ceder. Pero extrañamente, él se quedó callado, como si lo pensase mejor, se sentó otra vez y volvió al periódico.

- Está bien, como quieras, coge el autobús – le dijo, con tanta tranquilidad que dudó si la loca no era ella y había imaginado la discusión que tenían hacía tan solo unos segundos.

Cogió sus cosas rápidamente, sin saber qué decir, y se marchó de allí. Ya lo llamaría luego para saber qué mosca le había picado.

Lo que más le rayó fue algo que dijo cuando discutían; que cómo iba a protegerla si no estaba con ella. ¿Protegerla de qué? No entendía nada, nunca tuvo ningún percance, era como si los expeliera, ni siquiera sabía cómo sucedía, pero si se le acercaba un ratero; que iba directo a ella, cambiaba repentinamente de opinión y seguía de largo. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, desde que tenía uso de razón y era consciente de que los repelía.

Sabía que era para considerarlo extraño, pero como era una ventaja, nunca se lo tomó muy en serio.

Confiada, tomó la siguiente calle; una estrecha y poco concurrida, pero era un atajo para llegar a casa. Miró en el bolso para tener localizada las llaves, ignoraba que la estuvieran siguiendo de cerca, como tampoco se percató en las pintas de la pareja de tenía a unos cinco metros delante de ella. Estaban echados contra la pared del callejón, y se dieron un codazo cuando la vieron y se sonrieron. Habían encontrado un buen manjar para matar el tiempo. Casi chocó con ellos cuando levantó la mirada.

Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, algo malvado. Pero los dos fruncieron el ceño, como si hubiese ocurrido algo, se estremecieron y uno de ellos, el más joven tiró del otro para que le dejaran paso.

Suspiró aliviada cuando los pasó de largo, apresurando el paso. Había estado muy cerca, tal vez debió dejar que la acompañara Inuyasha.

Agarró bien el bolso por el asa y casi corría para salir de aquella maldita calle oscura. Sin atreverse a mirar atrás para no volver a llamar la atención de esos dos. Porque tenía la sensación de que la estaban siguiendo.

Cuando torció a su calle y volvió a ver gente normal, se atrevió a mirar, nadie la seguía… se detuvo y suspiró de alivio. Tomó aire y se relajó. Ya no había peligro, volvió a andar, obligándose a llevar el ritmo del resto de la gente para no dejarse llevar por el miedo; pero la sensación de que la observaban continuaba. Tenía las llaves aferradas, y apretaba el puño con tanta fuerza que se clavaba los dientes en la palma, pero no le importó. Buscó nerviosamente la que correspondía a la cerradura de su portal cuando solo estaba a unos metros del bloque e intentó abrir todo lo deprisa que pudo para refugiarse en la seguridad del edificio.

Inuyasha saltó al siguiente tejado para tener mejor vista de ella. Cuando se topo con aquellos tipos, estuvo a punto de ponerse en evidencia delante de ella para defenderla. Pero algo que no esperó sucedió, su energía, pequeña para ahuyentar a un demonio, era suficiente con los humanos. Purificada la maldad que había en ellos lo bastante para apartarlos de ella. Pero el susto no había podido evitarlo. Rió por lo bajo, como un ronroneo dentro del pecho, y miró divertido cómo su energía seguía siendo exhalada hacia todo el que estuviera a un metro de ella; incluso personas de las que no necesitaba protegerse. No debería alegrarse de su miedo, pero qué diablos, eso le daría una lección a ella.

Su atenció regresó un momento al callejón; los malditos niños se habían girado en cuanto ella torció la esquina, y corrieron para poder mirarla, sin salir de la calle donde estaban. Asomaron sus cabezas y se conformaron con mirarla. Uno de ellos hizo un gesto de lo más grosero para opinión de Inuyasha, y el otro lo fue aún más. Pero cuando vieron que ella tardaba más de lo lógico en abrir la cancela del bloque, discutieron entre ellos si seguirla hasta dentro. El más pequeño parecía que aún estaba afectado por la energía purificadora porque se negaba a acompañarlo.

Hijos de… no iba a permitir que le tocaran ni un pelo. No eran dignos ni de mirarla siquiera.

Sus nervios se crisparon. Tensó los brazos y las piernas, esperando ver qué hacían. Se veía saltando al vacío, y cayendo encima de esos niñatos.

El mayor empujó al otro, pero el segundo negó con la cabeza y dijo algo que provocó la risa de ambos. Luego regresaron a su posición a mitad de la calle y se olvidaron de Kagome. Quien ya había entrado en el bloque.

Tensó los dedos y los movió crujiendo las articulaciones, como hacía cuando comenzaba un ataque. Los muy necios acababan de salvar sus vidas y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Le sorprendía tanto como le fastidiaba, la manera en que le había surgido el instinto por protegerla, no era capaz de dejarla sola, y no pensó que ella podía ver sospechosa su actitud posesiva hasta que vio la expresión de ella una hora antes, cuando insistió tanto en traerla a su casa.

Todo esto lo había provocado el embarazo… Se había quedado bloqueado cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada, y en shock cuando descubrió que la amaba, ¿podría luchar contra eso? El tiempo lo hacía olvidar todo.

"_¿También a la persona que amas?"_

Le preguntó la voz de su conciencia. Y estaba seguro de que sí podría… En cuanto… en cuanto ella ya no estuviera, empezaría a olvidarla…

Saltó dos tejados más y se sentó en la cornisa del edificio que estaba situado enfrente del piso de Kagome, ignorando los gritos de protesta de su conciencia. Esperó a que ella terminara de abrir la puerta del bloque y subiera a su casa. Desde allí podría vigilar todos sus movimientos.

Kagome dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y echó un vistazo a la casa. Estaba silenciosa, y todo estaba tal y como lo dejaron cuando salieron para el congreso.

- ¿Yamiko? – No hubo respuesta. Dejó el bolso y el abrigo colgados en el perchero y se dirigió a su habitación.

Aún llevaba puesto el vestido de cóctel, y estaba deseando de colocarse su vieja sudadera y el pantalón de chándal. Eran ropas viejas, y cuanto más se volvían más cómoda se sentía con ellas; era como encontrarse a sí misma cuando las usaba.

La luz del contestador parpadeaba con una lucecita roja, lo activó y dejó que los mensajes inundaran el salón mientras se cambiaba. Pero la voz del decano la detuvo antes de que llegase a entrar en el dormitorio.

- Kagome, soy Fabio – Sonaba apesadumbrado. Se acercó al teléfono, quitándose el chal de los hombros. Era extraño que el decano la llamara un domingo, debía haber pasado algo en la celebración de anoche, después de que ella e Inuyasha se fueran; esperaba que no fuera otro robo – Debes venir a mi despacho. La policía ha estado preguntando por Yamiko, al parecer tuvo un accidente y… - Kagome sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban, buscó a tientas el sillón y se sentó antes de que cayera al suelo – Kagome… ven cuanto antes.

Se echó las manos a la boca para contener el llanto. Yamiko… ni siquiera recordaba en qué estado la dejó cuando se fue con Inuyasha. Ni si quiera se había despedido de ella.

No sabía cómo de grave pudo ser el accidente, pero la voz del decano sonaba tan afectada que… Yamiko debía encontrarse malherida, quizás estaba hospitalizada, por eso no había regresado a casa. Tenía que haber sido más responsable, tenía que haberse quedado con ella, o en todo caso haberla traido primero a casa. ¿Y si había pedido que la acercaran en coche y el conductor resultó mas borracho de lo que Yamiko esperaba?

- Señor… - No quería ni pensar que ella estuviese en el hospital, postrada en alguna cama por su culpa. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el móvil del decano, necesitaba saber qué había sucedido.

Inuyasha se levantó en cuanto la vio sentarse en el sillón, parecía destrozada, se llevaba las manos a la cara y negaba una y otra vez. Antes de ocultarlo en las manos, alcanzó a ver que su rostro había empalidecido tomando un tono marmóreo.

Acto seguido ella llamó por teléfono a alguien.

Agudizó los oídos, intentando escuchar pero las ventanas estaban cerradas, y aunque estuvieran abiertas, desde aquella distancia, y con el ruido del tráfico no sería capaz de oír nada. Su instinto lo impulsaba para acudir a su lado, tanto que apenas podía contenerse.

Alguien atendió la llamada, porque ella se echó hacia delante y se puso la mano en el estómago; Un acto reflejo que surgía en alguien cuando estaba impaciente, desesperado por hablar con la persona. Él sintió un una punzada en el suyo. ¿Afectaría en algo lo que estaba sucediendo a la formación del niño?

- ¿Fabio? – Kagome se había encogido automáticamente que sonó la voz del decano, sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago con la tensión. Instintivamente se lo cubrió con la mano para calmarlo.

- Kagome, te dejé un mensaje en el contestador, ¿dónde estabas?

- Acabo de llegar, ¿Cómo está Yamiko, qué le ha ocurrido?

- La policía vino y me estuvo haciendo preguntas, al parecer sospechan que hay robado la catana que se expuso anoche

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible ¿en qué comisaría está? Iré a por ella.

- Kagome… no está en ninguna comisaría, había huellas de ella por toda la urna de la espada

- Todos tocamos la urna

- Sí, pero nadie la tocó por dentro, al parecer excepto ella

- Tiene que haber una explicación, Yamiko nunca…

- Kagome, hace unas horas encontraron su cuerpo en el río.

- ¿Qué? - Sintió que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies

- Al parecer robó la catana, no se sabe si la escondió o si ya la tenía vendida a algún coleccionista, parece ser que después de robarla ella… se suicidó, se tiró al río.

El teléfono se le cayó de las manos, que automáticamente bajaron a su regazo. Todo su cuerpo estaba insensible en estos momentos. No era verdad, no era real… nada era real… Yamiko era buena nadadora, ella no podía ahogarse. Todo era una mentira, no estaba muerta, y si lo estaba era porque la habían asesinado; luego tiraron su cuerpo al río.

De pronto parpadeó, golpeada por la realidad, Yamiko estaba muerta, la acusaban de robar la espada y habían encontrado su cuerpo en el río. Muerta…

El salón empezó a darle vueltas, sentía que las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía se estaban yendo, los colores desaparecían y la imagen se estaba reduciendo a un pequeño punto que apenas la dejaba ver; iba a desmayarse.

- Kagome…

Oyó la voz que procedía del teléfono, tan lejaba que apenas podía asimilarla. Miró hacia sus pies, sin ver y tanteó buscando el auricular. Lo tomó sintiendo un golpe de nauseas y se lo puso al oído.

- Sí… - Logró contestar. Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas, supo que estaba llorando porque el frío que se condensaba en el rostro la estaba ayudando a recuperarse. La cortina gris empezaba a disiparse, pero las lágrimas e enturbiaba la visión. Parpadeó y tragó, incapaz de seguir hablando.

- La policía pidió que te acercases a la comisaría por sus cosas, además, querían hacerte unas preguntas sobre ella. Sé que tiene que haber una explicación para esto. Yo también pienso que nuestra Yamiko es inocente, y creo que tú puedes limpiar su nombre, por eso quiero que vengas primero aquí, para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en lo que vas a decirles

Ella colgó el teléfono, no prestando demasiada atención a sus palabras, tal como él las pronunciaba ella las iba olvidando. Tenía la mente demasiado ocupada asimilando que su compañera había muerto.

Por mucho que se secaba con las manos, no era capaz de detener el flujo de lágrimas. Debía levantarse y ponerse en marcha. Cuanto antes fuera a la comisaría antes sabría qué había pasado realmente. Fue a levantarse y las piernas respondieron como si le faltaran los huesos, ni las sentía ni era capaz de moverlas. Cayó de bruces en el sillón, y sin verse capaz de intentarlo otra vez, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Dejando que la pena la arrasara.

Al otro lado de la avenida Inuyasha había observado cada reacción que ella tuvo, sacó el móvil de la mano y marcó el número inmediatamente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de preocupación. Estaba al límite, ella estaba al límite por culpa de lo que se había dicho en ese maldito teléfono. Y él parecía morirse con la debilidad de ella.

Negó con la cabeza y rió mientras oía los timbres de la llamada. Menuda ironía esta; ella era su victima, pero eso no impedía que sufriese si la veía sufriendo. ¿En qué clase de demonio sensiblero se estaba convirtiendo?

Kagome atendió a la séptima llamada.

- Eh, ya te echo de menos. ¿Has llegado bien?

- I… ¿Inu Yasha…?

Escuchar la aflicción de su voz era peor aún. La punzada que sintió en el pecho casi lo dejó sin aire. Desearía poder estar ahí, en esa casa, y abrazarla. También desearía poder darse chocazos contra un muro, a ver si se le pasaba esta maldita tontura. Ella era la descendiente de Kikyo, la enemiga que odiaba a muerte. Pero curiosamente no podía odiarla porque ella iba a darle un hijo.

- Sí. Te noto triste, Kagome ¿va todo bien? – Ella rompió a llorar otra vez.

Apartó el móvil del oído para llevárselo al pecho, sospechando el motivo que la tenía así, y carcomido por los remordimientos volvió llevárselo al oído.

Caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la ventana del salón para poder verla. Estaba allí, sentada, sujetando el teléfono y pasándose la mano por la cara para barrer las lágrimas

- Kagome… estás llorando… - Era obvio escuchándola por el teléfono, pero en ese momento no lo decía porque la oyera, sino por lo que estaba viendo.

Ella consiguió levantarse, se tambaleó hasta estabilizarse y empezó a moverse por el salón, abrazando su cuerpo con un brazo para quitarse el frío empezaba a sentir.

Su imagen quedó oculta en el tramo de pared que había entre las dos ventanas. Dejándolo inquieto hasta que consiguió verla otra vez. El llanto no cesaba, y pensó en bajar e ir a su lado, al diablo si ella se preguntaba como había podido tardar tan poco, siempre podía decirle que tenía supervelocidad. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios al recordar su pregunta de esta mañana

- Kagome… Háblame… Tengo que saber qué te ocurre…

- Yamiko… ha…

Los remordimientos que sintió antes solo eran un reflejo de la culpabilidad lo embargaba ahora, era un peso tan grande que casi lo hizo arrodillarse. Su amiga… No necesitaba que ella completase la frase, su única amiga había muerto, y él sentía cómo el remordimiento lo roía por dentro. ¿Pero qué otra cosa pudo haber hecho? Yamiko no se habría quedado de brazos cruzado, finalmente lo delataría, y por eso tuvo que hacer lo que hizo. No podía dejar eslabones sueltos para que perjudicasen su propósito.

"_Soledad es lo que conseguirás con esto"_, le adelantó la voz, que ya estaba volviéndose familiar para él.

De pronto se sintió vacío; su propósito también conllevaba la muerte de Kagome. ¿De verdad se sentiría tan solo cuando ella no existiera? Pero tendría al niño para compensarlo…

"_Un amor perdido no lo compensará un hijo. La echarás de menos, la llorarás y terminarás odiándote a ti mismo. Tanto que te volverás loco. Casi es preferible morir si te falta la persona que amas… ¿Podrás hacerlo, Inuyasha?"_

Sabia conciencia, ¿podría? No estaba seguro.

Inuyasha dejó apartados aquellos pensamientos cuando se hizo el silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Esa calma era peor que el llanto.

- ¿Kagome?

- Tengo que ir a comisaría… debo recoger sus cosas…

Ella hablaba con una extraña lejanía; parecía totalmente ida, fuera de sí, la vio tropezar con el sofá y casi desplomarse. En ese momento saltó del tejado.

- Escúchame, estoy yendo para allá, espérame, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a acompañarte. ¿Puedes esperar? – Ella no contestó – Kagome, ¿Me estás escuchando?, estoy llegando, no tardaré, quédate ahí

- Está bien… creo que prefiero que vengas conmigo. No sé si podré soportarlo, Inuayasha. Esto es tan…

Su corazón dio un latido con un extraño dolor que solo podía significar una cosa. Se estaba ablandando, pero no podía evitarlo, se estaba arrepintiendo de todo, incluso de haberla conocido, porque ahora ella estaba sufriendo una agonía que no merecía.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias… por estar conmigo… gracias.

Estaba en la puerta del bloque, totalmente tenso, no merecía aquello, era un miserable que no merecía lo que ella le daba.

- No tienes que dármelas cariño. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

- Yamiko también era tu amiga, y sé que…

- Ábreme, estoy aquí abajo. – No pudo seguir soportando aquello. El cargo de conciencia era tan grande que iba a vomitar allí mismo. No la podía seguir escuchando. Sentía asco de sí mismo en aquél momento. Debería desaparecer de su vida y dejarla en paz.

Colgó en cuanto ella le abrió.

Kagome dejó el teléfono en el sofá y fue a la puerta.

Esperaba que él hubiese cogido el ascensor, pero podía oír sus pisadas rápidas subiendo las escaleras, como si estuviese corriendo, incluso más rápido que el ascensor. Cuando apareció en el descansillo de la entreplanta, él se detuvo a mirarla. Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos, y su cuerpo se relajó cuando lo vio aparecer, como si ahora todo empezase a estar bien, tan solo su presencia conseguía calmarla. Extendió los brazos y el subió el tramo que faltaba.

Escondió la cabeza en su pecho y sintió la protección de sus brazos rodeándola; protegiéndola con una capa que casi conseguía aislar el dolor y la pena.

- Oh, Inuyasha…

- Tranquila, estoy aquí, tranquila, cariño. Ya estoy aquí. – Esa palabra… Era la segunda vez que la decía en menos de una hora, y con cada vez había sentido más calidez en su interior. Se dejó llevar por aquella sensación, dejando que cubriera su alma podrida de oscuridad, y besó cada lágrima que ella derramaba.

En sus brazos había un ángel, y él era afortunado, porque era el único demonio que podía tocarla, aunque se estaba quemando. No con fuego, pero sí de otra forma aún más penetrante que las quemaduras que podrían hacer unas llamas. Al subir, cuando había conseguido ver su rostro; totalmente lívido, las lágrimas que habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas, y su cuerpo completamente desvalido por el sufrimiento; creía que se le caería el mundo encima. Kagome era única, un don, una gracia para quien fuera amado por ella. Y él era el agraciado. Menuda broma para criatura tan extraordinaria; Kagome debería ser más cuidadosa con los hombres que amaba.

Ella le había abierto sus brazos buscando refugio, a él, a quien realmente debería evitar si quería seguir viviendo. A quien le había quitado la única protección que tenía; Yamiko. Estaba abrazando a la muerte, en busca de consuelo. Y él debería desaparecer de su vida si le quedaba un mínimo de corazón. Ella podía tener la sangre de su antepasado, pero no era Kikyo, ni siquiera tenía ni idea de quién fue esa mujer y quién su enemigo. Debería olvidar esta estúpida venganza y desaparecer.

Al menos tendría algo de él, algo para recordar. Un niño que con un poco de suerte viviría ignorando su poder, y él viviría lejos de ellos, cumpliendo como castigo no poder disfrutar de su familia. **_Familia_**. Una palabra que acababa de descubrir en toda su magnitud. ¿Podría alejarse de ella sabiendo que ahora tenía al alcance una segunda oportunidad, si quisiera?

"_No pienses en eso ahora"_ Se dijo, apartando a Kagome unos centímetros de su cuerpo y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para secarle la cara. Ella miraba a un punto de su abrigo, parecía tan perdida…

- Kagome…

- Está muerta…

- Vamos, cojamos tu abrigo, hace frío ahí fuera.

En la avenida cogieron un taxi. Ella no reparó en que él había venido sin coche, ni fue consciente de que llegase tan pronto, teniendo en cuenta que vino en transporte público o andando. No tenía la cabeza para pensar en cosas como esas. Solo se dejó llevar por él, abandonándose en un vacío completo donde pudiera apartarse del dolor que la realidad le infligía.

Inuyasha la observó de reojo, ella no estaba ahí, solo su cuerpo, estaba derrotada, rota; la energía espiritual que fluía siempre de ella era tan débil en esos momentos que si miraba en sus ojos podría entrar en su mente para saber qué estaba pensando, pero apostaba que ahora mismo estaba vacía. Incapaz de poder afrontar la muerte de su amiga, el único apoyo que tenía estando tan lejos de su familia.

Qué curioso que ahora pensase en que ella tenía una familia en Japón. En otras circunstancias no caería en eso. Ahora su familia eran ella y el niño. Podría ser…. ¿Por qué no? Cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Ella lo miró en ese instante e intentó sonreír, con su cara pálida y las ojeras bajo sus ojos enrojecidos. La bajó al regazo y no se la soltó; ni para bajar del taxi, ni al entrar en la comisaría.

En la comisaría los tuvieron más de una hora retenidos en el despacho del comisario. Las respuestas de Kagome daban poca información. Era obvio que ella era totalmente ajena al robo de la espada, y no concebía que Yamiko estuviera metida en algo semejante. No solo la acusaban de este robo, también la acusaban de la desaparición del sarcófago y de la muerte del guarda.

El comisario había intentado hacerla sospechosa a ella también, pero sus sospechas habían ido desvaneciéndose a medida que el reloj corría. Cualquiera podía ver que ella no podía ser culpable. No había por donde acusarla, y todo esto se le quedaba grande.

Esta vez fue ella quien buscó su mano. Necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola. Y él la estaba ayudando a conseguirlo.

Sentía que no merecía a Inuyasha, él debía estar tan roto como ella. En cambio no lo expresaba, porque su atención estaba volcada totalmente en ella.

Él había perdido mucho más, no solo una amiga, sino una hermana, tal vez no de sangre, pero sí de afecto. Solo que su sufrimiento estaba bloqueado para poder consolarla a ella. Agradecía su apoyo, y la atención que volcaba en ella le hizo ver que quería la relación estable que él le propuso esa misma mañana. No se negaría si en este instante le volviera a proponer que viviera con él.

Un inspector entró con las pertenencias de Yamiko; un bolso, las ropas, y las joyas que llevaba esa noche, Kagome tomó la bolsa y observó que el hombre no dejó de mirar a Inuyasha hasta que salió de la oficina. Él también lo notó, estaba empezando a conocerlo, y aunque miraba la pared como si buscase musarañas, su atención estaba en la puerta por donde el inspector había salido.

En cuanto dejó de sentir los pasos del inspector, Inuyasha se levantó y posó las manos en los brazos de Kagome. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero debían irse de allí cuanto antes.

- Ya tenemos las cosas de Yamiko, y has dicho todo lo que sabías, aquí ya no hacemos nada, por lo que creo que el comisario no tendrá inconveniente en que nos vayamos.

Kagome notó la contención de Inuyasha en la voz, estaba enfadado. En otras circunstancias le preguntaría por qué, ahora se sentía tan agotada que no pensó en ello. Confió en su instinto y le hizo caso.

Él se movía como si estuviera en alerta, y parecía haberse disparado con la entrada del inspector. No entendía nada, habían sido amables con ella, tampoco se había sentido acosada, dijo lo que sabía, no tenía nada que esconder.

El comisario se levantó también.

- En estos momentos le están haciendo la autopsia al cuerpo, en cuanto sepamos qué dice el informe del forense podremos decirles si fue suicidio o asesinato

Kagome sintió que se le levantaba el estómago, las tripas se le revolvían con solo saber que iban a profanar el cuerpo de Yamiko, necesitaba tomar aire o vomitaría allí mismo.

- Inu Yasha… - Tragó con fuerza conteniendo la fatiga mientras miraba fríamente al comisario – Sácame de aquí, ya he oído suficiente

El forense terminó de ponerse los guantes cuando el ayudante entró en la sala. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el cadáver y esperó a que el otro hombre se pusiera a su lado.

- ¿Listo para la necropsia? – Levantó la mirada a su compañero viendo que era un completo desconocido - ¿Dónde está Alfredo?

- Estoy cubriendo sus vacaciones.

Vaya, un novato. Esperaba que no se desmayara cuando abriera el cuerpo, los nuevos solían caer inconscientes en cuanto les hacía sostener el primer órgano.

- Vaya, no me dijo nada. Bueno, empecemos. El golpe de la cabeza puede decirnos que murió antes de ahogarse. No hay señales de forcejeo, por lo que podemos decir que se suicidó, qué lástima, una chica tan joven y tan bonita. Acércame el bisturí. Vamos a abrirla – Extendió la mano para recibir el objeto cortante. Colocó la hoja sobre la señal pintada en el tronco y comenzó a abrir – Veamos que hay por aquí, ¿Has presenciado alguna vez una autopsia real, chico? ¿O es esta tu primera vez? – Antes de que el ayudante pudiese contestar él se agachó llevado por la curiosidad. Del interior provenía el olor a cuero seco.

Dentro del cuerpo no había órganos, solo unos huesos amarillentos y podridos. Abrió los ojos asombrado

- ¿Has visto? Es increíble. Ven a ver… Una vez diseccioné una momia que tenía unos seiscientos años y esto es lo más parecido a lo que vi. ¿Cómo puede ser que una chica que solo lleva cinco horas muerta, y bajo agua, pueda encontrarse en un estado como este? - Levantó la vista a su ayudante, que no dejaba de mirarlo, el chico no estaba asombrado en absoluto. Como si no fuese nada extraordinario. Al contrario, más bien parecía muy familiarizado con lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Abrió los ojos aún más cuando la persona que estaba delante levantó una mano deformada contra él, mostrando la forma de unas garras.

No le dio tiempo de gritar cuando se precipitaron contra su pecho.

Inuyasha le quitó las llaves de la mano cuando llegaron a la casa. Abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarla entrar. Qué fría y solitaria parecía ahora que sabía que Yamiko no pisaría aquél suelo nunca más. No sabía si sería capaz de empaquetar sus cosas y enviarlas a la familia. Empezaría mañana, ahora mismo se sentía tan cansada que solo quería dormir.

Sintió las manos de Inuyasha quitándole el abrigo, relajó los brazos y dejo que deslizara las mangas hacia abajo.

Inuyasha lo colgó en el perchero y la condujo al salón. Parándola junto al sofá.

- Siéntate y descansa, voy a prepararte una infusión.

- Gracias, me vendrá bien, solo recordar lo que dijo el comisario me revuelve el estómago.

- No pienses mas en eso, no te hace bien

- Tienes razón – Miró hacia atrás, a la habitación de Yamiko. – Aún no puedo creer que ya no esté – Cerró los ojos y suspiró – No se si voy a ser capaz de entrar en ese dormitorio para guardar sus cosas. Imagino que su madre querrá que se las envíe

- Mañana vendremos a empaquetarlas. Ahora no te preocupes por eso.

Inu Yasha se perdió en la cocina, Kagome suspiró y se echó en el respaldo del sofá, cerró los ojos y suspiró sintiendo que eso aliviaba un poco el cansancio. El microondas soltó un pitido y segundos después Inuyasha apareció con dos tazas. Se sentó junto a ella y le ofreció una

Ella apartó la bolsita y removió la infusión.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? la casa se me hará muy solitaria sin ella – Sonrió melancólica - era muy ruidosa, ¿verdad? – Él no contestó ni asintió – Con ella aquí, siempre era una fiesta; la casa se veía iluminada cuando estaba… - Miró a su alrededor, la tristeza apagó otra vez el brillo de sus ojos - ahora parece fría y oscura… - Bebió un sorbo de la infusión y sintió el calor reconfortante de la bebida asentarse en el estómago, apaciguando las nauseas que no había dejado de sentir todavía.

- No tienes por qué quedarte aquí. Ven conmigo, Kagome. Al menos las primeras noches. No te quedes aquí sola. – Ella se tocó el estómago, sintiendo un amago de dolor. Y él tuvo la necesidad de tocarlo también, preocupado por lo que pudiese estar sucediendo ahí dentro. Pero no lo hizo.

- La muerte de Yamiko me ha dado dolor de estómago. Es como si una parte de mí quisiese desprenderse. Voy a echarla… - Él había dejado la taza en la mesa y ahora tenía puesta la mano en su vientre. No lo había visto moverse, aunque tampoco podía echar mucha cuenta, estaba tan afectada por la muerte de Yamiko que sentía que no era capaz de concentrarse en nada.

- Escucha, no vas a quedarte aquí, nos vamos, dime qué guardo y saldremos de esta casa. No te sientes bien y no estoy dispuesto a ver cómo enfermas

Maldito fuera por haber provocado esto en el peor momento, no estaba preparado para que ella perdiera el niño, no ahora que estaba dispuesto a aceptar otras opciones. No iba a perder a su familia. No lo consentiría.

- Inuyasha, no puedo salir huyendo de esto, tranquilo, todo estará bien, deja que esta noche la pase aquí, y después si aún sigue la oferta me iré por unos meses, hasta que encuentre otro sitio.

- Maldita sea – Inuyasha se levantó y caminó unos pasos, sintiéndose frustrado, ¿por qué era tan testaruda? ¿Es que no estaba bien con él? Podía sentir que sí, aquello podía funcionar y ambos lo sabían, ¿Por qué no cedía? Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se volvió hacia ella. Estaba dispuesto a dar el paso y cambiar, ¿Por qué ella no le dejaba hacerlo? – No estoy hablando de unos días, quiero que vivas conmigo… – Había sonado desesperado, ofuscado en que cediera, pero no le importaba si así lo conseguía.

Ella dejó la infusión en la mesa y se levantó también. Sintió sus manos frías coger las de él y buscar sus ojos. Podía ver el cansancio en su rostro. No podía más, necesitaba echarse y dormir durante horas si no quería que la debilidad le creara consecuencias al embarazo.

- Tengo que hacer esto sola, Inuyasha, dame un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que ha pasado, te prometo que estaré bien, y si te necesito te llamaré. Cuando esté lista me iré a vivir contigo. Es una promesa – En la comisaría habría dicho que sí, pero nada mas entrar en la casa sintió que tenía que permanecer aquí al menos unos días, cerrar este libro de su vida. Tenía que definirse con los recuerdos de su convivencia con Yamiko. Era la única forma de despedirse de ella. Se lo debía.

Inuyasha no lo intentó más, comprendió que cuanto antes la dejara sola en la casa, antes descansaría ella. Y eso era lo más importante en este momento.

- De acuerdo, pero me llamarás, tanto si te sientes mal física o emocionalmente, y vendré a buscarte. Mañana de todas formas me pasaré por aquí para ayudarte, me da igual que quieras o no…

- Está bien, papá

Aquella palabra lo hizo sonreír. Le tomó el rostro y la besó dulcemente.

- Si te sigue doliendo el estómago también me llamarás e iremos a un médico.

- No sabía que fueras tan aprensivo, solo son los nervios.

Él la abrazó y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

- Espero que tengas razón.

- Nunca pensaría que fueras de los que se preocupan tanto.

- Me preocupo por ti. Estoy colgado por ti, ¿O es que todavía no te has dado cuenta? – Apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, y sintió sus delicados brazos rodearlo. Cerró los ojos.

- Bueno, creía que eran imaginaciones mías...

El la separó un poco y la miró.

- ¿Lo sabías y aun así me haces sufrir? Mala mujer… - Ella se rió. Le besó la frente y le tocó la mejilla – Intenta descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana vendré a despertarte.

- Está bien, no voy a discutirte que vengas o no, porque tengo la impresión de que vas a hacer lo que quieras y no lo que yo te diga.

- Me vas conociendo.

Le dio un último beso y la dejó allí, de pie junto al sofá.

Kagome se volvió a sentar y cogió la taza, dándole otro sorbo y mirando la puerta que se cerraba.

Qué extraña forma tenía la vida de compensar a uno, había encontrado al hombre de su vida el mismo día en que había perdido a su mejor amiga.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Bueno, bueno… Pues sí que está indeciso este hombre, es decir… demonio jejejj, primero que sí quiere a Kagome, después que es capaz de vivir sin ella, luego que no le apetece vivir sin ella… en fin, a ver si se aclara y así nos aclaramos nosotras jejejjj

Nos parece que deberíamos ir explicando algunas cositas que vamos dando por hecho que se saben, pero no está de más aclararlas.

1º La forma en que, en este fic, un demonio puede embarazar a una humana: Nosotras entendemos que son especies distintas, por lo tanto no podrían concebir entre ellos. Pero la sangre de Inuyasha es tan fuerte que puede hacer vulnerable las células humanas y modificarlas lo suficiente para que pueda ser concebible. Así que lo que él necesitaba para fecundarla era darle de beber su propia sangre. Mira qué sencillo fue, ella le dio un bocadito de nada en el labio y ala… preñadilla que se nos quedó :P

2º Se nos ocurrió que siendo un demonio perro, bien podía tener algo de esa naturaleza, los caninos perpetúan la especie de manera diferente a la humana, y eso fue lo que quisimos atribuirle al demonio perro. Mientras Kagome era invulnerable a la especie de Inuyasha, el sexo con él era común, como el de cualquier humano, pero en cuanto su organismo está intoxicado (por decirlo de alguna manera) con la sangre del demonio, aquí actúa la naturaleza demoníaca y no la humana; en ambos cuerpos. Inuyasha era anteriormente humano, y damos por hecho que las relaciones que conoció fueron siendo humano, por eso, cuando la naturaleza que actúa en los dos es la demoníaca, la relación sexual es diferente. Por ahí se comentaba que las hembras caninas no tienen una experiencia agradable. Lo suponíamos, porque si alguna vez ha coincidido que cerca de vosotros un perro ha cogido a una hembra, esta gime como si sufriera. Pero lógicamente no podíamos poner eso. Así que aquí Kagome ni se cosca que está ocurriendo algo raro.

Y por último, lo de los efectos secundarios se refiere a los sentimientos que estaban despertando en él. Y que por mucho que quiera decirse que puede superarlo… amigo mío… de esta no te libras ;)

Ala… bezasos para todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que se va a poner interesante; aquí ya mismo se estará viendo la pata del lobo.

Gracias por los rewiews que nos enviáis.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO X**

El anuncio del periódico le llamó la atención;

**FORENSE MUERTO POR EL ATAQUE DE UN ANIMAL**

"Un médico forense amaneció muerto en la sala de autopsias donde había sido solicitada su colaboración. Aún se están investigando las huellas que produjo el ataque. De momento se sospecha que puedan pertenecer a una especie desconocida, ya que aún no se ha encontrado similitud con las de ningún animal registrado.

El alcalde desmiente la alerta de que pueda tratarse de un animal que se haya escapado del zoológico, pero tampoco ha sido capaz de decir qué clase de ser puede provocar cortes tan profundos; gran parte del cuerpo había sido despedazado por la criatura.

El comisario de la Vía Rufini, quien halló el cadáver, no quiere dar más detalles sobre la investigación…"

.

Hacía menos de una semana que estuvieron en aquella comisaría.

No habían sacado fotos del cuerpo con las heridas, pero sospechaba que él sí sabría decir qué provocaba heridas como esas.

Qué curioso… no conocía la existencia de otro demonio aparte de él.

Únicamente se había topado con algún cuerpo poseído por espíritus malignos. Bueno, a decir verdad solo con el que tenía poseída a Yamiko. Pero para los espíritus nunca fue un problema regresar a este mundo; algunos demonios podían valerse de ellos para mantener contacto con esta vida. Se suponía que no tenían otra forma de contar en este mundo desde que fueron desterrados, aún se preguntaba cómo él pudo cambiar tanto cuando se dejó vencer por la oscuridad, cómo pudo llegar a semejante transformación física…

Pero no estaba solo, lo que decía el periódico era la prueba. Sabía qué tipo de heridas podía dejar un demonio. Él mismo las había infligido quinientos años atrás. A inocentes aldeanos que conocieron su ira por el simple hecho de haberse cruzado en su camino. Tenía tanto rencor de aquella que no sintió compasión por los que suplicaron por su vida o la de sus seres queridos. En aquel tiempo solo podía ser consciente de la ira que sentía hacia los que lo abandonaron: Su maestro, sus compañeros en el templo… su Dios… Le dejaron solo en la oscuridad, hasta que se perdió en ella, y aldeas enteras pagaron por eso.

Ahora parecía que podía llegar a perdonar. Alguien estaba consiguiendo cambiarlo. Alguien que se merecía una buena tunda… Alguien que le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador, a las seis de la mañana de hace cinco días, para decirle que no fuera a su casa, que había decidido ir a trabajar. Y desde entonces estaba dando vueltas con el coche por las cercanías del campus.

Hasta que se cansó de conducir y aparcó cerca de la puerta por donde tendría que salir ella dentro de pocos minutos.

Empezaba el fin de semana, esta vez no se iba a poder escapar de su compañía, ni de su promesa. Le insistiría otra vez en que se mudara a su casa y por fin dejaría de hacer de centinela suyo por todas las calles de Roma; jamás conoció una mujer que tuviera que moverse tanto como lo hizo ella en estos cinco días.

Los alumnos empezaban a dispersarse por el campus; las clases ya habían terminado. Dobló el periódico y fue a guardarlo en la guantera cuando sintió la calidez de una energía conocida aproximándose. Alzó la mirada y la vio pararse en el borde de la acera. Ella esperaba el semáforo para poder cruzar hacia la parada de autobús. En estos momentos, tenía el impulso de acelerar, detenerse delante de ella para impedirle el paso, y obligarla a que montara y le diese una explicación de por qué no quiso que fuera a verla. Pero no quería presionarla, estaba pasando por un período delicado con la muerte de Yamiko, y el embarazo solo ayudaba a acrecentar la sensación de su pérdida. La seguiría y aparcaría cerca. Y subiría unos minutos después con la excusa de hacerle una visita y ver si entraba en razón.

Cuando la vio bajar del autobús, buscó aparcamiento en la calle paralela. Trepó al tejado de enfrente de su casa y esperó a que ella entrara. Necesitaba espiar en todo momento los pasos que daba; a dónde iba, qué hacía o dejaba de hacer, con quién hablaba... No se fiaba de ella, mas bien no se fiaba de dejarla sola. En esta semana, apenas lo había llamado alguna tarde que otra, le hablaba de forma cariñosa, se interesaba por él y lo que hacía en ese momento… pero no le había permitido ir a verla. Y eso solo podía significar que quizás no tenía a Kagome tan asegurada como pensaba.

Echó un vistazo a la azotea y se sentó en la cornisa de costumbre. Aquél lugar se estaba convirtiendo en su mirador particular. El día que la dejó en la casa, el día que recibió la noticia de la muerte de Yamiko, estuvo allí sentado toda la tarde. Observándola recoger la casa, asomarse varias veces al dormitorio de Yamiko, y por fin decidiéndose a vaciar el armario y guardar las pertenencias en cajas. Mucho más tarde la vio dar vueltas en su cama, taparse los ojos cuando empezó a llorar, y dormirse con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Cuando desaparecieron las pesadillas, que la hicieron retorcerse inquieta, trepó a su ventana y comprobó que dormía apaciblemente, entonces se convenció de que estaría bien y regresó a su casa. Por primera vez, desde que despertó, sentía que él también necesitaba descanso. Normalmente no precisaba dormir más de un par de horas, pero esa vez cayó rendido toda la noche, y la luz del sol lo sorprendió dormido. Ni siquiera oyó el teléfono cuando ella dejó el dichoso mensaje. A partir de ese día, aquella cornisa fue su sitio habitual de las tardes.

Los poderes de Kagome habían aumentando esos días, podía sentir la energía de ella desde la distancia en que se encontraba; señal de que el embrión se empezaba a hacer más fuerte. Estaba adquiriendo la fuerza tan rápido que en pocos días sería indestructible. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Una sensación de orgullo y hombría; su chico sería una criatura invencible.

Frunció el ceño notando algo raro en el comportamiento habitual de Kagome. Ella se detuvo en medio del salón y se frotaba los brazos, mirando a varios puntos de la sala, ¿Qué estaba buscando? Los movimientos de su cabeza eran temerosos e inseguros, como si esperase ver a alguien o algo horroroso en el momento que mirase a un lado o a su espalda.

Por fin la vio tomar una resolución, salir de aquél estupor y avanzar a la habitación de Yamiko, dudando en el umbral si entrar o no, y después decidirse a cerrar la puerta, aunque tan rápido que el cierre chocó con el marco y quedó entre abierta, pero ella no se dio cuenta y ya corría hacia el teléfono. Alargó la mano al bolso y sacó de él una tarjeta, seguidamente marcó un número, ¿A quién llamaba? A él no, su móvil no estaba sonando. Ella se volvió y se asomó a la ventana mientras esperaba que le atendieran la llamada. Pudo leerle los labios cuando la otra persona descolgó. Ese maldito nombre que no tenía por qué salir de sus labios hizo que le hirviera la sangre. El calor de la rabia se acumuló en sus ojos tiñéndolos de rojo, y los colmillos y las garras punzaron con fiereza… No, no era a él a quien llamaba, sino a ese amigo de Yamiko; Tonino.

El gruñido salió gutural entre los dientes. Iba a empezar a odiar a ese hombre, pero lo que mas le enfurecía era tener sentimientos tan humanos, y tan a flor de piel. Detestaba los celos y, sobre todo, las inseguridades; la incertidumbre era algo que nunca había estado en su naturaleza. Sentirla era… insoportable.

Se levantó, incapaz de quedarse quieto y esperar como si nada –observando como un tonto- cómo su chica se estaba citando con un imbécil al que le iba a cortar la cabeza. Empezó a caminar de un extremo a otro de la azotea, con el corazón palpitándole en las sienes, las uñas estaban cambiando el grosor, afilándose y endureciéndose, y las encías se desgarraban por culpa del empuje de los colmillos. Si no se tranquilizaba terminaría convertido en demonio. Pero no podía controlar la rabia, y la impotencia que daba el temor a que ella estuviera perdiendo el interés por él, como un tonto humano. Y como tal, tenía que saber qué estaba pasando, y si esto tenía que ver con que no quisiera verlo…

Maldita mujer… ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Necesitaba saber; si lo que estaba tratando era engañarlo con ese desgraciado que ya tenía los días contados, le daría su merecido. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que se apartara de él, y si con eso tenía que acabar también con la vida del maldito Tonino lo haría. Definitivamente lo haría. Kagome era suya, llevaba en el vientre a su hijo. Eran una familia, y nadie iba a interponerse entre ellos.

Familia… la palabra hizo que se tambaleara y tuviera que volver a sentarse. Como todas las veces que era consciente. No podía estar pasándole esto, no podía estar sintiendo algo tan fuerte como celos, posesión, protección… o cualquier cosa que se asemejase.

El gruñido salió de su garganta como el de un animal repeliendo el peligro.

No tenía suficiente con tener que asimilar a la fuerza que pudiera amar a una mujer cuya sangre causó su derrota seis siglos atrás, sino que ahora era parte del templo que habían constituido al concebir un niño. Ahora no sabía qué pensar; si dejándola en cinta estaba a un pasó más cercano del éxito, o del fracaso. Porque tantos cambios que lo separaban cada vez más del plan original no podían significar otra cosa que estar fracasando. Debía abandonar ahora que tenía la mente más clara; el distanciamiento de ella lo había despejado permitiéndole pensar más como él y no como un humano.

Arpía… con su piel clara y su figura de ángel, que sutilmente lo había atrapado en sus garras invisibles, haciendo de él un inútil saco blando, lleno de sentimientos y ternura. Eso se había acabado, debía escapar de allí ahora que podía si quería mantener su dignidad. Podía perdonarle la vida a Kagome, aceptaba eso, pero amarla era algo que no debería permitirse, o se convertiría en un necio.

"_Y por eso sigues aquí, porque ya estás libre de sus garras… ¿A quién quieres engañar?"_

- ¡Oh… Cállate! – Se frotó la cabeza y bajó la mano por la frente hasta detenerla en la boca, queriendo barrer todos los pensamientos antes de que se volviera loco. Mientras estaba allí, en aquella azotea, sintiéndose cansado y por primera vez viejo, permanecía con la vista fija en la ventana por donde podía verla. Preguntándose cómo había podido llegar a esto; a convertirse en el único necio capaz de enamorarse del enemigo.

El decano tenía razón, Yamiko nunca había mostrado una actitud suicida, y mucho menos de ladrona, debía haber algo más, alguien que la obligó. Y debía investigar y limpiar su nombre; averiguando todo lo posible a través de todos aquellos que de algún modo habían sido cercanos a ella.

No había nadie mejor que Tonino para ayudarla, él había sido lo más parecido que Yamiko tuvo a un novio. Aunque tendría que ir con cautela, porque sospechaba que a su amiga le tendieron una trampa; alguien pudo inducirla, mediante amenazas o chantaje, a robar la catana. Y después obligarla a saltar de aquél puente para limpiar las pruebas que podían implicarlos en el robo.

Pensar en algo tan retorcido la reconcomía tanto que no la dejaba dormir. Estaba segura que eso era la causa de las pesadillas que estaba teniendo últimamente, pesadillas horribles sobre gusanos y serpientes que, sospechaba, no dejaría de tener hasta descubrir a los verdaderos causantes de la muerte de Yamiko.

- Tonino al aparato

La voz de Tonino no surgió hasta segundos después de haber descolgado. Sonó como si hubiera esperado que lo llamara… Por un momento los músculos de la espalda se le contrajeron por la sospecha, pero inmediatamente se obligó a relajarse. No debía ser tan desconfiada, era normal que no le sorprendiese su llamada. Se había muerto una amiga en común, y con quien él mantenía una relación. Era lógico que no le extrañara que ella quisiera saber cómo se encontraba.

- Tonino, soy Kagome, la compañera de piso de Yamiko – Prosiguió, como si necesitase dar más explicaciones

- Sé quien eres…

Su voz era calmada, demasiado cuidadosa. Aunque, tal vez, también pudiera ser que lo provocase la desolación por la que debía estar pasando.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – Probó a preguntar, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que iba a responderle.

La voz de Tonino tardó otros cuantos segundos en llegarle. Como si hubiese tenido que pensar qué decir.

- Como puedo, intento hacerme a la idea. Supongo que ya sabes cómo me siento… ¿Y tú?

Se estaba volviendo paranoica, no podía desconfiar de todo el mundo, este pobre solo intentaba permanecer tranquilo, o aún estaría sufriendo el letargo que viene justo tras la pérdida de un ser amado.

- Tonino… Sé que puede que no sea el mejor momento, que todo está muy reciente, pero… necesito que me ayudes. Tenemos que vernos.

- ¿Una cita? – Preguntó, sorprendido.

- No, solo se trata de algo que tengo que decirte, a solas.

- Una cita - Afirmó

Ella suspiró, dándose por vencida. Algo le decía que Tonino nunca sería capaz de diferenciar una reunión de una cita amorosa.

- ¿Puedes acercarte por aquí?

- En una hora estaré allí

Tonino colgó el teléfono, pensando que esta era su oportunidad para demostrar lo que valía. Cogió la cazadora del respaldo de su silla y se la echó al hombro.

- Eh…

Miró a su compañera de redacción y le tiró el paquete de tabaco a la mesa. Solo quedaba un cigarro. Ya compraría otro en el estanco. Era una mujer nerviosa, que fumaba como un carretero para matar el tiempo. Se sentía sola y estaba llena de complejos. No era ninguna belleza, pero no estaba mal de cuerpo y en cuestión de sexo… hacía todo lo que le pidieras.

- Alguien tiene una noticia buena, voy a comprobar que es verdad.

Su compañera entrecerró los ojos, cogiendo el cigarro y poniéndoselo en la boca. Antes de encenderlo negó con la cabeza y rió con el cigarro entre los dientes, no se lo creía. Ella misma había vivido en sus carnes la vitalidad del semental que tenía delante, en la sala de fotocopias durante el almuerzo, unas cuatro veces. A ella no la engañaba. Tonino no sabía estar más de una hora sin una mujer, se comportaba como un cura que después de muchos años de celibato hubiese descubierto el sexo perverso. Todos eran iguales, todos hacían lo mismo; se divertían con una y luego buscaban a otra ¿Qué le faltaba a ella que no era capaz de retener a un hombre ni media hora después de que se lo tirara?

- Conociéndote has quedado con una tía.

Tonino no lo negó ni lo confirmó. Solo se limitó a reír mientras se iba.

Inu Yasha se acuclilló en el alfeizar de la ventana del salón de Kagome, esperaba que a ningún vecino le diera por asomarse o que alguien mirara hacia arriba, podrían confundirlo con un suicida y quedar al descubierto. Lo que tenía que hacer uno por amor. El gruñido salía innato cuando se decía así mismo comentarios como ese, pero esta vez salió cansino, como si el demonio se estuviera hartando de su falta de reconocimiento. La amaba y estaba celoso, y le preocupaba que lo dejasen, igual que cualquier lelo de los que estaban ahí abajo. Miró hacia abajo como acto de fe hacia sus pensamientos y vio que Tonino se bajaba del coche. El mármol crujió agrietándose, entonces se dio cuenta que había apretado el alfeizar con demasiada fuerza, suavizó el agarre, recordándose que debería aprender a canalizar la rabia y los celos de otra forma y esperó a que la cita de Kagome subiera.

Kagome abrió a Tonino, dejó la puerta del piso abierta y sirvió dos tazas de café mientras él subía.

- Ha sido una sorpresa que me llamases

La voz de Tonino le llegó desde la entrada del piso

- Pasa…

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿ir a cenar, tomar una copa, o quieres que nos quedemos aquí? – En la última pregunta empleó una voz sugerente y enarcó una ceja. Su táctica más invitadora.

Había aprendido rápido a seducir a las mujeres, su suerte fue que le tocó tener un cuerpo atractivo, pero con ella no estaba funcionando. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró mientras servía el café.

Se quedó de pie, observándola, y entonces notó que había algo diferente en ella, algo que hacía que el alma vibrara amenazando con quitarle su lugar. Inconscientemente se alejó un paso.

- Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, te he llamado para hablarte de Yamiko – Se acercó a él con una taza en la mano. Tenían que ser suposiciones suyas, pero juraría que él se estremeció, como si no le gustara que se acercase demasiado. En cuanto él cogió la taza le invitó con un gesto a que se sentará en el sofá, ella se sentó en el otro extremo y dio un sorbo a la suya – La acusaron de robar una espada en la exposición de la semana pasada – Esperó a ver si él reaccionaba de algún modo, no sabía qué había querido ver, si indignación, impotencia, rabia… No hubo nada, como si aquello no le importara realmente – Pero ella no puede defenderse – continuó, con el último recurso de esperanza de que saltara defendiendo a Yamiko - el sábado encontraron su cuerpo en el río, y han dado por hecho que fue un suicidio – Cada palabra que soltaba, parecía perderse en el camino a los oídos de Tonino, que seguía sin afectarle aquello, se arrimó unos centímetros, y él irguió la espalda, frunció el ceño, preguntándose si no estaría incómodo porque siguió creyendo que venía para liarse con ella y no para hablar de Yamiko – Tonino, sé que esas acusaciones son falsas, ella no ha robado nada en su vida, ¿por qué una catana? ¿Y por qué iba a suicidarse después? Tú sabes como yo, que ella amaba la vida.

- Quieres que indague

Por fin una reacción… eso la animó, olvidando la tensión que se había apoderado de él y relajándola.

La energía que ella había ido desparramando por la casa descontroladamente cesó en el momento que ella sonrió, tendría que informar de su poder a su superior. El alma dejó de agitarse, y él pudo al fin descansar. Dejó caer los hombros en el respaldo del sofá y cruzó las piernas, dispuesto a escucharla.

- Quiero saber qué puedes averiguar sobre la espada que desapareció el sábado pasado, y si conoces a alguien que pueda tener influencias en la comisaría de Rufini, quiero que busques algo que parezca sospechoso, que pueda decirnos que fue un asesinato.

- Probablemente fue obligada a morir, al igual que robar. Puedo contactarme con un agente de la policía amigo… - Intentó aproximarse a ella, susurrarle al oído, aprovecharse del consuelo que ella podría estar necesitando por la muerte de Yamiko. Ahora debía sentirse muy sola, no lo rechazaría.

- Te veré en una semana – Se puso en pie sin darle oportunidad de que continuara, era muy obvio lo que estaba intentando. Anduvo el espacio hasta la puerta y la abrió para invitarlo a que se fuera – Ahora tengo que salir, y no puedo demorarme más, te llamaré en un par de días para que me digas lo que hayas podido averiguar.

Tonino la había seguido con la mirada hasta la puerta. Se levantó, dejando caer una sonrisa, y caminó con pasos felinos hasta ella. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, no se daba por vencido, si no era esta vez sería la próxima, otros la querían, pero nadie le prohibió que antes fuera suya.

Inuyasha desgarró la costura de otro cojín, las plumas flotaron danzando hasta el suelo. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, pensando en la conversación que Kagome había tenido con Tonino, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que investigara. Sabía que nadie podría culparle, no había pruebas -al menos físicas- que lo asociaran a la muerte de Yamiko. Pero Tonino no parecía ajeno a su mundo de demonios, espíritus malignos y hechizos. Ese hombre sería capaz de encontrar la relación entre él y la muerte de su ex-amante.

El teléfono sonó en esos momentos. Se levantó y lo atendió, sintiendo que por una vez las cosas salían como debían; nadie tenía su número excepto Kagome, por lo que no podía ser otra la persona que estaba llamando.

En cuanto se fue Tonino le entró un hambre repentina, había buscado en la nevera algo consistente, algo que la saciase de verdad; una fuente precocinada de canelones con bechamel, y una pieza de pan. Últimamente comía como un cosaco, y no cualquier cosa; se daba atracones de pizzas, bocadillos y platos grandes que otras veces le habría resultado cargante para el estómago, pero que ahora le sentaban estupendamente. Recogió los restos de la cena, y se tumbó con una manta en el sofá para distraerse un poco con la tele. A esta hora la casa se volvía demasiado sombría, los muebles crujían en la noche, los vecinos estaban más silenciosos que el resto del día, y la temperatura bajaba unos grados. Echó un vistazo a su entorno, y sus ojos se detuvieron en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Yamiko. La había cerrado esa tarde, y ahora estaba entreabierta, y desde dentro asomaba la oscuridad. Desde que desalojó aquella habitación y envió todo lo que había dentro a Japón, le faltaba el valor para entrar. A excepción de algunas veces que había logrado asomarse, huía de aquél dormitorio. Hasta el extremo de apartarse unos cuantos metros cuando tenía que pasar por el lado de aquella puerta. Era como si temiera ver algo, como una percepción del espíritu de Yamiko. Sabía que eran tonterías suyas, pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de que la observaran desde cualquier punto de la casa, y más fuerte aún era la presencia en ese cuarto. Se levantó del sofá, con la idea rara de que si se atrevía a permanecer aunque solo fueran unos segundos dentro de aquella habitación, conseguiría exorcizarse de aquella sensación. Caminó a pasos lentos hacia el cuarto vacío, temiendo que pudiera verla allí, en medio del dormitorio, o sentada en la cama, esperándola para decirle algo.

Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente con cada paso. El oxígeno se le hacía denso, respirándolo con dificultad. Tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el valor. Tragó aire para abrir los pulmones y se obligó a continuar. La garganta se le oprimía con el miedo. Empezó a temblar y los oídos le pitaban en advertencia, impidiéndole continuar. Corrió al sofá e intentó distraerse con la tele, pero el corazón seguía latiendo desbocado, y no conseguía ventilarse bien. Tal vez fuera buena idea encerrarse en la cocina, no sabía por qué en ese momento le parecía el mejor sitio, pero hizo el amago de levantarse. Solo que algo la detuvo. Una corriente en la nuca, como si hubiese alguien detrás, respirando… mirándola tan de cerca que podía sentir su presencia. No quería mirar, no podía girarse, no debía… tenía que levantarse, tenía que salir de allí antes de que la tocara.

Estaba en el salón, detrás de ella, a punto de abrir la boca y llamarla, la retendría para comunicarse con ella, se manifestaría para que la viera… tenía que irse de allí, tenía que…

El cerebro actuó antes que la conciencia. Corrió al teléfono y salió al descansillo de la planta. Allí marcó el número sin atreverse a mirar dentro de la casa.

- Sí

- Inu Yasha… - Su voz sonaba demasiado temblorosa, tenía que calmarse si no quería asustarlo. Lo que se iba a reír luego de ella. Pero tenía hasta ganas de llorar del miedo que sentía

- Esperaba que me llamaras, por fin te decides, no sé nada de ti desde que me telefoneaste hace dos días, y si te llamo yo me salta ese contestador tuyo diciéndome que no estas en casa, ¿qué pasa con nosotros, Kagome? ¿Qué tienes que decirme de eso?

- Necesito que vengas por mí, por favor… – se le escapó un gemido de agonía que fue incapaz de contener. Las voces que oía del televisor no la estaban ayudando a tranquilizarse.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Suenas asustada. – Ya no le pareció gracioso reprocharle nada, podía percibir su miedo a través del teléfono.

- Ven por mí, por favor, ya no aguanto más. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Estaba llorando, intentaba ocultarlo, pero la había oído sorber por la nariz. Juraría que Tonino se había ido de allí, se aseguró de que no regresaba antes de irse, pero eso no quitaba que ese miserable hubiera vuelto horas más tarde y la hubiese molestado. En su imaginación pudo ver toda clase de acosos, oír todo tipo de frases a cual más perversa.

Su pelo perdió el color como el avance del amanecer arrasaba la oscuridad, y sus ojos se volvieron sangrientos. Las garras arañaron el teléfono, y los colmillos se le clavaron en los labios, que estaban tensados en una delgada línea. La piel se le volvió lívida y fría por el sudor que había empezado a brotarle por todo el cuerpo.

Pavor… el miedo de ella, lo que fuera que le había sucedido se lo estaba transfiriendo en pavor.

- Ahora mismo – Colgó el teléfono y su figura se emborronó cuando salía de la casa.

En cuanto tomó la bocacalle donde ella vivía, la vio sentada en el escalón del portal. No llevaba nada de abrigo, solo la sudadera que había estado usando toda la tarde, los mismos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de estar por casa. Se detuvo en doble fila y ella se puso de pie en cuanto lo reconoció. Frotándose los brazos para quitarse el frío. Salió del coche y fue hasta ella, tenía los labios amoratados, y por mucho que intentara hablar los temblores no la dejaban. Si hubiera tardado un poco más la habría encontrado totalmente hipotérmica. Tonta loca... La abrazó para ayudarla a entrar en calor, al mismo tiempo que la entraba en el portal.

- ¿Por qué no has esperado arriba? Te vas a helar aquí

- N-no… t-tú… tambbi…n

Comprendió lo que quiso decir, con la urgencia de ir por ella tampoco había cogido su abrigo, peo no era lo mismo, él no lo necesitaba. No era vulnerable al frío ni al calor.

- El coche tiene calefacción – Resolvió decir, para camuflar que él no estuviera tiritando como ella.

Su voz sonaba tan cálida, tan varonil y protectora, que la tranquilizó, aunque no pudiera quitarle los temblores. El calor que emanaba de él era una bendición, pero estaba tardando en recuperarse. Escondió el rostro en su pecho y se concentró en la temperatura que recogía de su cuerpo. Cuando consiguió recuperar un poco el calor intentó hablar.

- Tenía miedo…

- ¿Miedo de qué?

- De Yamiko, de verla… - Lo sintió separarse levemente de ella, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, encontrándose con sus ojos de miel.

- Kagome… los muertos no pueden hacerte daño – En cambio los espíritus malignos eran otra cosa, tal vez sería bueno subir y comprobar que no había ninguno en la casa.

- Te juro que era como si hubiese alguien ahí… - Sus ojos volvían a enturbiarse, Inuyasha le tenía cogidas las manos. Deseaba que nunca las soltara.

- Está bien, subiremos y me aseguraré que no hay nada, lo más seguro sea que se trate de un insecto o un murciélago.

Ella se encogió de hombros, un acto que no encajaba en absoluto con el pánico que aún sentía.

- Ah, bueno… un murciélago, solo puede contagiarme la rabia, ¿no? ¿hay murciélagos en invierno o se disuelven con el frío?

Inuyasha le sonrió y tiró de ella para que lo siguiera.

- Me sorprende que tengas ganas de bromear con el miedo que tienes. Y ahora que lo pienso… los vampiros están activos todas las épocas del año. – Ella bufó en respuesta. Su plan había dado resultado, estaba consiguiendo distraerla.

- Casi preferiría que los llamaras quirópteros, suena más como un insecto, y para tu información te digo que solo hay un tipo que se alimenta de sangre, los demás son insectívoros. E hibernan, listillo…

Inuyasha la miró. Con la cara tan rígida como una estatua. Luego cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Señor… me estoy acostando con una empollona. Y pensar que cuando estudiaba las odiaba…

- Tuve que diseccionar unos cuantos en la facultad si quería saber un poco sobre la exhumación de restos animales o humanos.

- Bueno, pues espero que ese que esté en tu casa no sea tan grande como el mamífero que va a entrar, porque entonces vas a tener que pensar en asegurar los muebles.

Ella rió y lo siguió al ascensor. Estaba más relajada, Inuyasha hacía que todo pareciese fácil y en absoluto peligroso. Si lo que había en su casa era un fantasma, no dudaba que Inuyasha lo rebajaría a una especie de Moquete el de los cazafantasmas.

Inuyasha no ponía en duda que pudiese haber algo, Kagome era perfectamente capaz de percibir otra forma de vida paranormal gracias a su poder. Aunque no fuera consciente. La pena era que, si se trataba de una fuerza de energía, no supiera usarlo para combatirla. Diferente sería que se tratase de algo material, entonces tendría que medir su fuerza física con ella, y en ese caso, no dudaba que Kagome fuese la víctima y la presencia el agresor; su poder era espiritual, por lo que solo podía combatir lo que era de su mismo campo.

Al llegar a la planta, vio que la puerta estaba abierta, y la tele encendida. Echó un vistazo dentro, moviéndose con cautela para captar cualquier anomalía. A no ser que considerara a Kagome como algo anómalo, no había nada anormal en la casa. Había una presencia residual de energía, sí. Pero se trataba de la propia que ella estaba derrochando. Estaba sorprendido de la concentración de poder que aquí había. Esto no era únicamente humano. El niño, que aún era un embrión, ya había puesto de su parte, haciendo que la energía espiritual que siempre la rodeaba como un aura se convirtiera en un campo que abarcaba todas las habitaciones de la casa. Y trabajaba más aún limpiando, purificando, la habitación que había sido de Yamiko. El niño estaba desarrollando su poder espiritual a pasos agigantados. Y eso para alguien que no había recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento en su vida era una ventaja enorme. Porque, en sus tiempos de alumno, esta concentración equivalía al alcance de poder que podría poseer un maestro de máximo nivel. Estaba orgulloso, y ella también debería estarlo… si supiera que de lo que estaba asustada era de sí misma. La risa pujó en su garganta, y la reprimió a tiempo de que ella no la oyera.

- Tengo la sensación de que está ahí, en su dormitorio y que espera a que yo entre.

Inu Yasha salió de su fascinación al escucharla detrás de él, estaba en el umbral de la entrada de la casa, sin atreverse a pasar. Caminó al dormitorio de Yamiko, llevado más por la curiosidad de cómo trabajaba su poder que por la precaución. Empujó la puerta y quedó maravillado de ver cómo minúsculas chispas de radiación desintegraban cada mancha maligna, la concentración que el espíritu que poseyó el cuerpo de Yamiko había dejado en el dormitorio era tan densa que cualquier exorcista se habría agotado en menos de dos horas. Ella en cambio llevaba allí cinco días, soportando los efectos secundarios de un embarazo de por sí paranormal, que suponía debía ser una paliza para su cuerpo, y ni siquiera mostraba un mínimo de cansancio. Si se concentraba bien, podía ver cómo estaba trabajando la purificación; era como si una araña fuera cámara atrás; destejiendo, deshaciendo parte por parte cada mancha de oscuridad y dejase, en lugar de vacío, energía pura y limpia. Cuando la "araña" terminase su trabajo, esta habitación sería la armonía absoluta para un bebé. Incluso aunque ella se fuera de aquí, la "araña" seguiría trabajando en la casa durante meses. Dios… cómo quería a esta criatura. Que además de una simple humana, era un ángel y exclusiva pureza; porque dudaba que ninguna otra sacerdotisa pudiera llegar espiritualmente tan lejos como ella. Salió del cuarto y regresó al lado de su "Trimurti". La palabra le hizo gracia. Pero no se le ocurría otra para asemejarla a la trinidad de la que Kagome estaba compuesta. Era tres en uno. Humana, divina criatura de dios, y espiritual ¿Cómo iba a llamarla, si no, un demonio como él?

- No hay nada Kagome.

- Ya lo suponía, pero de todos modos no quiero estar aquí esta noche. – La sonrisa que se le fue formando a Inuyasha fue lenta y triunfadora. Cualquiera diría que había planeado aquello. Si no fuera porque sabía que no habría tenido forma de entrar habría sospechado de él.

- Entraremos en tu habitación, cogerás lo necesario para hoy y mañana, ya me harás después una lista de todo lo que tengo que coger de aquí. Te vienes a mi casa, conmigo.

Llevaba puesto un pijama y una bata de él. Parecía una tontería, pero se encontraba a gusto en aquella casa, con ropa de Inuyasha puesta. Miraba las luces de la ciudad desde el ventanal del salón. La ciudad era preciosa de noche, sobre todo desde aquél sitio. No se cansaría nunca de decirlo, el ático tenía unas vistas preciosas. Esperaba que esto no fuera una equivocación y pudiera disfrutarlas por mucho tiempo. El miedo había desaparecido en cuanto se montaron en el coche, y fue sustituido por preocupación, ¿y no estarían, con esto, forzando la relación? Inuyasha parecía demasiado independiente, una persona que estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando, después de una semana levantándose juntos, se empezase a cansar? Debía tener otra alternativa por si eso sucedía. Él parecía realmente enamorado de ella, no dudaba que se tomaba en serio esta relación. Pero por si acaso no cancelaría el contrato de alquiler de su piso, aunque tuviera que pagar unos cuantos meses sin habitarlo.

El brazo de Inuyasha apareció por su lado derecho, y su espalda se sintió resguardada por el calor de su pecho. Aún así se sobresaltó al ver el objeto que tenía en la mano.

Inuyasha apartó la taza de chocolate caliente a tiempo de que se le derramara a Kagome encima.

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

- Pensarás que soy demasiado infantil – Sopló la taza antes de dar un sorbo, gimiendo al sentir el calorcito recorrerla hasta el estómago. La mantuvo en las manos para calentárselas.

- No – Sonrió – Si los fantasmas o los monstruos intentan hacerte daño, se las verán antes conmigo – Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y ella se dio la vuelta para estar frente a él.

- ¿Vas a ser mi héroe?

- Siempre... – Bajó la cabeza hasta los labios de ella. Los latidos redoblaron en sus sienes por la anticipación de sentirlos, y el demonio abrió los ojos y se inclinó, en paralelo a él, anhelando también el contacto carnoso y caliente de sus labios. Se le escapó una risa, a la que ella no prestó atención, y la besó. Era gracioso que la bestia, que tanto odiaba a Kikyo, también hubiese echado de menos a Kagome.

Empujó con la lengua pidiendo paso a su boca y sintió el rugido afectuoso de la bestia en su interior cuando ella respondió. En su mente podía ver al demonio besándola, con sus manos, deformadas por las garras, acariciando delicadamente su rostro. Su boca deslizándose por el cuello níveo y suave de ella. Sintió el puje del deseo en su ingle, y forzó al demonio a retroceder a lo más profundo de su ser, no era el momento, antes estaba el bienestar de ella. La bestia alzó la cabeza y aulló de frustración, pero comprendió la preocupación del humano y cedió; calmando los instintos.

- Tómate el chocolate, y luego a la cama… te ayudará a dormir – Ella se llevó la taza a los labios y quedó atontado viendo cómo los posaba en la cerámica, suaves como la piel de un melocotón, daría cualquier cosa por poder sentirlos en su cuerpo.

Kagome bajó la taza, consciente de cómo la estaba mirando. Tenía un poco de chocolate en la comisura de los labios, y lentamente, para que él sufriera un poco más, sacó la lengua sin limpiarse completamente. El sonido que él hizo al tragar fue tan fuerte que pudo oírlo, volvió a beber de forma que volviera a mancharse pero esta vez tardó un poco más en limpiarse. Antes de que pudiera, él lo había hecho por ella. Aprovechó para besarlo y medio mareada por el deseo se separó un poco de él.

- Ahora quiero irme a la cama

No necesitó decirlo dos veces, Inuyasha le quitó la taza de las manos, dejándola donde primero vio y la llevó en brazos al dormitorio.

En la cama, Kagome se arrodilló delante de él y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras que él le estaba quitando la bata y la parte de arriba del pijama. Sintió el frío en los pechos cuando quedaron al descubierto, y los pezones se tensaron. Las manos de Inuyasha abarcaron sus senos y los pulgares acariciaron los botones rígidos. No recordaba que la sensación fuera tan fuerte, casi le cortaba la respiración cada roce de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y usó aquella sensibilidad para explorar su cuerpo, deslizando las manos por la musculatura de su pecho, y bajándola por cada costilla hasta su estómago. Quitó el cinturón, desabrochó los pantalones y bajó la cremallera. Su vientre se aplastaba con el peso de la excitación. La respiración de él; arrastrada y tosca, casi como un gruñido. Las manos duras y exigentes; acariciándole los pezones con una insistencia casi dolorosa. Y su piel caliente y dura vibrando con cada pulgada que tocaba. Incrementaban su excitación a tal punto que sentía el vacío en su interior como una punzada de dolor y angustia. Tiró de sus pantalones, desesperada por quitárselos y él la tumbó y rasgó los suyos, ahorrándoles tiempo. Abrió las piernas para él y sintió la estocada como una bendición a su necesidad. Lo sintió acomodarla, metiendo una mano bajo ella para que su entrada fuera completa. Se abrazó a su cuello, y con las piernas se enredó en sus muslos. Entonces levantó los parpados, queriendo poner expresión a los jadeos estrangulados de él, que aún sin moverse estaba ahogándose con el deseo. Y lo vio en sus ojos, que apenas se podía notar por la escasa luz, -pero que de tan cerca era posible-, el color enriquecido del oro viejo.

- Dorados… - consiguió decir, maravillada por lo que estaba viendo. Al principio creyó que era un efecto de la luz, pero ahora sabía que sus ojos cambiaban con el ánimo. Y el deseo los volvía del color de la miel, y cuanto más deseo sentía más se parecían al oro viejo. El se levantó, apoyándose de un codo, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. La miraba con cautela, como si esperase una mala crítica de lo que podía ser para él un defecto – Son… increíbles…

No habló, por miedo a que la voz le saliera demasiado grotesca. Se había abandonado tanto al deseo, a la necesidad de poseerla que no se dio cuenta que el demonio estaba actuando en su lugar, lo retrajo para que no se manifestara al completo ante ella. Y Kagome frunció el ceño, apenada.

- Están cambiando otra vez.

- Es algo que no se puede controlar.

Ella lo besó, moviendo la lengua de manera tan provocativa que levantaría a un muerto, su pelvis se elevó para engullirlo más dentro de ella y sus manos se enredaron en el cuero cabelludo. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, atenta, entregándose con empeño a encenderlo al máximo. Rió por dentro sabiendo lo que buscaba, y permitió que la bestia se asomara un poco, lo suficiente para que los ojos volvieran a estar dorados. Entonces ella gimió como recompensa a sus méritos y se entregó de lleno, abandonándose a sus caricias, a sus besos, ondeándose para recibir sus embestidas... Hasta que algo despertó en su cuerpo pequeño y serpentino, obligándola a arquearse y moverse a la velocidad de él. Con la cabeza aplastando la almohada en su lucha por el clímax y la boca abierta expulsando lo gemidos de cada embate. Todo su cuerpo tembló con los espasmos, apretándolo hasta la locura. Se dejó arrastrar por la escalada de su propio orgasmo y cayó derrumbado sobre ella cuando hasta el último nervio se sacudió con el placer.

Dudando por el recuerdo de la última vez, probó a salir de ella. No hubo tirones, ni trabas. No se había quedado enganchado. Aquello debía suceder solo en la concepción. Eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, porque entonces era algo que podía controlar o evitar. Se tumbó a su lado y le paso el brazo por debajo para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Ella se asomó a sus ojos.

- Vaya, vuelven a ser marrones.

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua como si realmente eso lo fastidiara todo.

- Vaya por Dios, y ahora qué. – Sonrió y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

- Dicen que hay gente que tienen los ojos violetas, aunque yo nunca vi ninguno.

- Bueno, si nos fijamos en los animales albinos, ellos tienen los ojos rojos, pero nunca vi un ser humano albino que también los tuviera. – no había dicho ninguna mentira, nadie había mentado a los demonios.

- Es verdad – Kagome apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado y satisfecho, los parpados empezaron a pesarle tanto que no deseaba abrirlos. Debería levantarse y lavarse un poco, pero empezaba a notar lo cansada que estaba - ¿Te importa si no me levanto? Sé que debería ir al baño a limpiarme, pero… - El bostezo no la dejó continuar.

- No me importa. Duerme…

Se quedó observando cómo su respiración se volvía cada vez más pausada, su sueño era mas profundo a medida que avanzaban los segundos, hasta que su expresión quedó totalmente relajada y su boca se entreabrió para cambiar su modo de respirar.

No quería perderla… nunca… era feliz con ella. Podría acostumbrarse a esto, el demonio estaba totalmente domado por ella, la amaba tanto como su parte humana, y también la necesitaba. Necesitaba atarla a él de manera que nunca lo abandonara. Lástima que no existieran verdaderos rituales que la obligaran a estar con él. Lo único que podría hacer era unirse a ella por un acto sagrado, y lo único que tenía a mano eran los recitales.

"_Adelante"_

- ¿Servirá de algo? Quiero que solo sea para mí. Y quiero ser el único para ella – Se dijo a sí mismo, acariciando el rostro de Kagome con un dedo.

"_Hazlo entonces"_

El demonio salió entonces en todo su esplendor; sus cabellos blancos, sus rasgos caninos, sus ojos rojos y las marcas de su rostro y brazos. Pero en la mirada fiera de sus ojos había una expresión tierna hacia ella. Con una de las garras acarició delicadamente su mejilla, y se deslizó por su cuello y su costado hasta el vientre, donde dejó la mano. Aún era pronto para escuchar su corazón, pero estaba ahí, dentro de la cuna de su vientre, una parte de él, de los dos. El llanto vino como el gemido de un perro, contento por lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro, por ya no estar solo. Y triste porque el tiempo no corriera más deprisa para poder sentir a su hijo. Ella gimió en respuesta y sus pulmones se paralizaron en alerta, temiendo que una distracción lo dejase desenmascarado. Pero solo había sido una respuesta instintiva, ella seguía durmiendo.

Concentró toda su energía en la parte que ya los tenía en parte unidos, sintiendo las casi imperceptibles vibraciones del flujo de sus células. El calor se concentraba en su mano y se transfería por el vientre de ella hasta el niño; un ancla para repartir su poder dentro de Kagome. Un acto que duró casi un minuto. El cuerpo de ella se accionó de golpe, abriendo los ojos, febriles como cuando estaban sumergidos en el deseo. El trance la tenía sumida en la inconsciencia, no recordaría nada, pero su subconsciente asimilaría cada palabra que él dijera. Abrió la boca y tomó aire, preparándose para recitar las palabras, unas que no eran exactamente como las que estaban escritas en los papiros del templo, pero que tenían que ser las correctas. La voz grotesca y tosca del demonio salió en un susurro, en forma de cántico, recitando cada palabra que llenaba su mente como si hubiera nacido conociéndolas.

- Te doy libremente mi espíritu, mi fuerza y mi voluntad. Seré tu hombre, tu guardián y tu siervo. Y te cuidaré y protegeré con mi vida a cambio de tu amor y tu fidelidad.

Algo le golpeó sacándole el aliento. No era físico, tampoco doloroso. Ni podría definir dónde lo recibió. Pero la agonía era casi insoportable. Era como si se le estuviese yendo la vida. Sabía que si dejaba de tocar el vínculo que los estaba uniendo, el malestar cesaría, pero no podía hacerlo. Su mano estaba unida por una fuerza que ya no era la suya. Absorbiendo la esencia de la que estaba hecha su alma, dejándole un vacío frío. Esta ausencia de sentimientos, así como la pérdida de la esencia de vida -en su cuerpo vivo pero sin latidos-, era insostenible. No podría soportar durante mucho más tiempo. Acabaría con él si no terminaba pronto. La debilidad siguió al vacío, los pulmones se le cerraron y no dejaron entrar el aire. De pronto recordó los síntomas, los mismos de cuando Kikyo lo encerró en una vida latente, dentro del sarcófago.

El cuerpo de Kagome dejó de absorber su energía en el mismo instante que el miedo había empezado a apoderarse de él. Ella cerró los ojos y siguió durmiendo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Inuyasha se atragantó cuando los pulmones se abrieron exigiendo aire. Inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado, apartó la mano de su vientre. Las sensaciones no habían desaparecido, todavía seguía sintiendo que era solo un cuerpo sin alma.

Se apartó de ella y reculó hasta el travesaño, se llevó la mano al pecho temiendo que el órgano más vital siguiera sin funcionar. Latía, con una calma ajena, como si no perteneciera a él. Era tan extraño que quería gritar. Mirándola minuciosamente, buscando algún cambio en ella se fue acercando, estirando una mano temblorosa hasta su pecho. Entonces se dio cuenta que el ritmo de su corazón estaba respondiendo al de ella. Rió maravillado, tan bajo como pudo para no despertarla. Había funcionado. Y por alguna ironía de la naturaleza, en las dos ocasiones que la había sometido a la condición del demonio, ella salía indemne, sin enterarse siquiera de los acontecimientos, mientras que era él el que sufría todas sus consecuencias. Se acostó junto a ella, a su cuerpo cálido. Y cuanto más se pegaba, más tranquilo se sentía el suyo, y menor era la sensación de vacío. Esperaba que esto no fuera eterno, que alguna vez recuperara la estabilidad de su ser, porque no podía estar pegado a ella todo el tiempo sin que lo tomara por un loco que le tenía una dependencia obsesiva.

Supo el momento en que ella se levantó, porque el vacío creció. Levantó la cabeza y rápidamente la retuvo por la muñeca.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A por agua, la sed me está matando. – Ella ladeó la cabeza extrañada, todo estaba oscuro, la luna alumbraba tan poco que apenas podía verlo, pero juraría que su cabeza estaba desfigurada, había unos montículos que le sobresalían como dos pequeños cuernos. Y la mano que la sujetaba, además de la aspereza, tenía las uñas demasiado largas.

Él podía ver en la oscuridad perfectamente, y vio que ella estaba viendo más de lo que debería, rápidamente como si hubiese sido una ilusión óptica provocada por la oscuridad y su imaginación, ocultó sus rasgos demoníacos. Cuando terminó el ritual de unión se sintió tan débil que no pudo volver a su forma, y tan cansado que sucumbió al sueño siendo un demonio.

La arrimó a él, haciendo acopio de fuerzas mientras le daba un beso y luego la soltó.

- Ve, pero no te entretengas, hace frío fuera de la cama.

Ella sonrió y se marchó a la cocina, dando pequeños saltitos para no sentir demasiado el frío del suelo.

A medida que se alejaba el vacío iba abarcándolo más, aunque no con la magnitud de antes. Podía notar que la diferencia no era mucha, pero era una buena señal, terminaría recuperándose con el tiempo. Imaginaba que no del todo si el ritual había funcionado, pero sí lo suficiente para poder mantenerse alejado de ella si era necesario.

Kagome regresó en pocos minutos, y antes de verla, su calidez ya estaba calmando el frío de su cuerpo. Se subió en la cama y se acurrucó junto a él, tapándose con las mantas.

- ¿Sabes qué? Vas a reírte, pero antes me pareció ver…

- ¿Qué? – Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada… una tontería. Abrázame, que tengo frío.

- A sus órdenes, señora… siempre a sus órdenes.

La arrimó a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo y anidó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello. Aspirando su aroma mientras disfrutaba de la paz que le daba su proximidad. Su corazón volvió a acomodarse a los latidos del de ella.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Por fin... si no fuera por ti Dark Princess... menos mal que estás ahí para echar una mano ;) ya nos veíamos esperando semanas para poder subir el capítulo... y es que estamos de un torpe... u.u

En fin...

Ya estamos viendo aquí no es oro todo lo que reluce... Este Tonino empieza a dar mala espina, esperemos que Inuyasha no deje a Kagome sola mucho tiempo o este se la ventila jejejjj. Y hablando de Inuyasha, a este pobre no le sale nada bien, quiso nene, ala, pues toma ahí, pasándolas canutas sin poder soltarse de ella, y la moza como si nada, y como el niño no escarmienta decide que la va a tener para él solo, egoista que nos salió el muchacho. Pues ahí tiene también. Vamos, que va a tener que usar calefacción durante una temporadita para quitarse el frío :P. Y la niña... sigue sin enterarse de nada jejejej. Nos da que este no vuelve a intentar nada nuevo por si las moscas :P

Un saludo, gracias por leernos y por los rewies, que nos animan y nos dan ganas de continuar con esto. Y que disfruteis de este capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XI**

Estaba sentado en aquella silla que parecía un trono; tapizada con un terciopelo negro y con motivos dorados en las patas y los brazos. En medio de una sala cuyo límite del suelo y las paredes era desconocido.

Allí, en medio de aquél tablero de ajedrez que perfectamente podría ocuparse con piezas humanas, y sentado en aquél sillón pesado. Tan pálido de piel y con ropas de una época ya casi olvidada. Y con los cabellos tan largos y blancos como la nieve... Parecía una estatua del pensador. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Como si estuviese aburrido de todo.

Mirando su físico, era evidente que su edad era indefinible, pero en realidad llevaba cientos de años respirando, uno de los pocos miembros directivos de la organización del Sacramento que era inmortal.

Su poder era tan increíble que el séquito que estaba bajo sus órdenes lo consideraba una especie de dios. Vivía de los sentimientos ajenos, de la vida que emanaba de todas las criaturas vivas y de la unión de las fuerzas. Podía percibir cada vida incluso antes que la tecnología humana, y su mente había desarrollado la habilidad de comunicarse con los suyos a tal extremo que era difícil esconder la mínima actividad cerebral -por muy diminuto que fuera ese ser- que sus hombres apenas se atrevían a hablar a sus espaldas, cuanto menos llevarle la contraria. Solo unos cuantos tenían el valor de hacerlo, los mismos que sabían que en su naturaleza no existía el someter a otros contra la voluntad de cada uno, ni hacer daño por satisfacción propia. Su religión siempre había sido la siguiente: Todo tiene un por qué. Y de todo hay que aprender.

Y estos mismos que se atrevían a interrumpirlo cuando pensaban que podía estar equivocado, o que decían todo aquello cuanto sentían ya fuera un halago o una crítica, llevaban retraso. Los había convocado para que hicieran acto de presencia en aquella sala hacía más de media hora, pero la pareja se estaba entreteniendo en una de sus habituales discusiones. Suspiró, aburrido realmente, pero no tanto de la vida como del comportamiento de estos dos. Desde luego que le hacían desear que la misión acabase para desaparecer de una vez. Él nació como energía, y deseaba ser energía otra vez; siete siglos de vida material era demasiado tiempo para cualquier ser vivo. Por muy preparado que estuviera para ser eterno si el destino iba contra ellos.

Una chispa, como una luz que parpadeó una sola vez antes de encenderse definitivamente y fundirse con la de ella, le hizo abrir los ojos. Había ocurrido, la unión entre la sacerdotisa y la criatura en la que Inuyasha fue convertido. Dos almas tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidas se habían unificado. Ahora los dos eran uno. Y esa chispa tan pequeñita cuya luz no abultaba más que una mota de polvo, latía también dentro de la nueva vida que habían creado unos días antes. Dándole el reconocimiento a la criatura que se estaba formando. Una tan valiosa que tenían que cuidar de ella como el tesoro que era; la reencarnación de un sabio con un espíritu tan poderoso, y a su vez tan débil por lo antiguo que era. Una de las primeras vidas de este mundo, que nacimiento tras otro -tras miles de reencarnaciones-, adquiría el conocimiento de todo aquello por lo que un alquimista daría su alma. Muy poderoso, sí. Pero también muy frágil, y fácil de derrotar por cualquier demonio sin cuerpo que fuera tan fuerte como Naraku.

Se levantó al oír los pasos de los dos guardianes, echó un ligero vistazo a la pitonisa que salió de la bruma que componía las paredes de la sala; una capa de humo que no dejaba ver a través de ella, y que muy pocos eran capaces de cruzarla sin perder el conocimiento. Urasue lo acompañaba en esta misión desde que le fue encomendada. Era una ventaja poder entrar en la mente de aquella vidente para ver con claridad todo lo que sucedía en el mundo, pero era un sufrimiento imposible de soportar ver tantas cosas en la misma décima de segundo, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora, día tras día, y así hasta el fin de sus días –por muy preparado que estuviese para escuchar los pensamientos de toda una ciudad-. Siendo ella otra inmortal hasta que pudiesen ser relevados, no entendía cómo no llegaba a volverse loca. Dudaba que hubiese otra criatura capaz de soportar la magnitud de su poder y vivir con ello con tanta naturalidad como cualquier otro.

Urasue cambió su aspecto de bruja vieja y torcida a la de una joven rubia y virginal de la edad media. Le dio la espalda a la pareja que acababa de entrar y caminó hasta quedar a la derecha de Sesshomaru.

- Por mucho que te empeñes en que te veamos como Morgana, sigues siendo la bruja de la casita de caramelo. A nosotros no nos engañas – Miró a Sango con la comisura izquierda del labio ladeada hacia arriba. Haciéndolo ver como un niño grande y travieso - ¿Verdad… Gretel?

El gruñido de Urasue sonó como el graznido de un cuervo, que para nada iba con la hermosa imagen que seguía manteniendo.

- Si fuera una maldita bruja ya te habría convertido en sapo hace mucho tiempo.

Sango le dio un codazo a Miroku para que se comportase y ambos se inclinaron en un saludo hacia Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru alzó la mano con la palma hacia arriba para que se incorporasen y caminó hacia ellos, seguido por Urasue.

- Ha ocurrido. Vigiladla y advertidle únicamente de que está en peligro cuando se ponga en contacto con ella. No quiero que forcéis nada, la sacerdotisa vendrá a nosotros cuando llegue el momento.

Los dos guardianes volvieron a inclinar la cabeza antes de retirarse, y posteriormente salieron de la sala, dejándolo solo con la pitonisa, que lo miraba pensativa.

- Dilo de una vez, Urasue - Volvió a su asiento, posando cada mano en los brazos del sillón. Los cabellos le reposaban en las piernas como hebras de seda blanca, y su mirada color miel reposaba vagamente en la vidente.

- Sabes qué pienso en cada momento. Mi mente no tiene barreras para ti. ¿Qué necesidad hay de poner mis dudas en palabras? – Urasue regresó a su forma original, una mujer vieja y poco agraciada, y caminó a pasos lentos hasta situarse al otro extremo del trono

Sesshomaru no la perdió de vista en ningún momento. Sus ojos la estaban siguiendo, pero su mente estaba conectada a la del demonio cuya alma iba recuperando lentamente; Inuyasha.

- Porque necesitas decir qué te inquieta…

- Conozco mi misión; guiarte a ellos. Pero la tuya, Sesshomaru, es misteriosa. Y por mucho que me empeñe en ello, no soy capaz de ver tu futuro… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la organización, que no tiene secretos para ninguno de sus miembros, no puede desbloquear esa barrera?

- ¿Desconfías?

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – Él le sonrió, tan atractivo y enigmático como el dios que muchos creyeron que era en los tiempos la época de las guerras civiles.

- Todo a su tiempo Urasue… no necesitas saber hasta que llegue el momento…

Abrió los ojos, consciente del calor que desprendía ella. Alzó la cabeza para verla dormir, admirando el perfil de su rostro, la nariz respingona y los labios carnosos. Le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo, manteniéndola arrimada lo más posible a su cuerpo; la extraña sensación de frío y vacío húmedo y cavernoso que tenía en su interior había desaparecido en gran parte. Quedando solo una sensación de inquietud que podía controlar. Bruja… sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa reconocida hacia la mujer que había atrapado su alma convirtiéndolo en un esclavo. Desde su perspectiva tenía al alcance su mandíbula, se inclinó hasta hacer sombra entre los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana, y besó esa parte de su rostro. Ella gimió y restregó el trasero en él, recordándole lo habían estado haciendo en la noche, antes del ritual de unión de almas. Se estiró como un gatito recién levantado de su siesta y giró para poder verlo. Sus ojos lo miraban con amor; un brillo líquido que recorría cada parte de su rostro, aprendiéndose cada imperfección o cicatriz que pudiera haber en él… si es que la había. Su sonrisa se volvió tierna antes de besarle la nariz.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó ella, ronroneando y gimiendo como una perezosa.

Inuyasha se giró para mirar el reloj digital de su mesita de noche, y sintió la mano de ella golpearle el trasero y palparlo a conciencia.

- ¡Qué descaro! Una señorita no haría esas cosas, ¿ahora que vas a pensar de mí?

Inuyasha se volvió a ella y la abrazó

- Pensaré que tengo suerte de que una chica guapa y sin vergüenza quiera meterme mano. Son las nueve, aún es temprano – Acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos con la expresión de un tonto feliz.

La respiración de ella se atoró, cesó unos segundos y luego el aire volvió a circular, lo supo porque su corazón se detuvo unas cuantas palpitaciones y luego funcionó acelerado. No eran sus latidos, eran los de ella los que iban a ese ritmo. Terminaría acostumbrándose a que sus ritmos fuesen acompasados. Se preguntaba si en la distancia ocurriría también.

- Señor… - Suspiró ella, luego posó la yema de sus dedos sobre el cuello de Inuyasha, justo en la zona donde se había formado un coagulo de sangre con la forma de sus dientes. No recordaba haberlo hecho, pero anoche los poseyó la pasión tan ciegamente que era comprensible que no recordar algunos detalles. – Te he dejado señales por todas partes… - Sus dedos se desplazaron sin dejar de tocarle la piel, hasta detenerse en otra mordedura en el hombro.

La risa de él era tan estimulante que sentía sus poros reaccionar, gritando que su piel tocara la de ella. Cada vibración de su garganta era una nota que se metía en su cuerpo y jugaba con cada terminación de ella, activándola, despertando su deseo.

Sintió su peso entre las piernas cuando se movió para colocarse encima de ella. Sus caderas se movieron en respuesta. Como atraídas por un imán hacia su templo.

Inuyasha bajó el rostro hasta su cuello y comenzó un recorrido hasta su clavícula.

- Creo que estamos en paz… yo también dejé algo mío en ti – se aproximaba a ella, para rozar sus labios y atraparlos con suaves mordiscos.

- Qué grosero… esas cosas no se dicen, uno debería callárselas por educación – Lo empujó hasta conseguir que saliera de encima de ella y poder ir al baño

Inuyasha se acomodó en la cama, apoyando su peso en un codo y la cabeza en la mano. Veía ese culito contonearse con cada pasito que daba hacia la puerta. Ella se volvió en el umbral, pero no subió la mirada a sus ojos, se fijó en el rizo de su bosque negro y los fue subiendo a sus pechos donde sus dorados ojos descansaron, sintiendo el deseo como un calor líquido en ellos.

- Ahí está otra vez... ese color... Dios... es tan de ficción - Exclamo ella, fascinándose otra vez con sus ojos.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada hasta su rostro; remarcado por un asomo del hambre que él estaba sintiendo de ella. Tal vez tenía razón después de todo, tal vez sus ojos cambiaran con el deseo. Ella suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, apesadumbrada.

- Lástima que no pueda ser - Se lamentó. Se dio media vuelta y corrió al baño.

Inuyasha se dejó caer en la cama, con piernas y brazos abiertos y mirando al techo. Se estaba acostumbrando a la soledad que sentía cuando no estaba a su lado, claro, que Kagome estaba en el cuarto de baño, a tres metros de distancia de él. ¿Podría soportar separarse de ella si le daba por salir sola de la casa? De pronto su pregunta obtuvo respuestas, en cuanto oyó el agua de la ducha correr por las tuberías. ¿Por qué tantas prisas por asearse? Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, buscando a su alrededor las piezas de la ropa del día anterior. Estaban rasgadas... lo mismo ocurría con el pijama que le prestó a ella. Sería mejor tirarlo todo antes de que Kagome las viera y fuera consciente del destrozo que hizo con la ropa.

Media hora más tarde ella entró en el dormitorio con su albornoz puesto y una toalla liada en el pelo. Como si fuera con prisas caminaba a pasos rápidos, abriendo la cremallera del macuto que trajeron de su casa y sacando unos vaqueros y un jersey.

La observó en silencio, viendo lo ocupada que estaba en vestirse que no notó que él empujaba con el pie la ropa para esconderla debajo de la cama. Se había quedado allí, sentado en el travesaño y rascándose la cabeza, disfrutando de la pereza mientras bostezaba y se ocupaba de calmar los picores que producía la circulación cuando se activaba.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? - Preguntó, sin ser consciente que su cuerpo estaba teniendo reacciones demasiado humanas. Sin saber que la parte que aún no había recuperado del todo era la demoníaca. La que ahora estaba dentro de ella, asimilando la pureza de su espíritu y dando fuerza al espíritu del niño que se estaba gestando.

Ella se detuvo con la cabeza aún oculta en el jersey, la sacó y lo miró como si fuera obvio que tenía que irse.

- Es sábado...

- ¿Y?

- Es tiempo de exámenes. Tengo que ir a la universidad... a poner un examen. Solo serán unas horas.

- Vaya...

Inuyasha se arrodilló en la cama, desnudo, con los cabellos sueltos colgándole en mechones castaños por la espalda y el pecho. Y sentándose sobre sus talones. Apoyó las manos sobre los muslos y chasqueó con la lengua, seguidamente se miró la erección que apuntaba hacia ella. Con una tonta sensación de que salía ganando vio como ella dirigió la mirada a su sexo y tragó como si estuviera comiéndose un palo de nata.

- En cuanto acabe vendré... ¿Tú no puedes esperar así, verdad?

Él se volvió a mirar, se encogió de hombros como si estuviese considerando lograr un imposible, y luego negó con la cabeza. Ella rió, una vibración que se le metía por los poros y lo dejaba descolocado. Inservible si tuviera que pelear en esos instantes. La vio caminar hasta él y gatear en la cama hasta poder abrazarse a su cuello.

- No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, de veras que haces que me piense faltar a mi trabajo. - Le besó en los labios, con la intención de un beso rápido, pero no pudo resistirse al calor de su boca, la fuerza de su pecho y la respiración profunda que él tomó antes de abrazarla y pegarla a su cuerpo. Su lengua entró en busca de la de ella, invitadora, febril... él se incorporó, sosteniendo su peso en las rodillas y sus manos se desplazaron a su trasero, donde empujaron para que ella sintiera su excitación.

Gimió cuando tuvo que obligarse a separarse de él. Se relamió los labios, maravillada por el sabor de su boca, y por la intensidad casi anaranjada de sus ojos; parecían prender fuego en cualquier momento.

- Tengo que irme - Le susurró, casi sin voz, sintiendo cómo él tapaba la ausencia de su boca con su cuello.

Inuyasha protestó con un gruñido que le recorrió todo el cuerpo como una advertencia de lo que iba a perderse si se iba.

- Tendré la comida para cuando vuelvas

- Prefiero tenerte a ti como comida para cuando regrese.

Ella jadeó cuando sintió su lengua detrás de la oreja, intentó encontrar la voz para hablar, pero le era imposible, si no bajaba de allí terminaría desnuda otra vez, y revolcándose con él por la cama.

Se alejó de él y se sentó a los pies del colchón para ponerse las botas. Los brazos de él la rodearon por sorpresa, como una serpiente sigilosa se había deslizado por la cama, sin siquiera notarlo. Apartó los picos de la toalla de su hombro y depositó allí un beso.

- No te vayas aún, quédate un poco más...

- No puedo, si no me voy ya se me hará tarde ¿No tienes nada que hacer mientras tanto, no hay una oficina a la que tengas que ir a estudiar algún archivo o algo?

Él se apartó de ella y se tumbó otra vez en la cama, con la espalda echada en el cabecero.

- Yo trabajo en casa… ¿vendrás directamente hacia aquí cuando salgas, o tendré que preocuparme de que pueda recibir una llamada tuya diciendo que regresas al piso?

Parecía molesto por lo que le había dicho, bueno, tendría que calmarse él solo, no tenía tiempo para disculparse, darle mimos y quitarle el enfado. Iba tarde al trabajo.

- Debería volver al piso. - Terminó de ponerse la segunda bota y se restregó la toalla para secar un poco más el pelo

- Ya me lo temía.

- No es lo que piensas, tengo que traer algunas cosas - Se levantó de la cama con la toalla en la mano. - ¿No confías en mí, verdad? Piensas que me iré... - él no contestó - ¿Por qué? - Siguió sin darle respuesta, pero la miraba como si la estuviese acusando de algo obvio. Se dio la vuelta y caminó al cuarto de baño. Sintió los pasos descalzos de él siguiéndola.

- Dímelo tú Kagome, las veces que he querido llegar a ti porque yo quisiera, no porque tú me lo pidieras, me rechazaste, ¿qué quieres que piense?

- ¿He hecho eso? - Abrió el cajón de la izquierda del mueble del lavabo, buscó dentro y cerró al no encontrar nada - ¿Tienes un cepillo o un peine? Voy a llegar tarde

- En el otro cajón. Si quieres puedo llevarte

- No será necesario, si me doy prisa cojo el autobús – Abrió el otro cajón y sacó el cepillo de púas. Se desenredó el pelo rápidamente, sin importarle los tirones que se estaba dando, y lo dejó suelto para que secara al aire, no tenía tiempo para entretenerse con el secador

- Kagome, Eh ahí la prueba, la diste tú misma... acabas de hacerlo otra vez. Si te digo que vengas a vivir conmigo me dices que tienes que pensártelo

- Era muy pronto para que me soltaras algo así de sopetón

- Somos adultos, no necesitamos andar conociéndonos para saber que somos compatibles. Y nos llevamos bien; en la cama y fuera de ella. El tiempo pasa más deprisa para nosotros - Usó aquello a su favor. Los humanos se preocupaban por el pasar del tiempo de manera obsesiva cuando llegaban a una edad. - Dijiste que te lo pensarías, y te olvidaste de mí

- Eso no es verdad, te llamé - Salió como un huracán del baño, obligándole a hacerse a un lado si no quería arrollarlo, y caminó al perchero de la entrada por el abrigo y el bolso. Inuyasha le pisaba los talones.

- Unas dos veces en cinco días. Cinco días, Kagome. No veo normal en dos personas que empiezan una relación... - Ella frenó y se giró de repente, y él tuvo que pararse si no quería chocar con ella y tirarla al suelo.

- Ese es el quid de la cuestión, estamos empezando. - Se empinó para darle un beso en los labios y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Inuyasha reaccionó demasiado tarde, para cuando la siguió las puertas del ascensor ya se estaban cerrando

- Aún no hemos terminado, Kagome... ¿Vendras para comer?

- Te llamo desde mi despacho, hablamos luego – Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a bajar.

Estaba huyendo de él... otra vez... ¿No había querido una vida de familia como cualquier ser humano? pues ahí la tenía, en su totalidad con discusión y todo, que no sabía ni por qué se había generado. Ni tampoco le cuadraban los papeles, juraría que él tenía el suyo cambiado.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Masculló para él mismo, se giró para entrar en la casa, con la mala suerte de encontrarse con la señora de la limpieza. Que venía una vez por semana a limpiar las escaleras y demás zonas comunes del edificio.

Bajaba con un cubo y la fregona. La mujer, de cincuenta y seis años, se había detenido en el descansillo de la entreplanta y lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo. Inuyasha carraspeó – Buenos días

- Buenos días señor – Sus ojos lo recorrían sin perder detalle de su desnudez.

Inuyasha no hizo nada por taparse, dio un paso tras otro, con sus andares de pantera y cerró la puerta de la casa en cuanto la cruzó.

- Madre mía... Creía que ya no había hombres así. - La mujer se fijó en la marca de tres uñas que habían dejado en la nalga derecha del muchacho, y la sonrisa picarona de alguien con sus años de experiencia caminando por la vida hizo que se le torcieran las comisuras de los labios.

En cuanto cerró la puerta se tocó el pecho y el estómago, la sensación no era desgarradora, pero aún así molestaba demasiado. Caminó hasta la ventana y se asomó a mirar la avenida, ella caminaba por la cera, dirigiéndose a la parada de autobús, y él creía que se ahogaba con cada paso que la alejaba. Respiró hondo y se mentalizó que solo era una sensación. No era real. Tenía que acostumbrarse, tampoco podía ser tan complicado sobrellevarlo. La recuperación era rápida y para cuando terminara la mañana sería suficientemente fuerte para vivir separado de ella la mayor parte del día.

Golpeaba la mesa con el bolígrafo mientras los alumnos tomaban las últimas anotaciones para el trabajo de apoyo. No era exactamente un examen como le había llegado a decir a Inuyasha, pero podría decirse que se trataba de un control para subir nota al examen de dentro de tres semanas. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, justo encima de la puerta, no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta de Inu Yasha; aquella mirada con que la había acusado de haber estado huyendo de él, estaba realmente convencido. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía razón. No sabía por qué lo hacía, todo parecía funcionar bien cuando estaban juntos. Debería dejar de lado los miedos y los escrúpulos, él le gustaba, incluso empezaba a sentir algo más profundo que una simple atracción física; sentía que era su hombre, el que el destino tenía asignado para ella. No podía continuar siendo tan prudente. Aunque fuera algo que solo se le atribuía a los cuentos de princesas, en este en el que no había princesas, sino gente corriente y nada de fantasías también estaba ocurriendo. La amaba, y estaba segura que el sentimiento era recíproco. Intentaría hacer las cosas bien a partir de ahora, tenía dos horas libres después de esta clase, iría a su casa prepararía todo lo que tuviera que llevarse. Y desde allí hablaría con el propietario para finalizar el contrato del alquiler. Luego se acercaría al mercadillo y compraría los ingredientes para una cena especial. Inuyasha se merecía una muestra como esa de que estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que él le proponía; ser una pareja formal y completa. Pero cuando el reloj marcó la finalización de la clase y dejó pasar los diez minutos que siempre concedía a los chicos para que entregaran sus hojas, se encontró con un imprevisto; Tonino estaba en el pasillo, esperándola.

Esperaba verlo en la semana; con alguna información para ella, pero no tan pronto. Cogió el tocho de controles y se dirigió a la puerta. Esperando que esto no la llevara demasiado tiempo.

- Vaya... – Se detuvo al ver que Tonino se interponía entre la salida y ella, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa que para nada le daría confianza. Sabía que era un hombre que aprovecharía cualquier cosa, pero por una razón que desconocía, antes no le parecía algo a lo que tomar demasiada importancia, ahora en cambio era como si su instinto le dijese que se alejara de este hombre.

- ¿Sorprendida?

- No te esperaba tan pronto, ¿Has averiguado algo?

- No, pero estaba cerca y pensé que podría invitarte a desayunar… o tomar un café, lo que sea que hagas. – Rectificó sobre la marcha al ver que ella fruncía el ceño, como buscando una excusa para rechazarlo.

- Sólo un café, tengo algo de prisa - Él se apartó entonces, y le tendió la mano, abriendo el ángulo de su brazo como invitación a que pasara delante. Pero no se apartó del umbral, por lo que no pudo evitar el roce de sus ropas. Algo que para él sería grato, pero para ella fue inquietante - Por cierto, esta no era mi clase, y las administrativas no trabajan hoy, ¿Cómo has podido dar conmigo?

- Ah, no ha sido difícil, el decano me dijo donde estabas

- ¿Conoces al decano?

- No… - Maldijo interiormente por su descuido – Pregunté a un hombre en secretaría y resultó ser el decano – Sonrió tan inocentemente como podía ser capaz y se encogió de hombros.

Tonino no quiso llevarla a la cafetería de la facultad, por lo que tuvo que acceder a salir del campus, pero la charla duró dos sorbos de café; Tenía un interés extraño por Inuyasha, rozando lo obsesivo. Preguntaba todo sobre él, quién era, dónde lo había conocido y a través de quien, donde trabajaba, qué había estado haciendo antes de que lo conociera y si estaba segura de que era quien decía ser. Salió tan rápido de la cafetería, y con la suerte de encontrar un taxi justo cuando ella se paró en el borde de la cera, que a Tonino no le dio tiempo de retenerla.

El taxista era un hombre original, no le vio la cara, pero vestía demasiado fresco para la época que era, y con unos estampados que rayaban lo ortero. Le pagó antes de bajarse y subió a su piso. Lo primero que hizo fue coger el teléfono y llamar a Inuyasha. Por una parte la haría sentirse más tranquila si oía su voz, y por otra le debía esa llamada; que viera que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a aquella relación con todos los sentidos.

Inuyasha se había hecho un planning para ocupar la mañana, primeramente una ducha para que los humos se le bajasen, después iría al supermercado a comprar alimentos para llenar el frigorífico y la despensa, y después pasaría por la universidad y recogería a Kagome; con eso ella no podría escabullirse de él tan fácilmente.

Antes de la ducha hizo una lista de las cosas que debería comprar, no solo alimentos, (nutritivos, por supuesto; una mujer embarazada tenía que comer sano y alimentarse para dos). También tenía que comprar cremas, y demás cosas corporales para Kagome; lo había leído en un artículo, mientras se había tomado un café (había querido actuar como un ser humano, hacer cosas humanas. Y lo más humano que se le ocurrió fue hacerse un café y leer el periódico. -esperaba que su vecino de arriba ya lo hubiese leído, porque no pensaba volver a subir a hurtadillas por la ventana para devolvérselo-) y en la sección de publicidad había encontrado un párrafo que decía lo importante que era cuidarse durante el embarazo con una dieta sana y los cosméticos de una marca que había apuntado en la lista).

Cuando se metió en la ducha, se le había echado encima la hora, y no oyó el timbre del teléfono.

Del baño se fue al dormitorio y se vistió a una velocidad extraordinaria, y tan extraordinariamente como se vistió, cogió el abrigo, las llaves del coche y bajó por las escaleras hasta el parking, asegurándose primero que estaba solo para que nadie se cruzase con él. Se sintió bien en el supermercado, metiendo los alimentos en el carro y tachándolos de la lista. Se detuvo al lado de una mujer que examinaba la fruta con minuciosidad, y él la imitó, preguntándose si por más mirarla iba a hacer que el melón tuviese mejor aspecto. La mujer golpeó su melón y prestó atención al sonido, lo soltó y cogió otro. Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza a un lado, soltando un gemido curioso del que no fue consciente, la curiosidad lo tenía totalmente absorbido. La vio hacer lo mismo con tres melones, y al que hizo cuarto lo echó en su carro. Así que él intentó recordar el sonido del cuarto y cuando le pareció que era similar lo metió en el suyo.

Regresó al ático para soltar la compra, eran casi las dos y Kagome estaría próxima a salir de la universidad. Ya se entretendría luego en guardar las cosas. Pero cuando pasó por al lado del teléfono vio el icono parpadeando. Le habían dejado un mensaje... mejor dicho Kagome le había dejado un mensaje. Gruñó y marcó la tecla para escucharlo. Lo primero que oyó fueron sus jadeos.

- Inu Yasha… – De fondo se oía como si estuviese arrastrando algo pesado. El sonido se detuvo y se oyó otro sordo, como si se dejase caer un montón de ropa sobre una caja, o como si alguien se hubiese dejado caer para sentarse encima de esa caja. Luego le siguió un suspiro de alivio – Estoy en el piso, recogiendo mis cosas. He guardado lo que he podido en dos maletas, pero pesan demasiado para llevarlas conmigo. He visto que tenías la nevera vacía, y la despensa también, así que voy a pasarme por el mercado antes de ir a... a casa. Esta noche te voy a sorprender con una cena que no olvidarás. Ah, y... Aunque creas que no... me considero afortunada por tenerte, y si piensas que no me importas lo suficiente, te equivocas. Adiós, estaré allí sobre las tres y media, creo... Ah, dejé una copia de las llaves en el macuto que llevamos a tu casa, ¿Podrías recoger esto por mí? Si Tonino no hubiese venido a la facultad a hacerme perder el tiempo, podría haber preparado más cosas para la mudanza... en fin... como parece que no estás en casa, es una tontería que sigua hablando con una máquina. Me voy al mercado. Nos vemos en un rato, amor.

La última palabra lo recorrió como una corriente que le erizó placenteramente el bello. Decidió ignorarlo antes de que empezase a analizar la forma en que aquella palabra sonaba en boca de Kagome, a este paso de un demonio despiadado iba a pasar a poeta y rancio, porque nunca se le dieron bien las rimas.

Miró al lugar por donde se entraba a la cocina, donde había dejado las bolsas, caminó hasta allí y empezó a sacar las cosas. Ya había hecho la compra, pero no podía decírselo porque el mensaje se había grabado antes incluso de que él saliera para el supermercado. Probablemente llamó cuando se estaba duchando. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era resignarse a tener el frigorífico y la despensa a reventar de comida e ir a recoger las cosas de Kagome.

Refunfuñando fue a buscar la copia de las llaves y salió del ático.

Kagome llevaba varios minutos sintiendo que la seguían. Una pareja, extrañamente vestida, se había detenido a unos pasos de ella cuando compró el pescado. Ahora se dirigía al kiosco japonés que se ponía allí dos veces por semana, y la pareja parecía haber tomado otra calle de tiendas. Eso la relajó un poco y se rió de sí misma por ser tan paranoica. Saludó al tendero, un hombre al que ya conocía por la de veces que había comprado sus alimentos, y se entretuvo en charlar con él, preguntándole por la familia; Su hijo mayor había tenido una niña hacía un mes, y el hombre estaba orgullosísimo de su nieta. Una de las veces que el hombre señaló a uno de sus vecinos de kiosco, ella siguió la dirección en la que apuntaba con el dedo, y los vellos se le pusieron de punta al atisbar a la pareja que la había estado siguiendo. Rápidamente volvió a mirar al tendero, que estaba con un cucurucho de papel de estraza en la mano, esperando que ella le dijese qué meter en él, señaló los rollitos de carnes y las cortezas de pescado, con disimulo se giró otra vez para ubicar nuevamente a la pareja; aún estaban allí, no habían seguido de largo. Uno de ellos, el hombre la miró directamente, y ella desvió los ojos inmediatamente, maldiciéndose por ser tan tonta como para dejar que la sorprendieran mirando.

- Señorita… ¿Es usted… Kagome Higurashi?

No había podido controlar el sobresalto al oír su voz tan cerca. Él se había aproximado a ella, ahora estaba tan solo a unos pasos. Se preguntaba cómo había podido llegar tan rápido.

Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, pudo observar con más detalle sus vestimentas; los pantalones eran de pinza, negros. La camisa le quedaba ligeramente ajustada al cuerpo; un cuerpo atlético. El hombre podría pasar perfectamente por un levantador de pesas, aunque no era todo músculo. Por la anchura de su pecho, podría jurar que era más fibra que volumen.

En la mano derecha llevaba un guante que dejaba los dedos fuera, solo tapaba el dorso y la palma de la mano, y el tejido estaba sujeto con un anillo de oro y un rosario de perlas que rodeaba el guante como si se tratase de un sello. Eso la alertó lo suficiente como para no permanecer allí demasiado tiempo. Con la otra mano se apoyaba en un bastón que si no fuera por sus conocimientos de historia antigua, se habría creído que era eso, un simple y viejo bastón. Pero la forma en que estaba limado, la terminación de arriba, y su longitud; algo mayor de lo normal, la habría engañado y habría dado el pego. Aquello no era un bastón, sino un báculo de monje exorcista del siglo XV, y si pudiese examinar mejor el tallado y las lascas de la madera, podría decir a qué orden de exorcistas pudo pertenecer. Se preguntaba qué hacía un hombre joven, de cabellos castaños y recogidos en una cola -con la largura que estaba a la moda-, con un báculo como ese. Y qué clase de inepto sería que lo sacaba a la calle así como así. Pero no parecía un necio, y por las arrugas de expresión en su cara, podría pensar que tenía alrededor de treinta y seis ó treinta y siete años. Tenía los ojos grandes y expresivos, y su mirada era inteligente. Pero la forma en que la miraban a ella, también le decía que le gustaba una mujer más que al tonto un lápiz. Y el libertino sabía su nombre.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó esperando parecer más tranquila de lo que realmente estaba

- Oh, es cierto, no me he presentado – Se llevó una mano a la espalda y con la otra hizo una reverencia, con inclinación incluida. – Mi nombre es Miroku, mi compañera… – Señaló a la mujer que estaba cerca de ellos, examinando una figura de porcelana, en el puesto vecino – ...y yo, hemos venido de Japón para hablar con usted – Hizo una señal a la mujer para que se acercase.

Kagome dio instintivamente un paso para atrás, Esto no le gustaba nada, o eran una pareja de locos que de alguna forma habían averiguado su nombre, o iban a ofrecerle una excavación en Japón. De pronto se vio preguntándose cómo iba a tomarse Inuyasha que tuviera que irse, y si él estaría dispuesto a seguirla.

La mujer se acercó a la señal de Miroku, con pasos largos y pisando con una fuerza que realmente parecía que fuera a hundir el suelo, porque tenía la sensación de que el pavimento vibraba con cada zancada de ella. Su estatura la intimidaba, casi le sacaba una cabeza. Tenía el cabello tan negro como el azabache, y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus ropas estaban ocultas por una gabardina granate, y llevaba unas botas negras y planas. Al dar el último paso que la dejaría junto a ellos, el viento, que sopló en ese momento, levantó uno de los costados de la gabardina el tiempo suficiente para que el brillo de la catana llamara su atención. Al igual que el labrado de la vaina. Pertenecía al siglo XVI. El mango de marfil, y los labrados dorados, y tenía grabado el sello de la organización más famosa por sus leyendas, y por la antigüedad de sus relatos. Sabía quién la había forjado, lo había leído en uno de los pergaminos que encontraron en la excavación de un templo de Japón: Luon Wong; un herrero chino. Los escritos decían que forjaba catanas para una organización secreta del siglo XVI, y que protegían una serie de templos. El único templo que sobrevivió a las guerras en aquella época fue el templo del Sacramento. También decía que las catanas eran consagradas por una poderosa sacerdotisa. Contaba que las armas eran utilizadas por esta organización para proteger al templo y a dicha sacerdotisa. Pero lo cierto es que nunca encontraron mucho sobre las catanas, y de la organización se dudaba que realmente hubiese existido. Inuyasha llegó a decirle lo mismo aquella vez en el congreso: en ningún descubrimiento se encontraron pruebas que dijesen que eran algo más que rumores de leyendas. Pero es que esos pergaminos que encontraron en aquella excavación describían con tanta exactitud la espada y la funda, que era imposible no distinguirla de cualquier otra. Esta espada pertenecía a la organización del sacramento, y esta mujer la llevaba debajo del abrigo.

- ¿Qué quieren de mí? – Preguntó, sintiendo miedo por las dos personas que tenía delante, porque o eran fantasmas o su mundo se estaba volviendo de ficción y peligroso.

¿Podría ser que la organización del sacramento existiese de verdad? y más aún, ¿podrían estas dos personas ser miembros de la organización?

.

**NN/AA:** Bueno, bueno, tenemos que confesar que nos estábamos demorando en subir el capítulo u.u, y para cuando quisimos subirlo vimos que no se podía entrar en la cuenta :S, pero ya estamos aquí :D, con este capi que trae nuevos personajes al relato.

Ahora hay que permanecer atento a todas las cosillas que parecen poco importantes, porque en realidad sí que lo son y aparecerán mas adelante. Consideramos que ahora empieza la trama realmente, así que no la dejéis de leer ahora que se va a poner interesante.

Saluditos, y gracias por los rewiew's

pd: tenemos un ordenador que escribe cuando le da la gana. Si vierais que el parrafito de despedida me ha llevado una eternidad escribirlo, porque este vago no quiere hacer caso del teclado ¬¬ (Artemisas 2)


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XII**

Locos… definitivamente había topado con dos locos. Cuando empezaron a soltar palabras como "advertir", "peligro" y "demonios"… ¡demonios! ¿En qué mundo vivían esos dos? Señor… deberían estar encerrados en un siquiátrico. Salió de allí pitando.

Y realmente pasó miedo cuando la siguieron hasta una calle más apartada. Fue idiota, debía haber tomado un taxi y no irse como una tonta a la parada del autobús. Pero los taxistas no aparecen cuando uno los necesita. Sino cuando quieren.

El hombre, el tal Miroku, la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a detenerse. Y ahí fue cuando creyó que estaba en serio peligro, pero de ellos.

"Tiene que escucharnos, señorita. Hay cosas que desconoce pero que existen de verdad. No confíe en los que dicen que son amigos"

Paranoico, eso es lo que ese tipo era, un paranoico peligroso. Y la mujer… Había conseguido desprenderse del agarre del hombre, pero la mujer, Sango, era una especie de Sansón, la mantuvo en el sitio presionando los dedos en el hombro, y por dios que dolía como si le estuviese rompiendo los huesos. Tenía una fuerza exorbitada para tratarse de una mujer.

"El sarcófago… está más cerca de ti de lo que crees"

Alguien había robado el sarcófago, y según la policía fue vendido a un coleccionista incluso antes del robo. Por lo que esta mujer decía, estaba muy cerca, pero había algo extraño en sus palabras, no en lo que había dicho, sino en cómo lo había dicho. Como si fuera el sarcófago quien se moviera en torno a ella y no al contrario.

Respiró hondo, agarrando bien las asas de las bolsas que llevaba en las manos. Se iba a volver tan paranoica como esos dos, que no le resultaría extraño que fueran los que robaron el sarcófago, porque indudablemente tenían algo que ver. ¿O si no por qué sabían que ella estaba relacionada con él? Las manos aún le temblaban del susto, y el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho con tanta fuerza que si no fuera por los cascos que llevaba el chico de al lado, -que por el chunda chunda que oía desde su posición sabía que escuchaba música máquina- estaría él también oyendo sus latidos. Pulsó la luz de parada cuando el autobús entró en la avenida de Inuyasha y se levantó del asiento. Una de las bolsas se cayó de su regazo, y el chico, un joven con una camiseta de tirantas en pleno invierno, y que miraba por la ventana todo el tiempo, se agachó casi sin mirarla y cogió la bolsa por ella. Por el reflejo del cristal pudo ver que se levantaba, pero con el volumen al que tenía la música era imposible que hubiese oído la bolsa caer. Y esa camiseta… ¿Cómo era posible que no se congelara? Lo que hacían algunos jóvenes por ir a una moda era para perder el juicio. Se acercó a las puertas y esperó a que se abrieran para bajar. Deseaba llegar al ático, a la seguridad de los brazos de Inuyasha y olvidarse del episodio de esta mañana. En cuanto bajó del autobús miró a ambos lados, esperando ver a esos locos disimulando en algún escaparate, nada. El autobús se puso en marcha y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del chico de los cascos. La miraba como si la hubiera reconocido. Un alumno tal vez. Y sus ojos eran de un azul tan rosado que parecían violetas. No le sonrió, ni le hizo ningún feo, solo la miró hasta que el bus partió y sus miradas fueron obligadas a dejar de enfrentarse. Soltó las bolsas para coger las llaves y abrir, tuvo que sujetarse la mano con la otra porque era imposible meter la llave en la cerradura. Finalmente llamó al portero

- ¿Sí?

La voz de Inuyasha era como un bálsamo de calma y paz para su cuerpo. Estaba en casa.

- No consigo abrir con esta llave, ¿Puedes abrirme?

Cuando consiguió entrar en el bloque subió al ascensor. Un subida que se le hizo eterna hasta que por fin llegó a la planta. La puerta estaba abierta, e Inuyasha la esperaba con una mano apoyada en ella y un paño de cocina en la otra. La expresión de él, que parecía entusiasmado por algo, desapareció en cuanto la vio.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? Pareces que hayas visto un fantasma ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí, sí… - Intentó sonreír, cuando se percató de que llevaba un delantal puesto que decía: "no distraer al cocinero" – ¿Estás preparando algo para comer?

- Eso intento, pero la receta está en francés, he puesto los ingredientes que creo que eran. Espero no haberme equivocado demasiado.

- No creas que voy a notarlo, estoy que mato por algo que llevarme al estómago. – Entró en la casa y se topó con las cajas que estaban en medio del salón. – Pudiste traer mis cajas, gracias…

- Me pediste que las recogiera – Caminó detrás de ella, con cautela. Estaba nerviosa, y por los poros exhalaba miedo, y ansiedad. Se había prometido no invadir sus recuerdos, pero tendría que saltarse la promesa por esta vez. Algo no iba bien y ella no quería contárselo.

- He traído un rosado de casa, de mi anterior casa – rectificó, nerviosa. Girándose y sacando una botella de vino de una de las bolsas. Él no sonreía, en cambio sus ojos estaban enfocados en ella con una precisión extraña, como si estuviese viendo más adentro de ella.

- Abrí uno para que airease mientras se hacía la comida

- Oh… - Guardó la botella de vino, sin saber qué decir.

- Podemos empezar ahora con el otro, y abrir ese para la comida, o dejarlo para esta noche. – Locos… Sacramento… catanas… el sarcófago robado estaba cerca de ella…

La habían advertido sobre él, al menos esa era la impresión que sus impulsos cerebrales daban. No sabía que la organización existiese en esta época. Malditos… Habían sido su pesadilla antes y parecía ser que todavía lo eran. Tenía que librarse de los dos que la habían abordado. Lástima que no pudiera ver sus caras a través de ella, daría con ellos más rápido. Solo podía conocer los rasgos como si se los hubiera descrito.

- Vamos. - Cogió las bolsas que llevaba ella, le posó la mano libre en la espalda -debajo de la cintura- y la llevó a la cocina - Ayúdame en la cocina, si no quieres comer lo que está pareciendo comida para perros

- No seas tan malo contigo mismo, seguro que no es para tanto. – Relajó los hombros y se abrazó a su cintura. Dejándose llevar por él.

.

El suelo de la sala, que antes era blanco y negro, ahora estaba veteado entre negro y gris. El humo que formaba las paredes estaba más denso que nunca… Eso no era bueno. El jefe estaba cabreado.

- Algo me dice que no lo hemos hecho del agrado del Don. – La risa de Sango sonó como un insulto.

- Empieza a tomarte las cosas en serio, Miroku. Claro que no lo hemos hecho bien. La acosaste, casi te echaste encima de ella con carteles de "peligro demonios sueltos". Se suponía que tenías que advertirla, no cagarla de miedo.

- Tú tampoco lo hiciste muy bien, "El sarcófago…"

- Basta… - Sesshomaru salió de entre las tinieblas que bordeaban la sala, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados. Ellos dos callaron y miraron hacia el ala de donde salía la voz – Las represalias no sirven cuando el error ya se ha cometido.

- Podemos volver a intentarlo, señor. Conseguiremos hacer que confíe en nosotros. No será difícil.

- No, dejad las cosas como están. No más entrometimientos. Sango…

La muchacha se inclinó para saludar, bajando la cabeza hasta solo ver el suelo, y unos pies, cubiertos por un par de tais negros, acercándose a ella, sintió la mano en su mentón, alzándola para levantarla suavemente, y tropezó con los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru. Su expresión calmado, pero eso no quería decir que él lo hubiera hecho, el haori que llevaba ondeaba por la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- Maestro… La sacerdotisa… - No supo continuar, habían fracasado, y ella sabía que era su culpa, quiso retenerla a toda costa, y dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Pero el problema real no estuvo ahí, sino cuando por descuido de ella vio su catana. Desde entonces, la sacerdotisa no había querido escuchar lo que realmente querían decirle.

Sesshomaru torció los labios, premiándola con una cálida y sosegada sonrisa que rara vez mostraba. Se acercó a ella como si fuera a besarle la mejilla, pero lo que ocurrió fue que una brisa creada de la nada, le llevó a los oídos el movimiento de sus labios. No había sonido. Pero su menté escuchaba perfectamente la voz del maestro.

- En eso te equivocas. Tu arma puede ser la que salve la misión. Descansad los dos ahora. El entrenamiento empezará muy pronto.

Lo vio volverse y caminar, perdiéndose otra vez entre la niebla. ¿Qué habría tras esas paredes de humo?, ni ella ni Miroku lo sabían. El único conocimiento que tenían era que cualquiera no era capaz de sobrevivir ahí dentro, solo los espiritualmente poderosos podían permanecer allí dentro durante un tiempo. Sesshomaru lo hacía casi todo el día, y Urasue también.

Ambos salieron de la sala y se encaminaron a las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Está enfadado con nosotros? – Sango lo miró en silencio, observó su rostro por unos segundos, luego pasó por delante de él, siguiendo de largo - ¡Eh espera! – Apresuró los pasos hasta alcanzarla – ¿No vas a decirme qué te ha dicho? – Ella volvió el rostro hacia él, con una mirada acusadora que lo desarmó

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? ¿Es que te da miedo el maestro? Hazme un favor, déjame en paz hasta que vuelvan a convocarnos.

Miroku dejó de caminar, pero ella no detuvo el paso

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Sango? Por mucho que me esfuerce para ti no soy más que un estorbo. ¡¿Por qué no pides al jefe que te cambien de compañero? Tal vez así seas más feliz! – Ella no aminoró el paso, y tampoco miró – Amargada… - Susurró. Respiró hondo y dio media vuelta, le vendría bien mezclarse entre la gente y tomarse una cerveza.

Sango se encerró en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y suspiró. ¿Ese idiota no se había dado cuenta todavía? Si no había pedido un cambio era porque no quería a otro. Lo que ocurría era que no era tan extrovertida como él, ni tan bonita ni femenina como las otras chicas de la organización. Era demasiado grande, tan alta como él, con las espaldas abiertas por su complexión, y podría ganarle un pulso con un párpado. ¿Qué podía tener de sexy y atractivo ella para un hombre que podía tener a cualquier chica con solo un chasqueo de los dedos?

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Se sentó en la cama y se metió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

- Adelante

Miroku abrió y se apoyó en el marco, cruzó los brazos y sonrió, mirándola avergonzado.

- No decía en serio lo de amargada.

- No pasa nada.

- Ya… ¿Te hace una partida de damas? – Miró a la guerrera con su sonrisa de medio lado. La apreciaba, en realidad pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, pero Sango era como una estatua; hermosa, fría e implacable. En su vida no cabía el amor, aún así él tenía la esperanza que alguna vez su sangre se volviera caliente, y el fuego la hiciera arder de pasión. Y que él fuera quien provocara ese fuego en ella.

Sango era única, tenía una fuerza sobrenatural, y podía cambiar su cuerpo al de una criatura que solo la mitología había hablado de ella. La primera vez que vio aquella transformación hizo que desde entonces estuviese fascinado con ella. Si supiera lo especial que era, dejaría de lamentarse por defectos que no existían. Al menos él no veía que existieran. Solo virtudes. Los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero Sango aún no había entendido eso. Ella era tan especial como él… Se miró la mano que tenía sellada, constantemente sentía el hormigueo del viento de la kazana, mermado por el conjuro del rosario. La cerró en un puño y la bajó.

- ¿Te ha vuelto a doler?

- ¿Qué? – Interrumpió sus pensamientos

- La kazana…

- No… ¿Jugamos esa partida? – Ella se encogió de hombros, se levantó y abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda. De ahí sacó el tablero y las fichas. Soltándolo en la mesa, empezó a colocarlas sobre los cuadros. Miroku se sentó frente a ella. – Bien, esta vez dejo que escojas color.

- Qué generoso – Murmuró ella, moviendo la primera ficha. – En realidad me gusta que seas mi compañero, no me tratas como un bicho raro.

- Bueno, pienso que sería absurdo que otro bicho raro te tratara como un bicho raro. A mí me gustan las hijas de Sansón

Lo vio mover su ficha, y esperar a que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento, pero no lo hizo.

- Te toca… - No la miró, se concentró en el tablero, siendo consciente de que la mirada de ella se había enternecido en ese momento. Y que sus pensamientos eran un poco más esperanzadores que segundos antes.

Sango movió por fin otra ficha y él se rascó la barbilla, pensando en los posibles movimientos que harían los dos a partir de ahora. No los del tablero de damas, sino los del tablero de la vida.

.

Inuyasha dejó libre para ella un lado del armario. Se sentó junto a la maleta que había abierta de par en par sobre la cama, y empezó a ojear lo que había dentro mientras ella iba colocando sus vestidos en las perchas vacías. Qué aburrimiento. No había nada de entretenido en observar cómo una mujer deshacía el equipaje. Ella colgó la percha que tenía en la mano y se giró de repente.

- ¿Te apetece un té? – La estaba poniendo nerviosa. No hacía más que estar ahí y ver lo que hacía ella, y mirando sus cosas de una manera que pareciese que le fueran a saltar encima en cualquier momento… como si no tuviera nada más en lo que entretenerse. O salía ella de la habitación o lo terminaría echando a él.

Inuyasha la miró obtuso, medio adormilado. Se encogió de hombros y asintió.

- Bueno – La vio salir de la habitación, y cuando sintió sus pasos en la cocina, rebuscó entre las ropas. No sabía qué estaba buscando, algo que pudiera tener que ver con Yamiko, el sarcófago o el Sacramento. Lo que fuera podría haberlo llevado en esta maleta.

Pero lo que no esperó encontrarse fue una caja plana, con algo dentro. Parecía un medicamento pero no sonaba como si guardase una tableta de pastilla. Era algo más ligero. En el frontal de la caja decía que era un anticonceptivo vaginal. La abrió llevado por la curiosidad y sacó el prospecto, dentro quedó todavía un sobre metalizado.

Se preguntó cómo de cómodo podía ser tener ese anillo ahí dentro todo el tiempo. No entendía lo que eran capaz de hacer las mujeres por no quedarse embarazadas. Sacó el sobre y lo abrió, y un gemido de entendimiento salió de su garganta cuando flexionó el aro con los dedos, era suave, tanto que parecía tener algún tipo de lubricación, aunque no notaba que se le impregnaran los dedos. Lo examinó más exhaustivamente, como si así fuese capaz de ver las hormonas que decía contener corretear por el anillo libremente. ¿Y esto era efectivo? Se suponía que ella lo estaba llevando en este momento. Lo llevaba anoche, y él no notó nada. Curioso… Pero como anticonceptivo no había resultado muy fiable, podía sentir la energía que desprendía el pequeño feto si ponía la mano sobre vientre. Señal de que estaba formándose. Así que esta cosa no daba resultado con los demonios. Invulnerables…

Pero qué cosa más graciosa… Podía retorcerla, aplastarla de un lado, de otro, reliarla como una bola, y cuando la soltaba salía disparada y caía de sus manos. Y era blandita… clavó una uña humana en el material, intentado hacer una grieta, La uña se hundía pero tenía que hacer fuerza si quería romperla. Sotaba un olor a algo, pero no sabría ponerle nombre. Una pregunta se le formó en la cabeza ¿a qué sabrá esto? Lo olisqueó de cerca y torció la boca en una interrogación; tenía que concederle que mal no olía. Abrió la boca y se lo llevó a los dientes.

- ¡Eh, eso es mío! ¿Pero qué estas haciendo? – Kagome soltó las tazas en la mesita de noche y le arrebató el anillo de las manos, Pero tal como se lo quitó un brillo travieso chispeó en los ojos de Inuyasha, que del castaño estaban pasando al almendrado, empezaba a comprender que sus cambios de humor se reflejaban en el color de sus ojos, algo que la fascinaba, pero no era momento de embelesarse, No se jugaba con los anticonceptivos de una mujer - ¿Te parece gracioso? No te lo parecería si no lo hubiese usado las veces que hemos hecho el amor. Te lo aseguro – Lo agitaba en la mano, para darle más énfasis a sus represalias, pero no la estaba escuchando. Sus ojos se movían atentos al anillo como lo podía estar un perro a que le lanzaran el palo. – Inuyasha, no estás escuchándome

- Trae eso – Inuyasha se lo quitó de las manos a una velocidad que ella no fue capaz de reaccionar. Saltó al otro extremo de la cama y lo agitó delante de ella.

- ¡Devuélveme eso ahora mismo, Inuyasha! ¡Por dios, seguro que parezco tu madre! ¡Deja de jugar con mis cosas, devuélvemelo o verás lo que es bueno! ¡Dámelo si no quieres que me enfade de verdad contigo!

Él negó con la cabeza

- Tendrías doble tarea enfadarte y desenfadarte

- ¡Oh…! - No lo podía creer, ¿de veras le había dicho eso? Se subió a la cama y fue a quitarle el anillo de las manos – Ahora te vas a enterar

Inuyasha se metió el anillo, reliado, en la boca. Ella se le echó encima y le gritó que lo escupiera, pero en cuanto lo soltó sobre la lengua, el aro se abrió y casi se lo tragó. Empezó a toser hasta que consiguió escupirlo, y el anillo salió disparado, rebotando en la cara de Kagome y rodando varios metros por el suelo, hasta chocar con una pared y pararse.

Ambos habían mirado expectantes la ruta aventurera del anticonceptivo. Él tumbado en la cama, con ella encima y una mano sobre su espalda, la otra la tenía reposada en el colchón, en el pecho sentía el peso que ella había dejado caer sobre las dos suyas.

- Mierda… Ahora tendré que lavarlo.

- ¿Esa cosa sigue funcionando si la lavas? – La miró con curiosidad, ella sintió gimiendo, mirando y lamentando la porquería que habría pillado el anillo al rodar por la habitación. Dudaba que pudiera utilizarlo

Se levantó y lo recogió del suelo, llevándoselo al cuarto de baño. Inuyasha la siguió, más divertido que sintiéndose culpable.

- Está lleno de pelusas… - Dijo ella, acercándoselo a los ojos para verlo mejor y dándole, posteriormente, otro enjuague bajo el grifo

- ¿No te irás a poner eso así, verdad?

- No… lo guardaré en la caja

- ¿Para qué?

- Bueno… puede que dentro de unos días pueda limpiarlo mejor

Inuyasha se lo quitó de las manos y lo tiró a la taza del bater, luego tiró de la cisterna.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces?

- No te vas a poner eso, Kagome, está asqueroso.

- ¿Sabes lo que vale?

- Me da igual, no vas a usar ese, te compras otro si quieres, pero no hay prisas, antes tienes que terminar el que tienes puesto ¿no?

- Te juro que tengo unas ganas locas de pegarte, Inuyasha. Si no fuera por tu travesura ese aro estaría ahora esterilizado y precintado dentro de su caja.

Inuyasha la cogió por la cintura y la sentó en el lavabo.

- Yo preferiría que me hicieras el amor

Enerró la cabeza en su cuello y se hizo sitio entre sus piernas. Ella ladeó el cuello, llevada por el empuje de su boca, que mordisqueaba suavemente la piel, erizándole la piel con el hormigueo de placer.

- ¿Todos los hombres pensáis en sexo y solo sexo? – Susurró dándole poco énfasis a su pregunta

- No, solo los que estamos en celo

- Son las mujeres las que están en celo, no los hombres

- Mmh… Entonces debes ser tú la que está en celo, por eso me tienes loco de deseo.

- Pues vas a tener que seguir loco un poco más, estoy muerta de hambre.

Inuayasha se apartó de ella, mirándola con sus ojos de miel.

- ¿Hambre? ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre? Si solo son las siete.

- ¿Y? Tengo hambre y sueño, y sí, son las siete, pero es invierno y ya es de noche. ¿Qué hay de malo en cenar a esta hora? – Saltó del lavabo, obligándolo a retroceder para dejarle espacio – Ven, vamos a ir preparando la cena. Hoy toca comida tradicional.

- ¿Pasta?

- No, tonto. Nuestra comida tradicional.

Ella le tendió la mano y él se la tomó, de todas formas con lo que iban a tardar en hacerla, cenarían cerca de las nueve.

A las ocho y media tenían la mesa baja del salón preparada, había una botella de vino abierto en la mesa, dos copas servidas, una vela roja, de feng chuy encendida -aunque la luz estaba prendida-, ni siquiera sabían cuál era su función, pero a ella le pareció adecuado encenderla. La encontraron en el piso, e Inuyasha –para salir del apuro- dijo que debía ser del anterior inquilino. También había una fuente de nigirisushi con pequeños filetitos de salmón, atún y lenguado. Otra bandeja de shushi maki variado y tempura. Un plato de rollitos de carne y dos cuencos de salsa; uno entre dulce y picante para la carne y el tempura, y otro de soja y wasabi para el resto.

Kagome se salió del cuarto de baño con el albornoz que había traído de su casa, él se había duchado antes que ella, y la esperaba sentado a la mesa. Encendió la tele cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado y ambos empezaron a servirse

- A estas alturas ya estoy famélica, ¿y tú querías que esperásemos un poco más?

- Tienes razón, hey, formamos un buen equipo en la cocina. – Cogió un bocado de sushi maki y se lo introdujo a Kagome en la boca después de mojarlo en la salsa. Ella cerró los ojos y gimió de placer, degustando la comida con deleite. – Y si sigues dándome de comer vamos a ser el equipo número uno.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan hambrienta?, no hace mucho que terminamos de comer – Tal vez si le preguntaba quizás ella empezase a darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo cambios.

- No lo sé, pero lo que más se me apetece son bocadillos y cosas consistentes.

- Ah, bueno, entonces puedes irte a la cocina y prepararte uno, ya me como yo esto.

- Y un cuerno, esto es mi tesoro, y no te atrevas a comértelo todo. – Acto seguido bañó en salsa un nigirisushi y lo metió entero en la boca, que casi no pudo cerrarla para masticar.

- Señor… he pedido que se venga a vivir conmigo a una lima sorda…

- No do havez guen…

- Encima ni sabe hablar.

Ella tragó con dificultad la bola de arroz y pescado y sonrió antes de meterse otra pieza en la boca.

Cuando terminaron de cenar tomaron tranquilamente lo que les quedaba del vino mientras veían la televisión, aunque la copa de Kagome quedó a medias; ella dormitaba sobre el pecho de él. De vez en cuando se le resbalaba la cabeza hacia abajo, entonces despabilaba, miraba a todas partes y volvía a quedarse traspuesta.

Su pelo olía cerezas por el champú que trajo con ella este mediodía, y brillaba con unos destellos que hacían que el azabache se viese plateado.

- Me hace muy feliz que estés aquí conmigo… No sabes lo que me das con esto. Por primera vez siento que merece la pena vivir para cuidar las cosas buenas de este mundo. Y tú eres una de ellas

Ella no podía oírle, estaba tan dormida que era imposible que asimilara sus palabras. Apenas eran las nueve y media, pero ella había llegado ya al séptimo sueño. Apagó la tele y se levantó con ella en brazos, encaminándose al cuarto para quitarle el albornoz, como el cuidado con el que trataría a un niño pequeño para no despertarlo, y le puso un pijama. Luego la arropó, le dio un beso de buenas noches y la arropó. Después se quitó su albornoz y se acostó junto a ella, aunque no tenía nada de sueño. Pero verla dormir podía llegar a ser suficiente en este momento. Rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo y pegó el pecho a su espalda, y allí se quedó, respirando su perfume a cerezas. Recibiendo su calor y la calma que daba a su espíritu, hasta que despuntó el alba. Entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

.

**NN/AA:** Jejejejjj no pudimos resistirnos con la escenita del anticonceptivo. Algo tonto y entretenido :P

Famélica dice la muchacha… famélica yo, después de repasar la cena de estos. Me muero por cenar en un japonés (Artemisas2)

Esperamos que el final haya quedado con ese puntito para cerrar la noche. Un día en casa de la pareja… jejejjj

Hasta el próximo capítulo, e intentaremos que sea tan prontito como este.

Pd: Gracias por los rewiews ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIII**

Había ido a recogerla sin avisarla. Llevaban tres días viviendo juntos y eso, en lugar de acabar con la inquietud que sentía cuando ella no estaba con él, lo volvía también impaciente. Cada vez que se iba aproximando su hora de que llegara a casa el reloj se volvía más lento, marcando los minutos como si fueran horas; tenía la impresión que cualquier día llegaría al tope de menos cuarto, y a partir de ahí las agujas irían hacia atrás.

Por fin habían dado las dos y media, y ella apareció en los jardines del campus. Desde donde había aparcado podía verla salir de la facultad de historia. Abrió la puerta del coche para bajarse cuando ella cruzó el cesped y estuvo a la altura de la cancela principal, pero alguien abrió también otra puerta, de otro coche que había aparcado en la cera de enfrente. Y gruñó por no maldecir cuando vio quién salía del vehículo. ¿Qué hacía él aquí, por qué no dejaba en paz a Kagome? Cerró la puerta y esperó, para observar; saber si Kagome estaba al tanto de esta visita o si era inesperada. Y esta vez la preocupación no era por los celos, si no porque no se fiaba de la insistencia de este tipo ni de la constancia de ella por saber la verdad de la muerte de su amiga. Había terminado por creer que Kagome se había olvidado de las sospechas que le infundían la forma en que había muerto Yamiko. No, al parecer no se le había olvidado, o de lo contrario no estaría Tonino intentando cruzar la avenida hacia ella en ese momento.

.

Tonino miró de un lado a otro de la avenida y cruzó la carretera a la carrera en cuanto vio que los coches dejaban el espacio para hacerlo. Kagome salía por la verja en ese momento, y tenía que alcanzarla antes de que el autobús se detuviese en la parada. No le iba a dar tiempo. El autobús se detenía en ese momento para recoger a los que estaban esperándolos y ella había empezado a correr.

- ¡Kagome! - Ella se giró al escuchar su nombre. Se detuvo en la cera en cuanto terminó de cruzar y respiró hondo para tomar aire. Le levantó la mano en un saludo y sonrió. Ella se le estaba acercando, con el ceño fruncido.

- Tonino… - No entendía qué hacía aquí, porque algo le decía que no era por Yamiko. Qué inoportuno. Estaba deseando de llegar a casa, comer y darse un baño. Y luego tumbarse en el sofá con Inuyasha.

Esta mañana lo dejó con el portátil. Dijo que estaba trabajando sobre un proyecto de historia en Grecia, y ella se preguntó si no tendría que ir a la excavación durante un tiempo, unos meses quizás, las excavaciones llevaban su tiempo. Por si acaso se iba quería aprovechar el tiempo máximo con él. Porque lo que seguiría sería pasar una temporada larga sola, echándolo de menos. No le apetecía en absoluto perder tiempo con Tonino cuando aún tenía a Inuyasha esperándola en casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sonrió para disimular la decepción de tener que aguantarlo, pero su sonrisa debió parecerle poco convincente, porque él titubeó un poco antes de hablar. Y eso ya era mucho tratándose de Tonino; un tipo que se creía increíblemente guapo e irresistible.

- Hola… Vine a verte. Pensé que me llamarías esta semana, pero no lo has hecho

- ¿Por qué iba a llamarte? – No pudo evitar preguntarle de forma tan despectiva. Intentó hacer como si el significado de la forma en que le preguntó no significara lo que tan obviamente era.

Él arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Tengo información... sobre Yamiko. Te dejé un mensaje en el contestador, pero no me contestaste. ¿Tienes tiempo para que hablemos?

- ¿La asesinaron, o de verdad fue un suicidio? - Esperó que él le respondiera, buscó en sus ojos la respuesta, pero él desvió la mirada a algún punto lejano, detrás de ella.

- No es conveniente que hablemos aquí, mejor vallamos a algún sitio. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Se comportaba como si lo pudiesen estar siguiendo. ¿Es que el mundo estaba lleno de locos? Giró la cabeza, llevada por la curiosidad, pero no había nadie detrás de ella, a excepción de una mujer mayor con su perro y con una bolsa de una tienda de libros.

No quería comer con Tonino, quería irse a casa, con Inuyasha... aún así señaló la cera de enfrente, donde había un bar restaurante en el que solían entrar los estudiantes. Quizás si se quedaban por la zona pudiese apurar mejor el tiempo y regresar antes a casa.

Al fin iba a saber algo más sobre las causas que llevaron a Yamiko a su muerte. De pronto la emoción palideció su rostro y le cubrió de tensión los hombros y el estómago. Había dejado atrás todo interés por investigar por culpa de la mudanza; irse a vivir a casa de Inuyasha la había mantenido demasiado ocupada, pero ahora que Tonino había aparecido con información la preocupación y el deseo por saber la verdad y limpiar su nombre se habían activado otra vez.

- Entremos allí, comeremos algo mientras me hablas.

Tonino le puso la mano en la espalda y cortó el aire con la otra, invitándola a que se moviera. Ella avanzó a paso rápido hasta el paso de cebra, librándose así de su toque; no le gustaba que la tocara, ni de ese modo ni de ningún otro. Tonino tenía algo que la mantenía alerta, pero no sabía qué. Por si acaso prefería mantenerse lejos de sus caricias, fueran del que fuera, y él pareció coger la indirecta, porque no volvió a tocarla.

En el restaurante se accedía a un comedor un poco más reservado bajando unas escaleras. Había no más de tres mesas, y en ese momento no había nadie. No le gustaba la idea de estar tan a solas con él, sentanda en un lugar tan reservado e íntimo, pero lo que tendría que decirle no sería para que lo oyeran otros.

Pidieron dos copas de vino y un primer plato, ella dio un sorbo a su copa y se metió en la boca un pico.

.

Los vio cruzar la carretera, ese idiota había intentado llevarla al otro lado de la avenida como si fueran una pareja, pero a ella lo había esquivado. Una sonrisa, como si hubiese obtenido una pequeña victoria, se formó en su cara. No pudo oír lo que decían; el maldito tráfico de los coches no le dejó escucharlos, pero al parecer no debía ser del desagrado de Kagome, ya que ella lo había acompañado al restaurante de enfrente. Miró su móvil, soltando una maldición por no haberlo llamado para al menos decirle que no iba a casa. ¿Tan poco le importaba él que ni lo avisaba? Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las quejas y las indignaciones de la cabeza, se estaba comportando como un humano.

_¿Y no era eso lo que querías?_

- Mierda... - Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldó, y cerró los ojos. Sería mejor regresar a casa y olvidar esto. Esperaría a que ella llegase, se comportaría como si nada, y si ella quería contarle que se había encontrado con el maldito "Tontolabas", entonces le haría preguntas, a ver qué podía sacar de sus encuentros, porque este era el segundo que le conocía.

Puso el coche en marcha y se incorporó al tráfico, pero no fue demasiado lejos, aparcó poco después de pasar la universidad, cambiando de opinión y esperando para ver cuánto tardaban en comer y a dónde se dirigirían luego. Al cuerno si parecía demasiado humano, al cuerno si los celos lo reconcomían por dentro. No iba a dejar a Kagome dispuesta para ese gilipollas y él comportándose como un feliz cornudo.

.

Tonino sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran la comida y fue a encender un cigarro, la mano de ella detuvo el avance del mechero.

- Me molesta el tabaco - Dijo a secas.

Él la miró unos segundos y luego miró el cigarro que tenía en la mano. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a guardarlo.

- Habla de una vez, Tonino – miró el reloj en su muñeca – Llevamos 10 minutos aquí y aun no has dicho una palabra sobre Yamiko – Le vio levantar la vista a ella y sonreír forzado.

- Sigo sin gustarte - Ella se encogió de hombros, como si él no le importara en absoluto. De todas formas no había venido para ligar con ella. Había venido para apartarla de Inuyasha - La verdad es que no sé por donde empezar - Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, echando el brazo por encima y con la otra mano jugaba a darle vueltas al mechero, dando golpecitos en la mesa de vez en cuando - No tengo gran cosa sobre Yamiko

- Será mejor que me vaya, Inu Yasha debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy – Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero él la puso la mano en el hombro, impidiéndole que se levantara. La miraba tan serio que por un momento se preguntó si lo que querría decirle no sería importante.

- Espera un momento – ella volvió a descansar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró. Parecía cansada, tenía la sombra de unas ojeras bajo los ojos, señal de que no dormía suficiente, y su aroma estaba cambiando sutilmente. Ese maldito demonio había echado a perder dos años de trabajo dejándola embarazada. Ahora todos estaban como locos cambiando la estrategia para atraer a Kagome. Le habían ordenado que la alejaran de Inuyasha como fuera, pero que no levantase sospechas. Lo que ocurría era que la mujer estaba tan vinculada a esa bestia que no era nada fácil separarla de él.

Ella suspiró otra vez, impacientándose

- ¿De qué conoces a Inu Yasha?

Kagome no se detuvo en contestar. Respiró hondo y cogió el bolso, él la retuvo otra vez

- Tengo mis motivos para preguntarte

- No, no los tienes. Ya es suficiente Tonino, empiezo a cansarme de esto, creo que no debí pedirte ayuda con lo de Yamiko, te estás tomando unas confianzas que no me gustan. Esta es la tercera visita que me haces y no veo que te importe una mierda nada excepto echar un polvo conmigo. Olvídalo. No voy a decirte que sí nunca. Y no te va ni te viene de qué conozco a mi pareja ni de cuánto. Ya te lo dije una vez, no te metas en mi vida ni en lo que hago con ella. Déjame en paz, Tonino - Apartó la mano de él y se levantó de la mesa, apenas subió unos cuantos escalones cuando él la alcanzó y tiró de su brazo para que no siguiera avanzando.

- ¡Espera!

No sabía de donde había sacado aquél genio, ni cómo había sido capaz de decirle todas esas cosas, normalmente era más tranquila, pero por alguna razón su personalidad estaba cambiando; lo mismo estaba de buen humor que sería capaz de arrancarle la garganta a alguien de un zarpazo. En este momento estaba deseando arrancársela a Tonino. Aún así se contuvo cerrando el puño, escondiendo unas uñas que no iban a cambiar a garras por mucho que lo desease, y se giró para escuchar lo último que iba a conceder que dijera.

- ¡Realmente no sabes quién es él ni lo que quiere de ti, no te fíes, no es lo que ves! – Ella alzó la mano y la vio avanzar hasta su mejilla. No la retuvo, no le dio tiempo a tener ninguna reacción aunque sí a asimilar que estaba recibiendo un tortazo.

A Kagome se le abrieron las aletas de la nariz en una respiración profunda. Tenía la mandíbula apretada para contenerse de darle otra bofetada.

- Esto es demasiado – Se dijo a sí misma molesta por tener que llegar al extremo de su tolerancia. No dijo nada más, terminó de subir las escaleras de una carrera. Quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

Llegó a la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba en ese momento el aire de la ciudad y el sonido del tráfico. Tomó ese aire que en ese instante le pareció más puro que el que hubiera estado respirando en aquél sótano con Tonino, e intentó concentrarse en las palpitaciones de su enojo, que en un segundo pasaron de enfado a inquietud en cuanto oyó que unos pasos la habían seguido.

- ¡Aléjate de mí o gritaré que llamen a la policía! - Ni siquiera pensó qué diría, las palabras habían salido solas, conducidas por el instinto de defenderse.

Tonino apretó los dientes y siseo. Cabreado estiró la mano para atraerla, mirando por encima de su hombro. Ella no le dio tiempo a que la atrapara, corrió alejándose de él y se echó a la carretera, queriendo llegar cuanto antes a la parada de taxi que había al otro lado, y siendo casi arrollada por los coches; que le pitaban y gritaban cuando la esquivaban. Tonino no llegó a seguirla para no llamar más la atención. Frustrado por fracasar y cabreado con ella y consigo mismo por haber sido tan torpe. No debía haber tenido aquél gesto. Ahora su demonio sabría que él había intentado quitársela.

Esa bestia había esperado a Kagome casi el mismo tiempo que él había estado montado en su coche, esperando también que ella terminara sus clases.

.

Inuyasha no lo había visto al principio, parecía distraído; con la guardia baja. Eso era una ventaja, sí, pero no quitaba que era mucho más poderoso que él. Sus distracciones no le daban ninguna victoria, solo le dejaban ganar algún tiempo. Tendría que comunicárselo a sus superiores, tal vez esos despistes pudieran servirles mejor a ellos.

Inu Yasha lo había visto todo por el espejo retrovisor. Abrió la puerta para ir por ella cuando vio el coche que se le echaba encima, pero el conductor viró bruscamente para no atropellarla y siguió de largo, dejando un sonido estruendoso de neumáticos chirriando y un prolongado pitido que mantuvo pulsado unos cuantos metros. Se quedó allí de pie, sosteniéndose en la puerta porque creía haber perdido las fuerzas en las piernas cuando la vio muerta en su mente. Se había librado por los pelos. Los demás coches habían frenado y ella consiguió meterse en un taxi. Entonces volvió a sentarse en el suyo, se pasó la mano temblorosa por la frente y dio el contacto cuando ella lo pasó de largo, siguiéndola a una distancia prudente, y medio turbado aún por el susto.

Llegó a la casa antes que ella y se fue directo al espejo del cuarto de baño, iba a ser imposible quitar esa cara de susto del rostro. Aun le palpitaba el corazón con las pulsaciones ajenas, parecía que fuera a salir disparado por la garganta, y mientras ella no se calmara él tampoco lo haría. Había sentido toda su tensión mientras esperaba a que saliera del maldito restaurante y ahora sentía su miedo. Tenía que desconectar… por muy imposible que fuera debía desconectar de ella…

Puso la mente en blanco, intentando desvincularse, y consiguió desligar los sentimientos suyos de los de ella. Pero por mucho que necesitaba calmarse, no le daría tiempo. Ella debía estar subiendo por el ascensor en estos momentos. Se quitó la ropa corriendo y se metió en la ducha, eso le daría un poco más margen para tranquilizarse lo suficiente, o al menos camuflar su cara de espanto con el calor del agua.

- ¿Inuyasha?

Lo nombró en cuanto abrió la puerta, él no contestó, pero oyó el agua de la ducha correr. Se quitó el abrigo y soltó las llaves y el bolso antes de ir al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Inuyasha? - Volvió a llamarlo, viendo su cuerpo desnudo con el agua deslizándose sobre él. Y el cabello echado hacia atrás, mojado… brillando y pegado a su espalda.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miró, saliendo de debajo de la ducha y lamiéndose el agua que le caía en los labios.

- ¿Has llegado? ¿Qué hora es? Aún no preparé nada para comer. - Ella le sonrió, soltando el aire como un suspiro de alivio que él no debía saber qué significaba, pero que lo interpretó como lo que era. Se sentía a salvo, en casa y junto a él. - Ven aquí... - Le susurró echando a un lado la mampara.

Ella se le acercó y alargó la cabeza para un beso. Y gritó de sorpresa cuando la cogió en brazos y la metió bajo el agua. Su blusa se volvió transparente al momento, y el sujetador le siguió, dejando a la vista los botones rosados de sus pezones.

No dijo nada, ni le regañó por empaparla. Vestida con ropa como estaba, se abrazó a él y buscó ávidamente su boca. Necesitaba su contacto, sentir que estaba con ella. Que la soledad se había acabado y ahora se podía refugiar en alguien sin ningún miedo. Él le daba una seguridad única; una protección que iba mas allá de la que podía dar un amigo o un padre, él era la única persona que podía hacerla sentir completa y protegida al mismo tiempo. Con Inuyasha allí nada podía sucederle, todo estaría bien siempre.

Inuyasha le sacó la blusa, arrancando algunos botones en el camino, y la tiró por encima de la mampara, hizo lo mismo con los pantalones, y las botas, ella le ayudó a sacárselos, peleando con la prenda por lo mojada que estaba; los vaqueros se habían adherido a sus piernas como una segunda piel. Consiguió desnudarla del todo y la contempló como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, admirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Tocando cada palmo de sus brazos, sus hombros, sus pechos, sus caderas... clavó los dedos en ellas y la atrajo a su cuerpo, obligándola a que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y que se sujetara alrededor de su cuello con los brazos. La abrió tirando de los glúteos y ella jadeó cuando entró en su cuerpo y lo abrazó aún más con los muslos. Sus ojos se concentraron en los del otro. Se miraron. Ella viendo la pasión en los de él. El viéndola como un milagro; había estado a punto de perderla, porque ella habría muerto si aquél coche no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo de apartarse. Porque él se había quedado bloqueado y reaccionado tarde, no habría llegado a tiempo de salvarla. Reculó y volvió a embestir contra ella viendo cómo sus párpados se cerraron y temblaron antes de abrirse otra vez. Podía sentir en él la mezcla de los sentimientos de ella; las ganas de llorar por la discusión con Tonino, la indignación y el enfado que él le provocó, y el susto del coche que casi se la llevó por delante. Todo ello mezclado con el alivio de estar en casa, de tenerlo allí, y la pasión con la que intentaba contrarrestar todo aquello. El miedo de ella era su miedo, la pena de ella era su pena, y la pasión de ella era su pasión. Acudió a sus labios, furioso, buscando desesperadamente atrapar la agonía de todo aquello y convertirlo en pura y físicamente deseo. Los labios de ella se hincharon por la friega, su lengua se enredó en una lucha con la de él y sus dientes arañaron y mordieron los de Inuyasha, con tanta fuerza que notó el sabor de la sangre. A él no le preocupaba la herida que le hiciera ella, solo duraría unos segundos.

Kagome terminó ruidosamente el beso, se agarró con una mano al borde de la mampara, y con la otra se apoyó en los azulejos, echó los hombros hacia atrás hasta sentir el frió de la pared y movió las caderas contra él, sintiéndolo, a su vez, moverse dentro de ella.

Inuyasha le sujetó las caderas con las manos, ayudándola a que las embestidas fueran mas fuertes, el agua los hacía entrechocar con un chapoteo cada vez que se encontraban. El cuerpo de ella se arqueó ondulante hacia él, acercándole el pecho a la boca, lo atrapó con los dientes y lamió con dureza el pezón, luego succionó sin parar, mientras sentía como entraba en ella una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo la tensión se acumulaba en su miembro, hinchándolo, preparándolo. Hasta que todo su cuerpo se contrajo y ella gritó de placer, poniéndose rígida entre sus manos, apretando el agarre de sus piernas y arañando el azulejo con las uñas mientras soltaba un llanto agónico y ronco, uno que no había oído antes, y absorbía toda la esencia que él empezaba a liberar dentro de ella, que se sacudía con los espasmos de un orgasmo.

Cuando la calma regresó a ellos, la dejó de pie en la placa de ducha y cerró los grifos. La vistió con un albornoz y él se lió una toalla a las caderas. Le puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la cogió en peso, llevándola con él al sofá del salón. Allí la tumbó, le abrió el albornoz, se quitó la toalla y se hizo sitió entre las piernas. Y ella rió y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello.

- ¿Kagome?

- Si las bienvenidas que vas a darme a partir de ahora son como estas voy a estar deseando llegar a casa todos los días. Aunque no tengas la comida preparada y me estés matando de hambre.

- Podemos pedir al restaurante y que lo traigan a casa.

- ¿Y hacer el amor otra vez mientras vienen?

- A eso no pondré objeciones. Dime qué ha pasado, te noté nerviosa.

- Y has decidido ponerte manos a la obra para distraerme.

- Es mi técnica para relajar a las personas.

- Y funciona muy bien, aunque espero que esas personas hayan sido siempre mujeres.

Él sonrió y atrapó un pezón con la boca, luego succionó y lo soltó con un ruido sonoro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado para que llegaras a casa tan pálida? ¿Tiene que ver con el trabajo? - Podía ser que Tonino también la hubiera alertado del sarcófago, o de él. Aunque sus sospechas se inclinaban más porque hubiera intentado sobrepasarse con ella de otro modo.

- Tonino vino a verme y se puso pesado

- ¿Tonino? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería?– preguntó parsimoniosamente, aunque por dentro las entrañas se le removían de rabia

- Le pedí que investigara sobre la muerte de Yamiko, y las dos veces que ha venido a verme a la universidad...

- Un momento... ¿dos veces? – él solo conocía la visita a su piso y la de hoy, por lo que ella decía esas eran la primera y la tercera… ¿cuándo había sido la segunda? ¿Y por qué ella no le dijo nada?

- Sí, la anterior fue este sábado, creí que tenía información para darme, pero creo que solo quería tener una cita, aunque pensé haberlo desalentado entonces - Ella hizo una pausa, mirándolo con cautela - Pero no te enfades. Te aseguro que hoy se ha dado por enterado que no quiero nada con él.

- ¿Qué no me enfade? no estoy enfadado, ¿Por qué lo dices, es que debo preocuparme?

- Si no estás enfadado, ¿entonces por qué estás gruñendo como un perro? por cierto, lo haces muy bien. Casi lo pareces.

Y podría serlo mucho más mordiendo, porque tenía ganas de morder algo y destrozarlo. Apagó el gruñido que ni siquiera había notado que hacía hasta que ella se lo dijo y se arrodillo entre sus piernas.

- Tal vez deberías decirle que tienes novio. Hay tipos que no se dan por vencido si creen que pueden encontrar una oportunidad.

- Ya lo sabe Inuyasha, incluso me quiso advertir contra ti

- ¿Qué? - Todo su cuerpo se tensó en alerta.

- Tranquilo, por mucho que quiera no va a conseguirlo, porque yo ya sé que solo eres un chico malo en apariencia, pero en el fondo eres un pedazo de pan

- Puedo ir a verle y decirle que te deje en paz - Aunque no de la forma que ella creía. Lo intimidaría como nunca antes habrían intimidado a ese desgraciado.

- No hace falta, te lo aseguro, no creo que vaya a intentarlo otra vez. Le amenacé que si no me dejaba en paz lo acusaría con la policía. – Le contestó en voz baja mientras lo atraía otra vez hacia abajo y arrimaba sus labios a los de él

- Ya, ¿pero y si es un loco que no va a dejar de acosarte? – tomó el rostro para separarla de él y que lo tomara en serio - No me fío de ese tipo, no puedo quedarme tranquilo. ¿Qué te dijo?

- Solo tonterías como que no te conozco, que no se quién eres, que no me fíe de ti...

- No vas a volver a ir sola a la universidad, te llevaré y te recogeré todos los días - así también evitaría que Tonino pudiera seguir adelante con sus intenciones. Ahora comprendía qué buscaba de ella. Lo mismo que Yamiko. Otro… Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, porque no podía dejar al espíritu maligno libre y revoloteando alrededor de ella y su hijo - no me fío que vuelva a molestarte.

- Vamos…, no creo que sea para tanto

- Eso no lo sabes, y yo me quedo mas tranquilo si te acompaño – atrajo su rostro a él – Además no voy a permitir que me levanten la novia

Ella rió en voz alta

- Estás loco… te pasas un poco, Inuyasha. Nadie va a "levantarte" la novia. Anda, llama al restaurante, creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más, hasta me parece que me estoy mareando.

Inuyasha miró el reloj del dvd; las cuatro y media de la tarde. Era lógico que se estuviera mareando. Si no había comido nada desde el desayuno, podían haber pasado perfectamente cinco horas y media; demasiado tiempo para una embarazada. Se puso de pie y dio dos zancadas hasta el teléfono, cogió el panfleto del restaurante y se lo tiró a ella, para que fuera pensando qué pedir. Cuando le atendieron la llamada en el restaurante empezó a pedir todo lo que ella le iba leyendo. Casi la mitad de lo que había en la lista. Sonrió pensando que era mucha comida, pero aún así no se dejó nada atrás.

.

**NN/AA:** Holas, aquí otra vez :D con este capítulo que no estamos muy segura si va diciendo algo mas de la historia o va liando más a los que la leen :S Aún así esperamos que os esté gustando

Saludos a todos los que leen el fic y gracias por vuestros rewiews, que suben el animo para continuar trabajando la imaginación ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XIV**

Salió por la puerta trasera del pub, esperando que no hubiera podido seguirlo. El corazón galopaba retumbándole en el pecho y en la garganta. Había estado tranquilamente tomándose una copa en el local, viendo cómo las chicas bailaban para cuatro sobones viejos hartos de viagra cuando notó su presencia, su mente introduciéndose en su cerebro. Levantó la barrera con todas sus fuerzas para impedir el empuje de la compulsión, pero su poder era tan superior que luchar contra él lo había dejado agotado. Era hora de salir huyendo; corrió con las pocas energías que le quedaban hasta la salida del callejón y se metió en la bocacalle donde tenía aparcado su coche.

El muy hijo de puta le había metido en la cabeza la imagen de cómo murió su compañera. No quería correr la misma suerte, le gustaba este mundo, le gustaba el cuerpo que le habían dado tanto como los vicios de esta forma de vida. Aún no había llegado a disfrutar todo lo que quería. Era pronto para irse.

Nervioso buscó en el bolsillo de la cazadora hasta dar con las llaves del coche, hizo el intento de meterla tres veces en la cerradura. A la cuarta, se le cayó debajo del coche, maldijo y se agachó a buscarlas. Tanteando el pavimento de grava. La presencia de ser observado, hizo que se detuviera y alzara la cabeza.

Ahí estaba, a un metro de él, desafiando el frío con un pantalón oscuro por única ropa. Negaba con la cabeza como si lamentara algo.

- Tonino… te creía más inteligente ¿Nadie te dijo que no debes tocar la propiedad de otros?

Tonino se levantó, dando por olvidadas las llaves, y se enfrentó al demonio. Un cánido de casi dos metros, con cuerpo de hombre, y un pelaje blanco que le llegaba hasta casi la cintura. Sus ojos eran amarillos, y poseían una mirada en apariencia inofensiva; pero tan brillante e hipnotizadora como dañina… igual que el mismo sol. Lo miraban como si hubieran dictado una sentencia.

- ¡Ella no es de tu propiedad! Es nuestra desde mucho antes que tú aparecieras.

No vio venir las garras que lo asieron por la mandíbula. La quijada del demonio tembló de ira, y lentamente lo fue alzando del suelo hasta no sentir el cimiento bajo los pies. Se agarró al brazo que lo sujetaba como si con eso pudiera evitar algo... seguramente la muerte. De pronto, su cuerpo fue consciente de su verdadera alma, al mismo tiempo que la debilidad lo castigaba progresivamente. El espíritu abandonaba, no estaba preparado para regresar al otro mundo, ni para enfrentarse a los jefes.

Inuyasha rió y su mente penetró en la de Tonino como una bestia despiadada, descubriendo a tiempo sus intenciones.

- No... tú no vas a ninguna parte - La garganta del hombre vibró en sus manos como algo a punto de explotar, el espíritu intentó traspasar el cuerpo, pero sus propios miedos le impedían salir, estaba atrapado en un cadáver y se desintegraría ahí dentro. Gritó con un alarido macabro que solo los animales e Inuyasha llegaron a oír. Algunos gatos maullaron como niños recién nacidos, y algunos perros aullaron advirtiendo de lo que sucedía a otros. Los músculos del hombre se deformaron, las venas de sus ojos se dilataron hasta provocar un derrame y su imagen se volvió grotesca el tiempo que el espíritu luchó por sobrevivir, hasta que fue totalmente sumiso. Entonces unos ojos lo miraron débiles y confundidos poco antes de que las pupilas se dilataran y se volvieran opacas.

Inuyasha lo dejó en el suelo, lamentando que el alma humana hubiese sido consciente en el último momento de que iba a morir. Pero no podía hacer nada por ella, estaba tan destruida por la maldad del espíritu que dejarla con vida era permitir a un criminal permanecer suelto para matar libremente a inocentes. Esta vez había sido diferente a la de Yamiko. El humano estaba asociado con el espíritu, por lo que era consciente de los planes y movimientos del shura. Y entrando en la mente del humano había sabido cosas que no pudo saber con Yamiko.

- Anda... ve… - El hombre se agachó en silencio, cogió las llaves del suelo y se metió en el coche. Posteriormente arrancó y se fue calle abajo.

.

Kagome se quejó cuando sintió que se le había enfriado de repente la cama. Una mano, también fría, le tocó el hombro, bajando la manga del pijama. Cuando estuvo totalmente descubierto se lo besaron.

- Estás congelado... ¿de donde vienes? – Susurró, adormilada aún, la mano de él, así como el resto de su cuerpo, entraba en calor gradualmente

- De la terraza, no podía dormir – Dejó la mano suspendida en el aire cuando ella suspiró y se movió quedando bocabajo. Sacó el dedo índice y bajó una garra afilada por su espalda, con tanta suavidad que ni la seda del pijama sufrió.

Ella gimió por la agradable sensación que le producían sus uñas.

Inuyasha le apartó los cabellos de la espalda, la ladeó un poco de costado y metió la mano para desabotonarle la blusa. Ella se dejó hacer, y sonrió, pero no abrió los ojos; quería seguir en ese letargo del sueño mientras él la desnudaba. La mano abarcó un pecho y sus uñas acariciaron la piel hasta el pezón, por encima del sujetador. Posteriormente deslizó una parte por la manga y le sacó el brazo, dejándola expuesta al frío de la habitación. Pero no duró mucho, sus cabellos le cosquilleaban por la espalda, y sus labios calientes, su lengua húmeda... saboreaban cada centímetro de ella. La mano bajó pesadamente por un costado, absorbiendo cada línea de su forma, y asiéndose a la goma del pantalón, bajándola poco antes de sentir su boca casi en las nalgas. El vientre se le volvió pesado, y su sexo le quemaba con una humedad caliente que la dejaba dolorida y con la sensación de incompleta; necesitaba que la tocase en el mismo centro donde aquella humedad se concentraba como un tormento.

Inuyasha respiraba cada tramo de su espalda, recibiendo la mezcla de olor entre la excitación de ahora y el volumen de hormonas que su cuerpo había ido concentrando con el embarazo. Un olor que reconocía como algo posesivo, algo suyo.

Enviar a Tonino a su muerte lo había dejado atenazado; por aquella alma que había despertado en el último momento con una interrogación que lanzó a través de los ojos del hombre. Sabía que aun no había despertado del todo. Que solamente había abierto los ojos al mundo sin ser todavía consciente de la magnitud de maldad que se había hecho con ella. Ni de lo tan corrupta que se había vuelto. Porque este espíritu no la había ido matando como había sucedido en Yamiko. Se había alimentado de ella con su perfidia, obteniendo así más fuerza. Y no había tenido la fuerza purificadora de Kagome constantemente cerca para frenarlo.

También lo dejó preocupado lo que había descubierto en la mente de Tonino. No estaba solo, el mundo de los humanos no lo tenía únicamente a él como enemigo, había otros shuras como los espíritus que poseyeron a Yamiko y a Tonino, además de tengus y demonios mayores. Esto daba la vuelta a todo. El mundo no giraba en torno a él y a Kagome. Ni tampoco ellos eran los únicos que estaban en esta trama de la vida. No era el único que la quiso por su poder, por ser lo que era. Había otros que también querían lo mismo, y él se había interpuesto, pero también les había facilitado el trabajo, porque había dado vida a la clave entre el mundo de los humanos y el de los demonios. Anteponiendo los sentimientos no había impedido nada, solo había cambiado el instrumento que forjaría la llave y la vasija para el huésped que esperaban. La única forma de impedir esta catástrofe que estaba por venir era acabando radicalmente con la madre y el hijo, pero los quería tanto que no podría vivir sin ellos. Solo le quedaba una única opción, convertirse en el guardián protector de ambos.

Arrastró la mano por la cadera de ella, y la deslizó por el vientre hacia abajo, hacia el mismo centro de su deseo. Recogiendo las garras antes de introducir dos dedos entre la humedad y el calor del interior de su cuerpo, sintiendo que ardía al contraste de sus dedos fríos. Un contraste que le produjo una erección en el acto. Quería haber disfrutado de ella contemplándola, dándole placer solo tocándola, pero sustituyó los dedos por su miembro en cuanto ella alzó el trasero para él, ofreciéndole el acceso a su matriz y levantando una pierna para sentirla más apretada.

Entró en ella lentamente, conteniendo la respiración, y la hizo levantarse a gatas, sujetándola por el vientre. Sus dientes arañaron suavemente el hombro de Kagome, y aspiró su aroma desde el cuello hasta el oído.

- Quédate así para mí. Te necesito así. Acepta lo que soy y deja que te ame, ahora y siempre...

Ella jadeó, ladeando la cabeza para él, y arqueando la espalda hacia abajo para prepararse para las embestidas. Al principio lentas, luego más rudas.

Había algo extraño en su voz, en la dureza de su piel, sus manos parecían las de otro; largas y huesudas; las uñas arañaban aunque no lo suficiente como para que fuera molesto, y las hebras de cabello que colgaban a cada lado de ella no se veían como si fueran oscuras, pero en la oscuridad de la habitación no podía estar segura de que fuera un efecto producido por su imaginación y la oscuridad. Los pezones se le erizaron hasta endurecerse dolorosamente como si se estuviesen llenando, el roce de sus propios mechones en ellos eran un martirio. El vientre se le tensaba cada vez más con cada estocada. Él cambió la postura sobre ella, se incorporó hasta sentir su respiración en la cabeza, golpeando cada hálito como si cada embestida lo estuviese destrozando. Le apoyó la mano en el hombro y la apretó mas contra él, hacia atrás, con esa mano camuflada por la oscuridad que parecía diferente, y con la otra la levantó más a él, haciéndole notar el volumen de su sexo, sintiendo que así la tocaba más adentro. La respiración de él se volvió más frenética, el ritmo más acelerado, los embates más graves. Apenas podía respirar entre los propios jadeos, la sensación de su cuerpo ya caliente y sudado sobre ella, los empujes que la obligaban a moverse y sujetarse con fuerza en la cama para no derrumbarse, y la sangre que parecía hincharse y bullir dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de poder seguir soportándolo y se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza que quería arrasar con los dos. Él se encogió y el ritmo se volvió discontinuo, sus jadeos se entrecortaron, sustituyéndose intermitentemente por gemidos de alivio, hasta que dejó de sentir su peso encima para librarla de las secuelas del placer que seguían recorriendo su cuerpo como pequeñas corrientes.

Inuyasha le sujetó las caderas. Irguió el cuerpo y miró hacia arriba abriendo los ojos, ensangrentados; teñidos de un rojo diabólico. Unas lágrimas escaparon de ellos mientras daba las últimas acometidas que exprimirían los últimos brotes de su vara. Y se arrodilló, dejando libre el cuerpo de la mujer por la que daría la vida. No estaba dispuesto a perderla, ni a permitir que otros dispusieran de ella. Se agachó y se acurrucó entre sus piernas cuando ella se dio la vuelta, y apoyó la cabeza en su vientre. Cerró los ojos al sentir las caricias en las orejas y disfrutó del afecto que transportaba aquél contacto.

Kagome descansó la cabeza, de un lado, en la almohada, permitiendo que él durmiera en aquella postura, y con una mano acarició el tacto suave y aterciopelado que sobresalía de su cabeza. El sueño la fue tomando tan rápidamente que todo parecía haber sido soñado si no fuera porque aún sentía el reflejo del contacto de su cuerpo dentro de ella como un efecto de recuerdo muy reciente. Si estuviera más conciente, sería capaz de notar que lo que acariciaba eran unas orejas, pero no humanas.

En los últimos minutos de la noche él regresó a su forma humana, pero se quedó allí durmiendo. Con la cabeza acostada en su vientre y la mano de ella encima.

.

El amanecer se estaba abriendo paso y aún estaban trabajando en el accidente. La policía se mantenía alrededor del vehículo que se había estrellado en plena noche contra el muro que separaba las vías del tren de la ciudad, y el forense acababa de examinar el cuerpo, pero todavía no daba permiso a los agentes para que levantaran el cadáver.

Podía oír los rumores entre los que estaban allí sobre que las heridas no sangraron en toda la noche, ¿cómo iban a callar eso? Esperaba que llegase el inspector de homicidios, esta vez iba a ser complicado disfrazarlo, esperaba que a Paolo se le ocurriera algo rápido. Antes de que llegasen los periodistas. Se volvió, apartando la mirada del muerto, y miró a los agentes.

- Pietro… - El agente de homicidios se giró, aliviado al descubrir que era él quien se acercaba. Se detuvo al lado del cuerpo y gruñó pensativo: – Tonino

El otro asintió.

- Paolo. Inspector - Rectificó, luego bajó la voz a un susurro para que nadie más lo oyera - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estos no dejan de preguntarse cosas – El forense miraba de un lado a otro, cerciorándose también de que nadie estuviera cerca para oírlos

- Déjame eso a mí, meterles otras cosas en la cabeza a estos será como coser y cantar. Borraré de sus mentes lo que no queremos que se descubra, yo me cuido de no dejar evidencias - Dijo por último, echándole en cara su imprudencia.

- Lo del forense aquél no volverá a suceder. Me dejé llevar pero no pasará otra vez

- Eso espero. ¿El espíritu sigue ahí? – El inspector echó un ligero vistazo hacia la zona del accidente, divisando el cuerpo, que aún seguía sobre el volante y la mitad del capó.

- No, puede que haya sido destruido o que haya abandonado el cuerpo antes de que el otro atacara. Tenemos que actuar ya, la sutileza no está funcionando en absoluto – Sintió la mano de Paolo tomarlo por el hombro y empujarlo para que se alejaran del grupo de agentes

- Aun no, antes tengo que encontrar al espíritu y asegurarme de que, si sigue aquí, quede destruido… ¡malditos shuras! Tan temperamentales y envalentonados con los de su categoría pero a la hora de enfrentarse con otras clases superiores salen huyendo – dio una palmada en el hombro del forense – Bien… dile a Avelino que firme ya el consentimiento y que se lleven al muerto, voy a encargarme del resto – Se disponía a acercarse a los agentes cuando Pietro le retuvo sosteniéndolo por el brazo

- ¿Y qué hay de la sacerdotisa?

- Déjalo también en mis manos.

.

Los rayos que se filtraban por la ventana estaban ayudando a calentar el resto de su cuerpo. Había pasado frío durante la noche, pero estaba tan a gusto con él allí, abrazado a sus caderas, que no quiso moverse para taparse. Le acarició el pelo revuelto, que se esparcía por todas partes, y se lo retiró de la cara. Parecía profundamente dormido, con la frente relajada, y la respiración lenta.

De pronto él se giró y apoyó el mentón en su vientre, mirándola con aquellos ojos que ahora estaban totalmente marrones.

- Eh...

Ella sonrió, y dejó su mano reposando en el estómago.

- Buenos días - Le contestó - Al final conseguiste combatir el insomnio – Le dijo. Si no fuera por la evidencia de que había pasado algo esa noche se estaría preguntando si no habría sido un sueño, porque los recuerdos estaban mezclados entre fantasía y realidad.

Él se encogió de hombros e interpuso el brazo entre su vientre y la barbilla

- El desgaste físico ayuda a dormir. Anoche me comporté como un animal. Espero no haberte lastimado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Estuvo bien

Inuyasha le mordió suavemente el vientre, de golpe y sin esperarlo, y la impresión que eso le produjo hizo que se encogiera de risa y lo apartara inmediatamente. Él trepó hasta su altura y se tendió sobre ella. Agradeció aquello, por el calor que su cuerpo transmitía.

- No estuvo bien, tú estabas dormida y yo no respeté que estuvieras descansando.

- Me gusta pensar que me necesitabas

La besó en la frente y paseó la nariz por el perfil de ella, hasta llegar a sus labios.

- Y así era. ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? Te veo muy tranquila

- No tengo que estar en la universidad hasta las once, aún me quedan unas cuantas horas, ¿En qué podríamos ocupar el tiempo? - Movió las cejas, arqueándolas insinuantemente. Aquello, aunque debió parecer cómico, despertó el deseo de Inuyasha, porque su virilidad había empezado a pulsar en el vientre de ella.

Él rió y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello. Pero de pronto se vio echado a un lado y la vio correr fuera de la habitación. Había salido como un rayo.

Con el ceño fruncido estuvo atento a los ruidos de ella, a los pasos rápidos que daba hacia el baño, levantando la tapa del bater y dando arqueadas. Debía estar echando la cena. Los primeros síntomas de embarazo que serían evidentes para ella.

La sonrisa fue inevitable. Se puso el pantalón del pijama y una bata, y se dirigió a la cocina, quizás un buen desayuno la ayudara a combatir las nauseas matinales.

Al rato ella apareció en la cocina, con pintitas rojas en los párpados y el contorno de los ojos por el esfuerzo, y el rostro pálido.

- ¿Ha pasado ya?

No parecía demasiado preocupado, como si vomitar fuera algo normal de todos los días

- Creo que sí - Tomó una taza de café que él le tendió y se sentó donde le había dejado un plato con tostadas. De pronto sintió que estaba hambrienta, pero no sabía si debía comer; la fatiga aún no había desaparecido. Inuyasha se sentó al otro lado de la mesita de la cocina - No sé, puede que haya cogido un virus, tal vez debería intentar no comer nada durante un tiempo.

- No lo creo, ayer comiste mucho, pero cenaste muy poco, seguramente que esto lo haya provocado que tuvieras el estómago vacío.

- ¿Es posible? - Él asintió, dándole un sorbo a su café. Kagome cogió una de las tostadas y la miró como si fuera un manjar de dioses antes de darle el primer bocado - Menos mal, porque estoy que me muero de hambre.

Inuyasha sonrió y se quedó allí sentado, observándola con gusto y dando algún sorbo que otro al café mientras ella devoraba el plato.

- ¿Y tú no comes? Creo que en realidad comes muy poco, ayer apenas probaste la comida y luego no cenaste. Y ahora tampoco desayunas.

- Todavía es temprano para mí. No estas todo el día conmigo, pero en realidad me llevo comiendo desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto. Soy más bien de los que pican de la nevera todo el tiempo

Apenas necesitaba alimentarse, y desde que estaba ella estaba adquiriendo más energía de la que realmente le era necesaria. Tendría que apuntarse a hacer algún deporte para gastarla, cruzar medio océano a nado por ejemplo. O puede que por eso estuviese demandándole tanta actividad de cama a ella. Una sonrisa le levantó media boca, y la disimuló llevándose otra vez la taza a los labios.

Miró por encima del borde de la taza cómo la mujer que amaba devoraba el desayuno engullendo como un pavo. Una mujer que no se percataba de lo raros y especiales que eran; una sacerdotisa, un demonio y un anciano sabio reencarnándose en el cuerpo de un niño, cuya alma era un manjar para cualquier demonio que quisiera poseer lo más parecido al poder absoluto. Menuda familia eran…

.

NN/AA: Ya decía yo que tanto sexo tenía que ser por algo :P (Artemisas2)

A continuación vamos a definir qué son los shuras y los tengus, por si hay alguien que no está al tanto de algunas especies que componen la mitología japonesa. Esta información fue mayormente obtenida de esta página: (.?t=60433), pero también se ha puesto a la definición algún complemento que otro procedente de otras paginas.

- Shuras: Habitan el cielo, son los espíritus con aspecto de guerreros. También se les llaman espíritus enfurecidos, y son hostiles. En la mitología se dice que siempre están en guerra entre ellos.

- Tengus: Hay dos tipos; los jefes tengus o superiores -tienen una expresión colérica y amenazadora. De nariz prominente- Simbolizan el orgullo y la arrogancia y viven como los señores en el pico más alto de la propiedad. Poseen distintas personalidades y títulos.

Y los subordinados o tengus inferiores, que viven sujetos a los jefes tengus y para servirles siempre. Tienen la boca en forma de pico de ave y poseen pequeñas alas. Se congregan en la copa del árbol cerca de la morada del jefe y desde allí vuelan para ejecutar sus órdenes. También se les llama Koppa tengu o tengus de reparto. Los tengus son uno de los tipos de espíritus denominados como pertenecientes a la especie Bakemono (espíritus poseídos por poderes del demonio)

En este fic, aunque los shuras son machos, hemos utilizado el cuerpo de una mujer para uno de ellos, (Yamiko) y los hemos puesto como si fueran espíritus que pueden poseer a personas y matar almas inocentes o asociarse con ellas si son malvados, como es el caso de Tonino.

Con respecto a los tengus hemos puesto un jefe y un subordinado. Por si no se diferencian el jefe es Paolo y el subordinado Pietro.

Mas adelante aparecerán otras criaturas que se han mencionado en el fic alguna que otra vez, de los que explicaremos también la asociación que hemos hecho con otros personajes de esta mitología tan fascinante.

Saludos y gracias por vuestros rewiews. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XV**

Desde el ascensor se oía la televisión, Kagome debía estar en casa. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tan temprano? Solo eran las once y cuarto de la mañana, y él había hecho la compra en un tiempo record, diez minutos. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se puso el periódico bajo el brazo para poder coger las llaves del bolsillo.

Fue una suerte la ocurrencia de entrar por la puerta como cualquier hombre. Normalmente saltaba a la terraza y de allí entraba en la cocina -era más cómodo y rápido-. Esta vez se habría llevado una sorpresa, y Kagome no se hubiese creído ninguna excusa de por qué entraba en casa desde la azotea del vecino de abajo.

Abrió la puerta y el olor de ella, mezclado con el de patatas fritas con queso le llegó de ipsofacto. Se llevaba todo el día comiendo. Si al menos hubiese descubierto su estado, podría obligarla a sustituir toda esa basura que engullía por fruta. Le preocuparía menos que se hartase de fruta en lugar de nachos, ganchitos, patatas y todas esas porquerías que vendían en paquetes.

- ¿Kagome? - Llamó desde la puerta, soltando las llaves y recogiendo las bolsas del suelo antes de cerrar de una patada.

No esperó escuchar la voz de ella, directamente se dirigió al salón. La encontró tumbada en el sofá, con el mando sobre el estómago, y viendo el avance de una entrevista a un vagabundo que se le hacía conocido. Demasiado conocido. Tenía que hacer algo para distraerla y que no prestara atención al programa. Y tenía de tiempo lo que durase la publicidad que habían puesto justo después de presentar al hombre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Ella no contestó. Tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia el televisor, pero cuando se acercó un poco más pudo ver que los párpados se le cerraban por el sueño. Sonriendo pensó que debía llevar así toda la mañana, metida en un duermevela que la tenía mas tiempo dormida que despierta. Le tocó el hombro y volvió a llamarla. De paso cogió el mando a distancia y cambió de canal rápidamente, ella ni se daría cuenta de que no era ese programa.

Pero Kagome se desveló en cuanto oyó la típica música que ponían en el descanso de un partido de baloncesto.

- ¿Ah? Hola amor... - Aprovechó que él sonreía como perdido en otro mundo y le quitó el mando para volver a poner lo que estaba viendo - ¿Por qué has cambiado? Estaba viendo algo que me interesaba.

Inuyasha parpadeó, borró la sonrisa de su cara y soltó las bolsas en el suelo -ya guardaría la compra más tarde-.

Se sentó a su lado, poniéndole las piernas en el regazo, y se dispuso a vigilar la televisión. Lo habían distraído sus palabras, de lo contrario no habría permitido que recuperara el mando. (No sabía por qué, pero la última frase tenía un significado mucho más amplio del que se le podía dar en este momento. Debería hacer algo por tomar las riendas de la relación porque tenía la sensación que, desde el principio, ella hacía lo que le daba la gana)

- ¿Era importante? – Preguntó haciéndose el inocente – Si se trataba de un hombre sin techo, la mayoría están locos y se inventan cosas, además, yo venía con la intención de ver el partido... - Puso cara de pena, y por unos segundos ella estuvo a punto de entregarle el mando, pero tal como fue a dárselo, retiró la mano y lo escondió tras ella.

- Ah no, lo siento pero no voy a caer. Los hombres siempre hacéis lo mismo; cuando queremos ver algo que nos interesa, a vosotros se os antoja ver otra cosa. Si hay una cosa que tengo clara, es que para el poco tiempo que paso holgazaneando quiero todo el derecho del televisor cuando se me apetezca. Tú estás todo el día en casa y puedes verla cuando se te antoje. Yo no.

Él tenía algo que objetar a lo último. En realidad casi todos los días tenía que levantarse de la cama y vestirse obligatoriamente, porque tenía que bajar a la calle a comprar alguna maldita cosa que o bien a ella se le olvidó poner en la lista, o inesperadamente se había confabulado contra él y se había escondido para que no lo viera cuando hacía la lista de la compra. Esta vez habían sido las dos cosas, a la señorita se le había antojado comer hoy pescado, pero se le olvidó ponerlo en la lista de anoche, y después de haber traído la compra tuvo que bajar otra vez porque descubrió que el champú se había acabado y nadie lo apuntó.

Señor... ¿De verdad estaba protestando? No se lo podía creer ni él mismo. Menos mal que todo había salido en su cabeza y no de boca para fuera. Desde que quería la oportunidad de una familia; de ser amado y poder amar. Como cualquier humano. Pero de ahí a tener los mismos quebraderos de cabeza e indignarse como ellos había un paso que no quería cruzar.

Tomó aire y se dispuso a ver la tele, negándose a exteriorizar todo aquello. No iba a entrar en una discusión con ella.

Esperaba que el loco no dijera su nombre. Había trabajado sobre él concienzudamente para que no recordara a la persona que se quedó con todo, pero eso no podía quitar que estuviera preocupado, y por eso le haría una visita esta misma noche y se cercioraría que no sabía su nombre.

- No entiendo que quieras ver eso, es... - La publicidad terminó y dio paso al programa. Cruzó los dedos mentalmente y contuvo la respiración, esperaba tener buenos pulmones, porque sospechaba que iba a tener que aguantar sin respirar lo que durase la entrevista.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Ese hombre cuenta que lo tenía todo. Trabajaba en la bolsa y una noche volviendo a su casa, el diablo lo hipnotizó y le controló la mente para que le entregase todo su dinero y lo que poseía; la casa, el coche... dice que vivía en un edificio de esta avenida.

- Pobre loco... ¿El diablo? – Rió a carcajadas, más por histeria que por gracia, porque el supuesto loco recordaba absolutamente todo, ¿Cuando se había vuelto él tan torpe que su compulsión se volvió chapucera? Le tendría que borrar la memoria, otra vez... – Ya me imagino a Satanás esperando en la puerta de su casa a que el tipo llegase para robársela junto con el coche. Espero que no lloviese ese día o de lo contrario Satanás tuvo que haber pillado un buen resfriado.

- No tiene gracia, Inuyasha, el pobre hombre puede que esté mal de la cabeza, puede que el ladrón hiciera las cosas de modo que él creyó lo que cuenta, a mí me da pena de él. Lo tenía todo, y mira ahora.

- Seguramente que ese tío nunca haya tenido nada, que se ha criado en la calle como un perro callejero, y está tan mal de la cabeza como otros tantos. Se cree su mentira, porque necesita pensar que alguna vez tuvo una vida. No hay nada más, Kagome.

- Aún así me da pena - Ella apagó la tele y se arrellanó en el sofá – Desearía tener una manta para echármela por encima. No me importaría dormir un rato.

Inuyasha se levantó y cogió las bolsas que había soltado.

- Te traigo una. Por cierto, se me hace raro verte aquí tan temprano, ¿ha ocurrido algo en la universidad?

- Me bajó la tensión dando clases, cuando me recuperé me encontré tan cansada que me vine a casa. Supongo que estoy incubando la gripe

- Puede ser... tal vez sería bueno que fueras al médico

- No será necesario, solo ha sido un mareo. Si me encuentro peor iré

Inuyasha suspiró resignado, a este paso tendría que gritarle que se hiciera una prueba de embarazo.

- Voy por la manta.

Soltó la compra en la encimera de la cocina, cogió la manta de la habitación y cuando llegó al salón ella estaba profundamente dormida. Sería mejor acostarla en la cama. La cogió en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Allí le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con el edredón. Después se dispuso a guardar las cosas y hacer los preparativos de la comida.

.

Le costaba respirar con normalidad. Tenía el cuerpo tan frío y entumecido, que en la piel se le había formado una película de sudor helado.

No era capaz de levantarse de la cama, había algo que se lo impedía, como si tuviera un peso invisible encima. El aire de la habitación era tan espeso que se hacía irrespirable. Parecía estar tragando humo en lugar de oxígeno; un humo que se caracterizaba como niebla gris, y entraba por la puerta, inundando el cuarto. Algo entraba con ella, pero era tan densa que no podía ver nada. Era una presencia fuerte, muy poderosa, la que se acercaba, empujando ese humo hacia ella. La ceguera empezaba a disiparse cuanto más se le acercaba, y comenzó a vislumbrar una silueta, cada vez más nítida, más clara y palpable. Poseía la figura de un samurai, con el rostro oculto tras una máscara con la forma de un perro que parecía a punto de atacar. De los ojos salía el brillo rojo de dos luceros.

El samurai llevaba una catana atada a la cintura. Las ropas, que al principio parecían estampadas, en realidad estaban manchadas de sangre. También tenía las manos ensangrentadas, con la misma sangre, que pertenecía a otros.

El hombre se detuvo delante de ella, sacó la catana y la expuso para que la viera; en la forma que lo haría un guerrero antes del duelo. La catana era la que habían robado en el congreso. La máscara tenía adherida a la frente un cabello totalmente blanco, como el de la momia que no pudo llegar a estudiar. Ahora recordaba aquella máscara, era el rostro del sarcófago. El samurai se detuvo ante ella, alzó la espada y la manga del hakama dejó el brazo que la sujetaba al descubierto. Una extremidad que no era humana. Miró el rostro del hombre y la mascará le sonrió antes de marcar una expresión grotesca y gritar con la misma furia con la que bajó la catana hacia ella. Entonces ella también gritó, pero de pánico.

Kagome despertó sobresaltada. Miró a un lado y a otro desorientada, percatándose que no estaba en el salón, sino en el dormitorio. Se pasó la mano por la frente y tragó saliva para calmar los latidos que aún pulsaban disparados. En ese momento apareció Inuyasha en la puerta. Él avanzó silencioso y se arrodilló a su lado. Tenía la sensación de que la niebla de su sueño persistía en la habitación.

- ¿Inu Yasha? – Él apoyó la mano en su brazo, y empezó a deslizarla en una caricia cariñosa. Su toque ayudó a que se tranquilizara antes.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome? Tienes todo el aspecto de haber tenido una pesadilla – Había sentido las palpitaciones de ella como si hubieran sido propias desde el salón.

- He tenido un sueño tan extraño, alguien que estaba muerto venía por mí – el rostro de Inuyasha, que antes se había mostrado tierno, ahora parecía cauteloso, debía ser que estaba preocupado – sé qué era... hace unas semanas nos enviaron un sarcófago, dentro había una momia, pero creo que no era humana, Inu Yasha. Te juro que no lo parecía, y ahora he soñado con ella ¿Qué puede significar eso? Estoy asustada – Parecía una tontería pero las lágrimas pujaron por salir, parpadeó y tragó saliva para retraerlas, pero no sirvió. Él la abrazó y la acercó a su cuerpo, peinándole de manera tranquilizadora el cabello con la mano – es la misma criatura, y tengo la impresión de que, lo que sea esa cosa, quiere atraparme... Yamiko ha muerto por eso, estoy segura... y ahora viene por mí... No quiero ser la siguiente - La mano de Inuyasha se detuvo un segundo, luego siguió acariciándole el cabello.

- Tranquila, nadie va a hacerte daño. Solo ha sido un sueño… - Mientras le susurraba para calmarla, sus ojos se clavaban pensativos en la pared. ¿Cómo un sueño podía haber estado tan cerca de la verdad? ¿Quién la prevenía a través de ellos? Tendría que crear una barrera en su mente cuando ella no fuera consciente. La próxima vez que estuviera dormida, formaría una cortina protectora para que no volvieran a entrar en sus sueños. Aquellos para los que trabajó Tonino se estaban poniendo en marcha. Debía ser más cauteloso y vigilar sus espaldas a partir de ahora. Esto no lo había hecho un shura, sino un tengu.

La separó de él y le secó las lágrimas, barriéndolas con las manos.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - Le preguntó para cambiar el tercio.

- ¿Qué hora es? Tengo la sensación de haberme llevado todo el día durmiendo.

- Casi... son las ocho, pero puedo ponerte la comida por cena si quieres.

- Pobre... has tenido que comer solo - Él se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia. Desde luego era un hombre que nadie se merecía, y ella tenía la suerte de tenerlo.

- No es para tanto - En realidad agradecía que no se hubiera levantado para comer cuando la llamó. No insistió demasiado, porque entonces tendría que haber comido con ella, y a este paso iba a acabar con problemas de estómago como lo siguiera llenando innecesariamente - Vamos, te preparo la mesa mientras te levantas...

Inuyasha le retiró los platos de la mesa y se fue a la cocina, dejándola tumbada en el sofá, con la manta reliada y viendo la televisión. La había visto engullir la comida-cena como quien se había pasado encerrado sin probar bocado un mes entero. ¿Cómo era posible? Esto no debía ser bueno. Al menos se dio cuenta que no era humano comer tanto, pero no era suficiente para sospechar que algo pasaba en su cuerpo.

Suspiró y se resignó a seguir esperando a que le surgiera la pregunta.

Desde la cocina oyó que en las noticias daban los deportes, Kagome debió haberse quedado dormida otra vez, porque de lo contrario habría cambiado de canal. Se dio prisa en fregar, secar y recoger la vajilla, y se asomó por la puerta para cerciorarse… Efectivamente se había dormido. Se quitó el delantal y desde la puerta a la terraza de la cocina se vio un borrón que saltaba al vacío. Era la hora de buscar al mendigo y encargarse de que su mente volviera a quedar en blanco.

.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde volvía a entrar por donde había salido. Había rastreado con éxito al hombre. Ahora estaba mendigando en la entrada de un centro comercial, pero sus cosas estaban en un edificio abandonado lleno de indigentes. Esta noche, cuando todos durmieran en el edificio él entraría y le borraría los recuerdos de forma tan limpia que nadie se daría cuenta.

Cuando dio con el lugar y vio el rincón donde dormía sintió culpa. Tenía un colchón mugriento y roto por varios sitios, que estaba lleno de chinches y pulgas. Había restos de comidas de varios días que tenían la pinta de haber sido rescatadas de la basura de alguna casa. Y guardaba envuelto en retales de tela cachivaches que no servían para nada, como si fuesen grandes tesoros. Le daba pena ver en las condiciones que vivía; rodeado de suciedad e incomodidades por todas partes, y con el riesgo constante de coger enfermedades e infecciones. Debía hacer algo por él, era el causante de que se encontrara viviendo de aquella forma, y no podía tener la conciencia tranquila si se quedaba de brazos cruzados. Le buscaría un sitio mejor que ese, un albergue o una residencia donde pudieran cuidar de él, pagaría lo que costara -con un dinero que, después de todo, era de ese hombre-.

.

**NN/AA:** Hola, ya casi nos pasamos al día siguiente jejejeje, pero ya llegamos y aquí dejamos este capítulo.

Un beso a todos y gracias por los rewiews ;)

pd: Prometemeos que en el siguiente capítulo habrá mas acción :D


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVI**

Sentía en su rostro que la noche era la más fría del invierno. Apenas había gente por las calles, a excepción de los porteros de algunos clubs nocturnos y los guardacoches de los hoteles. Hoy era una noche para quedarse en casa, en la cama con la compañera o la esposa. Incluso él había remoloneado en la cama junto al cuerpo caliente y tentador de la suya. Sentirla como algo propio le colmaba de una felicidad completa y única. Nunca antes, jamás en los años que vivió como humano, había sentido algo semejante; querer a una persona como él la quería y ser correspondido de la misma forma, porque estaba seguro que así era, era el nirvana del que se hablaba tanto en sus años de estudiante en el templo del Sacramento. Y la ironía de la vida había querido que lo alcanzara siendo un demonio y no un hombre. Eso solo demostraba que nadie podía obtener la felicidad ni el bien absoluto en un mismo paquete. Siempre tenía que haber una parte negativa en todo. Y la suya ahora era que un demonio no podía ser aceptado así como así por una sacerdotisa y humana. Ella jamás debía saber lo que él era realmente si no quería perderla, y era por eso que ahora se dirigía hacia el edificio en ruinas.

Saltó de la cornisa hacia el siguiente tejado, trazando el aire como si no pesase más que una pluma, aunque en realidad no era cuestión de gravedad que pudiera saltar metros de altura o distancia y aterrizara en el suelo como si no le afectase. Sino más bien tenía que ver con la resistencia de su piel y la agilidad de aligerar su cuerpo o hacer el efecto contrario. Bien podía ser delicado y parecer una pelusa cayendo al suelo, o bien podía dejarse caer con toda su masa y agrietarlo, incluso hacer que los cimientos temblaran. O hasta crear un cráter en el aterrizaje y atravesar techos y paredes como si nada.

Sus pies se apoyaron en una viga de hierro que sobresalía de un tejado en ruinas. Saltó por el agujero que había ocasionado un derrumbamiento en el centro de la azotea. El esqueleto de hierro del edificio asomaba por todas partes, lleno de óxido y moho. Las escaleras habían desaparecido en varias plantas, y los que ocupaban el edificio eran viejos, borrachos, drogadictos, y locos... la mayoría enfermos, a los que el promedio de vida no les daría mucho mas de unos cuantos años.

Todo el bloque, que se componía de cinco plantas en total, apestaba a amoniaco y heces podridas. Había ratas por los rincones, algunos hombres las espantaban con las manos cuando sentían el mordisco, otros dormían tan profundamente por la bebida, o estaban tan drogados que las dejaban moverse y olisquear a sus anchas encima de ellos. Esto era repugnante. Le revolvía el estómago lo que estaba viendo.

Encontró el rincón que era la propiedad del mendigo que buscaba. Las cajas con las que había supuesto esa misma tarde que se resguardaba del frío estaban esta vez ocupadas. La persona que estaba allí no había notado aún su presencia.

Se acuclilló al lado del hombre y prestó atención durante unos segundos, agudizando el oído del demonio y escuchando la respiración y los latidos. Al menos este no respiraba como la mayoría de los que estaban allí, cuyos pulmones trabajaban debilitados por lo encharcados que ya estaban.

Oyó una planta mas abajo a una mujer discutiendo con un marido que no existía, otro hombre hablaba con su otro yo ensartado en una pelea que iba a más, y un viejo no hacía más que sumar y restar una y otra vez los mismos números. Esto era la versión drástica de un siquiátrico. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, y se llevaría al hombre con él y lo depositaría en una residencia con un fajo de billetes (con la compulsión de registrarse allí y abonar el ingreso) Se quedaría escondido, vigilando que los enfermeros no se aprovecharan y le robaran el dinero dejándolo en la calle.

El hombre murmuraba una letanía constante en un trance que parecía tenerlo dormido, pero tenía los ojos abiertos. Sintió que el estómago se le contraía de remordimientos

- Yo podría dormir en una cama caliente, sí, una cama caliente. Tenía una cama caliente; mi cama. Tenía una casa, y dinero, y mi cama... Yo podría dormir en mi cama caliente, sí...

Tendió la mano hacia él, pero no fue capaz de tocar ese cuerpo escuálido que tiritaba de frío. Cerró la mano en un puño y fue a retirarla cuando lo vio por su sombra. El hombre creyó que iba a darle dinero.

- Gracias, gracias… - Le decía mediante se iba girando. La luz tenue que reflejaba la luna a través del agujero de la pared, donde antes hubo una ventana que ya no existía, mostró la enorme y garbosa figura que permanecía de pie como un caballero. Frunció el ceño cuando los ojos se hicieron a la poca luz y pudo enfocar bien el rostro de ese caballero. El temblor que azotó su cuerpo fue esta vez de pánico. Era él, el demonio encarnado en un hombre. Y había venido a llevarse su alma. - ¡Tú…! – Se levantó y retrocedió despavorido. Tenía que huir del maligno, que había vuelto para llevárselo esta vez con él. Reculó otro paso, y esta vez chocó con la pared. El diablo avanzó un paso, quería engañarlo haciéndole creer que venía con buenas intenciones, que estaba aquí para ayudarlo, pero no era verdad, la vez anterior le quitó la vida que tenía y la había ocupado en su lugar. Todos lo creyeron loco, nadie tomó en serio lo que decía y se rieron de él. Ahora le quitaría el alma, porque era lo único que le quedaba. Empezó a deslizarse a un lado por la pared, olvidando que el suelo terminaba a menos de un metro, donde estaba el hueco que anteriormente limitaba su acceso la barandilla de las escaleras.

Inuyasha se detuvo y lo siguió únicamente con la mirada, estaba aterrorizado y no conseguiría convencerlo hasta que se calmase. Había intentado entrar en su mente para hacerle ver que solo quería ayudarlo, pero el instinto de defenderse había detectado la compulsión y luchaba contra ella creando más adrenalina, aumentando más la sensación de miedo. El hedor exhalaba por todo su cuerpo como una inyección de feromonas descompuestas y amargas. Entraba en su nariz como una bofetada fétida que lo crispaba, retrocedió un paso como un acto reflejo a refugiarse de aquél olor que lo ponía nervioso. Pero el mendigo creyó que hacía lo contrario y saltó a un lado pensando que quería atacarlo. Su cuerpo se tambaleó en busca de equilibrio cuando su pie no tocó el suelo y cayó por el agujero. Se agarró al borde del pavimento, clavando las uñas en el cemento roído, e intentó mantenerse allí con todas sus fuerzas. Inuyasha se arrodilló y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo al mismo tiempo que el hombre había caído. Le sujetó la muñeca para izarlo, pero pataleaba e intentaba soltarse de él desesperadamente.

- ¡¡No iré contigo!! - Le gritó, arañándole la mano para liberarse

- ¡Espera! – Podía ver la boca torcida por el pánico, el horror en su mirada, y los pensamientos bloqueados de su mente con un solo objetivo; soltarse de él para ponerse a salvo, sin ser consciente de que estaba colgando de un cuarto piso y que lo que le esperaba abajo era la muerte - ¡Para! – Le ordenó entre dientes, con un rugido de impotencia que no hizo otra cosa que agravar el miedo que ya sentía el otro. La mano se le estaba deslizando por el sudor que el hombre rezumaba por las palmas y la manera en que se agitaba impedía que pudiera sujetarlo mejor - ¡Para de una vez! ¡Mira dónde estás! ¡Mira hacia abajo!

Los ojos lo miraron un segundo, asimilando las palabras los bajó a sus pies y se detuvo. Inuyasha suspiró aliviado porque lo hubiese entendido y lo asió por el chaquetón, sin soltarle la mano. Entonces el hombre levantó el rostro y lo miró con una sonrisa de quien había salido ganando, y ahí comprendió que la decisión que había tomado no era la de dejarse ayudar, sino la de optar por la muerte. Se soltó de él y tendió los brazos hacia arriba, permitiendo que las mangas se deslizaran por ellos, y cayendo varios metros hasta que sus huesos se rompieron al dar con el suelo. Inuyasha lo miró pasmado, lívido. Viendo por unos segundos cómo sus ojos brillaron de vida mientras lo miraba desde donde había caído y luego se apagaron.

Salió de allí a una velocidad que nadie podría verlo, y se detuvo dos calles mas allá, trastabillando y apoyándose en la pared. Las rodillas se le doblaban por la impresión, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había preferido la muerte? Porque seguía siendo un monstruo, porque había cogido a una persona brillante y destrozó su vida hasta reducirlo a un miserable. Miró sus manos y vio la sangre que las manchaban desde hacía cientos de años, una sangre que no se quitaría nunca... De pronto el peso de todas aquellas muertes inocentes le cayó encima, aplastándolo... Casi no lo dejaban mantenerse en pie. Caminó varios metros apoyándose en la pared, avanzando un paso tras otro y reuniendo toda la fuerza que la conciencia le permitía. La garganta se le rompió en un quejido que pareció una arqueada y volvió a correr.

Una vez que logró alcanzar la ventana de su habitación se tumbó en la cama, donde la paz y el refugio de un cuerpo inocente y bondadoso lo aguardaba sumergido en sueños apacibles. Cómo querría estar en aquellos sueños y vivirlos fuera de esta realidad de muerte y miseria a la que había condenado a aquél pobre hombre. Se metió bajo el edredón y se acurrucó tras Kagome, rodeándola con un brazo y necesitando el tacto de su alma purificadora.

La congoja obstruyó la garganta con un llanto ahogado, escondió la cara en su espalda e intentó no respirar. Pero fue inevitable que ella se despertara. Se dio la vuelta y se incorporó en la cama. Viendo por primera vez a un hombre llorar. Toda ella se puso en alerta preocupándose por lo que estaba viendo. Tenía el brazo por encima, tapándose los ojos, e intentaba tomar aire silenciosamente. Quiso apartarlo para poder mirarlo directamente pero él no le dejó que se lo retirara.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué ocurre? No me asustes por favor, dime qué ocurre.

Él seguía en aquella postura, escondiéndose bajo el brazo para que no viera que seguía llorando. Algo se quebró dentro de ella al comprender que no podía ayudarlo. Como una segunda voz que le hablaba directamente al corazón, supo que aquello era el arrepentimiento por algo que sucedió hacía mucho tiempo. Se estaba limpiando de malos recuerdos, de las veces que tuvo que hacer algo sin mirar a quien podía afectar y de qué manera. Su boca se torció con una especie de odio y dolor, y por unos segundos creyó que se estaba deformando, tomando una forma siniestra y macabra.

No supo otra forma de evitarle el dolor, solo era consciente de que tenía que llegar a él como fuera antes de que la locura de un cargo de conciencia, del que ignoraba su magnitud, le hiciera perder la cabeza hasta la locura.

Sus labios tocaron los de él; tensados y casi ocultos por la rabia. Los besó una y otra vez, tragando unas lágrimas hirientes y de un extraño sabor, pero no le importó que lo salado de aquellas lágrimas le irritara la piel. Él había comenzado a responder, atrapándole el rostro de forma casi dolorosa, pero tan desesperado que no dijo que le hiciera daño.

Su lengua arrasó dentro de su boca y buscó consuelo en la de ella. Las lágrimas cesaron y los gemidos de pesar se tornaron acuciantes, necesitados. La respiración densa y entrecortada de él abría las aletas de la nariz y le calentaba el rostro dejando un vaho húmedo que intensificaba el malestar de las comisuras de sus labios, como si tuviera quemaduras. Ignoró aquello y respondió a la necesidad de Inuyasha, convocando todo el deseo por él y subiéndosele encima mientras se desabrochaba la parte de arriba del pijama. Se abrió la blusa y le puso una mano en el pecho, que él abarcó inmediatamente en su palma, y se movió sobre él, concentrándose en el volumen endurecido de su erección, dándole caricias que cambiaron por completo esos sentimientos tan destrozados con los que la despertó.

Él aún no había abierto los ojos. Mordía sus labios y castigaba la boca de ella como si se estuviera enfrentando a dos sentimientos, el remordimiento y el placer se batían en su cabeza y cuerpo, ganando espacio el segundo. Sus manos bajaron a la cintura del pantalón del pijama y tiraron de ellos; la tela cedió y se oyó el rasgado como si se hubiese tratado de un papel. Las perneras cayeron por sus muslos y quedaron estancadas en las rodillas. Las bragas sufrieron el mismo destino, quedando atrapada entre el muslo y la cadera derecha, y arremetió dentro de ella con una estocada que la dejó sin aire. Entonces abrió los ojos y pudo ver el brillo sobrenatural y dorado en la oscuridad de la habitación, como si en lugar de tratarse de los ojos de una persona se tratara de los de un animal enorme y peligroso. Se alzó, sentándose sobre su pelvis y se movió sobre él respondiendo a cada embate con la misma necesidad que él demandaba. Lo sentía más que nunca, como si los propios músculos se hubieran hinchado y apenas lo dejaran permanecer, apretándolo y casi dejándolo sin espacio. La sensación que aquello producía, con la rudeza con la que él se movía, era delirante. Jamás había sentido igual. Los párpados se le cerraban a medida que el placer escalaba dentro de ella haciéndose más intenso. Tenía los vellos de punta, las corrientes recorrían su cuerpo despertando cada nervio. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Inuyasha y se dejó poseer por aquella locura que la estaba envolviendo, luchando por alcanzar la cima a la que el placer la empujaba. Hasta que todo y nada cubrió su mente, de una luz que los hubiera cegado si hubiese podido manifestarla. La caída fue rotunda, agotando su cuerpo de manera que se dejó caer sobre él. Los dos estaban cubiertos por una película de sudor que le recordaba al aroma de las esencias. Traspiró el vapor de su respiración cansada y satisfecha en su cuello y acomodó la cabeza en su hombro, intentando no escuchar el pitido interior e ignorando los oídos taponados y el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Más adelante le advertiría que debía controlar su fuerza las próximas veces. Ahora no quería estropear el momento diciendo nada.

- Gracias... - Lo oyó susurrar. Sonrió y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida allí. Mañana sería otro día, y entonces le preguntaría por lo que lo había atenazado tanto.

La luz del amanecer hizo que él pudiera ver las quemaduras que sus lágrimas ácidas había creado por encima del labio superior de Kagome, así como las laceraciones que los dientes cortantes habían dejado en aquellos labios. Pasó la lengua por todas las heridas. Saneándole los labios con su saliva cicatrizante y haciendo que las quemaduras, que habían empezado a tener mal aspecto, parecieran las simples rozaduras de una barba incipiente. Con una sonrisa pícara pensó que ella se preguntaría esa mañana, cuando se mirase al espejo, que dónde habría metido esa barba. A él no le crecía ese tipo de vello en la cara.

A los pocos minutos ella abrió los ojos gracias al despertador. Era hora de levantarse e irse a trabajar. Lo intentó pero le dolía todo el cuerpo como si tuviera agujetas.

- Dios mío... - Se quejó, mientras se incorporaba en la cama y sacaba las piernas. Esperaba que una ducha bien caliente la ayudara, o iba a parecer el jovencito Frankenstein andando. - Tengo que hacer deporte, porque no puede ser que esté en tan baja forma. Parece que haya corrido una maratón - El escozor entre las piernas apenas la dejaron sentarse en el borde. Tenía una crema en el neceser del bolso. La usaría a ver si le calmaba algo.

La mano de Inuyasha se le posó en el hombro, cuando se volvió la cara de culpabilidad de él no le llamó tanto la atención como la pose, apoyado de un codo con el torso al descubierto, los pelos revueltos cayéndole en mechones y el edredón tapando lo justo. Le encantaba la forma que hacía las caderas de un hombre, ese músculo que sobresalía justo ahí, donde empezaba a perfilarse el hueso.

- Ayer te hice daño. Me comporté como un bruto contigo.

Ella sonrió y rezó porque lo que iba a hacer no delatara ningún reflejo del dolor que sentía.

- Qué va, las mujeres nos quejamos la mayoría de las veces solo por vicio. - Se subió a gatas en la cama y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego salió corriendo al baño.

Cuando cerró la puerta se apoyó en ella y soltó el aire, gesticuló un "Aug" mudo con los labios y cojeó hasta la ducha. Le dolían los muslos como si anoche hubiera levantado cien kilos con cada pierna. El escozor de sus partes no se notaba mientras estuviera de pie, por lo que con permanecer así en clases tendría suficiente, lo malo era que no iba a poder moverse demasiado si no quería dar que pensar a los alumnos. Claro que siempre podría decir que se había apuntado a unas clases de lucha libre y que ayer fue a la primera. Se encogió de hombros y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, metiéndose bajo el chorro y disfrutando del alivio que daba la temperatura a sus pobres músculos castigados.

.

La mañana había sido un tanto inquietante. Debía de ser a causa del cansancio que estaba perdiendo la cordura, porque empezaba a oír cosas que no eran; voces que habían comenzado alrededor de las once y que aún no habían cesado. No las oía continuamente, sino de cuando en cuando, como si se callaran un rato y luego comenzaran a hablar otra vez. Al principio creyó que eran los chicos, pero no los veía capaz de soltar palabras, incluso frases que no tenían que ver ni con la conversación de un estudiante de entre diecinueve y veintidós años, ni con lo que se había estado haciendo en clase. Que por fin había terminado.

Había veinte minutos de descanso antes de la próxima, tiempo que los alumnos aprovechaban para desayunar. Y ella para apilar ordenadamente los trabajos que les habían entregado para que no se mezclasen con los que los de la siguiente hora. No habían sido obligatorios. Pero eran una ayuda para la puntuación de los exámenes. Le gustaba pedir trabajos de este tipo porque pensaba que obtener información adicional al material que se impartía daba una mejor preparación a los chicos. Dejó el montón en un rincón de la mesa -que sumaba el total de diecinueve informes sobre el asentamiento arqueológico del barrio residencial entero, encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad; un descubrimiento que iba a prometer puestos de trabajo para muchos arqueólogos jóvenes que aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de demostrar sus conocimientos. Y que había frustrado el proyecto y parte de la inversión de una constructora, que tuvo que dejar de hacer los baños subterráneos del balneario que aprobó urbanismo antes de que se encontraran los primeros yacimientos-. Los chicos habían estado encantados con este trabajo, y muchos querían presentarse voluntarios a la excavación porque sabían que tirarían de esta universidad para buscar expertos, solo que no se haría nada hasta dentro de unos años, ya que la constructora estaba en tramites legales para recuperar el terreno o el dinero que habían invertido hasta ahora en la obra. Y eso conllevaría a instancias muy largas por ambas partes.

Se levantó para estirar las piernas unos minutos, no quería que las agujetas fueran a castigarla de nuevo si se llevaba más tiempo de la cuenta sentada. Por suerte la crema había aliviado el escozor que sintió esa mañana y tuvo una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, y las nauseas desaparecían en cuanto llenaba el estómago con una buena tostada. Y quizás el dolor que achacaba al sexo de anoche también podría ser consecuencia de la gripe que estaba incubando, así que sería conveniente ir al medico a que le recetase medicamentos para contrarrestar los síntomas, porque si ya estaba así no quería pensar en cómo estaría cuando le diera la cara. Este viernes tenía una hora libre, llamaría ahora a su médico para que pudiera atenderla ese día.

Se dirigió a su oficina dispuesta a llamarlo por teléfono cuando se detuvo en la puerta del decano. Parecía hablar con otra persona, y daba la sensación de que se estaba disculpando. De pronto uno siseó y los dos callaron. Sospechó que habían notado que alguien se detuvo a escuchar, así que quiso disimular y tocó en la puerta para hacer una pregunta de trabajo, que todas formas hubiera tenido que hacerle durante la mañana. Abrió y asomó la cabeza.

- Buenos días, señor Maezza. - El decano estaba ojeando un documento, parecía inmerso en él, leyendo. Echó un vistazo rápido al resto del despacho y le extraño que no hubiera nadie, juraría que había escuchado a otra persona aparte de Piero; el decano.

El hombre levantó los ojos del papel y miró por encima de las gafas de leer

- Ah, Kagome... pase... ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - Soltó el documento y entrelazó las manos encima, sonriéndole como un padre.

Kagome entró en la habitación y se detuvo frente a la mesa. Desde donde estaba pudo ver que el documento estaba al revés, a no ser que al decano le gustaran los retos era poco probable que hubiese estado leyéndolo. Qué cosa más extraña le daba por hacer últimamente a la gente. Tonino acosándola y de repente desapareció; había conseguido intimidarlo con dos gritos, cosa que no se creía por mucho que estaba comprobando que no volvía a saber más nada de él; Inuyasha llorando como un niño en mitad de la noche; y ahora el decano comportándose como si estuviese disimulando, ¿pero de qué?

- Hace una semana que me hago cargo de las clases de Yamiko, pero creo que o estoy cayendo enferma o el exceso de trabajo me está agotando. Quisiera saber cuándo tendremos a un sustituto.

- Aún estamos haciendo la selección. No es fácil encontrar alguien con la experiencia de ella. Dar clases de historia puede ser fácil, pero el trabajo de investigación que abarcaba ella es una decisión un tanto delicada que tenemos que tomar, no podemos contratar a cualquiera. Le pido que sea paciente, sé que últimamente se ha encontrado mal y le estamos exigiendo demasiado, pero le recompensaremos cuando todo vuelva a su cauce, se lo prometo.

- Entiendo... no se preocupe, esperaré lo que haga falta - Se volvió para salir de la oficina y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta - Perdone que le haga una pregunta, pero... ¿no estaba usted con alguien? me pareció oír antes a otra persona aparte de usted.

- No... debió ser la radio, la tenía puesta.

- Ah... – Kagome se preguntó que dónde tendría esa radio, porque no la veía en ninguna parte. Debía ser una pequeña que guardaba en el cajón y cuya calidad de sonido era tan buena que parecían voces directas.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta, señorita Higurashi?

- No, tengo clase en diez minutos, y quiero hacer una llamada antes de que empiece. Buenos días, señor Maezza - Ella inclinó la cabeza y abrió la puerta. El decano se levantó para despedirla con otro saludo

- Desde luego que los de su país sois educados, los buenos modales permanecen en ustedes como una costumbre que no olvidáis por mucho tiempo que estéis fuera de vuestra tierra... Que tenga buena mañana, Kagome.

Ella cerró la puerta y Piero se sentó, aspirando fuertemente por la nariz. Un destello violeta asomó a sus ojos

- Ha estado cerca, susurró a alguien que sólo podía oír los que eran como él, y al parecer también Kagome. Tendría que tener más cuidado con ella.

Kagome se sacudió el escalofrío que había sentido ahí dentro. Aunque vio con sus propios ojos que no había nadie más, no podía quitarse la sensación de la presencia de una tercera persona. Incluso no le habría extrañado que estuviese escondido bajo la mesa, a los pies del decano. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su boca al imaginarse la escena.

.

A las tres de la tarde el estómago le rugía como una mala bestia a punto de devorarla por dentro. Era sorprendente el dolor que le producía el agujero, ya no se trataba de hambre, sino de necesidad. Ya fuera gripe, o el virus que sea, pero enferma estaba porque esto no le había pasado nunca. Podía pasar un día entero sin comer, que el hambre no le afectaba, en cambio ahora era insoportable. Salió de su oficina y se colgó el bolso al hombro, dispuesta a marcharse, pero se encontró al decano frente a ella. Le acompañaban dos hombres a uno de ellos creía conocerlo de algo, el otro en cambio no lo había visto nunca.

- Kagome, quiero presentarte los inspectores Paolo Gionino y Pietro Cariaccollo

Era extraño, pero esos dos le producían desconfianza. Ambos habían extendido la mano hacia ella a modo de saludo, Kagome les respondió con recelo.

- La señora Higurashi y yo ya nos conocemos - Comentó el más alto - De la comisaría de la Ruffini. No sé si me recuerda, estaba en el despacho del comisario cuando usted llegó con su marido.

Entonces Kagome lo recordó, era el hombre que no cayó bien a Inuyasha.

- Ahora le recuerdo. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Paolo y Pietro quieren hablar con usted, Kagome, supongo que no le importará que entremos en su despacho.

Kagome se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a los tres. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió amenazada.

- ¿Qué pueden querer de mí? – Les señaló las sillas para que se sentaran, pero los tres permanecieron de pie, así que ella hizo lo mismo. Aguantando el pellizco que le causaba el hambre en el estómago.

El tal Paolo comenzó a hablar.

- Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas, estamos investigando el caso de Yamiko.

- ¿Yamiko? - Miró nuevamente al decano, confundida, ¿No habían terminado ya con los informes de la autopsia? A ella ni siquiera la llamaron para decirle nada, ¿no significaba eso que había sido claramente un suicidio? – Yamiko se suicidó, ¿Qué más hay que investigar? – La depresión la había llevado a la muerte, eso era todo. Había tardado en aceptarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Ahora lo que deseaba era que la dejaran descansar en paz.

Sí, ella se había tirado, pero nunca había sido una mujer con tendencia depresiva. Siempre se reía de la vida y de los problemas. Afrontaba los contras con una sonrisa y solo veía la parte buena de cada cosa, la mala decía que era para los que perdían el tiempo llorando.

Las palabras sonaron en su mente como si una voz desconocida le hablara, abriendo una duda en sus pensamientos. ¿Habría querido alguien quitarla del medio haciéndoles creer a todos que se trataba de un suicidio?. Pero ella la vio llorar, estuvo presente cuando esa depresión se apoderó de Yamiko de lleno. Le había pedido perdón por adelantado para cuando le hiciera daño, ¿no significaba eso que ya había pensado en la muerte como una salida a su estado de ánimo?

Escuchó el murmullo de uno de los hombres, como si hubiese murmurado una maldición. El tal Pietro parecía tener cara de haber fracasado en algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que está insinuando inspector Gionino? Doy por hecho que si el comisario no se puso en contacto conmigo es porque se trataba de un suicidio.

La mirada del inspector Gionino la inquietó. Parecía querer escrutar sus pensamientos, como si pretendiese manipularlos. Incluso sentía cómo la tensión que eso le provocaba presionaba una parte de su cerebro. Rompió la visión y dejó de sentir esa presión que había empezado a darle dolor de cabeza.

.

Paolo apartó la mirada de ella, aclaró la visión mirando con el tercer ojo, podía ver la energía purificadora desprenderse de ella como una barrera, protegiéndola de su persuasión. La habitación era pequeña, y tres presencias negativas como lo eran ellos pondrían en alerta a cualquier enemigo, incluso a los que desconocían la existencia de los demonios. El don se activaba como un instinto y actuaba por su cuenta para defenderse. Obtendría más éxito si los dejaban solos.

- Sr. Meazza, ¿Podría hablar a solas con la señora?

Al decano pareció molestarle que lo echara

- Estoy convencido de que el rector no estaría conforme con que Kagome tuviera que contestar a vuestras preguntas sin mi presencia.

Le había hablado con superioridad, pero no consiguió amilanar al inspector, sus miradas se cruzaban como si estuviesen diciéndose algo de lo que ella no debía enterarse.

Era curioso que nombrara al rector. No sabía quién era, ni siquiera cómo se llamaba. Nunca se había cruzado con él. Al parecer se trataba de un hombre que no salía nunca de su despacho, excepto las veces que había ido a hablar con él, entonces el hombre no estaba. Y lo más curioso era que todos conocían al rector. Todos menos ella, que nunca había tenido la suerte de cruzarse con él. Con decir, que Piero Maezza había llegado a decirle que si no estaba le consultara a él, que lo veía con frecuencia. Y así era cómo ella había tramitado las cosas con el rector desde que trabajaba en esta universidad.

- Estoy seguro que al rector no le importará, Sr. Meazza

Piero osciló unos segundos. Luego, precavido por la mirada de Pietro accedió a seguirlo hasta el pasillo. Cerraron la puerta y los dejaron solos.

- ¿Qué pretende ese necio?, va a meter la pata - Piero apretó la mandíbula mientras con la mirada intentaba atravesar la puerta. No se fiaba de ese tengu. Se suponía que no debían hacer daño a la mujer, y este no presumía de delicado precisamente. No empleaba la violencia, pero sus sometimientos eran crueles de todos modos.

- Déjele hacer, el jefe es muy diestro. Seguro que tiene algo planeado para atraer a la sacerdotisa.

.

A Kagome le parecía todo sospechoso, había una necesidad inmediata de salir de ahí que tiraba de ella constantemente. El instinto le decía que se apartara de este hombre, que aunque se presentara como un representante de la ley, en realidad era peligroso.

Pero por mucho que deseara correr había algo que la retenía allí, algo que no salía de ella, sino que más bien la rodeaba. Obligándola a permanecer en el sitio y escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. Y la sensación se hacía más fuerte desde que el decano y el otro inspector habían salido.

- ¿De qué quiere hablar? – Volvió a preguntar, odiando la sonrisa de Gionino, que le provocó nauseas. Aunque las náuseas también podían ser causa del hambre. - No tengo mucho tiempo, agente. Me disponía a marchar. - Recalcó la palabra agente sabiendo que era un insulto para un inspector, pero a él no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

- Seré directo entonces... venimos a advertirle, Higurashi – Le contestó Paolo, centrando sus palabras en ella como si las estuviese grabando en su cerebro

La palabra advertencia retumbaba con fuerza en su mente.

Su mirada penetraba en sus pensamientos como si violara su mente, era incómodo cómo clavaba sus ojos en ella, como si no hubiera secretos que pudiera ocultarle, como si toda su vulnerabilidad quedara expuestas. No le gustó la sensación, pero por mucho que quería huir de allí su cuerpo no quería obedecer a su instinto.

- No comprendo, ¿advertirme sobre qué?

- Sobre unos asesinatos que se han cometido seguidamente de la muerte de su compañera – Paolo esperó confiado la pregunta de ella

- ¿Qué intenta decirme?

- Debería alejarse de Inuyasha, es sospechoso de tres asesinatos – Kagome miró estupefacta a Gionino. ¿Inuyasha? Imposible. Él nunca haría daño a nadie, cuanto menos matar.

Paolo se acercó a ella y la miró aún más intensamente que antes. La cabeza empezó a dolerle de forma insoportable. Y él parecía intentar destruir algo en ella.

.

La barrera se hacía más fuerte, tendría que actuar rápido antes de que se hiciera tan sólida que no hubiera forma de traspasarla. La agarró por el brazo para crear un contacto que le diera una grieta por la que poder acceder otra vez a su mente. Lo había echado de ella sin siquiera saberlo.

- Tenemos sospechas de que esté relacionado con la muerte de su compañera - Ella lo miró reacia a creer nada. La mujer era de cabeza dura - Piénselo, ¿no es extraño que una mujer tan buena nadadora como Yamiko se ahogase en el río?

- Se dio un golpe en la cabeza, eso la mató

Maldición, no había contado con que ella supiese lo del golpe, debió decírselo el comisario.

- Desde que él llegó ella empezó a comportarse diferente

- ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? - Era algo que solo ella sabía, ella y posiblemente Inuyasha. Nadie más

- Su amigo nos lo dijo. Ese tal Tonino, que por cierto también ha sido asesinado. Él nos advirtió sobre Inuyasha y sobre el peligro que usted corría viviendo con él. - Por poco no había metido la pata, pero la improvisación había sido buena, ella había quitado la coraza y empezaba a escucharlo, encontrando la relación en sus palabras con la advertencia que días antes le había hecho Tonino a ella. Su mente ahora era un libro abierto para él.

- El tercero...

- ¿Qué?

- Dijo que eran tres asesinatos, ¿Quién es el tercero?

- Un mendigo, aún no hemos encontrado la relación, pero los que dormían esa noche en el mismo edificio dieron la descripción de Inuyasha, verá usted... no hay muchos orientales con el pelo por la cintura por aquí. - Esta vez no necesitó desviar un poco la verdad, era cierto que los otros mendigos dieron su descripción cuando encontraron el cadáver los basureros municipales. Tuvieron que hacer un trabajo extra para borrar la memoria de todos ellos y de los agentes que participaron en la denuncia.

- No le creo...

Las palabras de ella lo sorprendieron, porque su mente no parecía decir lo mismo.

- Inu Yasha no es ningún asesino.

- Eso no lo sabe, apenas lo conoce y ya está viviendo con él, con un asesino, y el último lo cometió anoche, señora Higurashi, usted podría ser la próxima.

- Señorita... - Aclaró tajantemente, odiando cada vez más a este hombre

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Soy señorita, no señora... ¿Puedo saber a qué hora fueron los asesinatos?

Paolo no vio por qué no debía decírselo. Al fin y al cabo había sido Inuyasha el asesino, así que no tendría de qué preocuparse, no había cómo defenderlo.

- El de Yamiko ya lo sabe, el de Tonino fue en la madrugada de hace dos noches, y el de esta noche fue a las cuatro

- Entonces es inocente - Contestó ella sin necesidad de tener que pensar - Las tres veces estuvo conmigo

Paolo frunció el ceño, ella no estaba mintiendo, al menos eso era lo que su mente decía. Inuyasha debió encontrar la forma de engañarla.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? - Le preguntó, pensando en otra forma de separarla del demonio.

- La noche en que murió Yamiko era la de la exposición, nosotros dos nos fuimos a su casa, y estuvimos juntos hasta las ocho o las nueve de la mañana. La noche en que Tonino murió la pasamos juntos también, igual que anoche...

- ¿Está segura que las tres noches estuvieron juntos?

- En la misma cama, haciendo el amor si quiere mas detalle, créame que sabría si él se hubiera marchado, no me acuesto con cualquiera, señor Gionino. Me daría cuenta si ese hombre hubiera sido otro.

Paolo se quedó sin sospechoso, ya solo le quedaba un último recurso, y esperaba que el contrahechizo fuera efectivo. Ya que no sabía qué le había hecho Inuyasha a ella para tener la coartada de los tres asesinatos.

- Ningún asesino parece serlo, por eso matan a más de una víctima; porque nadie espera que lo sean.

- ¡Váyase al cuerno, en realidad no le importa si fue Inuyasha o no! ¡Usted quiere un culpable y él es tan bueno como cualquier otro! ¿no es eso? Espero que no sea racista, señor Gionino – Kagome cogió el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin arrepentirse en absoluto de usar aquellas palabras en defensa de Inuyasha.

- Cuando llegue a casa… - Kagome se detuvo con el pomo ya girado, aún en la mano – ...mantenga bien abierto los ojos, Higurashi. Quizás no se ha fijado bien en las cosas que le rodea, ni haya visto realmente con quién está viviendo – las manos le temblaron en el momento que Paolo dijo aquello. Algo vibró en su pecho y la vista se le nubló un momento. Se sintió mareada, como si una nebulosa se hubiera apoderado de ella por unos segundos. Tal como llegó se fue. Abrió la puerta y se puso el bolso al hombro. – Puede que tenga razón, puede que me equivoque y esté actuando injustamente, pero si no es así y se siente amenazada, no dude en acudir a mí, ya sabe donde encontrarme. No lo olvide, puede venir a mí o a Pietro, o hable con el decano. Él sabrá cómo localizarnos. Cuídese... señorita Kagome – Paolo pasó por su lado y salió del despacho, con la victoria asomando a sus labios en una sonrisa.

Kagome mantuvo la puerta abierta unos segundos más de lo debido, paralizada. La falta de aire hizo que reaccionara, el despacho se había cargado de algo asfixiante, como si la presencia del inspector hubiera dejado una energía negativa que la dañara. No sabía por qué, pero no encontraba mejor definición a lo que sentía. Salió de allí buscando aire puro que la limpiara de aquella toxina, pero cuando salió al pasillo de la facultad, que llevaba a las distintas aulas, notó que la misma carga que la asfixiaba estaba por todas partes; paredes, suelos... flotaba por toda la universidad.

Corrió en busca de una salida, la más cercana, y quiso tomar una bocanada purificadora en cuanto vio la luz del sol. Pero el aire que se movía dentro del campus estaba contaminado. El cuerpo le pesaba, los pulmones sufrían tragando una sustancia que no era capaz de ver... Sus ojos se fijaban intensamente en la verja que tenía que cruzar, arrastró los pies paso a paso, sintiendo que la vista se le iba, que el suelo se le venía hacia arriba. Tenía que llegar como fuera a la seguridad que había tras la verja. El campus estaba maldito, había algo en él que le hacía daño, y no sabía qué era, pero se había activado ahora. Los metros supusieron un avance lento, agotador, apenas le llegaba oxígeno, como si su cuerpo se negase a respirar aquello que no era puro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se trataría de algún ataque que estuviera sufriendo?, ¿podría ser la ansiedad que le estaba creando saber que Paolo iba tras Inuyasha?

Sus pies la llevaron finalmente fuera del campus. Donde las fuerzas iban renovándose muy lentamente, se apoyó en una señal de tráfico para descansar, pensando que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Las ruedas de un coche rechinaron en la frenada, y un taxi se detuvo en seco delante de ella.

- ¿A dónde la llevo señorita? – La miraba desde la ventana con una sonrisa dulce y apaciguadora. Tenía los mismos rasgos orientales que ella. Un japonés... como si estuviera en casa...

Las palabras llegaron a su mente dándole el alivio y la confianza. Subió al taxi y éste se puso en marcha. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Deseando llegar a casa.

- A casa… - Dijo inconscientemente, sin percatarse de que no daba la dirección. Y que el conductor; un hombre que vestía con una camiseta de algodón y de tirantas, bajo una blusa estampada y desabotonada, conducía con ropas de verano en pleno invierno.

- Muy bien… - Respondió el taxista conduciendo directamente hacia el edificio donde vivía Inu Yasha.

.

Ryukotsusei levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, un gruñido gutural que emanaba de alguna membrana en el pecho del demonio surgió llenando la habitación con un aura amenazante y poderoso en cuanto pisó el interior de la oficina.

- Espero que esta vez lo hayas hecho bien. O tu actitud te costará caro – Los ojos violetas brillaron intensamente, la contención de no matar al subordinado por el atrevimiento de haberlo echado del despacho de la sacerdotisa hizo que de la piel brotaran algunas escamas rojizas.

Pietro se apartó con cuidado, no se fiaba del dragón. Él tenía el poder del Koshi; un dragón que había morado en el monte Torikami, en Izumo, durante siglos. Permitiendo o restringiendo la entrada de los espíritus y algunos demonios a este mundo. Él se había confabulado con el más temido de todos, Naraku; un demonio que fue despojado de poder y cuerpo para que no pudiera abandonar el mundo de los demonios, como castigo por sus fechorías sanguinarias con la humanidad. Inuyasha solo era un grano comparado con las atrocidades que cometió Naraku; Los humanos estuvieron a punto de extinguirse antes de la era de los dinosaurios gracias a él -fue por eso que Buda lo quitó del medio y le quitó todo aquello que pudiera hacerlo regresar, dividiéndolo en dos partes, el sabio de sabios, y el ser que permanecía atrapado y despojado de todo poder para que no pudiera ser uno otra vez.

Pero el dios de los dioses no contó con que el dragón de Koshi reencarnara sus poderes en una criatura demoníaca para tener el acceso al cuerpo de un hombre -algo que había anhelado siempre- y que decidiera ayudar a Naraku para obtener la libertad que muchos de los desterrados querían.

- La sacerdotisa ignora sus poderes, pero eso no impedía que los estuviera utilizando, había creado una barrera contra nosotros, y ese feto la protege continuamente. Casi se estaba anticipando a nuestros movimientos. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Le era más fácil notar las presencias si éramos tres a si era uno solo.

El rugido que salió de la garganta del decano lo dejó paralizado. La piel se abrió en grietas y se vio bajo ella tramos del auténtico rostro de Ryukotsusei; una cara grotesca que asustaba a los propios demonios.

- Esta será la última vez que desafías mis órdenes. - Sus ojos ahora de un violeta intenso se dirigieron al otro tengu, quien no se imaginó el cambió que sufrió su destino en cuestión de segundos.

Empezó a sentir el dolor progresivamente, un fuego que lo iba consumiendo todo por dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, incrédulos porque le atacara a él y no a quien realmente había desobedecido. El dolor se hizo insoportable, tanto que perdió el control del cuerpo que ocupaba y las extremidades se abrieron como goma que se rompía por todas partes para dejar que las alas sangrientas salieran a la superficie. La boca se fue abriendo en un grito, los ojos giraron hacia dentro de las órbitas y la cara se abrió en dos partes para que asomara el pico de ave de la verdadera criatura; que duró pocos segundos antes de que la combustión la redujera a cenizas.

Donde antes estuvo Pietro, había quedado un cerco de cenizas carbonizadas. Ryukotsusei cruzó los dedos por encima de la mesa, relajando los músculos del rostro y permitiendo que las aberturas de la piel cicatrizasen en el acto. Sus ojos volvieron a apagarse a un violeta claro, casi celeste, y miró al otro tengu. En su rostro había satisfacción en ese momento.

- Cuéntame - No necesitó poner la amenaza en palabras, la expresión lívida de Paolo y la inseguridad con la que buscaba las palabras le hizo ver que la había captado a la perfección.

- La he manipulado para que venga a nosotros. Sus ojos llevan el velo de la verdad. Verá todo lo que él quiera ocultarle.

Ryukotsusei gruñó de forma extraña, Paolo retrocedió un paso por si acaso, hasta que el gruñido cambió a un sonido raro, una risa mal conseguida que brotaba de la garganta del monstruo. Entonces relajó los hombros y dejó que la tensión lo abandonara. Al jefe le agradó su trabajo. Estaba a salvo... por el momento.

- Sabía que no me equivocaba al escoger un tengu de la nobleza

- Voy a conseguirla para usted, señor Ryukotsusei. Se lo aseguro, no voy a fallar

- No dudo de tu capacidad. Provienes de una estirpe de guerreros muy valerosos, llevas en la sangre la milicia y sé que se obtendrán buenos resultados de tu trabajo – Meazza volvió a caminar hacia la ventana y descansó las manos tras la espalda, mirando la vegetación del campus – Los poderes de la sacerdotisa están aumentando, va un paso por delante nuestra y eso hace que se nos complique la misión... la necesitamos para que traiga a Naraku, por lo que debemos actuar cuanto antes. Está atento a ella cuando deje a Inuyasha, ahora solo quedas tú para que tenga alguien en quién confiar. Yo también haré mi parte como jefe comprensivo después de la ruptura con su novio.

- Descuide. Ella vendrá a mí.

.

Pidió a Paolo que lo dejara solo y no hiciera nada más hasta que recibiera nuevas instrucciones, esperaría a que ella acudiese al inspector cuando descubriera la verdad, calculaba que sería en unas horas. Mientras tanto comunicaría la marcha de los planes a Naraku. Ya que antes la invocación fue interrumpida por Kagome.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Ufff, a esta pobre no le van a dejar hacer su vida en paz.

Para los que estén interesados en saber de los personajes que se han nombrado procedentes de la mitología japonesa, os dejamos aquí esta página.

Un saludo a todos y gracias por lo rewiews, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVII**

- Ya hemos llegado, señora.

Abrió los ojos al oír hablar al conductor. Se había detenido justo en la puerta del bloque de pisos. Pagó la carrera y se bajó sin esperar el cambio. El taxista se marchó en cuanto la vio entrar.

.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de casa tiró las llaves sobre el recibidor y entró deprisa en el salón. La casa exhalaba calma, paz, lo que ella necesitaba en estos momentos. Dejó el bolso en una silla y se desabotonó el abrigo. Pero aún siendo lo que le venía bien ahora, para ella había demasiado silencio.

- ¡¿Inu Yasha?! – Él no contestó. No parecía estar en casa - ¡Inu Yasha! – Nada... Definitivamente no estaba. Quizás había bajado a comprar algo para la comida.

Se metió en la habitación para buscar una ropa más cómoda, algo que le quitase la sensación de inquietud y ansiedad que se había apoderado de ella en la universidad. Abrió el ropero y sacó un jersey y unos vaqueros, se los puso y se calzó unos botines. Después regresó al salón y se puso a mirar por la ventana. ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar Inuyasha? Esperaba que no mucho porque el tiempo corría y ella debía hablarle sobre la visita de los inspectores a su despacho.

- Inu Yasha… ¿Dónde andas? – Se preguntó, apenas con un susurro

.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza. Lo estaba buscando, sentía el tirón en el alma. Ella lo estaba llamando. Bajó de la azotea donde se detuvo a disfrutar del aire y el sol a solas y saltó a su terraza.

Había empezado a sentir que la casa se volvía fría, como si hubiese algo que le quitase la calidez que desde el principio le había inspirado. El cuerpo le tiritaba por el frío, así que se restregó los brazos y siguió mirando por la ventana. El sol parecía brillar hoy más que los días anteriores, en cambio, el calor que debió atravesar el cristal de la ventana no le llegaba.

De pronto, como si hubiesen abierto una puerta, sintió la corriente a su espalda, algo que parecía tirar de ella para que se girase, como si la llamara. Se volvió despacio, sintiendo una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo porque desde allí no había ninguna ventana, ninguna puerta que pudiera haber quedado abierta para que entrase la corriente.

El estómago se le contrajo, y toda ella fue azotada por un escalofrío cuando sus ojos empezaron a notar la forma de la espada en la pared, como si hubiese sido pintada del mismo color para que no la viera. No podía creerlo, no era real, esa catana no estaba ahí antes. Ni siquiera cuando entró hacía unos minutos. Avanzó con pasos cortos y desequilibrados hacia ella, cuanto más se acercaba más evidente era la catana. Mas visible era la empuñadura y más inconfundible su origen. Ya la había visto antes, y se había maravillado con ella, con la leyenda que bailaba sobre el arma, sobre cómo y por quien había sido forjada. Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que las lágrimas brotaban quemándole los ojos por el dolor y la traición. El policía no le había mentido. Inuyasha fue quien mató a Yamiko. La utilizó para que robara por él y después se deshizo de ella para que no fuera un estorbo. Tonino había intentado advertirle y ella no le hizo caso, creyendo -como una egoísta egocéntrica- que lo único que buscaba era acostarse con ella. Y el mendigo... El hombre decía que un demonio le quitó su vida, su dinero y su casa y lo dejó en la calle, ¿también le había robado? ¿Era por eso por lo que lo mató? ¿Porque iba a delatarlo, a dar su nombre? Cerró los ojos, tambaleándose, y se sostuvo de la pared. Señor... él debía poseer también el sarcófago, y Yamiko no había sido del todo inocente, porque estaba claro que había sido su cómplice, y tenía planeado algo para ella, porque si no, ¿a qué vino presentarle a Inuyasha? ¿qué clase de deparo cruel habían decidido para ella cuando la empujo a los brazos de un asesino? ¿Con qué motivo lo hizo Yamiko? Y ahora estaba sola, encerrada en la casa de ese asesino, como una oveja en una guarida de lobos.

Pero él la había amado tanto... se había preocupado tanto por ella, por mimarla como si fuera especial. ¿Eso había sido parte de ese juego que se traía entre manos? Señaló la espada como si quisiera que alguien más la viera, y abrió la boca haciendo acopio de fuerzas para que las palabras de dolor salieran

- Inuyasha... ¿Por qué?

- Porque me pertenece, la hicieron para mí, yo era su guardián. Y que el destino me apartara de sus creencias y de la sociedad en aquél tiempo no les da derecho a quitármela.

.

Ella pegó un salto al oír su voz, giró la cabeza con un movimiento extraño, como si el cuerpo le respondiera a destiempo. Cerró los puños, clavando las uñas en las palmas, porque quería consolarla y no podía hacerlo. El miedo que empezaba a emanar de ella se lo provocaba él. Veía al monstruo que había intentado ocultarle todo este tiempo, aunque él le mostrara el cuerpo de un hombre. La furia impregnó su rostro. Y las mandíbulas se tensaron con el empuje de los colmillos. El demonio quería salir excitado por el hedor de su pánico; nervioso, excitado. Sintió la humedad de la sangre en las palmas e intentó mantenerlas ocultas para que ella no la viera y descubriera las garras.

- Tú… - Oía su propia voz como algo lejano. Tan débil que sabía que apenas podía ser escuchada – Tú causaste esas muertes... - La voz salió más como una pregunta de esperanza que como una acusación. Deseaba que él le dijera lo contrario, que le demostraba que se equivocaba, que había humanidad en él... que no era el asesino que la espada evidenciaba.

Inuyasha se vio poseído de una extraña calma, el regocijo que sentía antiguamente cuando veían lo superior que era de los humanos. Sonrió y puso ante sus propios ojos las garras para mirárselas, necesitando castigarla haciéndola sentir más miedo del que ya le tenía. El sonido de ella cuando las notó, le hizo saber que tuvo éxito. Y el dolor que lo atenazó por el rechazo hizo que quisiera que lo viera como lo que representaba. Una criatura cruel y despiadada.

Se movió del marco de la puerta de la cocina, donde había estado apoyado mientras observaba cómo ella iba asimilando los crímenes que había cometido.

- ¿Qué son esos pobres imbéciles sino míseras y débiles criaturas que solo están para que los use? sus vidas no tienen ningún valor, son... - caminó hacia ella, sintiendo como una puñalada cada paso que ella retrocedía, huyendo de él. Y rectificó adrede, agarrándose a ese cambio como si fuera la mejor forma de insultarla; incluyéndola en el lote - sois débiles, traicioneros, abusivos... os comportáis como reyes y no servís más que para ser esclavos... - Los ojos le quemaban con la sangre, su visión se aclaró con la sobrenaturalidad de su don y ella contrajo el rostro al ver que el color había cambiado a uno escandalosamente rojo. Levantó los labios en un siseo y enseñó los colmillos. El odio quería atraparlo hasta cegarlo, y hasta destrozar aquella cara que lo miraba descompuesta por el miedo y el rechazo - ... no merecéis vivir cuando dejáis de ser útiles... - La voz salió como un siseo; totalmente antinatural.

Ella cerró los ojos intentando apartar la mirada, la bestia salió en ese momento y la sostuvo por la mandíbula para obligarla a mirarlo. Sus ojos temblorosos y suplicantes lo miraron llenos de lágrimas

- Mírame, Kagome... mira con qué has estado viviendo, con qué te has acostado cada noche, qué ha matado a esa gente mientras dormías y no estabas copulando con el demonio

La risa brotó de su garganta cuando ella se zafó de su agarre y salió corriendo de la casa. Él bajó la mano, deformada por las garras, y la observó marchar, huyendo despavorida; aterrorizada.

.

No esperó el ascensor, directamente bajó las escaleras, tropezando varias veces y a punto de caer rodando. No pensó en nada más excepto en salir de aquél edificio. La imagen del monstruo seguía persistiendo en su cabeza de manera surrealista, no podía haber visto bien, pero no iba a regresar para comprobarlo. Le parecía haber huido del infierno, y con eso tenía suficiente para pensar que se había salvado de algo terrorífico. Sacudió la puerta del bloque intentando abrirla, jadeando y suplicando por que la dejara salir de allí; un atisbo de lucidez le hizo comprender que tenía que pulsar la llave de la cerradura electrónica. Regresó varios pasos a la carrera y en cuanto dio al interruptor salió de allí en dos zancadas, pero no se detuvo, corrió cruzando el acerado y se plantó en medio de la carretera para pedir ayuda.

El taxi frenó a sus pies... a punto de llevársela por delante.

Plantó las manos en el capó como si con eso hubiese sido ella quien lo detuvo y perdió el equilibrio, desplomándose en el suelo.

El taxista, un hombre con blusa hawaiana y rasgos orientales, salió disparado del coche y se plantó en medio de la carretera para socorrerla, con la cara pálida y los ojos desencajados de miedo y preocupación.

Ella no esperó a que la ayudara. Había detenido un taxi... y eso era como si dios la hubiera escuchado. Se levantó y se metió en el asiento trasero, mirando temerosa la puerta del bloque; con miedo de que el monstruo saliera de allí en cualquier momento.

.

El hombre miró al cielo y alzó las manos con los hombros encogidos por la culpa

- Se me ha echado encima – Murmuró excusándose ante algo o alguien que parecía no estar allí, pero que él sabía que lo veía y lo escuchaba. Luego se sentó al volante y puso a andar el taxi.

El coche se movía, alejándose de aquella locura... Kagome respiró hondo y se tocó la frente. No se encontraba bien; los nervios y lo que había pasado le provocaron dolor de cabeza y estómago. Quería vomitar, no solo la bilis; puesto que no tenía nada que echar. Quería vomitar todo lo ocurrido, quería retroceder hasta antes de haberlo conocido. Él no podía existir, no podía ser real... miró hacia atrás conteniendo la respiración cuando sus ojos se alzaron hasta la ventana de la que había sido por una semana y algo su casa, y consiguió respirar cuando tomaron una bocacalle y salieron de la avenida. Entonces se colocó bien en el asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Acordándose de las palabras del inspector.

- A la comisaría de la Rufini , por favor – El taxista no contestó, solo se limitó a seguir conduciendo y a mirarla de vez en cuando por el espejo interior.

.

Inuyasha reaccionó unos minutos después que ella se fuera. Tomó una bocanada de aire, tragando la esencia de Kagome, una que se agotaría en pocos días y no volvería a respirarla nunca más, no podría volver a amarla ni a tocarla... la vida no tendría sentido ahora. Pero tampoco podía dejarla sola, a merced de los que verdaderamente eran peligrosos, y esperando un hijo que traería a la vida al peor monstruo que el ser humano podría conocer.

Sería su guardián, su protector... a la distancia, sin el derecho de ser para ella lo que tanto había deseado.

Apoyó la frente en la pared, la herida ocupaba tanto que apenas había sitio para su alma afligida y rota. La boca se le torció de dolor... cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir cómo esa herida se iba abriendo cada vez más. Se llevó una garra al pecho, clavando las amarillentas y afiladas uñas en el y arrastrando los restos de sangre al puño. Golpeó la pared con la otra, agrietándola. El daño creció en su pecho, mezcla del dolor físico y el que sentía que venía desde el corazón, bulló como un brote gutural que subía por la garganta y lanzó un llanto de agonía y miserable.

- ¡¡Déjame en paz!! – Gritó, al único ser que podía escucharlo en esos momentos, al que le daba y arrebataba a su antojo - ¡¡Qué te hice para que me pagues con esto!!

Las lágrimas salían quemando su rostro, lágrimas que contenían la sangre que habían dado el color de la misma a sus ojos. Se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta quedar arrodillado y apretó los puños con fuerza, las venas se marcaron en los antebrazos y el cuello, levantó la cabeza al techo y se balanceó llevado por todo lo que sentía en ese momento; Rabia, dolor, pérdida, vacío... Gritó para sacarlo todo fuera y las marcas que caracterizaban su verdadera naturaleza se mostraron en los brazos y el rostro.

.

Se frotó los ojos un momento para luchar contra la tensión que aún se apoderaba de ella y respiró hondo. Deseaba poder llegar cuanto antes y refugiarse bajo la protección del inspector Gionino. Él había hecho referencia sobre la apariencia que podría estar dando Inuyasha y lo que era realmente, puede que él supiera lo que de verdad era, una criatura sobre humana. - Negó con la cabeza con un pensamiento inconsciente y automático de que era de locos pensar que algo así podía existir-. Paolo Gionino podía tener la respuesta y saber cómo protegerla de algo de lo que no sabía si sería capaz de poder escapar. Había oído alguna vez que otra sobre apariciones, posesiones, exorcismos y otras cosas a cual más lejos de la realidad a la que todos estaban acostumbrados a vivir, pero nunca consideró nada de eso como algo que pudiera existir, que realmente pudiera suceder... y menos a ella.

El coche tomó la circunvalación, sacándolos del centro de la ciudad, aquél camino los alejaba de la comisaría en lugar de acercarlos. Alertada, apoyó las manos en el cabecero del asiento del copiloto y se echó hacia delante.

- Por aquí no se llega a la comisaría – El hombre redujo la velocidad un poco y miró hacia atrás para poder verla directamente. Entonces recordó esa mirada tranquila y apaciguadora. Los rasgos de su raza, las ropas que no concordaban en absoluto con la estación del año. Era el mismo hombre que la había traído antes y era el mismo que la recogió el día que huía de Tonino. Y por alguna extraña coincidencia, su cara se parecía a la del muchacho que una vez estuvo sentado a su lado en el autobús. Aquél chico tampoco iba en acorde con el clima. ¿Podía existir tanta casualidad, o esto también debía preocuparle?

Miró por la ventana, estudiando una posible salida para escapar, y pensó que el daño podría no ser tanto como se imaginaba si no había ningún coche detrás.

- Yo no lo haría...

Kagome lo miró desconfiada, sospechando que podía leerle el pensamiento. ¿Es que era ella la única persona normal en el planeta? Esto debía tratarse de alguna abducción... ya sería capaz de creerse cualquier cosa. El taxista rió por el chiste

- Lo que ocurre es que las personas solo vemos aquello que somos capaces de asimilar, lo que consideraríamos anormal o las situaciones que puedan superar lo que conocemos como realidad, y no fantasía, nos pasan desapercibidas. En realidad es un sistema de defensa que tiene nuestro subconsciente, la forma que tiene de combatir el miedo

Kagome escuchó en silencio, intentando mantener la mente en blanco para que no oyera sus pensamientos. Miró por la ventana cuando vio que salían de la circunvalación, entrando en la parte norte de la ciudad. Un lugar donde solo había zonas residenciales y algún supermercado que otro.

El taxi se detuvo delante del único edificio de oficinas, una compañía de seguros bastante conocida. Arqueó una ceja buscando una explicación...

Y estos qué eran ¿Ángeles de la guarda?

- Ya hemos llegado – El taxista apoyó el brazo en su respaldo y la miró divertido, guiñándole un ojo.

Por primera vez en la mañana, aunque el miedo y la cautela no desaparecían, sintió un poco de alivio. Miró otra vez el edificio, parecía un rascacielos visto desde el coche; podría tener más de quince plantas, las ventanas estaban ahumadas tanto que parecían espejos, y las escaleras por la que se accedía a la entrada eran de mármol blanco y beteado de gris.

Había un guardia custodiando la puerta.

- Espero que ese no sea San Pedro. - La risa del taxista la hizo volver la cabeza.

- Dudo que a Kami Ku le guste que lo llamen de ese modo.

- ¿Y llamándose así lo tenéis de ama de llaves? - negó con la cabeza, como si fuera calamitoso - Yo ya os habría mandado a todos a los infiernos por una degradación como esa.

El taxista se encogió de hombros, sin perder la diversión del rostro.

Kagome cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, sintiendo que la histeria de todo lo irreal que la rodeaba iba a romper en cualquier momento; aun no sabía si en carcajada o en llanto. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos e intentó controlarla. Todo parecía un disparate...

- Dígame que esto no es lo que... - La risa se le escapó como algo increíble, una situación que solo los locos podrían vivirla - ¿parece? - preguntó entre carcajadas. Respiró hondo e hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse - Esto es una pesadilla.

- Lo que puedo decir es que tiene un gran sentido del humor, sobre todo en situaciones que para usted son críticas. - Ella gimió en un gesto de desesperación por agarrarse a la cordura y a lo real; a lo que hasta ahora había parecido la normalidad. El hombre que la miraba desde el asiento del conductor, tendió una mano conmiserativa, aunque no llegó a tocarla. Ella podía parecer estar tomándose esto bastante bien, pero estaba asustada y de momento no confiaría en nadie - Usted es... digamos como una cantante o una actriz muy famosa para nosotros. La conocemos desde que vino al mundo, y hemos seguido sus pasos cada momento.

Ella levantó el rostro, siendo consciente que posiblemente estaría rodeada de locos obsesionados. Lo que no entendía era por qué ella.

- Sentimos admiración por usted, señora Kagome. Nunca le haríamos daño. - Lo que le hubiera gustado decirle era que la habían criado como si fuera la hija de todos ellos, igual que a las otras sacerdotisas, las cuales eran protegidas por los otros grupos. Pero ella no comprendía lo que ya sabía, cuanto menos lo que aún no se le había aclarado.

Dos personas salieron por las puertas y se acercaron al coche. Ella no supo que se estaban aproximando hasta que vio que el taxista miraba por encima de ella. Los tenía encima cuando se percató de ellos.

Conocía a esa pareja, era la misma del mercadillo, llevaban el mismo estilo de ropa que aquella vez, y ambos expelían los mismos aíres que aquél día; él alegre y divertido, ella sería y en alerta.

- Esto no puede ser... - Susurró, viendo cómo él le sonreía mientras le abría la puerta.

.

Miroku sintió el aguijonazo de la mirada crítica de Sango en la nuca. Volvía a incomodarla, era divertido hacerle rabiar, sobre todo desde la última charla que tuvieron. Habían discutido, como de costumbre, pero esta vez a ella se le escapó un comentario que decía mucho más de lo que hubiese querido, y ahora intentaba hacerle ver lo contrario. No iba a funcionar, prácticamente había confesado entre rabietas y disputas que se sentía atraída por él. Así que todo ese esfuerzo por retractarse de lo que dijo, mediante restricciones y miradas asesinas, no le serviría de nada; él le gustaba. Mostró a la sacerdotisa su sonrisa más seductora, que compaginaba con el regocijo que sentía desde hacía unos días, y se hizo a un lado para que saliera del coche.

- Tenía que habérmelo imaginado... - La especie de monje y miembro de los inmortales de Christopher Lambert le tendió la mano para que se apoyara en él. Sabía que era un signo de que confiara, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando todo le sonaba a ciencia ficción. Seguro que dentro le esperaba el chico de oro o algo así.

La risa volvió a salir a carcajadas, acompañada por algunas lágrimas. Se sostuvo el estómago intentando evitar las nauseas que la risa, el miedo y las ganas de llorar le producían.

Puso un pie en el acerado y cogió la mano de Miroku, pensando que ya de perdidos ¿qué mas le daba tirarse al río? Si hubiesen querido hacerle daño ya lo habrían hecho, ¿no?

- Vamos Kagome… - Kagome lo miró de reojo, preguntándose por qué le sorprendía que supiera su nombre, ese hombre sabía el nombre y probablemente más cosas de ella, ¿no lo había dicho antes el taxista? había estado viviendo en una especie de show de Truman, ahora la llevarían al final de la burbuja, a la puerta que estaba al final del océano y la llevarían a los platós... solo que aquí no había océano, sino una residencia de gente bien, tranquila y alejada de la ciudad y un edificio enorme que era el cielo, o la casa de dios... una correduría de seguros... Las carcajadas volvieron a apoderarse de ella y esta vez se encogió de la risa.

La otra de los inmortales se apresuró a sujetarla por el otro lado y entre el monje y ella la pusieron de pie y la ayudaron a mantener el equilibrio. Más les valía que no la soltaran, porque se sentía como si tuviera una borrachera de estas de las que se ha ingerido tanto alcohol que si le prendieran fuego al borracho ardería más que los neumáticos de un coche

- Vamos... - volvió a repetirle Miroku, preocupándose más seriamente por ella. Sabía lo que soportaba su cuerpo ahora, sabía el estado en que se encontraba, y notaba cómo temblaba su cuerpo en shock. No se estaba tomando muy bien esto, aunque a simple vista pareciera lo contrario. – Confía en nosotros… aquí estarás a salvo. No tengas miedo. Es hora de que conozcas al maestro

Sango chasqueó con la lengua y negó con la cabeza, contrariándolo.

- Miroku, la estás asustando

- Oh no, no te preocupes... he dejado a Tutankamon en casa, me ha traído el chico celestial – Hizo un movimiento hacia atrás de ella con la cabeza, señalando al taxi - y ahora dos de los inmortales me llevan a rastras a lo que parece ser el centro de operaciones de dios; aunque está de portero de discoteca en la entrada. - suspiró y sonrió a la pareja, sintiendo que el suelo se volvía blando en donde pisaba - Estoy ansiosa por ver qué me encuentro ahí dentro - Las carcajadas regresaron y esta vez cogió desprevenido a los dos, porque a ella le fallaron las rodillas y cayó de bruces.

Miroku la cogió esta vez en brazos, viendo que no solo se le aflojaron las piernas por la risa. Había perdido el conocimiento.

- Voy a adelantarme, va a necesitar la atención de Sesshomaru.

- Date prisa, si esto no afecta al embarazo va a ser un milagro.

Sango corrió en busca de Sesshomaru y de Urasue en cuanto Miroku soltó aquellas palabras.

.

Kagome parpadeó antes de abrir los ojos, sentía la hierba debajo de ella, y la calidez del sol dándole en la cara y los brazos. Se veía en un prado cubierto de flores, de pájaros que trinaban formando una melodía que tranquilizaría al más nervioso, y oía de fondo el agua correr. Se sentía tan bien... tan cómoda en aquél lugar a mitad de camino, que no quería despertar del todo.

- Veo que has despertado...

La voz la trajo a la realidad, una voz de hombre clara y hermosa.

Los trinos habían desaparecido, el césped y la calidez también. Abrió los párpados y se encontró de pie, en un suelo que parecía un tablero de ajedrez, ante ella había un hombre vestido con hakama y haori blancos y con estampados de la flor más frecuente de Japón. Calzaba unos tais sobre las medias; que tenían la partición del dedo gordo para meterlo en la tira de la sandalia. Le sacaba una cabeza a ella, y tenía los ojos de un dorado que prendían calor. Y que le eran dolorosamente familiares. Ella conocía al demonio que le había mostrado los mismos ojos, unos rasgos iguales de atractivos y en las últimas horas también le había mostrado el mismo color de pelo.

De golpe la realidad de lo que le había sucedido la golpeó tan fuerte que la dejó sin aliento. Un gemido de angustia se le escapó de los labios.

La mano del hombre se posó sobre ella, y sorprendentemente la sosegó tanto que el dolor parecía aislado fuera de su conciencia. Estaba ahí, pero no tenía que tocarlo si no quería.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? - Le preguntó desconfiada, aunque debería estar asustada, y temblando de miedo. No conseguía sentir ninguna emoción. Eso era ventajoso, porque la dejaba pensar fríamente sobre lo que la rodeaba.

- Tranquila, te ayudará a comprender mejor. Solo es temporal... Mi poder no dura eternamente.

- Una lástima.

- No, una bendición... Está bien no sentir el dolor cuando más duele, pero no sentirlo nunca nos vuelve despiadados.

Kagome asintió, mas atenta a la estructura de la sala donde se encontraba que a sus palabras. La niebla gris que cubría las paredes hacia que el suelo fuera infinito.

Aquella niebla... tenía la sensación de estar viviendo otra vez aquél sueño, donde Inuyasha aparecía con la catana del sacramento.

- Fue un aviso para que fueras más conciente...

Kagome lo miró cautelosa; este hombre leía el pensamiento. Él asintió y sonrió, corroborando aquella suposición. Debería salir de allí corriendo, pero ese poder con el que la había influenciado la tenía tan tranquila, tan carente de emociones que no veía motivo razonable para huir, en realidad no tenía a dónde ir, ahí fuera sería pasto fácil para Inuyasha. Antes no se atrevió a pensar en él por su nombre, ahora no había ningún tipo de emoción al mencionarlo. Tal vez él tenía razón. Sin sentimientos todo daba lo mismo, por lo que podrías ser cruel y despiadado, porque todo se volvería carente.

El suelo desapareció de sus pies y se encontró flotando en el vacío, la niebla se esfumó y todo quedó en un vacío negro y silencioso. Miró al hombre que tenía al lado, un tipo al que era difícil atribuirle alguna edad.

- Es lo que tu mente quiera que sea...

Sus ojos parpadearon al notar que la voz venía de otro sitio, y que él no estaba realmente delante de ella.

El hombre estaba sentado en una especie de trono, en medio de esa nada. Se levantó del asiento y bajó un pie de la tarima que apareció bajo el asiento.

- Demos un paseo, quiero enseñarte algo.

Mediante iba andando el suelo de madera iba apareciendo. De pronto sintió la luz del día atravesar las puertas de arroz, el suelo de madera sobre sus pies y las ventanas de la casa en la que se encontraba una casita típica de las antiguas aldeas de Japón.

El hombre se detuvo junto a la puerta y le tendió la mano. Ella avanzó varios pasos y se la tomó. Cuando miró al exterior, todo un paisaje de prados, cerezos, plantaciones de arroz y casitas de aldeanos se abrió ante ella. Había un río que bordeaba la pequeña aldea y subiendo la colina se encontraba un templo cuya fachada estaba conservada, y las plantas enredaderas trepaban por la pared.

Un templo del que ella había conocido las ruinas, incluso excavó en ellas cuando terminó la carrera.

- Increíble. Es... precioso.

- Lo es... vamos...

El hombre bajó unos peldaños y esperó a que lo siguiera. Ella puso un pie en la tierra y los olores que viajaban en el aire, olores de primavera, de animales de ganado y de las cocinas de las casas inundaron su nariz. Rió maravillada y caminó más animada al lado del que suponía debía ser el maestro del que habló el tal Miroku. Él la miró de reojo, con un brillo de aprobación por su deducción.

- Por los utensilios que veo a las puertas de las casas, podría decir que estamos en el siglo quince - Él asintió - Esta aldea debe ser la que protegía el sacramento. Era abastecida por un tal Sesshomaru, un noble que vivió como un monje y enseñó a los nuevos discípulo, pero del que realmente no se conocía su pasado ni de donde procedía.

- Así es, veo que conoces la historia...

Ella se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo que había vivido allí, en aquél lugar... cuando trabajó en la excavación tuvo la misma sensación de familiaridad, pero lo atribuyó a la emoción del momento.

Se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Él también tenía ese algo familiar que no lo hacía del todo desconocido. Confió en su instinto y en los sentimientos que la albergaban. En ese instante también cayó que el efecto del poder que él había ejercido sobre ella, había desaparecido unos instantes antes.

- Algo me dice que tú eres ese noble, también había una mujer muy importante para la aldea, una sacerdotisa que actuó como defensora de los aldeanos y que luchó con armas por sus vidas. ¿Soy yo esa mujer? ¿Es por eso que siento recuerdos que no he vivido?

Sesshomaru posó las manos en sus hombros y sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron con un dorado sobrenatural.

- No... Tú eres su descendiente, llevas su sangre y has heredado su poder y sus recuerdos, pero no eres su reencarnación. Kikyo ya hizo su trabajo y su espíritu descansa libre en lo que el hombre soléis llamar paraiso

- Y tú sigues vivo...

- Buda me creó para proteger a los hombres, me dio forma humana pero no pienses que por eso lo soy.

- Como Inuyasha - Susurró ella, sintiendo por primera vez el dolor de su engaño.

Sesshomaru siguió caminando, ella lo siguió inconscientemente, sin pensar en que ambos se habían puesto en marcha.

- Ahí te equivocas. Inuyasha nació humano.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida, no había imaginado lo que vio. Él no era humano, al menos ahora.

- Te he traído aquí para que veas; te hará comprender mejor en qué y por qué se convirtió Inuyasha.

Salieron de la aldea y caminaron por los pastos hasta el templo. Allí, como un espectador que no participaba, vio avanzar la vida de Inuyasha; desde que era un niño que apenas andaba hasta convertirse en un discípulo de Buda que tenía que custodiar una espada cuya maldad no podía ser controlada por cualquiera sin pagar un precio. Su preció fue convertirse en un demonio con el tiempo; uno que se había vinculado a la catana como si fuera una extremidad más de la espada. Uno era el otro; la espada no podía tener otro dueño y él no podía tener otra arma.

Las lágrimas se le saltaron de pena cuando vio el rostro de un muchacho de no más de diecisiete años, un Inuyasha tan joven y ansioso por aprender que se sintió orgullosa de él. Acompañado del mismo hombre que estaba ahora mismo a su lado...

- Estoy preparado para el nuevo entrenamiento, sensei Sesshomaru - El joven juntó las manos delante de él y agachó la cabeza en una reverencia.

.

- Inu Yasha... - susurró ella al verlo en aquél pedazo de tierra árida donde practicaba el entrenamiento. Junto a él había un pequeño altar con la imagen de Amaterasu, y a unos pasos estaba el santuario donde se le rezaba a Buda.

- Así es, Kagome. Observa atentamente, porque necesitarás quedarte con la esencia para comprender su naturaleza

.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa, los ciclos lunares, el avance de la enseñanza del monje Inu Yasha, y la traición que había vivido al verse solo ante el enfrentamiento de una conversión que no deseada. Pudo sentir con pesar y lágrimas la furia que descargó Inu Yasha en los aldeanos como pago de aquél abandono; las aldeas que fueron arrasadas por él, miles y miles de inocentes muertos a sangre fría... y la presencia de la que se convirtió en la obsesiva enemiga de Inu Yasha: Kikyo; sacerdotisa del templo del Sacramento, protectora del mismo y de los que lo moraban junto a Sesshomaru y una anciana vidente, (Urasue). Y protegida por un ejército de arqueros, cazadores y guerreros; compuestos por exorcistas y exterminadores a sueldo (a los que actualmente se les conocen como mercenarios).

Pudo conocer el origen del sarcófago que Yamiko y ella estuvieron investigando. Cuya piedra, que en un principio creyeron grava negra, era la composición de la propia sangre del demonio Inuyasha; convertida en su propia tumba a través de un hechizo o un sello.

.

En lo que duró un parpadeo todo se desvaneció. Volvía a encontrarse en aquella sala solitaria y fría, como si nunca se hubiera movido de allí. El trono en el que Sesshomaru había estado sentado desapareció comido por la niebla oscura; que cada vez se iba cerniendo sobre la habitación. Miró a Sesshomaru, al menos él no estaba desapareciendo.

.

- Siempre hemos cuidado de ti. Fue más fácil cuando eras pequeña; cuando nadie más que nosotros podía notar tu presencia, pero al desarrollar también desarrollaron tus poderes. Y otros empezaron a saber de ti – Sesshomaru escuchó la pregunta que ella no habá formulado sobre sus poderes - Aprenderás a usarlos - Contestó él, confirmándole a su vez que sí los tenía - Te hicieron venir a Roma y tuvimos que trasladarnos para seguir protegiéndote... Kagome, te llevamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Kagome, ella tenía el poder de esa tal Kikyo, su antepasado, y poseía sus recuerdos y la seguridad de poder usarlos de manera tan natural e innata como lo era respirar. Si antes estuvo Kikyo luchando a su lado, ¿Quién fue el sustituto? ¿Podía ser que desde entonces la hubiesen estado esperando a ella? ¿Entre quinientos y seiscientos años?

- Desde entonces ha habido otras en todos esos puntos del mundo donde la energía se concentraba y se podía abrir el portal entre el mundo de los espíritus, demonios y demás criaturas y el mundo de los humanos. La organización se ha dividido en varios grupos que se han ido preparando para el nacimiento de cada sacerdotisa que iba sustituyendo a la anterior defensora de cada portal. Nosotros lo hicimos para cuando llegaras tú, la sustituta de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

- ¿Sabíais cuando iba a nacer?

- Teníamos una idea aproximada del siglo en que nacerías gracias a nuestra vidente.

Había una vidente... tal vez por eso supieron cómo dar con ella en el mercadillo. Entonces ya debían saber quién o qué era Inuyasha. ¿Por qué habían dejado que se acercara tanto a ella si se suponía que podían ver todo lo que hacía con el fin de protegerla?

- Todo tiene que suceder en su momento, no podemos interferir en el destino hasta que se nos permita hacerlo.

- Inuyasha quiso utilizarme con el fin de abrir ese portal

- Él habría tenido el control del portal a través de ti. Podría haberse hecho con un ejército invencible de criaturas sobrenaturales contra las que el hombre no tendría armas para defenderse - Ese ejercito solo habría necesitado componerse de un solo ser, el niño que ella estaba gestando, pero no se lo dijo. Al fin y al cabo tampoco había dicho una mentira, aunque el portal no había sido de interés para Inuyasha, no más que el poder y los conocimientos espirituales que el niño había adquirido por el simple hecho de ser concebido. Él supo que la combinación de sus poderes y los de la sacerdotisa darían una criatura muy poderosa, no necesitaba un ejército para hacerse con el imperio humano.

Kagome lo miró directamente a los ojos, exigiendo respuestas a sus preguntas

- Sabías que iba por mí, pero no hiciste nada para evitarlo desde el principio. Algo me dice que no cometéis errores

- Todo ser vivo comete errores, no existe la perfección

- Pudisteis evitarme conocer a Inuyasha. No quiero mentiras

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que los músculos de ella se tensaron por la aprensión. Su mirada denotaba compasión, pero su voz, la inexpresión de su rostro perfecto decía lo contrario a lo que hubiese querido oír. Ellos no cometían errores, aunque quisiera hacerle creer lo contrario.

- Pude

- Y no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru no contestó. El comportamiento de los humanos era inmune a él, quien no reconocía el afecto ni la lástima ni el odio en sí mismo, como tampoco la felicidad. Suponía que si pudiese evocar sentimientos, seguramente desearía abrazar a la mujer en la que se había convertido la niña que vio nacer y respirar cada año de su vida, a quien vio todas las veces que había tropezado y aprendido de aquellos tropiezos. O la primera vez que se había enamorado y sufrido su primer desengaño... Quizás era injusto hacerla pasar por el daño que ahora sufría, pero él no podía lamentarlo, ni sentir remordimientos por no mover un dedo y desviar el destino de ellos dos. Inuyasha y Kagome tenían que encontrarse y crear una vida, y sacrificar ese amor por el bien del otro, y eso había sucedido.

El por qué de no haber detenido aquello, así como la verdad que aún tenían que aprender y aceptar, y la comprensión de las pruebas que tenían que superar les vendría con el tiempo.

Ella no era la única víctima.

- El tiempo no se detiene, lo que ahora nos puede parecer un margen de años puede convertirse en días si nos distraemos. Es hora de que empieces con tu entrenamiento, Miroku y Sango te ayudarán

- No me has contestado - Le sujetó el brazo para presionarlo, suplicando que le diera su respuesta

Por un momento creyó que iba a hacerlo, hubo un pequeño fruncimiento en su ceño, un reflejo que después supo que fue a propósito, porque el resto de su cara y la mirada no acompañaron al gesto.

Sesshomaru se giró y se adentró en la niebla.

- ¡Eh! ¡Exijo una respuesta! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Espera!- Kagome lo siguió, dando zancadas para alcanzarlo, entrando en la niebla y apresurando el paso al ver que lo estaba perdiendo de vista. Seguramente solo era impresión suya, pero aunque los pasos de él eran lentos avanzaba mucho más rápido que ella, que prácticamente se había puesto a correr - ¡Supongo que tengo derecho a decidir si quiero quedarme u olvidar todo esto y seguir con mi vida en otra parte! - De pronto se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que, por mucho que caminaba, la niebla no tenía fin. Y a él ya no alcanzaba a verlo. El aire se hacía tan denso que era irrespirable, los pulmones rechazaban cualquier bocanada que intentara tomar y la garganta se cerró a canto. La agonía de no poder respirar y el dolor que sintió en el pecho la obligaron a agacharse y quedar en una postura fetal.

Pasó un rato hasta que pudo empezar a respirar con normalidad y el dolor parecía amortiguado por el frío que traía la niebla. Un frío tan intenso, que sentía cómo le quemaba la piel. Intentó levantarse y retroceder, pero apenas podía moverse; se estaba congelando, y la debilidad que le estaba produciendo le daba tanto sueño que apenas era capaz de concentrarse.

No sabía cómo regresar a la sala, y tampoco podía moverse, los ojos tendían a cerrársele y los pensamientos se le estaban congelando. Los cerró una vez más y se perdió en aquél confort que le prometía el sueño. Ya no veía sentido a no dormir, era una tontería seguir luchando si con un poco que durmiera volvería a reponerse. De todas formas el frío debía haber cesado, porque ya no lo sentía. Cuando despertara buscaría la forma de salir de ahí y llegar a la sala.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Bueno, una lástima que ya no estén juntos, pero como dijo Sesshomaru, todo tiene un por qué

Chicos y chicas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por los rewiews :D


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Los días de entrenamiento estaban siendo demasiado intensos, teniendo en cuenta que su preparación empezaba tarde, le abarcaban la mayor parte del día; las peleas contra Miroku, Sango y algunos de los otros miembros del Sacramento se sucedían cuando menos lo esperaba, -debía estar siempre alerta, y armada-. El manejo de la espada era el que menos había practicado, llevaba solo varios días con una de las espadas sagradas. (Tanto tiempo sacando conclusiones sobre la leyenda de esta organización y sus espectaculares armas, y ahora se le había asignado una de esas catanas tan legendarias, -curiosamente la misma que había protegido en numerosas batallas a su antecesora, Kikyo-, podía sentir la energía espiritual de esa mujer en la espada cada vez que la tocaba, y cómo esa fuerza poderosa se transmitía desde el acero a ella). Sesshomaru era su maestro, y parecía impaciente porque ella consiguiera manejarla con la misma soltura que los demás, que llevaban desde la adolescencia o incluso desde la infancia. Quería que Kagome la considerase como una extremidad más de su cuerpo, como había conseguido con la ballesta de plata, cuyas flechas estaban hechas de una aleación de plata y carbón; ambos materiales habían sido mezclados después de haberlos sometido a un extraño ritual que ella aún no comprendía. Miroku le llegó a decir que por sí solas, esas flechas no hacían gran daño al enemigo, pero con dicho ritual podían pasar a considerarse flechas mata-demonios, -aunque su función se quedaba corta cuando se trataba de demonios superiores; debido a la velocidad que esas criaturas podían alcanzar era difícil acertar en el blanco con una ballesta-.

.

A estas alturas, aún le seguía sonando todo a fantasía. Aunque durante su estancia en la organización, que hacían ya dos semanas, había llegado a ver y experimentar cosas que eran incomprensibles. Como distinguir las presencias; había llegado a conseguir aislar la de Inu Yasha y destacarla de otras menos fuertes, (llevaba algo más de cinco días siendo consciente de que la seguía a todas partes, y en dos ocasiones se detuvo frente a ella; como si quisiera enfrentársele. Pero a lo único que se limitaba era a esquivar los ataques de Kagome y reírse de su lentitud, hasta que desaparecía. Inu Yasha no parecía de los que huyesen, por lo que no entendía que se fuese en mitad de una lucha. Cada vez que lo hacía, se preguntaba qué era lo que pretendía; una de las veces había llegado a acorralarla en un callejón desabitado, manteniéndola atrapada entre a pared y él. La había retenido por el cuello -Podría haber apretado, para él no habría sido ningún esfuerzo cerrar la mano y rompérselo- y le había apuntado con esa catana que ahora sabía que realmente era suya. No la había robado, sino recuperado. Sin embargo nunca llegó a hacerle daño. Bien podría matarla cuando quisiera, ella no era ningún contrincante para él; humana, con una fuerza tan minúscula en comparación con él, y tan verde en las artes de la lucha. Pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, y la única razón que se le ocurría a ella era que todavía sentía algo. "Idiota", eso era una ventaja que pensaba aprovechar en la cita de mañana antes del alba.

No iba a avisar a nadie sobre el encuentro, porque esto era entre ella y él. Tenía planeado llevar su espada y la ballesta. Y acabaría de una vez por todas con lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre de sucesivas revanchas por parte de Inu Yasha. En un principio quizás se había comportado como una chiquilla asustadiza que rezaba en silencio por no verlo más, pero supo canalizar ese miedo y transformarlo en venganza, consiguiendo así la valentía y los deseos de acabar con quien quiso aprovecharse de ella mientras planeaba matarla. Ya no habría más compasión hacia Inuyasha; hacia cómo lo habían dado de lado para convertirse en demonio. Ya no habría más preguntas a sí misma de si querría ser salvado. Puede que al principio sintiera pena por él, pero eso se había terminado, porque las dos semanas de entrenamiento y conocimiento la habían hecho más fuerte y consciente de que él no era ni sería nunca el hombre que creyó conocer cuando ignoraba cuál era su naturaleza.

.

Kagome se levantó del rincón que había establecido como zona de meditación en el dormitorio que le habían asignado cuando llegó al Sacramento. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, induciéndose al sueño para estar totalmente descansada para la batalla. Sería la última, la última vez que vería a Inuyasha, porque esto ya no era un enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal para impedir el paso de los demonios a este mundo... esto era una lucha entre él y ella, nadie más... y solo podría quedar uno de los dos para que pudieran conseguir la paz.

.

Inu Yasha se rascó la cabeza antes de levantarse de la cama, por mucho que quería sentirse apaciguado por haberse descargado con la puta, solo conseguía sentirse culpable. No le había hecho ningún daño visible, ni tan grave como el sicológico, pero no podía dejarla de aquella forma, nunca estaría tranquilo sabiendo que una mujer sufría por ser consciente de que un demonio la había violado. No obtenía ningún resultado satisfactorio de aquello. Sonrió al pensar que la conciencia que poseía ahora sobre lo que estaba bien, y lo que no, se lo debía a Kagome.

Se puso de pie para subirse la cremallera del pantalón, y oyó el ruido de las sabanas y los llantos silenciosos. Echó un último vistazo a la pelirroja que se hacía un ovillo, intentando empotrarse en el rincón que unía dos paredes, donde estaba el camastro. Se había postrado allí en cuanto dejó de estar encima de ella, como si esa esquina pudiera ser un refugio que la protegiera de él. Oía en su respiración cómo temblaba, y si entraba en su mente podía percibir la imagen de monstruo que había captado de él a través de sus impulsos inquietos y aterrorizados. Se había mostrado en la peor de sus apariencias en cuanto la poseyó, y había permitido que la bestia tomara las riendas y usara toda su brutalidad con ella. Como si así obtuviera alguna venganza por la forma en que lo trató Kagome.

No fue así, no podía sentir alivio porque no podía vengarse de lo que no odiaba.

Suspiró al ver que la muchacha lo miraba de soslayo, intentando controlar sus movimientos por si decidía volver a acercarse a ella. Era consciente del trauma que le iba a quedar en la cabeza. Y lo peor era que nadie la creería, menos aún siendo una niña que hacía la calle.

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho esa misma noche cuando lo condujo a la habitación de la pensión donde seguramente también dormiría cuando no estaba trabajando; desde luego que había sido inolvidable para ella, y a qué precio.

Se adelantó un paso para coger la camisa, que estaba sobre una silla junto a la mesita de noche, y se la puso sin llegar a abrochársela, la chica gimió atemorizada, intentando retroceder inútilmente al pensar que se dirigía otra vez a ella. El miedo había sido tan grande para ella que su rostro había envejecido en horas, y sus cabellos mostraban indicios de canas en algunas partes; incluso habían perdido el poco brillo que tenían antes. Tenía los labios irritados por forzarla a besos que no quiso darle, y agrietados por las heridas de sus colmillos. En el pecho habían quedado marcas de su boca y sus dientes y alguna que otra incisión... No podía dejarla así, tenía que hacer algo para remediar el daño que le había hecho.

Suavizó la expresión grotesca que el demonio reflejaba en su rostro, ocultando los colmillos en las encías y cambiando el rojo de los ojos al color miel que lo dulcificaba. Cuando su apariencia fue totalmente humana, caminó hacia ella, despacio, y se sentó en la cama. La muchacha ocultó la cara entre las piernas y empezó a llorar implorando que no le hiciera daño. Qué tontería... no podía hacerle más daño del que ya había recibido, a no ser que la matara. Cosa que no tenía intención de hacer.

Alargó las manos y separó la lazada en la que se habían convertido los brazos de la chica, ella dejó de respirar y no se atrevió a revelarse cuando él le separó las rodillas y le levantó la cabeza sujetándola por el mentón.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó otra vez a llorar.

Suspiró cansado de verla tan aterrorizada

- Abre los ojos...

La voz, dulce y afectuosa, como la nota de una canción, la hizo obedecer, apartando el llanto y el miedo a un lado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, no estaba segura de que el monstruo siguiera siendo esa misma persona que le estaba hablando. Y encontró un hombre atractivo que la miraba con ojos afectuosos y compasivos.

- No tienes que temerme... mírame

Sus parpados cimbrearon antes de que los ojos se fijaran realmente en los de él, sintiendo la calidez y la tranquilidad invadiendo su mente. Una calma apaciguadora que destruía todo atisbo de miedo y las desagradables sensaciones de su dolorido cuerpo.

En un instante olvidó lo que él era, y solo prestaba atención al hombre que le hablaba. Un hombre guapo y atento.

- Solo recordarás el placer que te ha hecho sentir un cliente del que no puedes recordar su cara - Ella asintió, totalmente relajada y sumisa. Inu Yasha la tumbó, lamió las heridas para que cicatrizaran y solo quedara el despojo de unos labios rudos y apasionados. Pero en la mente y los jadeos de ella, las sensaciones que se dibujaban en su cerebro, eran las de un hombre que le hacía el amor. La arropó con las sábanas cuando el paroxismo del orgasmo terminó de sacudirla, y se puso de pie. Fue por su abrigo, que colgaba en el perchero de la puerta, y del bolsillo sacó la cartera. Dejó uno de los grandes sobre la mesita de noche, colocando encima un vaso vacío, y la observó dormir durante unos segundos. Su rostro estaba iluminado por la satisfacción y de él había desaparecido todo rastro de la mala experiencia que había tenido anteriormente.

Dejó la habitación saltando por la ventana y se sentó en la cornisa de uno de los tejados de la ciudad a contemplar la noche. Pronto tendría que enfrentarse a Kagome. Podría tenerla otra vez cerca. Lo más a lo que podía aspirar ahora. Su corazón bombeó impaciente, sintiendo aún el vínculo con el de ella. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo sobre él? ¿O habría conseguido despojarse totalmente de los sentimientos que los había unido cuando se conocieron? No lo sabía. Pero de todas formas para ella no había ninguna liga que los atara, en cambio él le entregó parte de su alma, y eso era irrecuperable.

La luz fue penetrando a través del cielo sutilmente. Inuyasha levantó la vista al firmamento, calculando que el amanecer estaba próximo a dar la entrada al nuevo día. Dentro de pocos minutos tenía que acudir a la cita con ella. La volvería a ver, y podría tocarla y calmar el hambre de su tacto, camuflado en odio y sed de venganza.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, de preocuparse por ese grupo de demonios, tengus y shuras que iban tras ella, ni de interesarse por el hijo que iban a tener. Aunque ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta todavía de que estaba embarazada. Se preguntó qué tenía que ver los miembros del sacramento con todo esto, porque para ella era fácil conocer su estado teniendo a Sesshomaru y a Urasue de su lado. La habían acogido... no, más bien habían vigilado sus pasos todo el tiempo, quizás desde siempre, y no impidieron que se acercara a ella ni que concibieran aquél niño. Urasue debía saber lo que sucedería desde mucho antes, probablemente lo sabía desde que él ingresó en la organización siendo un crío. Y no habían intervenido para evitarlo... era sospechoso. ¿Con qué fin querían utilizar al niño?

Ella le había cambiado, eso era mas que obvio, no sentía nada bueno con la violencia, su actitud se había vuelto pacífica y ya no tenía necesidad de estar por encima de nadie ni de dominar nada. La única canalización de esa rabia que antes era por todo ser humano, ahora solo era lanzada contra los que querían hacerle daño a ella. Como aquellos dos tengus disfrazados de agentes. El inspector y su compañero habían estado rondando demasiado por la universidad y no habían podido acercarse más a ella porque la pareja del Sacramento la llevaban y la recogían diariamente en ese taxi que no era sino un coche de la organización, con un miembro que hacía de taxista para poder patrullar la ciudad y controlar al equipo de Ryukotsusei. Él estaba siendo un cero a la izquierda en todo esto, nadie se había cruzado en su camino desde que Kagome lo dejó, ni siquiera había recibido una muestra de reconocimiento cuando quitó a dos de sus enemigos, que no habían sido dos realmente, puesto que ya había matado anteriormente a Tonino y Yamiko. Esa era otra pregunta que se hacía ¿Cómo habían permitido a los otros acercarse tanto a ella, dejando que un shura conviviera durante años bajo el mismo techo que Kagome? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero ninguna iba a ser respondida.

Lo único que podía hacer era limitarse a protegerla a ella en la distancia, y prepararla dándole más entrenamiento aparte del que recibía por el sacramento, haciéndola creer que su intención era acabar con ella por haberse convertido en su enemiga. Y el sacramento parecía estar de acuerdo con sus pequeñas intervenciones, porque aunque estaban atentos, nunca interferían para ayudarla cuando era él quien la atacaba. Y eso era otra cosa más que se preguntaba. ¿Se estaban volviendo necios, o el necio era él por lo tan evidente que era que no sería capaz de hacer daño a la mujer que amaba, y por lo tanto ellos sabían que ella no podía correr con él ningún peligro?

Lo que fuera, él se había propuesto preparar a Kagome para la verdadera batalla. Ella debía saber cómo actuar cuando se tuviera que enfrentar a esos demonios. Porque, por mucho que hacía por protegerla, desde la distancia no podía evitar llegar tarde cuando decidieran atacarla. Estos pequeños enfrentamientos que provocaba con ella, servían para que Kagome practicara las enseñanzas que le proporcionaba el Sacramento, y para que fuese desarrollando su técnica.

El cielo se volvió rosa con la llegada del sol y él respiró profundamente el aire de la mañana. Era la hora... Se puso de pie y con una mueca de sonrisa y preocupación se lanzó al vacío, yendo al encuentro de Kagome. Esta vez la obligaría a usar esa catana que tan solo llevaba empleando varios días en su entrenamiento. Haría que usase lo más posible sus reflejos con ella.

.

Kagome llegó a la plaza donde se celebraría el duelo antes que él. Apenas había algún turista que otro. Era el sitio perfecto por tener un radio tan grande como para emplear las nuevas técnicas que aprendió en estos días gracias a Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha ya estaba allí, sentado en uno de los maceteros que decoraban la parte ajardinada de la plaza. Estaba dando de comer a las palomas que se posaban en el suelo, era una imagen extraña tratándose de él, y curiosamente las aves no se asustaban, ¿No se decía que eran las primeras en detectar el peligro? estas debían estar tan hambrientas las pobres que no les importaba si les daba de comer el diablo.

.

Inu Yasha levantó la cabeza cuando notó la presencia de ella, quien permanecía de pie a unos treinta pasos de él. El viento de la mañana agitaba sus cabellos hacia donde él se encontraba, como si tratasen de acabar con la distancia que los separaba. Daría cualquier cosa porque realmente fuera así, porque los metros que había entre ellos se redujesen hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaran con un abrazo, una caricia... Era lo único que pedía en este momento.

En su mirada percibía todos los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente; se estaba reblandeciendo... una sonrisa esperanzadora se formó en sus labios, ella aún no lo olvidaba, no olvidaba esos momentos juntos en los que su ignorancia había permitido que dos seres se amaran abiertamente... Ahora eso quedaba vetado. Los dos pertenecían a mundos diferentes, declinaciones distintas, nunca mas estarían juntos, pero aun así seguiría protegiéndola y ayudándola a ser mas fuerte. Tanto a ella como a su hijo.

Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta que quedaron tan solo a unos metros el uno del otro. No terminaría la pelea, como todas las otras veces se alejaría y la dejaría sola cuando pensase que ya era suficiente, o cuando notara síntomas de cansancio en ella. Pero ocurrió algo extraño, el cambio de dirección del viento, parecía arremolinarse entre los dos. Y Kagome miraba el centro de la distancia que los tenía separados, concentrada, demasiado concentrada para su sospecha. Entonces lo notó, una barrera que se levantaba en ese mismo centro, y crecía abarcándolos dentro y capturando diámetros de terreno. Una niebla cubrió el exterior de la cúpula de energía, por lo que nadie podría verlos, y sentía el repelente que exhalaba; evitando que ningún humano o animal se acercase para tocarlo. Conocía aquél repelente, era parte del poder de Kagome, y lo había visto una vez mientras vigilaba su regreso al piso que tenía alquilado.

Cerró los ojos y maldijo por dentro. ¿Cómo iba salir de esto? ¿Significaba que tendrían que luchar en serio?

Ella los había aislado para que no pudiera escaparse a medio combate. Ayer debió de haber sospechado de su seguridad, había sabido dónde encontrarlo, gracias a Urasue, y gracias a Sesshomaru que le transmitió la el encuentro mediante un sueño. Y él no había pensado que pudiera tratarse de uno definitivo, de que si Sesshomaru y Urasue habían participado en esto era porque tenía que acabar definitivamente. Malditos los dos por haberlo llevado a esto, porque ahora tendría que luchar seriamente con ella, y solo podía quedar uno con vida si quería que esa barrera desapareciera y lo dejara libre. Pero ella lo pagaría con heridas que no quería infringirle.

Se preparó para la batalla, enfocando toda su concentración en los movimientos que ella haría para detener sus ataques, si se dedicaba a pararlos todo el tiempo llegaría el momento en que ella se cansaría, y la batalla se daría por terminada, él permitiría que le hiciera alguna herida que otra, y fingiría también estar agotado, así la convencería para que bajara la barrera y dejaran la lucha para cuando estuvieran recuperados.

Pero eso no iba a suceder... Kagome estaba dispuesta a acabar con esos encuentros ese mismo día, y él se dio cuenta cuando ella sacó una catana del sacramento de su vaina y lo saludó según las reglas de un duelo tradicional a muerte. La preocupación lo embargó aún más, no podía luchar con ella en serio, no podía siquiera herirla, pero si no lo hacía, entonces... tendría que morir él. Saltó una longitud que hizo parecer que volara, con la intención de cruzar la barrera y huir... Pero la energía de la que estaba echa era tan poderosa que la descarga lo dejó debilitado. Esto no era solo obra de Kagome, alguien la estaba ayudando desde fuera a mantener una barrera tan sólida como un muro e indestructible para una persona sin las herramientas necesarias para derribarlo.

Las quemaduras no era algo a lo que tener en cuenta, no le preocupaban, sanarían en cuestión de horas. El problema estaba en que para destruir el aislamiento en el que ella había confinado a los dos, tendría que derrotarla. Cabía la posibilidad que fuera una barrera sin vínculo de sello, si así era, con dejarla inconsciente podría desaparecer, pero si el sello estaba vinculado a su vida, solo ella tendría voluntad para quitarla, y por la decisión que veía en su rostro, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta que muriera uno de los dos.

La risa de ella, aunque fue un susurro, martilleó dolorosamente sus oídos. Había notado su inquietud, y creía que temía por sí mismo. Mujer ilusa... su temor no tenía nada que ver con él, sino con el daño que se iba a provocar ella misma.

- ¡Esta vez, Inu Yasha, no vas a salir huyendo, no voy a permitirlo!

- Ya lo veo – dijo para sí mismo, levantándose y caminando hasta tomar su posición en el combate. Levantó la espada en respuesta al saludo de ella y se puso en guardia.

.

Inu Yasha esquivó una flecha que no había esperado, más por el silbido que produjo que por haberla visto, se fijó en el brazo izquierdo de ella. Tenía un brazalete de plata que le ocupaba todo el antebrazo, estaba abierto y una ballesta asomaba del compartimiento. El arma no ocupaba mas largo que el brazalete, y su tecnología parecía demasiado nueva. Apenas abultaba en su brazo y parecía no pesarle, puesto que no le impedía correr con ella y con la espada en la otra mano. Aún se preguntaba como hacía para disparar. ¿Acaso se accionaba con los impulsos cerebrales, como si se tratase de esas prótesis ortopédicas de las que había oído hablar y que aún estaban en fase de prueba? Si era eso, el Sacramento -indudablemente- se estaba modernizando con sus armas de ataque.

La flecha pasó por su lado, una pequeña saeta de plata y algo más, cargada de una energía purificadora y bendecida por un ritual para que su poder fuera letal. Estaba preparada para solo matar demonios y cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural. No podía hacer daño a humanos o aquellos cuya alma esté limpia de maldad. El material en sí no era tan peligroso como el poder que contenía. Ella quería matarlo.

- ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? – Preguntó con sorna cuando esquivó una segunda. Le sorprendía la velocidad con la que la ballesta respondía a los impulsos de ella, y su puntería era casi certera, demasiado buena teniendo en cuenta con quién se estaba enfrentando. Estaba sorprendido y a la vez cabreado, porque el sacramento debía saber que él no intencionaba ningún daño para ella, sino todo lo contrario, ¿por qué le estaban permitiendo este ataque? El Sacramento era su enemigo, pero no ella, y ellos sabían que ahora debían permitir que estuviera cerca para protegerla. En cambio, si la estaban dejando hacer, querían quitarlo del medio.

Por suerte era algo más rápido que esas flechas, solo esperaba que las provisiones de Kagome se acabaran alguna vez. La tercera flecha lo descubrió de improviso y tuvo que apartarla de la trayectoria golpeándola con el brazo; el dolor lo hizo gruñir y perder la visión durante unos segundos. Lo peor de todo era que la quemazón estaba trepando al hombro. El maldito poder de purificación estaba circulando para mantenerlo debilitado. Tenía que luchar contra él para destejer su conjuro. Y no perder la concentración en el combate para esquivar las otras flechas. - ¡Esta barrera no te deja margen, quítala y demuéstrame hasta dónde puedes llegar! - Intentó provocarla, pero solo obtuvo a cambio otra flecha que casi dio en el blanco, iba directa a la garganta.

- ¡No voy a poner en peligro a los demás, Inu Yasha! ¡No quitaré la barrera hasta verte muerto! ¡Uno de los dos tendrá que perecer aquí si quieres salir de ella! – Kagome bajó el brazo y la ballesta se cerró hasta quedar guardada dentro del brazalete. Levantó la espada que tenía en la otra mano y avanzó para un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Aún sentía las vibraciones en respuesta a su cercanía, y odiaba toda señal que correspondiera a la atracción que había sentido por él. Ella ya había aceptado que era un demonio, el enemigo que la había utilizado para reírse del Sacramento, como venganza por lo que le hizo su antepasado. Ahora era el momento de que su cuerpo también lo aceptase. No podía reclamar a un demonio, sobre todo si era su enemigo.

Maldecía continuamente el destino que les había tocado vivir, porque los hizo consciente de una verdad que solo podía hacer daño, al menos a ella. Porque aún luchaba por desintoxicarse del amor que sintió por él cuando lo creyó humano.

.

La catana de Inu Yasha cimbreó reaccionando a la de ella, cada una fue forjada con un fin contrario a la otra, una para destruir y la otra para defender, y ellas parecían reconocerse y declararse enemigas por sí solas. Ella giró la mano, cambiando la hoja de dirección y tomó ángulo para dar comienzo al verdadero duelo. A partir de ahí Inuyasha supo que todo iba a suceder muy rápido, y que únicamente había una salida, porque el destino solo ofrecía dos opciones, él o ella, y él tenía la responsabilidad de decidir cuál sería el sacrificio.

- Temía que esto iba a ocurrir… - Susurró, tomando ya una decisión.

Las catanas entrechocaron una y otra vez, las chispan saltaban cada vez que las energías de ambas colisionaban. Ambos podían sentir cuales eran los verdaderos guerreros en esta lucha; dos poderosas energías ancestrales que arrastraban con ellas todo un ejercito de almas centenarias. Dos fuerzas antiguas que se enfrentaban entre sí para resolver una vieja disputa. Y ellos solo eran los intermediarios.

Kagome retrocedió para coger impulso, haciendo un arco inverso con el brazo y cruzó el pecho de Inuyasha con la hoja. Tuvo la sensación de que él no hizo nada por esquivarlo. Volvió a retroceder y embistió directo al estómago. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, sus ojos se encontraron y ella sintió que algo de dentro la abandonaba y la dejaba sola. Miró hacia abajo y vio que sus manos desnudas sujetaban la hoja contra su torso. La sangre empezó a asomarse entre las ranuras de los dedos de Inuyasha y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos al comprender qué había pasado. Ya esta... había terminado. Tanto como se había preparado para este enfrentamiento decisivo, no le daba la paz que había buscado. Sino un vacío enorme. Notó como él movía las manos a lo largo de la hoja y la incrustó hasta la mitad en su estómago. Ella soltó la espada inmediatamente y el llanto barbotó con un jadeo de dolor y agonía. Esto no había sido gracias a ella, él lo había querido así gracias a su cabezonería por vengarse de su engaño... ¿Qué había hecho? Lo amaba, aún lo quería y ahora lo estaba perdiendo de verdad. No le importaba que la hubiera usado, o si siguiera haciéndolo, con tal de que él siguiera vivo.

Inuyasha se tambaleó y sus piernas le fallaron, tirándolo al suelo. Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto en el cielo, buscando el aire para seguir respirando, la sangre lo estaba abandonando, igual que su vida humana, y la bestia luchaba porque las heridas cicatrizasen: cosa difícil cuando se trataba de una herida provocada por aquella espada.

- Inu Yasha… - Se arrodilló inmediatamente, acudiendo a su lado y apartándole el pelo de la cara, a la misma vez que intentaba sujetar la hoja de la espada y reforzando el agarre de él para que no le hiciera más daño. Sintió que los dedos de él dejaban de hacer fuerza y sujetó en su lugar y con más ahínco la catana. Las lágrimas apenas la dejaban ver - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Aquello lo hizo reaccionar como si hubiese activado algo en él, sus pupilas volvieron a contraerse y los ojos se fijaron en ella, había rastro de preocupación y arrepentimiento por lo que hizo.

- Kagome… Ahora no podré protegerte

- ¿Pero…

Aquella consciencia pareció convocar una fuerza renovada en él, los brazos, que había sentido dormidos y hormigueantes volvían a responderle, se asió a la manga de la gabardina de ella e intentó levantar la cabeza. Se mareaba y la vista se le nublaba, aún así no la reposó de regreso al suelo. La herida del estómago le quemaba por la tensión que esa pose provocaba en los músculos, y eso no le ayudaba contra la niebla que sentía en la cabeza.

- No te separes de la organización, no dejes que nadie que no sea del Sacramento te convenza de nada – Las manos de Inu Yasha le soltaron la ropa y se aferraron a la que ella había colocado en su pecho cuando él soltó la catana. Le costaba fijar tanto la vista, cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo por enfocarla otra vez, tragando saliva durante el intento. Sentía algo sobre la mano, pero no sabía qué era, las tenía tan dormidas que apenas era consciente de que las sintiera – Aunque sean conocidos, prométemelo, Kagome... prométemelo - La vista se le desenfocó otra vez y ella gimoteó. Esta vez sí sintió el apriete en su mano, era ella quien la sostenía entre sus dedos, enlazados con los suyos, que no podían responderles. Hizo el esfuerzo por corresponder a aquél agarre, pero le fue imposible moverlos.

Kagome se secó las lágrimas con la otra mano, no quería soltar la que tenía agarrada por miedo a que muriera, como si así lo estuviera anclando a la vida mientras lo tuviera sujeto. La asustaba y le cortaba la respiración cada vez que los ojos se le volvían y respiraba otra vez cuando conseguía centrarlos otra vez en ella. Le había quitado la catana de la herida, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta... ¡Maldita sea, era un demonio! ¡Por qué no cicatrizaba! La sangre no dejaba de brotar de la herida del estómago, donde ella presionaba junto con la mano de él, para así no soltarlo. Se suponía que los demonios eran muy fuertes y que los de su especie cicatrizaban tan rápido que eran casi invencibles.

- Promételo...

La voz de él salió como un soplo que la hizo estremecerse, se estaba yendo... cada vez tenía menos fuerza y la vida lo estaba abandonando.

- Está bien, tranquilo, te lo prometo… - Conseguir invocar la voz era un esfuerzo enorme para ella, las lagrimas le cerraban tanto la garganta que le dolía y apenas era capaz de articular palabra.

- Kagome, tienes que saber algo…

- Luego Inu Yasha, ahora intenta descansar, mis compañeros no tardarán en llegar – Tragó para evitar que la histeria se apoderara de ella más de lo que ya la poseía. Sentía un dolor tan grande que quería abandonarse en él. Se estaba muriendo y ya no podía hacer nada. Había gritado un aviso de ayuda mentalmente, sabía que Sesshomaru la oiría y Ku también, Ku solía estar con su taxi recorriendo la ciudad y era probable que llegara de un momento a otro, él sabría cómo ayudar a Inuyasha; cómo salvarlo... si es que llegaba a tiempo.

- Después será demasiado tarde para mí – Contestó con brusquedad – Me acerqué a ti por venganza, con intención de acabar con la vida de los que hubieran descendido de Kikyo. Pero descubrí que tenías algo que me interesaba, te utilicé para que me dieras una criatura que bajo mi influencia me haría muy poderoso, pero me diste algo más que me cambió, y me hizo ver que también había una posibilidad para mí. Me enseñaste a amar, a querer a alguien por encima de uno mismo y a tener esperanzas por un futuro. Kagome, no permitas que nuestro hijo tome el camino de su padre, no dejes que cometa el mismo error que yo estuve a punto de cometer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas... diciendo? – Frunció el ceño, nerviosa. Podía estar delirando, pero creía en lo que decía, le estaba confesando la verdad, porque sentía dentro de ella que no mentía. ¿Podía haberla dejado embarazada? ¿Podía ser eso lo que la había tenido enferma todas las mañanas? Ella era una sacerdotisa, y él un demonio, quizás la combinación de ambas sangres era lo que a él le había interesado de ella, y a eso se refería con lo de la criatura.

Tuvo el impulso de tocarse el vientre, pero de algún modo intentaba no reconocerlo, y se obligó a tocarle a él la cara y acunársela. Él no parecía notarlo. Dudaba incluso de que todavía la viera.

- Oh, Inuyasha...

- Puede que aún sea pronto para que lo sepas, pero dentro de poco notarás que digo la verdad - Cerró los ojos sintiéndose cansado, nunca había estado tan agotado

- Cariño... - Él abrió los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto - Háblame de cómo te enamoraste de mí, quiero saberlo - Era una forma de mantenerlo consciente, no quería que se durmiera, porque sabía que nunca más despertaría.

Inuyasha buscó las palabras, no quería seguir hablando, quería descansar. Había encontrado una paz extraña en la que quería sumergirse, pero ella no dejaba de llorar, y haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera para consolarla. Sonrió, o al menos eso creyó hacer, y reunió aire suficiente para conseguir que las palabras salieran

- Hiciste un comentario sobre nuestros niños, durante la comida en aquél japonés, estoy seguro que todo empezó ahí. Yo me engañé diciéndome que me convenía aquella unión, pero desde entonces, no dejaba de imaginarme abrazando a esos niños y a su madre. Queriendo a mi familia como cualquier otro hombre. Y durante lo que duró nuestra convivencia, me lo diste. Tuve una mujer y un hijo. Algo a lo que no tenía derecho siendo lo que soy – Se detuvo para tomar aire, haciendo un esfuerzo por conseguirlo – Por poco tiempo que haya sido, he amado y me han amado, y he encontrado paz en una familia, en la mía – Inuyasha parpadeó y buscó el rostro de ella, quería verla por última vez, una vez mas...

Kagome lo vio luchar por verla, estaba tan pálido, y tenía los labios tan morados... la herida seguía sangrando, y ella misma se había resignado a verlo morir, porque ya estaba segura de que el sacramento no llegaría a tiempo. Se agachó y besó aquellos labios que estaban fríos y secos, él reconoció su tacto y se conformó con aquello, relajándose.

Se le vino a la memoria una frase que él le dijo por la noche, una de las últimas veces que hacían el amor. "Acepta lo que soy y deja que te ame, ahora y siempre"

El remordimiento le aguijoneó la garganta. Le había fallado, él le había pedido aquello y ella no supo cumplirlo.

- ¡Oh Inu Yasha!... – Escondió el rostro en el pecho de él, y su voz sonó amortiguada por las ropas. - No supe escucharte

- Te sonará ridículo, pero necesito decirte esto antes de irme…

Ella alzó la cabeza y miró a esa tez pálida, casi azulada

- Te quiero… y hubiera querido pasar una vida contigo… - Oía, como un susurro de ropas, el golpe de los puños de ella en sus hombros.

- ¡Te estás despidiendo, maldita sea…! – Sabía que eso significaba que no aguantaría mucho más. No quería que se fuera. No ahora que, demonio o humano -qué importaba-, lo amaba con toda su alma. No podía perderlo ahora.

Él hizo un gesto extraño con los ojos y la boca, como si estuviese asustado de algo que notó en ese momento.

Kagome se tensó nerviosa, sin saber si eso era el último aliento que soltaría.

- Señor... he cometido un error y no se qué pasará ahora que no estaré para protegerte. Perdóname por no haber pensado que te dejaba sola

Sus palabras tenían un poco de sentido, pero que volviera a decirlo no era buena señal, él no recordaba que prácticamente había dicho lo mismo segundos antes. Pero había entendido que el verdadero significado de que esta vez lo dijera era el arrepentimiento por haber cometido la tontería de sacrificarse. Pero... ¿habría sido diferente si él hubiese intentado contarle toda la verdad? Aún cuando Sesshomaru lo hizo ella no cayó en que él podría haber cambiado. Prefirió ver el engaño y la traición, pero no el amor y la decisión de él de dejar por ella todo por lo que tanto tiempo había estado esperando.

Desesperada por agarrar una última oportunidad de demostrarle que lo quería y que aceptaba cualquier cosa que él quisiera darle se aferró a sus labios fríos y temblorosos y lo besó, dándole la última paz que sin saberlo andaba buscando. Sintió la respuesta de su lengua, como si quisiera llevarse con él aquél tacto, aquél sabor, de recuerdo a la otra vida. Hasta que los movimientos solo los hizo ella y notó como si algo se escapara de su cuerpo por la boca. Sin atreverse a mirarlo comenzó otra vez a llorar, sabiendo que ya no volvería a mirarla nunca mas, que sus ojos no volverían a parpadear, ni sus labios volverían a curvarse en esa sonrisa jactanciosa que le mostró las últimas veces que se habían enfrentado, antes de dejarla en mitad del combate; ahora comprendía que eran de orgullo y no superioridad, orgullo por ella... por ver cómo sus enseñanzas producían buen fruto.

No quería aceptarlo, él no podía haber muerto. Sin querer darse por vencida, agarró con fuerza sus ropas y separó los labios de los de él, empezando a zarandearlo para que despertara. Pero era inútil, él jamás despertaría, le tomó el rostro y lo giró a ella, esperando alguna señal de que aún pudiera haber alguna luz de vida en él... estaba tan relajado, tan pacífico, tan hermoso...

- No me dejes sola.... por favor.... - Se sentó junto a su cabeza y la acunó en el pecho, abrazándolo con tanto cuidado como si se tratara de un recién nacido, y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por unos ojos que dolían por la pena.

Una brecha se abrió en la barrera, por donde apareció Miroku. Había compasión en su rostro, se fijó por unos segundos en la imagen que tenía delante; una mujer con la mirada perdida que mecía el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que amaba.

Caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló a su espalda. Intentó tranquilizarla con palabras que le susurraba al oído e hizo por que soltara a Inuyasha. Ella se movió inquieta y lo abrazó con más fuerza

- Tienes que soltarlo, vamos...

Se movió para apartarlo de ella, buscando que lo mirara a los ojos y así poder darle un poco de cordura a su mente perdida. Entendía que ella se sintiera de esta forma, porque si estuviese en su lugar, y fuese Sango la que se hallase muerta entre sus brazos, no sabría qué haría.

Consiguió sacarlo de su abrazo y toda la preocupación de ella cuando quiso dejarlo totalmente en el suelo era que Inuyasha no se golpease la cabeza. Acarició su rostro y le apartó un mechón de la cara, como si a él pudiera estorbarle el pelo.

Le sostuvo el brazo y tiró suavemente hacia arriba para ayudarla a levantarse, ella apartó inmediatamente la mano.

- Tengo… tengo que limpiarle la herida.

Miroku la miró unos segundos antes de hablarle.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, Sesshomaru se ocupará de él, necesitas descansar, ahora sólo debes pensar en el niño y tú – Ella hipó y se contuvo de volver a romper en llanto. Volvió a tomarla por el brazo, pero esta vez no intentó levantarla – Tienes que mirar por tu hijo, no deberías quedarte aquí. Lo atenderán bien... te lo prometo

Ella lo miró directamente, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos entrecerrados: sentía rencor hacia él, hacia todos en realidad, porque habían sabido la verdad sobre ella e inuyasha. Sabían lo del embarazo y no habían hecho ni dicho nada para evitar esto.

Miroku apartó la mirada de ella, cohibido por la acusación muda, y se sintió obligado a darle una explicación, dudaba sobre qué decirle; si darle una disculpa o prevenirla de lo que estaba por suceder. Aunque en realidad esa decisión era exclusivamente de Sesshomaru, no quería que fuera injusto con ella, tenía derecho a ser informada de por qué las cosas tuvieron que suceder de este modo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por la presencia repentina de Sesshomaru, que lo miró aprensivo durante unos instantes antes de izar a Kagome sin ningún esfuerzo y hacer que saliera con él de la barrera.

Pero antes había susurrado al oído de ella que confiara en ellos, y ella había asentido, sintiéndose agotada para recelar de nadie en estos momentos.

.

La sacó de la barrera, caminaba junto a él como una autómata, y con los pensamientos nublados, apenas consciente de lo que había a su alrededor ni de a dónde se dirigía, aquél estado era obra de Sesshomaru, al menos estaba siendo considerado con ella y la había sacado de la histeria justo en el momento que Inuyasha murió.

La giró para tenerla de frente en cuanto se cerró la brecha de la barrera y la niebla cubrió la pared.

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas por los efectos de la influencia de Sesshomaru, le posó las manos en los hombros y pronunció su nombre. Entonces ella parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, siendo por primera vez consciente de dónde estaba, y preguntándose cómo había llegado a la sala donde vio por primera vez a Sesshomaru.

De pronto la pena por la pérdida regreso, ahogándola.

- Él... - la garganta se le cerró y no pudo articular ni una palabra más

- Lamento que haya tenido que ser así…

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

Urasue apareció tras ella, de la cortina de humo y colocándose junto a Miroku.

- Es momento de que sepas algunas cosas…

.

.

**NN/AA:** Hay no desespereis, sí, ha muerto... pero en esta historia lo que sucede no tiene que siginificar lo que creemos, así que no nos condeneis tocavía que aún quedan cosas por suceder y veréis cómo todo mejora, os lo prometemos.

Queríamos haber subido el capi el miercoles pasado, pero menudo barullo que nos montamos, con eso de que nos ibamos a pasar los cuatro diitas del puente a Almería no nos dio lugar de subir nada, así que aquí está hoy, prometemos colgar el siguiente prontito y veréis que ese mal sabor que os vaya a dejar este a algunos se endulza un poco. Confianza, por fis :S

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULOXIX**

Sesshomaru se arrodilló junto a Inuyasha y miró aquél rostro que había visto crecer desde que lo dejaron bajo su custodia a los nueve años. Apenas había cambiado, seguía teniendo la cara de niño travieso y vivaz de cuando era un crío curioso e inquieto, solo que ahora estaba relajado, cosa que nunca antes había conseguido. No reconocía las emociones, pero esta atracción que tiraba de él hacia el muchacho, podía ser lo mas parecido a sentir algún tipo de afecto o cariño. Después de todo, lo había criado él, aunque hizo por poner distancia entre ellos, para que el afecto del alumno hacia el profesor no entorpeciera el aprendizaje, y había obtenido buen resultado, pero parecía ser que después de todo podía sentir algo; que eso no quitaba que pudiera considerarlo como un hijo. Incluso ver su cuerpo sin vida, y con toda esa sangre rodeándole, lo estaba incomodando... y se preguntaba si esto en realidad estaba afectando a su corazón frío tanto como podría afectarle a un padre; si miraba muy, muy adentro de sí mismo, obtenía respuestas como dolor; definitivamente dolía, aunque se obligase a no exteriorizar nada. Y sabía que en el caso de Inuyasha no iba a ser para siempre como con el resto de los mortales, pero de todas formas, no podía evitar el dolor que sentía por dentro, no solo por esta vez, sino por la otra anterior; siglos atrás, que padeció algo como esto, cuando tuvo que permitir que lo sellaran y dejarlo encerrado tanto tiempo. No solo se había sacrificado Inuyasha, él también sacrificó lo que ahora podía aceptar como sus sentimientos.

Qué curioso, alguien que creyó que no podía sentir, y parecía que después de todo, tenía algo de humano.

Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones mientras le colocaba la mano en la frente y luego suspiró, sintiendo el cansancio de esta vida. Por fin su intervención en este asunto iba a darse por finalizada. Desde luego necesitaba la jubilación ya. Que otros se ocupasen ahora de mantener a las sacerdotisas elegidas a salvo de los demonios y los espíritus. él estaba deseando de volver a formar parte de los elementos. Había llegado el momento de que lo sucedieran.

- Senpai - Susurró, con la voz grave que para Inuyasha había sido tan familiar, y mirando su cuerpo inerte - En todo este tiempo has llegado a comprobar que el aprendizaje nunca es fácil - Sentía bajo la palma el fluir de poderes, que mantenían caliente la frente de su alumno. El rostro había tornado al color característico de una criatura muerta. - Los obstáculos pueden alcanzar los extremos y hacernos creer que es imposible superarlos, pero tú lo has conseguido y has comprendido que los lazos no pueden interferir en el destino que se nos asigna - Hizo una pausa y miró las dos catanas en el suelo; la de Inuyasha y la de Kagome. Ambas caídas al azar, y sin embargo una cruzada encima de la otra... Una sonrisa asomó levemente... No eran rivales como ellos dos habían creído, al contrario de lo que habían pensado, estaban forjadas para trabajar juntas - Has llegado al final del camino de tu aprendizaje Su mano se encendió de una luz púrpura que atravesaba la piel y calentaba el rostro de Inuayasha, ingresando en su cuerpo. De pronto todo él se encendía de esa misma luz, y lo envolvía con su calor y su energía vital. Sintió cómo la piel lisa y rígida de su frente se iba tersando, cómo la circulación de su poder la hacía vibrar tan sutilmente que nadie más excepto él -por ser quien era- lo habría notado. Y los pulmones de Inuyasha empezaron a llenarse de aire - Aquí empieza tu misión, sensei. Tu alumno tendrá que ser preparado por tus conocimientos desde que nazca hasta que obtenga la madurez.

» Despierta, Inuyasha.

La imagen de Sesshomaru se fue disolviendo hasta hacerse una figura espectral y etérea que brilló con los primeros rayos de sol que entraron por las brechas que se iban formando en la cúpula cuando esta empezó a descomponerse.

_Maestro..._

Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó en su mente durante el despertar

Sus ojos se abrieron en un tic. El iris comenzó a tomar color por la sangre que había empezado a coagularse y ahora intentaba circular por unas venas que habían ido atrofiándose por falta de su fluidez por ellas.

La magnetización que lo envolvía, los iones que descargaban impactos eléctricos en su cuerpo no competían con el dolor de volver a la vida, morir era agradable, como un sueño que te iba poseyendo, pero resucitar... eso era otra cosa. Cada pálpito del corazón, que iba obligado por el empuje de un liquido espeso que se iba limpiando de su propia descomposición mediante volvía a iniciar su recorrido, dando vida otra vez a las células, y al igual que los otros órganos cada vez; que también serían obligados a funcionar como una cadena, -siendo lubricados como un motor que lleva tiempo parado- era sumamente doloroso, casi insoportable. Era como volver a estar al borde de la muerte. Y, sin embargo era la vida lo que estaba entrando en su cuerpo y lo que lo hacía sufrir como el infierno.

Su cuerpo se arqueó en un espasmo terriblemente doloroso, la piel ardía con la subida brusca de temperatura, y los tendones parecían querer desgarrarse por forzarlos al movimiento. Apretó la mandíbula para no gritar, y parpadeó cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con salir en busca de algún alivio. No tenía control sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo, sabía que era obra de Sesshomaru, y no podía hacer nada por parar aquello; el sufrimiento era tal que deseaba seguir muerto. El último espasmo que lo sacudió fue el peor, sintió los músculos crujir y el corazón bombear como un tambor. La cabeza le pitaba con un sonido desagradable y que parecía presagiar que iba a estallarle el cerebro. El grito desgarró su garganta con un rugido animal y salvaje, las garras y los colmillos salieron inútilmente queriendo defenderse. Y todo su cuerpo se derrumbó cuando aquello terminó de golpe, dejándolo totalmente agotado y jadeando en busca de aire. Aún le dolía los bronquios al respirar, pero eso eran simples cosquillas comparado con lo que había tenido que pasar segundos antes.

Se incorporó trabajosamente, y esperó un rato, mientras en su memoria se iba componiendo los fragmentos de las palabras de Sesshomaru. Cuando sintió que las fuerzas regresaban a él, junto con otras que hasta ahora no le habían pertenecido, se puso de pie y escaneó la nueva magnitud de esos poderes. Lo que el anterior maestro le había dado era más de lo que jamás imaginó poseer. Aunque no podía utilizarlo aún, solo en el caso de que la misión saliera mal, entonces debía emplearlo... contra su propio hijo.

Renovó su vestuario con un solo movimiento de la mano y guardó las dos espadas bajo la gabardina. Anuló la barrera con solo un pensamiento y avanzó a la luz del día, consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, y de cuál era su misión; Los puntos de confrontación de energía estaban situados en varios pasíes, y este era uno de ellos, donde el portal que comunicaba el mundo de los demonios; aquellos que durante siglos en Japón como en otros lugares habían sido conocidos como parte de una mitologa ficticia, y creados por la misma fuerza que había creado a los humanos. ¿Con qué fin? ¿Para mantener el equilibrio en el universo? ¿Para divertirse? ¿O se trató de una equivocación a la que dio vida y ahora era demasiado tarde para corregirlo?, qué mas daba, el caso era que habían dado con una de las sacerdotisas que podían abrirlos y la vida que formarían en sus entrañas era un cobijo perfecto para los demonios superiores que pretendieran cruzarlo. Si se posesionaban de los niños en sus primeras etapas no podrían hacer nada, ya que sus poderes se desarrollarían durante los primeros años de vida, pero luego tendrían la capacidad de destruir el planeta si quisieran. ¿Qué pasaría entonces si en lugar de solo Kagome, hubiese más sacerdotisas embarazadas? En cada lugar que estaba sucediendo lo mismo, había un centinela como él vigilando, y si eso fracasaba, cualquiera de los otros tendría que acudir rápidamente para evitar la entrada de este mundo al demonio.

Su hijo sería otro centinela si conseguía mantenerlo a salvo hasta se hiciera adulto.

Su corazón se aceleraba mediante se acercaba al refugio de la organización, ella estaba allí, llorándolo... podía sentirlo, y aunque deseaba correr a su lado y abrazarla, demostrarle que estaba vivo, no podía hacerlo. Antes tenía que dejarla madurar como sacerdotisa, y que fuera totalmente consciente del peligro que acechaba este mundo y de qué lugar le correspondía a ella para defenderlo.

Y así lo hizo, esperó en las sombras a que ella completara del todo su preparación, explotara al máximo su rendimiento. Y solo se permitió verla de cerca y tocar aquél rostro suave, y que tanto amaba, en aquellas ocasiones en las que ella no podía ser consciente de su presencia. Y se despedía de ella con un beso que apenas rozaba sus labios y haciendo como que acunaba su mejilla, aproximándose lo suficiente para sentir cómo fluía de su piel el calor de su cuerpo. Ella, en sueños, sonreía y gemía con ese pequeño contacto, como si lo hubiese reconocido. Entonces se deleitaba con lo único que podía conformarse por el momento; con admirar cada detalle de su rostro: sus pestañas, la forma en que recogía las manos bajo la cabeza, cómo mantenía las rodillas dobladas y los pies cruzados. Cada noche tomaba la misma postura fetal, como si necesitase sentirse recogida. Sabía que esa era su respuesta a la soledad que sentía, lo echaba de menos, y ahora que podía leer en ella sus pensamientos y sus sueños, sabía que no podía ser de otra manera. Porque los sentimientos eran mutuos.

Los días se convirtieron en meses, y en cada visita veía cómo iba cambiando su cuerpo, ensanchándose para dejar sitio al hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Durante el día la vigilaba desde los tejados, en ocasiones en las que el gentío era abundante se mezclaba entre ellos y caminaba tras ella, tan cerca que sentía la necesidad de tocarla, hasta que ella empezaba a sentir su presencia y se volvía sin saber exactamente qué estaba buscando. Desaparecía a tiempo de que no lo descubriera, distanciándose lo suficiente para que no lo viera, y con impotencia veía la desesperación con la que lo buscaba entre las personas que pasaban por su lado.

Algunas noches de las que pasaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de ella la veía agitándose a causa de los sueños que la atormentaba, pálida y triste. Y con pasos sigilosos para no despertarla, posaba la mano en su frente e introducía en su mente imágenes agradables para apaciguarla.

Creyó que esas eran las peores pruebas de su resistencia, no poder estar acostado a su lado y despertarla de la pesadilla, para abrazarla y consolarla hasta que volviera a dormirse. Pero lo más difícil fue resistirse a su hijo. Cuando el pequeño nació, sus visitas se prolongaban hasta casi el amanecer. Permanecía el máximo tiempo observando a ambos.

.

En ocasiones Kagome despertaba con la sensacin de que había alguien en la habitacin, se incorporaba de la cama, somnolienta, y miraba a su alrededor como si esperase encontrar allí a Inuyasha, incluso creía percibir su olor. A veces, las risitas de su hijo la hacían acudir a su cuna y asegurarse que estaba bien. Estaba obsesionada con que un demonio vendra a llevárselo durante la noche; como el hombre del saco que roba a los niños mientras la familia duerme tranquilamente. Pero cuando llegaba al dormitorio del bebé, lo encontraba bocabajo, con la cabeza levantada como una tortuga y guturando, a la espera de captar la atencin de alguien que quiera jugar con él. Siempre que se levantaba con ese desasosiego lo encontraba solo, pero con la ventaba solamente encajada; no cerrada. Lo sacaba de la cuna y lo llevaba con ella a su cama. Aunque estaban en un veintiunavo piso no se fiaba de que alguien hubiese estado allí.

No hacía más que comunicar a Urasue y al resto de los miembros de la organizacin su preocupación por los desvelos de Hiroshi, pero la vidente no hacía más que quitarle preocupación al asunto e ignorarla. Tenía que darse por satisfecha con la frase de siempre: "Nadie malvado viene a visitar durante la noche a tu hijo"

Los días pasaban para ella sin ningún interés, a excepción de los avances de su aprendizaje y el crecimiento del niño. No hubo más contratiempos ni peleas desde su último combate, que recordaba con tanto dolor, pero del que no quería desprenderse del todo porque era como empezar a olvidar a Inuayasha, y no quería eso.

Apenas cuatro meses después que diera a luz a Hiroshi, volvió a ocupar su puesto en la universidad. El decano se alegró de volver a verla, había intentado localizarla después de saber que su hijo había nacido pero no tuvo manera de encontrarla, y hacía constantes preguntas sobre el niño. Recelaba de él, no le gustaba en absoluto que tuviera tanto intersé, por lo que siempre desviaba la conversación al tema profesional. Ya era demasiado sospechoso que después de haber desaparecido misteriosamente un año antes la hubiesen readmitido como si regresase de unas vacaciones. Debería haberse encontrado las puertas cerradas para ella, en cambio la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Pero Urasue no dejaba de insistir que era fundamental que estuviera allí, donde supuestamente todo se originaría en unos años. Aún no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba por suceder, lo único que acontecía allí era las discusiones y las indignaciones del decano por la indecisión de urbanismo de conceder la licencia para las excavaciones que habían empezado un año atrás en el barrio residencial de la Roma antigua.

Cinco años mas tarde, las sospechas de Kagome sobre el decano obtuvieron los motivos para haber desconfiado de él desde entonces, y las palabras de Urasue de aquella vez que la obligó a permanecer en su puesto, tomaban consistencia ahora. Cada mañana que dejaba a su hijo con Miroku y Sango y entraba en el campus sentía el miedo correr libremente por su cuerpo, y estaba a la espera de que en cualquier momento algo terrible fuese a sucederle a ella o a Hiroshi.

Inuyasha... Si al menos él estuviera aquí, ella se sentiría más protegida. Una sonrisa melancólica curvó sus labios, cómo lo añoraba, cada noche, cada mañana, cada día Lo echaba de menos todo el tiempo. Una parte de ella se había apagado cuando él murió, y ahora le era difícil sonreír sin un ápice de tristeza. Por Urasue supo que él estaba destinado a la muerte desde que nació, a ser transformado en un monstruo para conocer su propia maldad y hasta dónde poda llegar el poder y el odio, y cómo mantenerlos siempre separados para saber emplearlos correctamente...

Nunca comprendió de qué hablaba. Ya estaba muerto. ¿De qué le sirvió aprender todo eso? Lo nico que recibió fue soledad y sufrimiento, nada más. Ni siquiera pudo apreciar realmente aquello que tanto había deseado y que por unas semanas creyó tener a su alcance.

Le dolía en el alma no haberle llegado a comprender a tiempo, de haberlo hecho ahora estaría disfrutando de esa familia que tanto había anhelado.

Echó un vistazo rápido al pisapapeles de barro que le había regalado su hijo por el día de la madre. Se suponía que le había ayudado Sango, pero lo único que hizo fue conseguirle la arcilla y las pinturas, él le había dado la forma perfecta de un corazn, pero de uno humano, tan real que creía que de un momento a otro iba a empezar a latir. "Ahora tiene mi corazón madre, mi vida estará siempre con usted así como mi destino".

A veces la preocupaba realmente, no porque fuera un mal chico, sino por cómo era. Cuando Urasue la advirtió de lo especial que sería Hiroshi, no tomó demasiada conciencia de sus palabras, pero con el tiempo se iba dando más cuenta de lo que había querido decir. Hiroshi empezó a hablar demasiado pronto, temía llevarlo al pediatra porque le daba miedo que lo consideraran un fenómeno; Había oído que los bebés de dos meses intentaban captar palabras de cuatro sílabas a lo sumo y repetirlas, y que las olvidaban al cuarto mes y no volvían a hablar hasta los siete al menos, Hiroshi nunca olvidó nada y cada día que pasaba hablaba más claro. Con nueve meses te mantenía una conversacin.

Sabía que la quería, pero a veces se sentía con él como una desconocida. Cuando Hiroshi nació, Urasue le aclaró que su alma debía despertar durante los primeros años de su vida, pero que en realidad se trataba de un alma muy vieja, y ahora estaba empezando a comprobarlo. Mediante cumplía años, Hiroshi se iba volviendo mas serio y maduro, y eso la apenaba, porque sabía que con cada día que pasaba, la infancia de su hijo iba desapareciendo a grandes pasos para convertirse en un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño.

- Uhm... Estás aquí - El decano había asomado la cabeza por el humbral de la puerta y entró en el despacho, cerrando la puerta para que estuvieran libres de posibles interrupciones- Pensé que estarías en el aula, ¿Ya son las doce y media? - Miró su reloj, aún faltaban treinta minutos.

Kagome levantó la mirada de su escritorio y lo escuchó con cautela, su sexto sentido hizo que una alerta se encendiera en su interior, Maezza se comportaba de un tiempo para acá demasiado amigable para tratarse de quien era, algo estaba tramando, y esperaba que no fuera el comienzo de lo que la organización tanto temía.

- Las clases han ido más rápido de lo que pensé, era absurdo retener a los alumnos más de lo necesario - Kagome movió algunos papeles de su mesa y empezó a clasificarlos en montones, aparentando que estaba demasiado ocupada para que andaran distrayéndola - Ando un poco ocupada ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar conmigo?

- Sí, no te entretendré demasiado - Piero retiró la silla del otro lado de la mesa y se sentó cómodamente en ella - ¿Recuerdas la excavación que se detuvo en el barrio residencial? Fue poco antes de que te retiraras. No sé si sabrás que el juez concedió que es propiedad histórica, y empezaron las excavaciones

- Algo he oído...

- Se han encontrado, aparte de casas, restos de un templo - Maezza hizo una pausa al ver que estaba comenzando a frotarse las manos y que ella parecía estudiar su comportamiento. Estaba más desconfiada desde su vuelta, y cuanto más amistoso intentaba ser más desconfiada se volvía ella.

Maldita sea... si esos dos idiotas que llegó a convocar para que lo preparasen todo no hubieran fallado... Se suponía que debían atraerla para que contribuyese voluntariamente a que Naraku cruzase a este mundo, y ahora estaban muertos, probablemente por mano de la organizacin del Sacramento. Por suerte no lo haban asociado con ellos, de otro modo ya habrían tenido algún encuentro que otro.

Todo estaba saliendo mal desde el principio, para empezar él debía haber sido el que diese vida a ese niño, y no un idiota convertido con el queno contó. Por suerte ya estaba muerto. (Una sonrisa malévola estuvo a punto de asomar a su cara al pensar que haba obtenido su muerte de mano de la propia a la que quiso proteger de lé).

Llevaban siglos esperando este momento; y fue tanto tiempo por culpa de las guerras que mataron a todas las sacerdotisas elegidas. Y la única que sobrevivió estaba custodiada por todo un ejercito de monjes exorcista y guerreros mata-demonios. Sin contar con aquellos que habían sido tocados por la mano divina, otorgándoles un don. Las almas habían tardado todas estas centenas en volver a ocupar nuevos cuerpos, y ahora una de ellas se había reencarnado en alguien de su misma sangre, solo que esta vida aún no había desarrollado el poder necesario para proteger el regreso de otra alma, la mas anciana. Perteneció a uno de los sacerdotes corrompidos, aquél que desafió al dios y se negó a servirlo. Su sabidura era infinita y su poder grandioso. El dios despojó el alma del cuerpo y encerró a ambos en mundos distintos. Ahora esta alma tenía una nueva oportunidad para resarcirse reencarnándose en el cuerpo engendrado entre un demonio y una sacerdotisa; en cuanto Naraku poseyera el cuerpo y alma de ese niño, tomaría su venganza con el dios y ocuparía su lugar y sus poderes. Traería su mundo a este, los humanos desaparecerían y ellos dejarían la oscuridad a la que habían sido condenados por aquél mismo que los creó.

Había llegado ese momento, la luna pronto se ocultaría, y el templo estaba desenterrado, el altar intacto, y ella debía estar allí para abrir el portal.

- Tres grupos de excavadores han desenterrado la mayora del templo pero nos han pedido colaboración, y me gustaría que fueses para examinar lo que hayan encontrado. He adelantado a parte del equipo para que tengan preparado un campamento, creo que sería más efectivo si nos quedsemos allí con el resto de los arquelogos. Aquello puede durar bastante tiempo, supongo que meses, así que lleva a tu hijo contigo. Así podrás verlo cuando descansemos

Las manos de ella se detuvieron unos segundos, volviendo a su tarea rápidamente, pero Maezza percibió su reaccin antes de que pudiera ocultarla

- ¿A mi hijo? - Eso la inquietó y quebró su fortaleza, nadie quería a un niño de 5 años, supuestamente travieso y curioso, rondando entre los hallazgos y destruyendo pedacitos de historia. Esto no era casualidad, era el desenlace.

Intentó reprimir el nerviosismo y convocó con toda la voluntad que le quedaba la calma para poder seguir allí y no salir corriendo al refugio que le daba el Sacramento

- Bueno, supuse que sería demasiado tiempo sin tu pequeño, si no quieres llevarlo me parece bien, incluso algunos podran agradecerlo, pero creo que un hijo debe estar donde su madre, sobre todo cuando esa madre va a pasar las noches fuera de casa. Ten por seguro que estará bien cuidado por cualquiera de nosotros, habrá incluso un grupo de cocineras en el campamento, ellas se podran quedar con él mientras estás trabajando.

Debía ser el instinto de protección o supervivencia, pero la idea vino de repente a la mente de Kagome

- No voy a dejar a mi hijo con desconocidos, si lo llevo será con su niñera - con Sango estaría bien protegido

Los rasgos de Piero se endurecieron unas décimas de segundo

- No creo que debas llevar a nadie que no sea del departamento de historia antigua - No iba a permitir que llevara un séquito que la ayudase a defenderse.

- Si voy a llevar a mi hijo será con su niñera, si no tendrás que buscarte a otra para la investigación.

La mirada de Maezza se volvió fría, ella sabía lo que se estaba cociendo, o de lo contrario no pondría una condición como esa, muy bien, esto era un reto... apretó la mandbula y su cuerpo se tensó en desafío, si ella quería enfrentársele se atendría a las consecuencias. Ellos serían alrededor de setenta demonios moviéndose por allí. Sabía de sobra que el Sacramento no poseía a tantos hombres; cada vez eran menos los elegidos para formar su ejército, y algunos de ellos -los más fuertes- habían desaparecido ya; hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir a Sesshomaru, solo debían ser cautelosos y mantener controlados a los que ella llevase como protección y el mundo sería de Naraku y él estaría bajo su mandato como su segundo.

- Haz lo que te venga en ganas, pero te quiero allí, así que soluciónalo como quieras. Ah... y probablemente estarás unos seis meses como mínimo

- ¿Y qué hay de las clases? - la pregunta era absurda, pero cualquier cosa a la que agarrarse le valía, no quería ir a aquél sitio.

- Ya tengo sustituta. - Maezza no esperó respuesta, se puso en pie y se marchó del despacho de Kagome, dando a entender que no iba a darle oportunidad de que finalmente se echase para atrás.

.

Kagome se paseaba por la sala principal del cuartel de la organización, aunque Sango pretendía tranquilizarla y hacerle ver que quizás se estaba comportando de forma obsesiva, no podía evitar estar inquieta. Llevaba varios días mas nerviosa de lo habitual, y pensaba que los que iban tras ella y su hijo, eran superiores a ellos en fuerza y poder; no era obsesión que fuera tan protectora con Hiroshi, él era muy valioso para el bien de este mundo, pero era su hijo, y como cualquier madre quería alejarlo del peligro.

- No se, Sango. No puedo explicarlo pero hay algo que me pone los vellos de punta, tengo un mal presentimiento con esto. Creo que Maezza no es humano, hay algo demoníaco en él.

- No podemos estar seguros de eso, al menos no ahora - Sango hizo una pausa ante los recuerdos de su maestro, si Sesshomaru siguiese aquí no habría dudas, él lo sabría - No podemos atacar una suposición, Kagome, ¿Y si es un inocente? No podemos cometer un error tan grave como matar a uno - Miró a Miroku buscando su apoyo, sin embargo este parecía distraído con sus propias reflexiones, y Kagome estaba consiguiendo hacerla perder la paciencia con tantos paseos, parecía un gato enjaulado. Ojala se quedara quieta aunque fuera un instante. Eso la ayudaría a pensar mejor

- Quiere que Hiroshi vaya, eso quiere decir algo. Lo necesita para que alguien cruce le portal. Urasue me lo advirtió.

- Kagome, lo que ella dijo era que había un grupo que quería abrir el portal y usar a Hiroshi como medio para que otro demonio cruce a este mundo. No que Maezza sea ese hombre. Dijiste lo mismo de ese policía, pero no ha vuelto a molestarte

- Porque está muerto - Insistió ella, como todas las veces que hacían referencia al agente Gionino - Está por pasar algo, algo muy grave

- ¿En qué te basas? - Pregunt Miroku.

Sango lo miró con evidente sorpresa

- ¡Pero si estabas aquí con nosotros!

Miroku la miró con ojos brillantes y pícaros

- Siempre estoy contigo cariño

Si no fuera porque conocía a Sango, Kagome juraría que entre estos había algo, él no hacía mas que picarla con palabras como "amor", "cariño", "mi bella"... y Sango siempre respondía como ahora, todo sonrojo y con la lengua inválida. Ahora mismo ella permanecía sumamente callada y asesinndolo con la mirada mientras que Miroku parecía divertido y como desafiándola a decirle algo. Puede que después de todo hubiese algo detrás para el comportamiento de estos dos, pero eso nadie del equipo lo sabráa o ya se habría enterado. Bueno, Urasue debería saberlo, pero claro... esa no diría nunca nada, (era como una tumba para lo que no concernía a nadie).

- Puede que ella tenga razón, después de todo es la sacerdotisa ¿no? Se supone que debe presentir esas cosas - Miroku levantó una mano hacia Kagome, señalándola, dando a entender con ese gesto que era obvio a lo que se refería - Deberíamos ir. Tú, Sango, deberías ir como niñera de Hiroshi, y yo estar cerca, vigilando.

- No estoy tan segura de ir y exponer a mi hijo de esa forma, Urasue profetizó que un demonio iba a controlar el alma de mi hijo. Como comprenderás no voy a arriesgarme a que suceda.

Miroku dio varios pasos hasta detenerse frente a ella, tan cerca que su estatura llegó a imponerla. Había algo en él que no podía camuflar bajo esa apariencia de hombre "caliente y dispuesto que se perdería por unas piernas femeninas" que siempre daba, detrás de eso había un aura oscura y peligrosa que hacía lo posible por no enseñar a nadie. él quizás pareciera un simple humano y fácil de derrotar, pero escondía un poder muy grande, aunque según Sango también agotador, que si abusaba de él podría volverse contra su persona.

- Kagome, no tienes elección, sabes por qué fue concebido Hiroshi, tiene que estar en un lado u otro de la balanza, pero para eso tiene que recibir un destino, no podemos evitar abrir el portal, lo único que podemos hacer es intentar que no obtengan su alma - ella intentó decir algo pero él levantó la mano y puso los dedos sobre su boca, con esa sonrisa seductora que hacía que pocas mujeres pudiesen negarle la palabra - No podemos hacer nada para impedirlo, excepto perjudicar las cosas y hacer que empeoren. Sé que lo entiendes. Necesitamos saber a qué misión está destinado Hiroshi, si a salvarnos a todos del final de la existencia humana o a destruirnos.

Ella gruñó con un arrebato de furia y le apartó la mano de un manotazo

- ¡Pero qué mierda queréis de él! ¡¿Que salve o destruya el mundo?! ¡Es sólo un niño! Maldita sea, habláis de él como si no lo conocierais, como si nunca lo hubieseis visto, o aun peor, como si en lugar de una criatura pequeña e inocente se tratase de un arma, yo lo he parido y es lo único que realmente tengo. Lo que más quiero, y no voy a perderlo.

- Madre - Kagome sintió la pequeña mano en su cadera, bajó la vista a la altura de su estmago para encontrarse con los ojos ambarinos de su hijo - Tengo que ir, y tú también

Los ojos se le nublaron en el instante que vio ese rostro pequeño y decidido. Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y lo abrazó, aproximándolo tanto como podía a su pecho. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos cerrados. Las apartó con una mano y lo separó de ella para mirarlo directamente.

- Cariño, no tenemos por qué hacerlo, podemos dejar todo esto e irnos a Tokio, con la abuela

Hiroshi sonrió a su madre y le acarició el rostro con los nudillos, atrapando una de sus lágrimas. Pobre mujer, esto era más de lo que ella debería soportar, su fortaleza era grande, pero él saba que estaba hecha añicos desde hacía tiempo; echaba de menos al hombre que lo había concebido y ahora temía perder a su hijo. Si supiera que su vínculo con ella era tan pequeño en realidad... Los unía la sangre, sí, pero él había tenido muchas madres, y cada vez que nació terminó siendo separado de ellas y tomando un camino que ningún humano podía seguir, lástima que esta, como las otras veces anteriores no pudiera ver el futuro que le obtendría, pensaba que en esta vida iba a lamentar si perdía a Kagome. Tenía un corazón demasiado bueno, y merecía que la amasen incondicionalmente.

Kagome intentó sonreírle pero los labios se curvaron en una mueca triste

- Tranquila mamá, todo irá como debe ser. Pero, pase lo que pase, nosotros estaremos bien - Porque de caer bajo la influencia de lo que estaba por venir a este mundo los dejaría por siempre en la inconsciencia de sus actos, por lo que serían ajenos a cualquier sentimiento.

**NN/AA:**jejejejj no sabemos por qué pero cuando Sesshito tuvo su monologo teníamos la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a soltar la coletilla de "pequeño saltamontes" o de "joven obi-wan" jejejej no sabemos por qué imaginamos a Ian Nelson como Sesshomaru y a Ewan Mcgregor como Inuyasha :P

Procedamos a explicar una cosita, no sabemos si os habis dado cuenta que Piero hace mención de la muerte de todas las sacerdotisas que pudieron abrir el portal hace cinco o seis siglos, (ya con el 20 o el 21 de la actualidad como que nos vamos liando jejejjj), bien, Inuyasha arrasó de aquella con todos los templos y a las sacerdotisas con su rencor por haberse convertido en demonio, pues bien, gracias a esas muertes los portales no pudieron ser abiertos entonces. ¿Veis el por qué era necesaria la guerra del demonio Inuyasha contra las sacerdotisas?

Quien nos da penita en todo esto es Hiroshi, que siendo tan pequeño ya tiene una enorme responsabilidad y al parecer no parece tener mucho tiempo de experimentar y vivir con una verdadera familia, parece que las otras veces fue enemigo, esperemos que en esta no lo sea y también pueda tener su familia y crecer con ella, aunque más bien crecer será de cuerpo porque de mente el crío ya esta desarrollado, sip.

Y ojo con lo de que controlarán el alma de Hiroshi

Ah! ¿Y veis cómo Inuyasha no iba a durar mucho tiempo muerto?, ¡viva la resurrección! Por algo pusimos ese ttulo ;D

Bueno, chicos y chicas, nos vemos en el próximo capi y gracias por los rewiews que han estado enviando.

pd: vaya lata que fanfiction se nos comió todas las vocales con tilde y tuvimos que ir repasando palabra por palabra... glotón que nos salió ¬¬, así que si veis falta alguna ya sabeis por qué ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XX**

Miroku observaba desde varios kilmetros de distancia, escondido entre lo que tiempos atrás podía haber sido una muralla limítrofe de alguna propiedad. Estaba situado en una zona más alta, por lo que le era fácil poder observarlos sin ser visto con ayuda de sus prismáticos.

Todo era normal, tres todoterrenos habían salido de la zona, probablemente a comprar nuevas provisiones, el resto trabajaba con ahínco en excavar o limpiar vasijas y demás objetos encontrados. No parecía ser otra cosa que lo que aparentaba ser; una excavación arqueológica, puesto que era cierto que haba ruinas que cada día iban quedando más descubiertas en la superficie.

Lo curioso era el templo, se conservaba casi en perfecto estado, con todos sus pilares, aunque parecía haber sido sobrepuesto, y perteneciente a una cultura distinta a las creencias de la antigua roma. Sospechaba que ese templo había sido colocado antaño por ellos mismos; los demonios. Aun le era sorprendente pensar en la existencia de estos en la tierra desde siglos atrás, formando parte, de alguna forma, de este mundo. Y con la intención de tomar lo que ya entonces creían suyo por derecho. Creían que este mundo les pertenecía, puesto que pensaban que habían sido arrancados de él sin compasión ni una evaluación justa de sus actos; ellos habían sido creados para ser como eran, ¿Por qué ahora no eran aceptados por el propio creador?

El único demonio al que pudo tener relativamente cerca había sido el tal Inuyasha, y resultaba haber sido colocado estratégicamente para mantener el equilibrio entre los demonios y los humanos. Era el cuarto elemento para la batalla que se avecinaba, y que probablemente duraría siglos. Sospechaba que todos los que estaban en la excavación eran demonios, y humanos poseídos por espíritus malignos. Calculaba que eran más de cincuenta, con los que tendrían que enfrentarse ellos tres en el caso de que consiguieran abrir el portal para que cruzasen más demonios. Maldición, si algunos de ellos ya estaban aquí desde tiempo atrás ¿quién no decía que el motivo fuese porque en ocasiones anteriores la organización había fracasado en su intento por impedirlo? También podréan fracasar ellos. La organización ahora estaba separada en cuatro grupos, ubicadas en los puntos de confrontación de energías de los países afectados, por lo que sería fécil ser derrotados, "divide y vencerás", ¿No era esa la frase?, pues ahora ellos estaban divididos.

Vio a Kagome salir de su tienda y mirar a su alrededor, se mantenía solitaria y huraña. No haba permitido que Sango saliera con Hiroshi mientras el resto de los excavadores, arqueólogos y alumnos voluntarios, anduvieran dando vueltas sin nada que hacer por el campamento. Sabía que ella también sospechaba de la condición de esos hombres, podía descifrarlo en su comportamiento, además de la evidencia de que desde el primer día que vio la parte visible del templo, ya sabía que este no pertenecía a la historia de Roma, sino a la de otra cultura supuestamente legendaria. Pues los demonios y seres mitológicos no existan.

El decano no se separaba de ella ni por un segundo desde que amaneció. Los días anteriores la había ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo, acercándose solo cuando descansaba después de la cena. Era entonces cuando ella permanecía apartada del grupo, sentada en un pequeño taburete plegable frente a la puerta de su tienda, junto con Hiroshi y Sango -quien hacía de la supuesta niñera- y podía ver a la perfeccin que ella no era la única que sospechaba de la verdadera identidad de ese hombre; Hiroshi siempre lo miraba como si viera su verdadera esencia, como si supiera de quién se trataba realmente.

.

Kagome observó de reojo a Maezza. Lo veía, desde hacía unos días, cada vez mas inquieto y exasperado, llevaban más de dos semanas allí y parecía no encontrar lo que realmente estaba buscando. En ocasiones lo había oído gritar a algunos de los voluntarios, acusándolos de que no era suficiente el esfuerzo que hacían y que por su bien deberían dar mas de ellos mismos.

Hoy estaba más desesperado que nunca. Dedujo, que si estaba en lo cierto de sus sospechas, a Maezza se le estaba acabando el tiempo para que ella abriera el portal.

Señor... Ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo.

- !Creo que he encontrado algo! - Gritó uno de los muchachos, Maezza corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, tocó con los dedos el borde de lo que empezaba a asomar por el suelo

- Sí esto es, tiene que ser el altar, ¡Kagome ven aquí! - Gritó eufórico, sin preocuparle si se le veía demasiado entusiasmado. Lo había encontrado, y eso era lo que le importaba ahora. Por fin después de dos semanas, rodeado de esta escoria, había dado con el altar. Ahora, en cuanto Naraku cruzase el portal. Ahora, con la llegada de Naraku, podría vivir de la manera que merecía, tener todo cuanto quisiera, y dominar toda criatura viviente que deseara.

Kagome, se acercó lentamente, reacia a llegar a lo que debía ser el lugar donde el caos de lo que conocía se desataría. Tenía consigo un cincel y un martillo, y temía cuando lo usara en esa cosa. Mediante se iba acercando, cerraba los puños con mas fuerza, como si con eso pudiese tenerlas inutilizadas para usar las herramientas.

Maezza se agachó para mostrarle el lugar donde tenía que limpiar las canalizaciones que formaban un intrincado extraño y enrevesado, parecían llevar a puntos diferentes de la piedra. Aquello tenía que ser el conducto que repartiría el poder hasta abrir la puerta; conocía el símbolo del centro, y era el sello que separaba su mundo de este. Atrajo a Kagome con un movimiento de la mano y tiró de ella cuando la tuvo a su alcance para que se arrodillase a su lado

- Hay que limpiar esto - Dijo secamente, refiriéndose a los conductos del sello.

Kagome sacó las herramientas del cinturón y fue a limpiar la basura incrustada en los raíles del dibujo. Sus manos se detuvieron, temblorosas y titubeantes, a escasos centímetros de la lápida de piedra. No se atrevía, no podía hacerlo... no podía ayudar a abrir el portal y perder lo que más le importaba en esta vida.

- No te lo pienses más y hazlo de una puta vez, no tienes elección

Kagome dejó la vista congelada en sus manos, un frío le recorrió la espalda y se alojó en la nuca, aquello provocó temblor pero esta vez no era inquietud, sino miedo lo que se hacía con ella.

El muchacho que estaba a su lado empezó el trabajo por ella, no sabría decir si también estaba asustado del gruñido sobrenatural que pareció salir del interior del decano, como si algo muy peligroso habitara allí y amenazara con salir en cualquier momento. Colocó el cincel sobre la piedra, inclinándolo en el ángulo para que arrancara la basura del dibujo y levantó el pequeño martillo para empezar a golpear en la cabeza del cincel. Pero el golpe no llegaba, la mano que sostenía el martillo no se movía. Soltó las herramientas sobre la piedra y dejó caer las manos a su regazo. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y lo soltó despacio, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto y no poner a su hijo en peligro más de lo que estaría si siguiera adelante. Iba a poner toda su fe en Sango y Miroku y quería confiar en que ellos evitarían su muerte, porque Piero Maezza no iba a dejarla con vida si se negaba a ayudarlo.

- No voy a hacerlo

El chico, que estaba afanado en su tarea, intentando no ayudar a cabrear más a Ryukotsusei dejó de trabajar y la miró totalmente espantado, comenzando a asustarse.

Kagome alzó la mirada, triste y cubierta de una humedad previa a las lgrimas. Negó con la cabeza y luego encontró las palabras para dar fuerza al gesto

- No voy a abrir el portal.

El sonido se hizo más espeluznante, subió por la garganta del decano y salió en una risa indignada, los ojos brillaron en un tono intensamente amarillo y su sonrisa se abrió lo suficiente para mostrar unos dientes puntiagudos

- Oh claro que lo harás... !Trae al niño! - El chico se levantó inmediatamente, acatando la orden, y corrió hacia el campamento. Maezza respiró abriendo las aletas de la nariz, sin dejar de apartar la vista de ella. Tenía que reconocer que tenía agallas, pero no le llevarían a ninguna parte, no conseguiría nada oponiéndose. El portal iba a abrirse, quisiera cooperar o no.

- Aunque lo traigas aquí no voy a hacerlo. - Bajó la mirada y esperó que se enfureciera con ella, que la amenazara con Hiroshi, y por íltimo la mataría, si moría no habría quien abriera el portal e Hiroshi estaría a salvo.

Pero en lugar de la muerte o de ninguna amenaza o furia, lo que escuchó fue su risa, un sonido extraño y oxidado, pero no por eso menos terrorífico.

Maezza se acercó a ella y se agachó para estar a su altura. Sus ojos de reptil parpadearon, cuando la obligó a mirarlo directamente a ellos.

Ella podía sentir la oscuridad que había en él, la fuerza de su poder y paladeaba como si fuera ambrosía el aroma del miedo que emanaba por los poros, aspiró profundamente y se sacudió de placer y anhelo, no podía tocarla, no ahora que se lo habían prohibido, pero deseaba mas que nada mostrarse tal como era y tomarla cuando el terror estuviese en su punto mas alto.

Su lengua se movió de forma extraña entre los labios, como si estuviese paladeando algo que desesperaba saborear, o tal vez lo que quería era devorarla como una presa, ya no estaba segura de que esto fuera humano. Apartó la cara de la sujeción de sus dedos e intentó retroceder gateando, él la dejó alejarse sin mover una mano, y regresando de ese siniestro trance en el que había entrado.

- He enviado a quince de mis hombres a matar a tu amigo, y tu amiga está retenida en el almacén de una de las casas, así que como ves no mentí cuando te dije que no tienes elección, ¿Dejarás que mate a los tres? No me importaría matar al niño ante tus ojos si no obedeces. Y te aseguro que tú vivirás para lamentar sus muertes... toda tu vida, Kagome

Su coraje y la reticencia a hacer lo que le pedía se quebró, pero antes de que pudiera negar sintió el viento manifestándose en una corriente débil al principio, y progresivamente iba aumentando; arrastraba la tierra a una única dirección, y los objetos mas pequeños parecían ser movidos por algo invisible, como si ese mismo viento quisiera trasportarlos a todos a un mismo punto.

La risa de Maezza la trajo de vuelta, giró y lo encaró otra vez, no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. El viento seguía aumentando y el rostro de él se puso serio y miró por encima de ella. Piero se irguió y movió la cabeza como si estuviese escuchando algo.

El aire, empezó a arremolinarse, formando embudos detrás de ellos, y absorbiendo la tierra del suelo, Kagome se sujetó del pelo y se levantó, mirando la direccin a la que iban los embudos de tierra, que crecían a medida que se iban alejando de ellos. Parecían querer ir más allá del campamento, al mismo sitio donde supuestamente Miroku tenía colocado su puesto de vigía.

Las carcajadas de Maezza sonaron a través de lo que ya parecía una tormenta.

- Creo que mis hombres ya han encontrado a tu amigo - Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y colocándose una mano entre los ojos para protegerlos. Los vientos cesaron en ese momento, y se le formó un nudo en la garganta al suponer que si ese era Miroku, todo había acabado muy rápido. No podía ser de otra forma entonces, él había caído. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos por la pérdida de quien se había convertido en un buen amigo. Ahora solo quedaba Sango para proteger a Hiroshi.

Miró a Maezza sintiendo asco, y apartó furiosamente las lágrimas de su cara.

No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, por mucho que quisiera él no iba a dejarlo así, cumpliría su advertencia.

Oyó las ruedas detrás de ellos, uno de los todoterrenos se acercaban.

- Oh, ya está aquí tu pequeño.

La puerta del coche se abrió y oyó los pequeños pasos acompasados de otros que pertenecían a un adulto. Miró a su hijo, que no se oponía a que lo llevasen hasta allí, cerró los ojos con dolor al saber que él no se negaría a abrir el portal y se entregaba a su destino voluntariamente. Pero había algo en aquél pequeño rostro, una turbia mirada triste y preocupada.

Iba a perderlo, si seguían adelante no estaría salvando la vida de Hiroshi, sino que lo condenaría a ser alguien que no quería.

Algo que no esperó de ella misma, una fuerza que le daba la voluntad y el valor para enfrentarse, hizo que se enderezase e impusiese una decisión de la que no iba a echarse para atrás fuera cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

- Aunque los mates no voy a abrir el portal

La expresión del decano se contrajo con odio, maldita mujer, si a ella le daba igual la muerte de su hijo, no tenía ninguna carta con la que jugar. Rugió indignado y dio una zancada, alcanzándola y atrapándole la muñeca.

La arrastró hasta la losa del altar y la empujó tirándola casi encima.

- ¡Abre el maldito portal!

- No... - Jadeó ella, dirigiendo una última mirada a su hijo, y viendo que el niño sufría por su madre.

El teléfono del ayudante que trajo a Hiroshi comenzó a sonar con un pitido de alarma.

- ¿Señor?...

Maezza gruñó y se giró al esbirro

- ¡Qué!

Las piernas del muchacho temblaron antes de contestar

- La mujer, - hizo una pausa, sin atreverse a decir lo que continuaba

- ¡Qué coño pasa con la mujer! ¡Habla o te arrancaré esa lengua!

El chico dio un respingo y escupió rápidamente las palabras

- Ha escapado y no se sabe dónde está

El rugido manó del pecho directamente, como si lo que realmente hiciera ese sonido fuera otra criatura desde dentro.

- ¡Pandilla de intiles idiotas! ¡Erais cinco encargándose de ella! ¡Cómo demonios se ha podido escapar! - Tiró del brazo de Kagome y la lanzó de espalda al suelo - Olvida la mujer, vamos a terminar con esto

Hiroshi hizo el intento de moverse, pero se detuvo al ver que ella le hacía una advertencia con un gesto que nadie más percibió. Tenía que admirarla, porque ella tenía mas valentía que él, que aunque debía permanecer indiferente y esperar simplemente cómo iban sucediendo las cosas, quería ir a los brazos de ella y protegerla. Si tan solo sus poderes no siguiesen dormidos podría terminar con todos y sacarla de allí en lo que durase un chasqueo de dedos.

.

Kagome se sostuvo con las manos para levantarse, se quedó allí quieta sin ningún indicio de que fuera a obedecerle.

Maezza apretó la mandíbula, y la empujó más fuerte, tiró de Kagome hasta el altar, arrastrándola prácticamente por el suelo, y obligándola a que se pusiese de rodillas al tirar de su brazo hacia arriba

- ¡Abre el portal! ¡Ahora!

- No

Maezza levantó la mano por encima de ella y la golpeó con el dorso. El impacto fue tan fuerte que sintió cómo le crujió la mandíbula. La fuerza que empleó la lanzó al suelo, encima de uno de los escritos. Necesitó de unos segundos para poder enfocar bien. Las gotas de sangre estaban cayendo sobre los jeroglficos, se tocó el rostro y sintió una herida cerca del ojo, aun no dolía, pero por lo que tocaba debía necesitar puntos. Las lágrimas acudieron a la primera punzada de dolor y empezaron a caer sobre la sangre que había manchado la lápida. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados cuando la piedra reaccionó.

.

Sango estaba sentada en el suelo de lo que parecía la estructura de un sótano. Miraba fijamente al más corpulento de los cinco esbirros que el decano había puesto allí para que no pudiera escapar

El de al lado le dio un codazo al mas fortachón

- Menuda putita, creo que le gustas...

- ¡Eh Marcos! - gritó otro desde otra punta del sótano - Tal vez quiera que te la folles un rato, nosotros podríamos ayudarte si no puedes con ella. - Todos rieron y se animaron soltando silbidos y dando sus propias opiniones de lo que podían hacer cada uno.

Marcos, el fortachón, de casi dos metros de altura, los miró con autosuficiencia

- No hará falta. Os aseguro que puedo dejar a la pollita satisfecha sin vuestra ayuda

El tipo se acercó a ella con toda su corpulencia, Sango se levantó y se apoyó en la pared, esperando a tenerlo a pocos centímetros, probaría a ver de qué eran capaces todos esos músculos y si podrían con ella. Podía medir un metro noventa y siete aproximadamente, y tuvo que levantar la cabeza cuando lo tuvo justo delante.

Cuando el tal Marcos le acarici la mejilla con los nudillos, ella le atrapó los dedos y los empujó tan rápido hacia la parte dorsal de la muñeca, que no le dio lugar a reaccionar. Él gritó al oír el crujido de sus propios huesos al romperse, incluso antes de que sintiese el dolor.

- ¿Nadie te ha enseñado que no debes meter mano a una chica en tu primera cita? Eso no causa buena impresión - Le preguntó Sango, con una sensualidad que pareció irritarlo

Marcos cerró el puño y lo llevó atrás para tomar fuerza, pero vio las estrellas cuando lo que golpeó no fue su cara, sino la paredes, y los huesos que se rompían con el impacto.

Antes de poder hacer o decir nada mas, ella le agarró el brazo, giró y se lo torció en la espalda

- Alguien debería enseñarte que no se pega a una chica

La voz de ella sonó detrás de él. Sintió el hombro tensarse cuando tiró hacia arriba y casi se desmayó cuando se le salió el hueso del codo. Le estaba destrozando el brazo, y si no se alejaba de ella se lo arrancaría. Nadie le dijo que la mujer tuviera tanta fuerza.

- ¡Arg!!! ¡Matad a esta perra!

Los otros intentaron acercarse, pero se detuvieron al ver que ella alzó a Marcos sobre su cabeza sin ningún esfuerzo, lo lanzó contra una de las paredes y luego fue hasta lo que quedaba de él. El esbirro se tambaleó al levantarse y asió con la mano que estaba en mejor estado la pala que había a su lado, lanzándose con fuerza contra ella para que no se le acercase.

Sango le paró el golpe sujetando el palo y tiró para arrebatárselo, entonces vio el rostro asustado de un inocente. Siempre era lo mismo, y lamentaba que fuese así, los demonios menores y los shuras se hacían con cuerpos inocentes para poder permanecer en este mundo, y se alimentaban y se hacían ms fuertes absorbiendo la esencia de ellos hasta dejar los tejidos tan deteriorados y secos que parecían momias por dentro. Pero eran tan cobardes que antes de ser realmente destruidos escapaban de su anfitrión. La pena era que, aunque los abandonaran ya estaban tan consumidos por dentro que iban a morir de todas formas. Así que era mejor darles muerte antes de padecer la agonía de morir por la depreciación de sus órganos. Le tomó la cabeza y torció el cuello, luego dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo. Se dio media vuelta y espero a que el siguiente esbirro la atacase.

.

Marcos estaba muerto, si esa mujer pudo tan fácilmente con él, entonces ellos no tenían posibilidades de reducirla, era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes y salvar sus vidas.

Los cuatro se aglomeraron en la salida, empujando para ser el primero, y sin darse cuenta de que se estaban obstruyendo entre ellos mismos. El que estaba mas atrás oyó el rugido de un felino; una especie de tigre albino. Lo que no encajaba en su hocico eran los dos colmillos enormes que sobresalían de la boca como si fuese un dientes de sable, en su vida haba visto criatura igual, ni en su mundo ni en este. El animal corrió hacia él y se le lanzó a la garganta.

Los otros tres no llegaron a ser advertidos de lo que ocurría, no hubo tiempo ni tan siquiera de que diera un grito. Y en cuanto los dientes de la criatura sagrada arrancaron la carótida del cuarto hombre, cayó de la herida un caño de ceniza.

El cuerpo se desparramó en el suelo, seco y rígido, y fue olvidado por los tres que consiguieron cruzar el umbral y salir corriendo. Sin entretenerse en mirar lo que había pasado con el que faltaba de ellos.

Sango no se entretuvo en perseguirlos, tenía que ir en busca de Miroku y entre los dos ayudar a Kagome e Hiroshi.

.

Miroku observaba a través de los prismáticos cómo el entusiasmo del decano aumentó cuando dieron con el altar. Kagome se dirigía hacia ellos y se arrodillaba junto a uno de los ayudantes, entonces fue cuando el sonido del motor de varios coches llegó desde otro lado, movió los pragmticos y vio que se dirigan hacia él

- Oh, oh... creo que me han descubierto - Chasqueó la lengua y bajó los prismáticos - una pena.

Tres todoterrenos se detuvieron a pocos metros de él, se bajaron cinco hombres que cargaban herramientas de mano. Miroku sonrió al entender que la intención de ellos era darle una paliza. Se levantó del suelo lentamente y se sacudió las ropas y esperó a que se acercasen.

Levantó una mano a modo de saludo cuando los hombres se detuvieron a escasos metros de él y empezaron a cercarlo, con la intención de rodearlo y que no pudiera defenderse de todos.

- Hola chicos - Ellos no hablaron, siguieron avanzando a su posición. Miroku miró hacia arriba y se encogió de hombros - perdónalos porque no saben lo que hacen - Susurró para sí mismo, mientras veía cómo el círculo se iba cerrando a su alrededor.

Uno de ellos rió y dijo algo a lo que no prestó atención. Su atención estaba más dirigida a los que avanzaban rodeándolo, ya casi fuera de su ngulo de visión. Iban armados con herramientas grandes y contundentes. Las sujetaban como si se estuviesen preparando para usarlas en cualquier momento.

Retrocedió unos pasos para no perderlos de vista, y empezó a desatar el nudo del guante que cubría su mano derecha. Todos se detuvieron al sentir el aire removerse inquieto alrededor de Miroku, podían notar la vibración del viento como un sondeo sutil que él pareca absorber. Dos de los hombres frente a Miroku sacaron la pistola de debajo de la chaqueta y le apuntaron

- Vas a morir, hijo de puta

Miroku rió por la ironía de aquello, si supieran que debería haber muerto hacía mucho, como la mayoría de todos los del sacramento. Sango era la mas joven, y ella había pertenecido a la última familia de guardianes y exterminadores, que había desaparecido hacia setenta y seis años. La única que tenía una imagen acorde con su tiempo era Kagome, la última adquisición, no quería perderse la cara de ella cuando viera que los años irían pasando sin afectarle. Trabajar con el Sacramento conllevaba a cumplir con un pacto, y uno no podía morir y pasar a la otra vida sin cumplir antes su parte.

- Chicos, hace demasiado calor para esto, ¿por qué no seguimos cada uno de nosotros nuestro camino y nos olvidamos de matar a nadie? - Los hombres se rieron y se miraron entre ellos. - Está visto que no - Guardó los guantes en un bolsillo de la gabardina y el alzacuellos que normalmente llevaba en el otro. Por último escondi bajo la camisa el medallón que siempre ocultaba cuando tenía que luchar. Exponerlo a la violencia sería un sacrilegio.

Los atacantes se lanzaron todos a una con martillos, palancas y palas alzadas. Dispuestos a descargar sobre él toda la adrenalina que estaban produciendo sus cuerpos ante la emoción de matar y demostrar lo superiores que eran.

- Eh! - Miroku levantó la mano, abierta, hacia ellos, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mas. Todos se detuvieron expectantes - No me hagáis usarla, no os gustaría - uno empezó a reír, y los demás lo siguieron, y continuaron acortando la distancia. - ¡Kazana! - nadie vio que en la palma de su mano se abría una herida, cada vez más profunda, hasta ocupar su tamaño casi al completo.

La vibración que antes se había generado alrededor de él se hizo mas potente, el viento empezó a levantarse atraído por el vórtice de la herida; un agujero negro que no parecía tener fin en profundidad.

La kazana empezó a absorber la tierra. Piedras del tamaño de ladrillos se fragmentaban a granitos minúsculos que eran succionados.

Los hombres, asustados porque el viento quería arrastrarlos hacia él, anclaron sus pies al suelo e intentaron ir al resguardo de los coches.

- Bienvenidos al paraíso, señores. Nada mas entrar verán a su izquierda una total calma, si miran a su derecha podrán comprobar que hay paz, y si siguen al frente... - Vaya, los secuaces de Maezza corrían hacia los todoterrenos y no iban a quedarse para escucharlo, qué groseros.... Soltó más rienda a su poder y el vórtice empezó a absorber todo lo que estaba a su paso, creando una maraña de tifones que recogían rocas, hombres, coches, todo lo que encontraban en su camino, formando una masa de tierra, miembros y materiales que se hacían añicos y eran engullidos por el agujero - Qué coño, si siguen al frente no van a ver una mierda.

A los pocos minutos Miroku empezó a sentir el cansancio, la tierra se estaba hundiendo bajo él rápidamente, formando un cráter del tamaño de un campo de ftbol, no sabía cómo iban a disimular esto, esperaba que al nuevo maestro se le ocurriese algo. Por suerte él no tendría que pensar en ello, se sentía demasiado agotado para preocuparse. La Kazana exigía más energía que la que soltaba, tiraba de todo lo que estuviera en su punto de mira, pero también tiraba de él desde dentro. Si tuviera que permanecer mucho rato más terminaría abriéndose totalmente y tambin lo arrastraría dentro.

Cerró el puño cuando sintió la debilidad en las piernas. Le temblaban tanto que no era capaz de moverse, estaba vez se había expuesto más de lo que podía permitirse para acabar con todos. Cuando miró a su alrededor tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar bien, y comprobó -con un gemido- que hasta los coches habían sido absorbidos.

Su resistencia le falló y cayó de rodillas al suelo, se sentó sobre los pies e intentó tragar saliva, tenía la boca seca, seguramente ya se había deshidratado. Miró la cima del cráter y calculó que tendría una buena caminata cuesta arriba hasta poder salir de este hoyo. Pero más tarde, ahora debería preocuparse de sellar la kazana y esperar a recuperar un poco las fuerzas. Pero no podía ni atinar con el bolsillo donde tenía el guante con el dibujo de las cuentas que la sellaba, de momento tendría que bastar mantenerla controlada con una cerradura falsa. Pero apenas podía consigo mismo, y dudaba que incluso pudiera mantener esa cerradura mucho tiempo.

- Después de esto voy a necesitar unas vacaciones.

- Reacuérdame que haga las reservas, me apunto si me dejas ir contigo

Oh dulce voz... su salvadora había llegado tan silenciosa como una gata, sonrió y miró la sombra que asomaba sobre su cabeza.

- Sango - Ella lo rodeó y se agachó frente a él. Estudiando su estado.

- Te has pasado jugando con esa cosa, ¿me equivoco?

La risa de él, gutural y baja, le dijo que estaba en lo cierto.

- Ha merecido la pena por ver la cara de susto de esos idiotas

Frunció el ceño al mirarle la frente, haba visto cómo la golpearon para que perdiera el conocimiento cuando se llevaron al niño, y cómo se la llevaban. Le habían dejado una herida que tenía mal aspecto. Ahora no había más que una pequeña señal rosada, la cicatriz que debería ser permanente le duraría solo unas semanas.

Esa era Sango, tan esbelta; hermosa y monumental. Pero con la fuerza de cien hombres. Autosuficiente y decidida. Y la mujer que amaría totalmente el tiempo que ella le permitiese.

- ¿Dónde est tu guante? - Sango se fijó en cómo tenía la mano derecha apretada en un puño. Le temblaba tanto que no sabía cmo no se le había descontrolado ya.

- En mi bolsillo izquierdo

Metió la mano rápidamente y lo sacó de allí, precipitándose en colocárselo.

En cuanto Miroku sintió que la kazana desaparecía, suspiró agradecido. Ella miró por encima de él y enfocó su mirada gatuna más allá de donde estaban, sus ojos se volvieron rojos en un segundo y la pupila se contrajo en una línea

- ¿Qué sucede?

- El portal se está abriendo - Le hizo saber Sango

- Ve adelantándote tú, te alcanzo en un rato... un rato largo.

Sango rió y se puso de pie.

- Claro, que si has pensado en otra forma de viajar que no sea a pie, podría acompañarte - Bromeó él mientras veía cómo los colmillos de Sango empezaban a sobresalir de su boca.

El rostro se le fue redondeando y la nariz abriéndose en un tringulo, los labios se abrieron bajo la nariz, y tomaron oscuridad hasta ser una capa negra, fina y delgada. El cuerpo se estiró hacia delante, los brazos y las piernas cambiaron de forma y las uñas se escondieron entre las patas. La piel se cubrió de un pelaje suave y largo, y de un brillante albino, a excepción del final de las patas y las orejas. En las dos colas tenía las líneas de un tigre blanco. Y en su frente había el símbolo negro que caracterizaba el acuerdo que vinculaba su especie con la de los humanos.

La gata podía pesar casi los trescientos kilos, y medía sobre sus cuatro patas casi un metro veinte.

- Me ha parecido ver un lindo gatito...

Sango rugió con una amenaza, y rechifló cuando Miroku se tambaleó hasta subir a su lomo y se le abrazó al cuello

- Yo también te quiero, nena - le dio unas palmadas en la papada, alisándola después, y le dio un beso entre las orejas.

La gata empezó a avanzar a grandes y ligeras zancadas, y de los tobillos salieron lenguas de fuego que la impulsaron a tomar vuelo.

.

De la mezcla de las lágrimas y la sangre surgió un líquido viscoso que recorrió todas las canalizaciones de la loza. En el centro se concentro una masa espesa que iba solidificándose y tomando el tamaño de una gran esfera rosa. La piedra levitó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, y comenzó a brillar, cada vez con más intensidad. Tanta que necesitó protegerse los ojos de la luz.

Entonces comprendió que eso era el portal, que se estaba abriendo, y no solo por su sangre, sino por la esencia de un sufrimiento que había estado padeciendo y ocultando en lo mas hondo de su ser desde hacía seis años. La pérdida de Inu Yasha, y la constante preocupación de perder también a su hijo, junto con el poder que llevaba en su ADN había creado aquella puerta. Y ahora ella había expuesto a su hijo a ser el anfitrión de un demonio que los destruiría a todos.

- No... No... - gateó hasta Hiroshi, intentando alcanzarlo.

Maezza olvidó a todos los que estaban allí, sumido en una mezcla de trance y fascinación.

El portal...

Estiró la mano hacia el niño, con la intención de atraerlo a la abertura para que Naraku lo tuviera a su alcance, cuando eso sucediera criaría al niño hasta la adolescencia y entonces... ambos mundos serían de ellos. Serían la cima de todo y nada podría superar un poder tan grande.

Pero la tierra se sacudió con un temblor que le impidió avanzar.

Kagome aprovechó su confusión para correr hasta Hiroshi. Ella lo arrebató de la sujeción de los secuaces de Maezza sin que ellos tuviesen tiempo a notarlo, estaban más preocupados de lo que sucedía bajo tierra y en el portal que de lo que fuese a hacer ella. Cuando quisieron reaccionar Kagome ya había creado una barrera de protección que impedía entrar a cualquiera.

Maezza buscó el origen de los temblores y divisó a lo lejos al nekomata: la gata sagrada cuya especie juró protección a las sacerdotisas cientos de años atrás. Tras ese juramento se les permitieron nacer en este mundo bajo el cuerpo de un humano para que se pudieran mezclar con el resto de la gente.

Ahora comprendía por qué la niñera había conseguido escapar. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? y no estaba sola, podía ver el medallón del Maitreya colgado del cuello del hombre que montaba al mononoke.

Qué idiota había sido, pensó que el vigía y la niñera no eran más que humanos que poco podrían hacer contra los shuras y los demonios menores, estos eran criatura divinas y sagradas, con la fuerza de un demonio superior, estaban diez escalones, -en la creación-, por encima de sus esbirros. Y estaban entrenados para esconder por completo su naturaleza divina.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Traed al niño! - Gritó Maezza, corriendo hacia el portal para impedir que la pareja del sacramento lo cerrasen antes de que estuviera totalmente abierto.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de alivio cuando vio a sus dos amigos, Sango ayudando a Miroku a encontrar su equilibrio. Aparte del cansancio que mostraba el segundo no haba heridas visibles en ninguno de los dos. Era bueno verlos vivos y sin lesiones. Agradecía el refuerzo, porque no sabía si su barrera habría podido contra Maezza, ese hombre emanaba una energía oscura y peligrosa que parecía contenida, pero que lo poco que mostraba era sumamente poderoso.

.

Los secuaces de Maezza acudieron desde el campamento, dos veintenas de hombres se acercaban con armas y cualquier cosa que pudiera usar contra ellos. Otros tanto venían en tres coches. Y todos querían reducirlos.

Kagome pensó que ellos tres tendrían poco que hacer contra los cincuenta y cinco que se les venían encima. Oyó el grito de Miroku, vio la tierra removerse y la polvareda de arena arremolinarse creando una nube que apenas dejaba ver. Los hombres se retorcían en el aire, se desmembraban y se segmentaban como si no fueran más que un pedazo de corcho, y eran engullidos entre esa nube y la mano del monje.

Su mente no podía soportar aquella visión horrible, por primera vez tuvo miedo de Miroku. Desvió la mirada a un lado para apartarse de aquello, aferrando con fuerza a su hijo.

- Madre, hay que ayudarle

Kagome se obligó a mirar otra vez. Miroku seguía allí, parado con su mano extendida y sujetándose la muñeca con el otro brazo, no podía ver su rostro, apenas parecía una estatua de arena detrás de aquella tormenta, pero tenía la sensación de que su poder estaba aumentando y que dentro de poco sería incontrolable.

- Si no hacemos algo, la kazana lo absorberá a lé también.

Volvió a mirar al niño, cuya expresión parecía demasiado serena para lo que allí estaba sucediendo, solo un tic casi imperceptible le hizo ver que estaba preocupado por la vida del monje.

Regresó a la escena donde los hombres de Maezza estaban siendo absorbidos. Miroku había caído de rodillas e intentaba sostener el brazo en alto, su cabeza caía hacia abajo, y la mano que sostenía la muñeca empezaba a debilitarse.

- Quita la barrera y déjame salir, madre, yo puedo ayudarle.

La barrera desapareció en un parpadeo de ella, y observó cómo su hijo se hacía un borrón que en segundos se desplazaba hacia Miroku. Sostuvo la mano por él y se la cerró en un puño. La tormenta cesó en ese momento.

Se puso en pie y corrió hacia ellos

.

Hiroshi acarició la frente de Miroku y en ese momento el hombre perdió el conocimiento. Kagome se detuvo en medio de aquella guerra, viendo la imagen de su hijo sosteniendo la cabeza y la mano de un hombre que casi le triplicaba en tamaño, y lo sujetaba con tanta ternura, que nadie dudaría de la seguridad y protección al estar entre aquellos brazos infantiles.

Los hombres que no habían sido alcanzados por el poder de Miroku corrieron abalanzándose sobre ellos dos, una barrera que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos se formó alrededor, protegiéndolos del ataque. Kagome reconocía aquél poder, pero era imposible que Sesshomaru los estuviese ayudando. él ya no estaba en este mundo como forma, no podía actuar para defenderlos.

Sintió el agarre de alguien en la cintura, y tiraron de ella con tanta fuerza que era imposible soltarse. Pataleó para escapar, pero su fuerza no era comparable con la del hombre. Quiso mirar hacia atrás pero no vio de quién se podía tratar.

De pronto la soltaron y la dejaron caer al suelo, oyó el grito de una mujer, fiero y sanguinario, levantó la cabeza intentando ver entre los mechones de pelo que le caían al rostro y vio a Sango, cubierta de sangre y tierra, levantando a uno de los hombres de Maezza y lanzándolo varios metros de ella, otro se le acercó por detrás y la obstruyó en un abrazo de oso, mientras uno se le acercaba por delante y otro por un lateral. Levantó los pies y golpeó en el pecho al del frente, dio un cabezazo al de atrás, el hombre se tambaleó y la soltó, sujetndose la frente. Cogió por la cabeza al de al lado y le rompió el cuello en un giro brusco, se volvió y dio un puñetazo en la garganta al segundo.

El del lado cayó al suelo, muerto, mientras que el de atrás luchaba por quitarse algo del cuello que no lo dejaba respirar, arañándose la piel hasta marcarse las uñas. Y el que había caído al suelo se incorporó y fue a por la revancha, Sango lo levantó en peso, alzó la rodilla y partió su columna quebrantándolo contra el muslo.

Kagome vio todo aquello con los ojos desencajados. Y retrocedi cuando ella le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Vamos, debes entrar en la barrera.

Le dio la mano sin pensar mas en lo que acababa de hacer con esos hombres y dejó que la condujera a la barrera junto con Hiroshi y Miroku. La brecha se abrió para ella y se cerró dejando a Sango fuera contra los secuaces que aún quedaban con vida.

Si hubiese traído consigo su brazalete, podría ayudarla, pero entre todos habían acordado que no lo usara para alertar lo menos posible a Maezza.

Dudaba que Sango pudiera seguir sola, necesitaba ayuda y Miroku no estaba en condiciones y ella no sabía qué hacer. Los esbirros estaban amontonándose sobre ella, no podía acabar con uno cuando otros tres ya estaban encima y tres más se les estaban uniendo. De pronto había una montaña sobre ella. Y la impotencia de estar allí metida sin poder hacer nada la estaba consumiendo.

Era extraño, ya deberían estar todos muertos, pero no sabía por qué parecía haber el doble que antes. Entonces lo supo, no eran los que habían estado en el campamento, estos eran demonios con forma humana que salían del portal.

Estaban perdidos, no dejaban de aparecer nuevos demonios y Sango estaba sola contra todos ellos. Tenía que hacer algo.

Salió de la barrera y disparó su poder espiritual, la nube violeta se fue extiendo como una niebla a ras del suelo, avanzando cada metro y tejiendo su telaraña purificadora. Los primeros demonios que la tocaron empezaron a desintegrarse, pero eran demasiados para su poder. Al menos le daba un poco de margen a Sango para poder defenderse.

La guerrera salió de entre la montaña de demonios con la cara desencajada, apartando a los esbirros uno tras otros, pero era imposible deshacerse de todos si alguien no cerraba la fisura del portal.

El poder espiritual consiguió extenderse hasta Maezza pero no conseguía hacer nada contra él. En cambio sí hizo que captara su atención hacia ella. Venía a zancadas rápidas para detenerla. Y no tenía forma de defenderse.

Un grito de guerra desgarró el aire. Sango, de alguna forma había conseguido sacar su espada, y estaba descargando toda la furia en los demonios. Parecía que sus fuerzas se habían renovado y estaba ganando terreno, pero quedaba mucho para que llegara a Maezza antes de que la alcanzara. Miró detrás de ella, a la barrera que aún estaba protegiendo a Hiroshi y Miroku. No iban a conseguirlo, esta era una batalla perdida de la que ninguno saldría con vida, e Hiroshi dejaría de existir como el que era. De pronto oyó un zumbido, y todo pareció detenerse expectante. Agachó la cabeza cuando sintió el aire caliente traspasarla y miró, desde el muro de sus propios brazos, la luz púrpura que arrasó con todo a su camino hasta el portal. Oyó gritos ensordecedores al otro lado de la luz rosada, lamentos, gente sufriendo, y todo conducía a la muerte.

Maezza gritó enfurecido cuando comprendió que el portal se estaba cerrando y que las almas que lo mantenían abierto; todas las que los shuras habían ido consumiendo y esclavizando en su mundo; habían sido espantadas. Corrió hacia ella, para obligarla a abrirlo de nuevo. Pero una sombra roja se interpuso entre los dos e impidió que llegase a tocarla. El corazón se le detuvo cuando vio a la criatura que le estaba dando la espalda, con una espada que había aumentado al doble de su tamaño como si de una antigua claimor se tratara.

No podía creerlo, él no era real, él había muerto. Pero estaba ahí, protegiéndola de la forma distorsionada de Maezza.

La piel del decano se agrietaba en su rostro, bajo la forma humana había una cara grotesca, horrenda, que miraba con el fuego amarillo del odio y la maldad absoluta. Las tiras de piel cayeron como una muda a sus pies y el cuerpo de un reptil rojo, con forma de dragón, fue emergiendo de la carne como algo corrosivo que roía lo que le quedaba de humano.

Oía los gritos eufricos de Sango, disfrutando de su propia lucha, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de las dos criaturas que tenía enfrente, una contra la otra; una de cabellos blancos y rasgos caninos y la otra como un mitad dragón, mitad serpiente, que alcanzaba los siete metros. Entonces empezó a comprender, que aquello que siempre había creído como un cuento, -una mitologa que solo servía para asustar a los niños-, existía realmente. Juntando los fragmentos de poco antes con los de ahora podía reconocer la identidad de los que allí estaban.

Miroku con su Kazana, quien haba llevado a los humanos convertidos en demonios -cuyas almas la miraban suplicando, arrepentidas, que fueran salvadas-, a la nada; al paraíso al que los enviaba. Sango castigando la ambición de poder con su mano. Inu Yasha, un simple hombre que adquirió los conocimientos necesarios y el poder de los demonios para derrotarlos. Y su hijo, a quien había visto despertar sus poderes en el momento que comenzó la batalla contra Maezza, escogiendo por fin su destino, -caminar por la tierra para salvar a los humanos de los demonios-, Todos ellos en realidad eran deidades: Miroku representaba a Maitreya, quien llevara a los hombres a la eterna felicidad, lejos del sufrimiento, el caos, el hambre y otras calamidades, que indudablemente fuera la nada. Sango, encima de esa pila de cadáveres que habían sido poseídos por criaturas malignas, en su forma humana, representaba a Bishamon; uno de los dioses de la guerra, protector de los humanos contra los demonios y sus fatalidades, un guardián divino. Y Nekomata en su forma animal, una criatura sagrada que daría la vida por la sacerdotisa a la que servía.

Inu Yasha, un Bakemono, un hombre poseedor de los poderes demoníacos, del lado de la salvación, poderoso y justo, que equilibrara la balanza entre el bien y el mal. E Hiroshi, un Bosatsu que guiaría a los hombres en beneficio de la humanidad.

Inuyasha sacó otra espada de su cinto y la arrojó a sus pies, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Aquella era la espada de Kikyo, recordaba haberla tenido escondida todo este tiempo entre sus ropas, en la tienda. La tomó en sus manos y se preparó para luchar.

Maeza escupió un sonido potente y ensordecedor, la tierra se levant y la lava comenzó a asomar entre las grietas del suelo. Lanzó su ataque levantando un géiser de lava sobre ellos, la barrera que antes había cubierto a Miroku e Hiroshi se dividió en cuatro partes, protegiendo cada punto donde se encontraban los cinco.

- Maldito... él te dio sus poderes - Se estiró otra vez en toda su largura y los ojos refulgieron de un tono verde - Tú no puedes contra mí, nadie puede. Dame al niño y la sacerdotisa, y os dejaré vivos.

Inuyasha no se movió, y Maezza entendió cuál era su respuesta. Fijó sus ojos en el más débil, y se lanzó por Miroku. La espada de Inuyasha lo bloqueó con una lluvia de su propio poder, remolinos de lava se alzaron y cayeron sobre Ryukotsusei y lo hicieron tambalearse. No podían matar a lo que no podía morir, pero podían debilitarlo lo suficiente para alejarlo de la humanidad durante un tiempo.

Ryukotsusei balanceó la cola queriendo alcanzar a Kagome, arrojándola al suelo por las ondas de su movimiento empujando el aire. La espada de Inuyasha cortó el viento y le devolvió el impacto de su ataque diez veces mayor que el que el dragón había lanzado. Sus pasos eran tan rápidos para los ojos humanos de Kagome que no era capaz de diferenciar más allá de dos borrones. No sabía quien estaba atacando a quien.

Las dos fuerzas se aproximaron peligrosamente a ella, sintió los dientes del nekomata rasgando sus ropas por la espalda y se vio elevada del suelo, fuera del alcance de la batalla, Sango la dejó caer en la barrera donde estaban Miroku e Hiroshi y se quedó en guardia por si algún demonio que quedase vivo aparecía de entre los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo.

Todos vieron el momento en que Ryukotsusei supo que estaba derrotado. Su imagen se desintegró y los dejó rodeados de un sepulcral silencio y del caos que había quedado.

- Ahora habrá que limpiar todo esto - Comentó Sango, viendo el camino de cadáveres que ella misma había dejado

- Me ocuparé de eso, haré llegar al equipo de limpieza antes del amanecer de mañana. - Contestó Inuyasha mientras hacía desaparecer la barrera que había estado protegiéndolos y se acercaba a ellos con la espada al hombro, quien había recuperado la forma de una katana vieja y desdentada.

Kagome los miró a los dos, rígida y temblorosa, considerando absurda la conversación entre una gata gigante y un muerto resucitado, que hablaban de limpiar un desierto. Quería reír por lo ridículo de aquello, pero lo único que conseguía era un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba tragar.

- Vamos pequeño, subamos a este saco a un coche. - Sango le colocó por segunda vez el guante del sello a Miroku, permitiendo así que Hiroshi pudiera soltarlo, se lo echó al hombro y esperó a que el niño la siguiera hasta uno de los todoterrenos.

El pequeño se giró hacia su padre antes de moverse, bajó la cabeza y juntó sus manos para hacer una reverencia.

- Maestro...

Inuyasha le respondió al saludo sin una mueca de dijese nada sobre ellos. Pero sus ojos brillaron con una mezcla de añoranza, orgullo y amor cuando se inclinó ante él

Hiroshi levantó la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

- Estoy listo para mi preparación, sensei.

.

No había nadie más que ellos dos, uno delante del otro, aún creía estar viendo un fantasma que se iría de un momento a otro. Le temblaba tanto el cuerpo que no se atrevía a moverse. él parecía esperar una palabra de ella, algo que le dijese cómo se encontraba, ¿pero qué podía decirle? ¿Que había sido cruel por su parte dejarla sola todos estos años, con el peso en su conciencia de que lo había matado? al hombre que quería... mientras él estaba en dios sabe dónde todo ese tiempo, quitando importancia a cómo podía sentirse ella.

Finalmente agachó la mirada y se volvió, dirigiéndose al coche donde Sango, Miroku, e Hiroshi los esperaban

- Kagome...

Cerró los ojos ante aquella voz, la había echado tanto de menos. Aterciopelada, dulce y con un toque de pesar que rozaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. La rabia por su abandono surgió entonces, se sentía engañada, traicionada y ultrajada. ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado creer su muerte, qué clase de persona era que no le importaba siquiera como para decirle que estaba vivo? Ya no pedía que se hubiese quedado con ella, era muy consciente que lo rechazó cuando supo lo que era, y estaría arrepintiéndose toda su vida. Pero al menos debería dejarla con la conciencia tranquila y haberle hecho saber que aún seguía en este mundo. Se habría conformado con eso.

él alzó la mano para tocarle la mejilla, pero antes de alcanzarla sintió el impacto de la de ella en su cara. Comprendía su reacción, estaba dolida y no podía reprocharle que lo hubiera abofeteado. Bajó la mano y la dejó colgando.

- Cabrón... - La palabra salió escupida entre las lágrimas que resbalaron por su rostro. Las secó con furia y tomó aliento. Sentía el revoltijo de todo lo que estaba refulgiendo en su estómago; indignación, ira, dolor, miedo. Todo era una masa de sentimientos que exigía salir fuera, y no pudo contenerlo más, se tambaleó llevada por un estado extraño e incapaz de mantenerlo bajo su control. El lamento salió en un quejido que dolía en lo más profundo. Inuyasha quiso abrazarla en ese momento, y ella lo empujó, llevada por la ceguera de un odio muy distinto al que sintió en el pasado. Un odio por no haber podido tener al ser que más amaba en este mundo. - Todo este tiempo has jugado conmigo. Tú estabas muerto - él negó con la cabeza, abrió la boca para hablar pero ella lo interrumpió - seis años llorando tu muerte y estabas vivo ¡Qué clase de monstruo hace eso! ¡Dime! ¡Qué hombre mantiene a su mujer en una mentira seis años! - Sintió los brazos de él rodeándola, por un instante se dejó llevar por su calor y la ternura que había en aquél abrazo, pero la frustración y los nervios la hicieron defenderse de él queriendo golpearle. Su rostro quedó escondido en el pecho de Inuyasha y allí, los latidos parsimoniosos de él consiguieron apaciguarla. Se abrazó a su cuerpo como si quisiera ser una con él y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquél ritmo tranquilizador y el susurro de su respiración. Entonces lloró todas las lágrimas que se propuso esconder los últimos años.

- Tranquila amor, yo he sufrido estar separado de ti, te juro que cada día fue más difícil que el anterior. Te quiero y vivo o muerto nunca podría apartarme de ti. Aunque no lo supieras siempre estuve a tu lado.

Lo miró asombrada entre la turbia imagen que le daban las lágrimas. Entonces pensó en cómo tenía que haber sido para él, tan solo, y al mismo tiempo tan cerca de ellos, pero sin poder alcanzarlos. Se aupó y atrapó sus labios en un beso lleno de desesperación, anhelante y furioso, pero tan lleno de una devoción que nadie de los presentes podría ser capaz de comprender cuánto amor contenía.

Permanecieron un rato allí abrazados, rodeados del silencio del desierto que solamente era interrumpido por una pequeña brisa. Sintió el abrazo de él como el que por fin ha encontrado su hogar después de estar buscándolo durante años, y su beso en la sien. Las palabras viajaron en un susurro hasta sus oídos y los dedos acariciaron en una muestra de puro afecto su cara.

- Llévame a casa, Kagome. Contigo y con Hiroshi

Ella le tomó la mano con una sonrisa nerviosa y los dos caminaron hasta el coche.

Se sentó entre su hijo, quien la miró y le sonrió por primera vez como el niño de cinco años que era, e Inu Yasha. El padre le posó la mano en el muslo y lo apretó cariñosamente, el pequeño se echó en el brazo de la madre y rodeó su estmago con la mano hasta poder encontrar el brazo del padre y reposarla allí. Ahora podía dejarse llevar por el cariño de unos padres. No sería un hijo normal, nunca llegaría a serlo. Pero, como el resto de los niños, podria disfrutar de una unión, un vínculo, porque su familia por fin estaba reunida.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Ains... bueno, bueno, terminó el fic u.u, ya solo queda un epilogo... Pero pensamos que no ha tenido un final tan malo, ¿qué opináis?

Aquí os dejamos la pagina donde encontramos lo que representa Kirara, ha sido curioso haber asociado esta vez a los personajes del anime entre ellos y entre los de la mitologa japonesa.

La pagina sobre la información de los dioses y demás criaturas que se nombran están en la que se puso en uno de los capítulos anteriores, pero hemos visto que aunque se ponga no sale, así que tenéis que buscar en "mondo-libero" (ya sabéis las 3W delante y el com detrás) buscar a vuestra izquierda, en el listado que aparece, la sección "dioses mitolgicos", os sale un menú y pincháis "dioses japoneses" y ahí los tenéis todos hasta el dragón que representaba Ryukotsusei (era el dragón de Koshi)

Y la relación de Kirara con el nekomata está en wikipedia, (las W delante y el org detrás) meter en la barra de búsqueda "nekomata" y os saldrá la información. Un saludo a todos y esperamos que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.

Nos vemos en el epílogo. Gracias por vuestros rewiews son nuestro pastel favorito ñ.ñ.

**pd:** Por cierto, para quien preguntó sobre Hiroshi. Representa la parte humana que correspondía a Naraku antes de que Buda o quien fuese lo separase del demonio y condenase al segundo a vivir sin cuerpo en el otro mundo.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :D


	22. Epílogo

EPILOGO

- Acaban de entrar en la calle - Inu Yasha se ajustó el micro del intercomunicador, el cable estaba demasiado corto, y un giro de cabeza, un poco más brusco de la cuenta, lo sacaba de su oreja. Sonrió al ver cómo ella le levantaba levemente la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba, en señal de haber visto a la pareja. Era una delicia contemplarla, parecía una chiquilla desde aquella distancia, vestida con unos vaqueros cortos y un top, apoyada en la parada del autobús y con una mochila colgada en la espalda. De vez en cuando miraba el reloj y a lo largo de la avenida, como si estuviera quejándose de que el bus se retrasara. Lo bueno era que la parada correspondía a varias líneas, y no resultaba sospechoso que an no hubiese montado en ninguno de los que ya habían pasado. Y el tráfico tambin ayudaba a que la espera fuese creíble. Era lo que tenía Tokio, tanto movimiento te permitía representar perfectamente un papel sin que nadie lo viera extraño.

Los vehículos parecían hormigas agrupándose unas junto a otras, desde el tejado donde él se encontraba se veía la aglomeración de coches que abarcaba dos manzanas. El problema lo estaban dando los semáforos de un cruce concurrido. Llevaban más de cuarenta y cinco minutos estropeados sin emitir ninguna luz, aunque eso no era casualidad; uno de los muchachos de la organización en Tokio había desconectado varios cables y ahora simulaba que los estaba reparando.

- Yamato parece que quiere probar la impaciencia de los dos policías que tiene curioseando a su alrededor, o se da prisa o empezaran a notar algo. Lo miran con hambre de detener a alguien Y a todo esto ¿qué hay para cenar? - Le preguntó a Kagome.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer cuando estamos en pleno trabajo? - Ella había agachado la cabeza y creado una cortina delante de su cara para que la pareja de estudiantes que estaban a un par de metros no notaran que hablaba en susurros.

- Es muy sencillo, los hombres solo piensan en tres cosas: comida, mujeres y deportes - Contestó Sango desde su punto de vigilancia. Estaba siguiendo al demonio que quería obligar a una sacerdotisa a abrir el portal.

El tipo se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio; un museo donde estaba situado el altar. A los ojos de cualquier persona que no supiera, parecía una simple loza de piedra del siglo XIII. Tenía escrito unos rezos en Shinto; el conjuro que abriría el portal.

Llevaba a un niño de siete años de la mano, Kagome recordaba perfectamente aquella expresión ausente que poseía el crío. Y sintió pena por él y las personas que lo amaran, porque hasta que su destino fuese definitivo, ese pequeño no mostraría ningún sentimiento a sus seres queridos. Si todo salía bien, el niño sería amado como hasta ahora por su tutora y ella sería correspondida por el cariño de un niño, que aunque nunca lo sería del todo, podría corresponderle con el mismo afecto.

Sango se detuvo en un kiosco de prensa al otro lado de la calle, disimulaba ojeando una revista de bordados. Kagome bajó los parpados y negó mentalmente, mas le hubiera valido haber cogido cualquier otro tipo, porque con su aspecto no daba precisamente la imagen de una mujercita delicada que se entretuviera en coser siquiera un roto.

- Bueno somos más simples que eso, yo solo pienso en mujeres - Contestó Miroku - Y en este momento solo hay una en mi mente, una que está leyendo sobre... - Entrecerró los ojos para agudizar la vista, estaba solo a unos metros de ella, mirando el escaparate de un joyería - ¿Costura? Hay que joderse. Sango cambia de revista - La risa de Miroku sonó a carcajadas cuando ella, con un movimiento brusco, dejó la revista en su sitio y se fue a por un periódico.

- Hoy cenaremos en casa de mi madre, así que tendrás que conformarte con lo que nos ponga - Soltó Kagome, sonriendo cuando oyó el gruñido de Inu Yasha.

La risa de Sango sonó en varias carcajadas, sin ningún reparo. Miraba las viñetas cómicas y hacía como si le estuvieran haciendo gracia.

- Me gustaría no perdérmelo - Susurró para que nadie la oyera y pasó la página.

- Cállate. No le veo la gracia

» Kagome, odio las visitas

- Tendrás que aguantarte, cariño. Es lo que tiene formar parte de una familia

- Eh, vamos. ¿Queréis dejarlo ya?, estáis de cháchara como cuatro viejas, y por si no os acordáis estamos en medio de una misión. Por favor... estad atentos - Hiroshi escupió el chicle que estaba mascando y guardó los apuntes de lengua en la mochila.

Estaba sentado en las escalinatas de la biblioteca municipal, a unos quince metros del museo, con un mp3 y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de una música que en realidad no estaba sonando. Lo único que escuchaba era la conversación absurda -pero eso sí, entretenida- de los otros cuatro. A veces pensaba que el verdadero y único adulto en la organizacin era él. Y eso debía ser grave cuando el que menos de ellos le doblaba la edad y él solo tenía 15 años.

Se levantó del escalón y se dirigió a la pareja, provocando el choque "accidental" con la chica

- Ah, por cierto, yo no podré ir a casa de la abuela, después de esto he quedado para estudiar en casa de una compañera y su madre nos va a dejar preparado unos bocadillos para que cenemos.

- ¿Preparados?... ¿Entonces estaréis solos? - Preguntó Miroku divertido

- Em... creo que sí - La voz de Hiroshi había titubeado suficiente para alertar a la madre. No era bueno dando mentiras, no le gustaban, pero tampoco quería tenerla pegada a él toda la tarde para ver que se portaba bien y no hacía ninguna tontería con la chica - Bueno, en realidad no.

- Cuidado cómo te comportas, solo tienes quince años - Ahí estaba... Hiroshi suspiró y se preparó para escuchar sus advertencias. Y mas adelante le calentaría la cabeza a su padre para que, de camino a la cena, lo dejasen en casa de la chica, entonces aprovechara la excusa de saludar a la madre para comprobar que no estaran solos. La siguiente estrategia sería llamar cada cinco minutos para que no pudiesen hacer nada que dos chicos de quince años no debieran hacer. Y tampoco podrían estudiar si cada tanto iba a estar sonando el teléfono.

Ai estaba tan embelesada con su pareja... aún le costaba creer que fuera tan maravilloso, y que estuviese tan enamorado de ella. Era tan perfecto todo cuando estaban juntos... Se abrazó más a su brazo y suspiró soñolienta. Él le sonrió con esa boca marcada, perfecta. Que hacía que se derritiera con sus sonrisas. No pudo evitarlo y se empinó para darle un beso en los labios.

Visitar el museo no es que fuera lo más romántico para una cita, ¿pero qué importaba en verdad el sitio? Le había prometido una tarde de ensueño, y el museo solo era una forma de hacer tiempo. Estaba segura que después habría una cena a la luz de las velas y los violines de fondo. Hacía tres semanas que lo había conocido, y él le había prometido amor cada día de los que se habían visto. Todo fue muy rápido pero era tan dulce, tan bueno y cariñoso, que no podía dudar que era el hombre de su vida.

Alguien se tropezó con ella y la empujó. Un chico que apenas hábía empezado la pubertad.

- Perdón, no miraba por dónde iba - Hiroshi se disculpó y retrocedió un paso. Viendo cómo el acompañante de ella empezaba a ponerse tenso al reconocer su aura.

Ai se hizo a un lado para pasarlo de largo, pero su novio la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él, usándola de escudo. Al mismo tiempo que una mujer salía de la parada de autobuses y se dirigía hacia ellos con grandes zancadas. A ella se le unió un hombre que vestía con ropas de monje. Y al otro lado de la calle había una mujer, tan alta como cualquier hombre, que empezaba a cruzar la carretera hacia ellos.

Empezó a preocuparse de la sujeción de su novio cuando notó que apretaba con tanta fuerza que apenas sentía que le circulara la sangre por ellos.

- Si queréis a la chica viva tendréis que dejar que salga con ella de esta calle. Sin que nos sigáis.

Ai se sobresaltó al oírle decir aquello. Fue en un tono tan frío y distante que no parecía él. Y sintió que todo lo que dijo e hizo por ella estas semanas atrás había sido una farsa, porque había dejado el agarre de un brazo para coger algo y ahora sentía el filo de una daga en su cuello. La garganta se contrajo intentando tragar, pero le era imposible sin sentir cómo la hoja se le clavaba y la cortaba. Señor él estaba dispuesto a matarla con tal de escapar de quienes quiera que fueran estas personas.

- Danos a la chica - Miroku se detuvo tras Kagome, quien intentaba calmar a la muchacha con su mirada.

- Si pensáis que estoy solo os equivocáis, casi todos los que están aquí son hombres de Ryukotsusei

Ryukotsusei no había dado señales de vida desde la batalla que desencadenó todo. Hicieron indagaciones sobre Maezza y encontraron algo que no esperaban, sus acuerdos o pactos no eran muy diferentes de los de ellos. El demonio en forma humana existía en este mundo desde hacía tiempo. Resultó ser un terrateniente sanguinario incluso con los suyos, que tomaba un derecho que ni siquiera le correspondía, había jugado a ser dios para juzgar a quien le vino en gana, violaba a las mujeres de sus soldados cuando ellos estaban en medio de una batalla luchando por sus vidas y por la protección de sus esposas e hijos. Mató a sangre fría a aquellos que se opusieron a que se cumplieran sus deseos. Disfrutó haciendo sufrir a los prisioneros hasta que agonizaban, y los dejó morir lentamente en los sótanos del castillo, torturados, solos, rodeados de humedad y frío. Y diariamente bajaba a ver cómo se les iba la vida hora tras hora, día tras día... con el vientre abierto y los órganos pudriéndose en sus cuerpos doloridos y enfermos, mientras sus hijos eran esclavizados y sus mujeres convertidas en las putas de los soldados.

Ese comportamiento despiadado y sanguinario le unió al demonio que era ahora.

Las leyendas contaban de entonces que un demonio cuyo poder iba más allá de lo que el hombre podría imaginar, se le apareció y pidió su colaboración, con la condición de darle más de lo que ya poseía, y mas víctimas para su disfrute, a cambio de ayudarlo a venir a este mundo y poder gobernarlo. Ese demonio que lo visitó y pidií que se uniera a su fin era Naraku.

Se dice que Buda desterró a su más preciado profeta por su actitud egoísta y ambiciosa. Un día el profeta se reveló reclamando tomar aquello que Buda no quería darle. Como castigo Buda lo confinó en un mundo creado para él y para aquellos que pecasen de las mismas pretensiones. El profeta prometió a Buda que vendría a la tierra y tomaría todo aquello que él protegía. Ese profeta se asociaba a Naraku.

.

La batalla sucedió ante los ojos de Ai, el señor Adachi, maestro particular de su sobrino Aki, estaba arrastrando al niño hacia el museo, una mujer y un hombre de cabellos largos y negros lo estaban siguiendo. Su novio yacía muerto a unos metros de ella, otros hombres eran absorbidos por la mano del sacerdote que acompañaba a la mujer que la sujetaba para mantenerla supuestamente a salvo. El niño con el que chocó se movía demasiado deprisa para ser atrapado, lanzaba de sus manos se proyectaban unos destellos que cegaban e impactaban a los cinco hombres que estaban a pocos metros, intentando atacarle. Todo sucedía como en sus sueños, ahora los recordaba, eran las personas de sus pesadillas, y estaban aquí para evitar la llegada de lo que traería maldad y sufrimiento a los humanos.

La realidad de lo que siempre supuso una ficción le cayó encima, con tanto peso que no pudo soportarlo. Kagome consiguió sujetarla antes de que se desplomara en el suelo.

.

Kagome se metió bajo el agua caliente de la ducha y cerró los ojos, dejando que el chorro esparcido por la alcachofa cayera por su espalda y le quitase la tensión de un día de trabajo. Sonrió al pensar en lo que abarcaba dicho trabajo. Y pensar lo cómodo que era antes ser profesora de historia...

Apoyó las manos en los azulejos y agachó la cabeza, haciendo que el agua crease una cortina de pelo frente a su cara. Podía relajarse haciendo que la presión le diese un masaje en el cuello y los hombros, y estar ahí el tiempo que quisiera. Ya no había prisas por vestirse e ir a ningún sitio, porque la cena con su madre había tenido que ser suspendida. Y todo porque se entretuvieron con la sacerdotisa.

Había costado lo suyo calmar a la pobre Ai cuando volvió en sí, en una habitación totalmente desconocida para ella. Esta vez la sede era una casa señorial en el barrio antiguo de Tokio. Y verla a ella, su reacción y esa mirada confusa y temerosa, fue como verse ella misma hacía quince años. Cuando llegó a la organizacin. Creyó que todo era un montaje preparado por Miroku, Sango y Sesshomaru, y que, en cualquier momento, alguien le señalaría dónde se escondía la cámara oculta.

Lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en la tierra había sido difícil de asimilar para ella, quien siempre fue poco asidua a las creencias de cuentos o leyendas que tuvieran que ver con la mitología. La aceptación vino realmente aquella vez que el portal se abrió hacía ya diez años, y comprendió quienes eran las fuerzas que representaban cada uno de ellos

La mampara se abrió en ese momento e InuYasha entró en la ducha. Cogió la esponja y vertió jabón en ella, luego empezó a masajearle la espalda.

- Estas abstraida, ¿En qué estas pensando? - Pas la yema de los dedos por la parte alta de su columna. Le encantaba la suavidad de su piel y an la miraba como si nunca ms volviera a poder verla, o tocarla. Los seis aos que haban estado separados an le dejaban mal sabor de boca y la sensacin de soledad que tan poco le gustaba.

- Estaba pensando en aquella vez que Ryukotsusei me hizo abrir el portal - oyó el gemido de su marido asintiendo, aunque sabía que estaba mas concentrado en besar su cuello que en escucharla - Aquella vez... cuando os vi a los tres luchando, me recordasteis a las criaturas mitológicas, tú como un Bakemono, Miroku con Maitreya, y Sango era Bishamón sobre esa montaña de cadáveres, y con la catana en posición de ataque. Y sé por la informacin que me proporcionó Urasue antes de desaparecer, que Hiroshi posee el alma de un profeta enviado al principio de los siglos para guiar al hombre.

- Entonces, tal vez somos lo que viste, ¿y qué viste en ti?

- Soy la reencarnacin de Kikyo.

- Una sacerdotisa invencible, que me dio muchos dolores de cabeza - Dijo con una sonrisa que no guardaba rencor, sino todo lo contrario. Sin kikyo jamás habría conocido a Kagome. - Era sabido que ella fue la reencarnación de Midoriko.

- ¿Quién es Midoriko?

- Una sacerdotisa del siglo XIII que decía salvar las almas de asesinos y ladrones antes de ser decapitados por el gobernador, los condenados morían con la paz reflejada en sus rostros después de ser visitados por ella. Se decia que era la personificación enviada por Buda de Amida. - Inu Yasha la abrazó desde la espalda y le besó la sien antes de apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

- El dios que protege las almas y las lleva a su paraíso, un lugar verde, con hermosas aves que se posan en los árboles a contemplar la belleza y serenidad de aquello. Y un río cristalino de aguas tranquilas que cruza el pasto, donde las almas hallan la paz.

Inuayasha le besó la mandíbula, apremiándola por sus conocimientos.

- Cuando los esbirros de Ryukotsusei aceptaron que iban a morir absorbidos por Miroku, se podía ver en sus ojos el arrepentimiento y buscaban en los tuyos el perdón y la protección de su alma corrompida. Querían la redención, Kagome. Y tú con tu compasión por ellos y el deseo de perdonarlos, salvabas sus almas, aunque no supieras que lo hacías.

- Estoy un poco cansada de esto, hago todo lo posible porque seamos una verdadera familia, pero las circunstancias me hacen ver la realidad continuamente y anhelar vivir en la ignorancia, como antes.

- Mmh... ¿y perder lo que hasta ahora tenemos? - Inu Yasha la hizo voltear para poder mirarla a los ojos - No estoy de acuerdo, porque esta vida, después de todo, me ha dado la familia que tengo, eso me hace sentir completo, y no quiero cambiarlo por nada. Siempre estaremos unidos Kagome, y esa es nuestra recompensa.

Y empezó a comprenderlo ella, sonrió con aceptación y le echó los brazos al cuello para acercarlo a sus labios, dando a entender que tampoco cambiaria la familia que tenía por nada en el mundo. Aunque el precio fuera tener que enfrentarse a criaturas malignas y demonios hasta el fin de los tiempos.

.

.

NN/AA: Bueno, aquí terminó Resurrección. Si queréis saber sobre Amida podeis encontrarlo en la pagina que os indicamos en el capítulo anterior ;)

Gracias por vuestros rewiews es maravilloso saber que habéis seguido este fic.

Por cierto... ¿Sabíais que en Sevilla hubo una colonia japonesa? De ahí que en la parte de Coria (un pueblo de Sevilla) surgiera el apellido Japon.

Una pista para el próximo fic. ;)


End file.
